


Empress & Concubine

by tinkerheck



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 93,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerheck/pseuds/tinkerheck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Yuffie Kisaragi, the fun is about to end. </p>
<p>Takes place post-DoC.</p>
<p>~ Part I, COMPLETE ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Love You, Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> See notes below ~

++++++++  _disclaimer ++++++++_

I do not own Final Fantasy VII from the Final Fantasy Universe, or any of its forms or related media. I do not own these characters. I spent money to learn about this series, and I make no money in borrowing it.

 

++++++++  _story notes ++++++++_

Post DoC... Plot references from Advent, DoC, FFVII.

I made every attempt to remain faithful to FFVII canon as close as possible. However, I am certainly _not_ an expert on the FFVII universe, and there will likely be times when I veer from canon due to ignorance or the advancement of the plot.  Therefore, so as not to ruffle feathers, I shall now consider this fic an AU (although, personally, I do not _think_ this an AU – You'll have to decide for yourself, and you'll have to read it to do that!) Do not bother criticizing me for getting canon wrong, you will be ignored.

The tags & warnings I selected cover the  _entire_  fic, from beginning to end. As such, you will not find all of these situations in every chapter, and some will not show up until late into this fic.

This fic contains Reffie, Yuffentine, and (briefly) Renyuffincent. (Yes, I probably made that last one up. Go ahead. Say it. _You know you want to._ It rolls off the tongue real sweet-like.)

There will be bad language. There will be violence & bloodshed. There will be squicky medical happenings. There will be character death. There will be lemony events.

For the most part, _long sentences in italics are thoughts_ (human), and **sentences in bold** are for the Galian Beast.

I have no respect for overly-organized religions, or the zealots that follow them, because they have  _no_ respect for me. If I have written something that illustrates this perspective and it offends you, please simply stop reading this fic.

 

++++++++  _chapter notes ++++++++_

I fly beta-less. Please forgive the typos.

As always, thanks for reading!

 

+

 

**Empress & Concubine**

**Chapter One**

 

I Love You, Goodbye.

 

+

 

 

_Now, Chaos._

Pain, indescribable even for the great and long-suffering Vincent Valentine, ripped through both mind and body as the pure form of Chaos, _soul wrought of terra corrupt,_ was finally allowed to unfurl itself completely. The demon exploded out of his human host and rushed to meet Omega full on.

Less than a second before the agonized gunslinger felt the shockwave of their impact slam into his body, he called upon the Protomateria to do its job, sending both forces back into the Planet where they belonged and ending this miserable clusterfuck.

His job done, the blast threw him violently away from the epicenter of the massive burst where the two energies had collided. Vincent fully assumed he was going to die at that moment. He silently thanked Lucretia and Shelke for returning to him the one weapon he’d needed to succeed.

All of Gaia, _saved_ , once again.

Vincent now lay on the cold ground, body slightly broken and unable to move. He stared up at the thick white mist, all that remained of their conflict, as the Protomateria put things to rights and the explosion dissipated into utter silence like so much steam.

_This is rather anticlimactic_ , he thought bitterly. _There weren’t even flames_.

He knew he’d been hurled some distance from where the members of Avalanche and the others were watching. They wouldn’t hear his calls, so he did not bother yelling out. And by that point, the idea of crying for help held no appeal.

He felt at ease, despite his physical wounds. Chaos and the Protomateria were suddenly absent from his very existence, leaving him strangely calm, and feeling… _different_.

What had become of his other inhabitants, he did not know.

Bright stars came back into view as the pitch black sky cleared itself, and were it not for the piles of destroyed technology that lay all around him, it was as though Omega and Chaos had never come to blows.

 

+

_Dear Vinnie,_

_It’s come to this: The Greatest Ninja Ever has resorted to pen & paper. Marlene’s girlie stationary with unicorns and moogles, no less. Gawd!_

_I hope you are all right. I refuse to believe otherwise. We still haven’t heard from you! I know you don’t like it when I call you on your phone. :) hahaprobablywhyidoitsothatstoobadhaha :) But you aren’t even responding to Shelke’s text. C’mon Vincent. Enough with the Emo._

_Okay, so if you get this on or after Tuesday the 23rd (in the month of April, not May, just in case you are being EMO INCARNATE), I had to leave on Monday._

_Wanna stay and wait for you. Can’t. Wutai stuff. Important._

_I just wanted to tell you in person that I have totally fallen in love with your tragic, beautiful, sullen self._

_Yeah. So, I’m gonna be unladylike now, and ask you some stuff in this note._

_Do you want to go out with me? Or fool around? Or maybe both? Both would be better. Time is short, for reasons I can’t get into now. So, get back to me on this._

_Nice ass-kicking of the cosmic forces, BTW. You SO rule._

_Love (srsly),_

_Yuffie_

 

+

“Tifa?”

The barmaid poked her head up from behind the counter.

“Yes?”

“What does, when written, s, r, s, l, y mean?”

She smiled. “Ah… Yuffie mentioned she was leaving you a note on the table next to your bed. That’s a textism for the word seriously.”

Vincent hid a very small smile behind the collar of his cloak.

“She really wanted to wait for you, Vincent. But her father got word to her last Monday about something, I don’t know what or why, and she left within the hour. You only missed her by a few days.”

“Hn.”

“Did she say why she had to go in her note? She didn’t even tell _me_ ,” Tifa muttered, sounding letdown.

There was a pause, then Vincent simply said, “No.”

Tifa was one of the few members of Avalanche that understood Vincent’s paragraph-impersonating mono-syllabic discussions, and there was no way in hell he was indulging her with any more information about that letter. That particular _no_ meant ‘what was in her note is meant for my eyes only’. Being the wise woman she was, Tifa dropped it.

Vincent decided to leave 7th Heaven that day. It had been good for him, assuring himself that everyone involved was intact after such a monumental event like AlmostOmega (“Yuffie’s word,” Cloud had muttered). Even though he was slightly worried about Yuffie’s quick departure, and slightly more unhinged by her advances, at least Vincent knew that she, too, was safe.

But after only a few days rest, Reeve called and asked him to stop by the WRO and “would you be a sport and let us run some tests?”

Blood. Needles. Scientists.

_Experiments…_

Vincent decided that it was time to quietly get back on the road. He’d had enough of cold lab tables, and _remembering_ cold lab tables.

Packing his things to leave that morning, he had folded Yuffie’s letter carefully and slipped it into the safety of the inside pocket on his leather shirt.

 

+

Of all the creatures that could have stayed within him after Chaos was released, Vincent Valentine was almost glad that the Galian Beast had been the one _._

The Deepground conflict had ended nearly four years ago. When Chaos was released, an opening for the others had presented itself. It was short-lived, but Hellmasker jumped at the chance as soon as he realized it was before him. The ski-masked misanthrope had been in such a hurry to leave that he practically burned Chaos’ ass on the way out. Death Gigas, with his mind nearly as closed as his eyes, had been a little slow on the uptake but once he felt Hellmasker’s absence he was not far behind in taking his own freedom.

Vincent had no idea where the two of them went, or what form they were now in, or if they even _were_ at all. All he knew is that they were gone, and for good.

But the Galian Beast … he had _chosen_ to stay.

His reason was simple: when Vincent died, Galian would die along with him. Most of his physical enhancements were still intact, but Vincent himself was no longer immortal. That had left with Chaos.

It turned out that Galian was tired, and only at Vincent’s demise would he move on to whatever secrets the universe was holding for him. Until that time, he was content to reside as a tenant in a familiar human body, in a world that would not have understood or accepted him were he free to do the wandering with his own ‘demonic’ feet.

Chaos had been the strongest of the four, and he had maintained a tight hold over the others when Vincent had been his host. Vincent, in turn, had been under the impression that Chaos felt the need to control the others to keep him, as their host, safe. Turns out that wasn’t the case at all. Chaos, ripped from his proper environment and confined to Vincent’s, had huge control issues. Allowing Hellmasker, Death Gigas and Galian the opportunity to put their two cents in would have taken that control away from him.

Past transformations had proven that the Galian Beast was not physically capable of human speech. His race did have their own language, and spoken aloud it was akin to fingernails on a blackboard to a human’s ears. But with the freedom to speak his _mind_ returned to Galian, Vincent soon learned that the creature understood human languages, and through thought alone he was able to express himself quite clearly. Poetically, even.

The first thing Galian had done after things settled down was to formally request that he no longer be referred to, _incorrectly_ , as a ‘demon’. He was not normally so filled with rage and violence, despite his outward appearance. It was Chaos who had stirred the muck with Galian, enraging him before each transformation to the point where Vincent came to think of him as a wild beast; a fantastic defense mechanism, but nothing more.

While Vincent didn’t know much about what sort of entity Galian was, he learned Galian was definitely a _he_. Instead of succumbing to the bitterness of his own long and tragic life, Galian was a sympathetic, sentient being with a good sense of humor. Stuck with human foibles, he had learned to appreciate pleasant scenery and good books.

Contained within, and relaxed now without the iron fist of Chaos on his neck, Galian had also proven himself to be a good conversationalist. He didn’t hold back on agreeing or disagreeing with his host, and he never played the spoilt brat attention-monger like Chaos had. He was very observant not only of their surroundings, but of Vincent’s reactions to them.

Galian had a sarcastic sense of humor as well. It was much more defined than Vincent’s, and nearly as good as Yuffie Kisaragi’s. The beast was using it on him right then, giving the gunslinger a very hard time, which is why Vincent was _almost_ glad he was still around.

“I don’t know why, but she stopped sending text messages and leaving voice mail on my phone all of a sudden. I was told just yesterday by one of my other comrades-“

**Tifa Lockhart? The one with the large mammary glands and the gentle heart?**

Vincent sighed. In his head, he muttered, _Yes, Tifa. May I continue?_

**By all means.**

“Just yesterday, Tifa told me Yuffie will be at the gathering. So she has not gone missing, there is no cause for alarm. But I do want to know why she stopped communicating all of a sudden.”

**Did you respond to her missive?**

_No. I never do,_ he smirked, adding, _because we’re at war._

Galian fell quiet.

“Well?”

He heard the creature sigh; a long, suffering noise.

“Galian?”

**I would have – what do you call it – texted? I would have responded.**

Now Vincent was silent. Traversing over a patch of jagged rocks, he jumped a small stream to gain passage though a large grassy meadow, continuing his brooding, solitary march to the 7th Heaven bar.

What was he supposed to do? He didn’t want to encourage any feelings in Yuffie that he simply could not reciprocate, and if he started a cell phone conversation with her, the flighty girl might think he was interested, well, _that way,_ and then all sorts of wrong would rock his peaceful world.

_I would have lost the battle. Not to mention my peace and quiet._

**Protecting your peace and quiet. Right. And that’s why you still carry around, on your person I might add, that note that she left for you right after Deepground.**

Leaping easily over an ancient stone barrier, he answered in his head.

_She had to return to Wutai before I made it back to 7th Heaven. We just missed each other, and I did not get the chance to discuss its contents with her._

**Nor have you ever, though you’ve had plenty of opportunities since I might add.**

Vincent pursed his lips. Galian had a low tolerance for denial.

_I keep her note with me for my own reasons._

**Yes, never mind that those reasons might be the _very same ones_ she had for leaving it for you in the first place–**

_Careful, Galian._

**Of what? What will you do? Transform?** Galian laughed in Vincent’s mind, tickling his brain with a rich, throaty sound. **We both know you cannot do a thing to shut me up. Valentine… Princess Yuffie reminds you, in person or otherwise, once on your birthday and once on Wutai New Year’s that the offer in that letter still stands. That’s a delicious proposition twice a year. Your pride has you expecting it now, like a man on a pedestal! But you turn her down, even though you want her. This denial is grotesque.**

_You can shut up any time, really–_

**Would you like to hear the horror story about how long I have been alone since my family was killed? There’s a moral in it about living in isolation that you might find interesting.**

Vincent curled his lip. Galian was probably revealing more to him than he’d ever intended to with that one.

**Yes, I _am_ feeling generous today. I can see you and Miss Kisaragi falling in love and having massive amounts of fantastic sex if you’d only just get over yourself.**

_She’s a child!_

**No she isn’t. The fact that I catch you staring at her – especially certain parts of her – is proof of that. I’m right about how you feel.**

“Whether she is attractive or not is _not_ the point,” he yelled out loud.

**Agreed. The point is that _you_ find her attractive.**

_It wouldn’t be appropriate. And the rest of Avalanche would castrate me._

**No, they wouldn’t. The big one – the one with the gun for an arm – he’s too caught up in his daughter’s coming of age issues to notice anything else. The one that plays with puppets doesn’t notice things like that. Speaking of castration, _he’s_ the eunuch… The big red cat creature can already smell your desire, but he isn’t one to meddle in human love affairs. The one that uses crass language and smokes might be a problem… he’s actually quite protective of the Princess. But you could take him. Now, that Tifa girl, and her beau with the bad haircut – they already _know_ you like her.**

Vincent groaned.

**They have _eyes,_ Valentine.**

“Oh, _Titan’s teeth_. Please just stop talking. Please?”

**No. So you plan on confronting Yuffie and demanding an answer as to why she _dare_ stop communicating with you, even though you have never had the decency to respond. How very gentlemanly of you. Are you also going to let the Princess know that you’d begun entertaining thoughts of getting into her tight little shorts during the Deepground event? _Before_ she left you that note?**

_Shut **up** , Galian. _

 

+

“So, I told just told Marlene that she can go into town with him to the arcade, but only to the arcade, and _only_ if she is home by eight. That’s what I told her and that’s how it is.”

“Yeah, okay. She’s the most precocious twelve-year-old I have ever seen, Barret. Good luck holding her to that one, big guy,” Cid drawled, earning snickers from nearly everyone else at the table.

“Never mind that, smoke stack. What’re you planning to do next, Spikey?”

Barret’s question hung in the air as they all watched Cloud glance at Tifa, who glanced back. She looked down quickly, a blush creeping up her face.

“Ah, well. You see,” Cloud started. He looked over at Tifa, who gave him a small nod. “I’ll be sticking around here for a good while. Tifa’s gone and made me a dad.”

The resulting congratulatory noises coming from each member of Avalanche sitting at the huge table in 7th Heaven’s back kitchen was nearly deafening. Well, except for Vincent, who, while quiet, was definitely smiling behind that high red collar.

Yuffie grinned at Tifa, who picked up her orange juice again. “What about you, Yuffie?” she asked before taking a sip.

“Yeah ya brat, you ain’t said word one as of yet as to what you been up to,” Cid blustered, ruffling her long hair, which she’d decided to let grow for two years.

“Quit that, old man,” she muttered, smacking his hand away and smoothing her hair down.

In the years since Deepground and Omega, Avalanche had been free from calls to ‘save the Planet’. A time of relative peace had allowed them to gather together, at least once a year, to catch each other up and stay in touch. Their lives were far from perfect – there were still minor terrorist factions to contend with, as well as monsters and materia and power sources and poverty –

In other words, they still had work.

Reeve and the WRO had become a major force in cleaning up the Planet, and most of Avalanche were in his employ in one form or another. Shelke had become a permanent fixture at the WRO, first as a means of getting her mako doses. But she had proven a valuable member of Reeve’s more elite team in the company’s computer lab, so she took him up on his job offer, and got free room and board at WRO HQ on top of it.

Cid offered up the _Shera_ as transport for the WRO, “hauling Catboy’s shit”, as he so eloquently put it.

Barret was still mining, but more often than not whatever he uncovered from Gaia was more valuable to either Reeve or Rufus Shinra as research material rather than energy alternatives, so he too made a decent living.

In the end it had turned out that Rufus Shinra had been the hidden benefactor behind the WRO’s takedown of Deepground. _Recompense_ , he’d called it, but whatever it was it had amounted to good works for Rufus Shinra, so no one was complaining. It gave him a chance to re-build Gaia and put his father’s company on a better path. And, at the very least, the Turks still had work, too.

Deepground was the beginning of a beautiful, if not very odd, relationship. Shinra and the WRO had shook hands and melded efforts. Not corporations, but ambitions, projects. Missions.

Which meant that Reeve and Rufus were getting chummy, and members of Avalanche occasionally found themselves teamed up with Turks. It was weird _._

Vincent Valentine checked up on Shelke every so often, and took the occasional job from Reeve as well, but for the most part he stuck to himself. If it had not been for Yuffie’s annoying phone messages, his contact with everyone else would have been less than minimal.

Yuffie Kisaragi… Well, her story was about to change.

“I got things going on, as a matter of fact, smoke house.”

She smiled at Cid strangely. She wasn’t acting like herself at this gathering, and everyone had noticed it.

“Like what?” Cloud’s clipped voice cut through the tension.

Yuffie smiled at his question and looked down, suddenly shy. Tifa frowned. Something was off with her girlfriend.

“Yuffie, you haven’t left any voicemail or text messages on my cell phone in over nine weeks. What’s going on?”

Vincent Valentine had finally chimed into the conversation. He had been considering not showing up for this year’s get together at all until Yuffie’s attentions had suddenly ceased. As he’d been discussing with Galian on the way there, he’d had every intention of cornering the ninja and demanding an explanation.

Over the years, Yuffie’s habit of calling Vincent’s cell phone and leaving funny, useless messages had become a standing joke amongst the members of Avalanche. The joke carried itself further, as Vincent’s response to Yuffie’s messages was always absolutely nothing. There was a private little war going on between the most outspoken member and the least talkative member of their group.

Whichever one of them stopped their routine first could be declared the loser, so when Yuffie appeared to suddenly stop communicating, Vincent tried to tell himself that it had been his victory. That lasted for about two minutes until his imagination took over, and Yuffie’s cell phone silence began to disturb him greatly, even though he would never admit that publically.

A small, perfectly monotone voice cut in. “Does it have anything to do with the Emperor’s failing health?”

Shelke. No couth that one. Yuffie had honestly grown to like the girl, but she frowned at her just then.

“How do you…?”

“I’m sorry for prying. Please believe me it was not intentional. While surfing the WRO network, I intercepted a scrambled email message sent to your cell phone from Wutai about two months ago. I was worried you were being sent a virus. By the time I finished decoding it, I realized just how personal it was, so I elected to ignore it.”

Yuffie looked down. The others fell silent and gave her the time she needed to tell them her story.

“It’s all right, Shelke. No harm done. And thanks for keepin’ a lid on it all this time.” Shelke offered her a small smile. Yuffie sighed heavily and continued. “Okay, here it is. Godo’s sick, yeah. Not dying just yet, but it’s inevitable. It’s his liver or kidneys or something. I can’t really bear to know the details. I went home right after I got that message, and I was… kinda preoccupied, so… That’s why no one’s heard from me for a while.” She looked down, lost in thought.

Vincent noted that she did not make that last statement personal, in any way, to him.

“Oh, Yuffie. I’m so sorry.”

She shook her head quickly at her friend. “Not now, Tifa. Later. We can cry later, okay? Godo made me promise not to cry. Not too much, anyway. And last week he demanded I come to our gathering, ‘cause he knows it means a lot to me. But I’m headed right back home again after this. I need to prepare for…” She fell silent for a bit. Nanaki moved to stand next to her chair and rubbed his side against her thigh comfortingly. She brushed her hand down his back, then weaved her small fingers into his mane, silently telling him _stay by me_.

“I’m… Gonna be in charge, guys. As _Empress_.”

Eyes bugged out and gasps abounded.

“Yer only a kid! A _teenager_. They can’t put all that on you!” Cid blustered. As usual, when things looked their worst, he was always the first one to make sure Yuffie was okay.

Yuffie smiled at the pilot. She really was going to miss how he U-turned from annoyed to protective with her so quickly. “The council isn’t doing anything to me, Cid. Not _yet_ , anyway. This is a decision that Godo an’ me made together awhile back, when he first started getting sick. And incidentally,” she said, pursing her lips at the pilot, “I turned twenty-two last November. On my _birthday_ , when you gave me a freaking stuffed pink chocobo, though I had asked you for a bottle of whiskey. Remember now?”

Barret gasped. “Twenty-two? No. Really? _No._ Ain’t you still like seventeen or something?”

Cloud blinked at him before stating matter-of-factly, “I pity Marlene.”

“Daddy never intended for me to take the reigns _this_ soon, but…” she winced, looking back up at Tifa and the others. It was Vincent she did not make eye contact with, and it did not escape him. “There are no cousins. I’m the only living blood royal. If I don’t step up to the plate and take the throne, the Kisaragi line will come to an end. As much as I don’t wanna be Empress, I don’t wanna disappoint my ancestors, either. Not to mention Leviathan. As far as the timing goes…” She drifted off for a moment, frowning. Taking a deep breath, she continued. “Godo’s guidance will be invaluable to me. It’s sorta the best thing for me now, if I jump in the deep end while he still has time to teach me how to swim.”

Everyone was staring at her, speechless. She laughed.

“Looks like play time has finally ended for the greatest ninja ever, guys.”

_“Play time?”_ Cloud asked, incredulous. “You were one of the Planet’s saviors, Yuffie.”

She laughed nervously. “Well, I just mean… You guys have always been on me for my immature behavior. My hyper personality, you know? Like I could never stop playin’ around. Truth is, I was just trying to pack as much living into my personal life as I could… cuz I knew it was doomed to end one day. _And_ … I guess that day is finally here. At summer’s end, Godo will formally announce his abdication to me, and after that, I’ll be crowned _Empress Kisaragi_ , Ruler of all Wutai.” Her voice was chirpy, though it was tinged with sadness, too. “Of course, you are all invited to the coronation. Black tie affair, by the way.”

The silence could be cut with a knife, until Cid finally broke it.

“Holy fucking _shit_.”

 

+

Yuffie balanced precariously on the top beam of the railing surrounding the back porch of the 7th Heaven bar. She had been all the way across it and back again, in the pitch black of night, just trying to see how many passes she could stack up before she lost her balance and would need to leap off and save her dignity as a ninja with a graceful landing.

_Five… not bad. Not great, but–OH!_

She corrected herself, but just barely. Not a sound was heard. If Cloud knew what she was doing, he’d fry her ass but good. She laughed, a quiet little huff.

_He’d probably have a coronary, now that I’m weeks away from running my own empire. I can just hear him now – ‘For fuck’s sake, Kisaragi! What the hell are trying to do to me? Get me beheaded?’_

That made her laugh out loud, which made her lose her balance.

“Oh, Cloud,” she snickered, arms flailing, “I couldn’t _do_ that to your unborn kid-wo… woah! _WOAH!!”_

Still laughing, she managed just enough momentum to fling herself upwards into a mid-air somersault, intending to land with at least a little bit of grace onto the porch.

A shockwave registered itself through her body as her feet never made contact with wood slats. Instead, she found herself held securely, maybe even tightly, in the arms of one Vincent Valentine. Gasping, her hands went to his chest as she stared into his eyes.

“Wha… Oh! Um. _Hi_ , Vincent. Heh,” she shrugged, embarrassed at being caught.

He glared at her a moment - just a tiny expression, but that was all Vincent ever needed to make most people run the other way. Most people, but not Yuffie. She had his body language completely down, much to his dismay.

He sighed, closing his eyes and releasing the breath he had been holding for what seemed like the last ten minutes.

“Yeesh, Vinnie! Were the hell’d you _come_ from? Thin air?” she asked while he set her down gently onto her own legs. He didn’t let go of her waist until he was sure she was steady. Unnecessary, but that was Vincent. Yuffie’s stomach clenched a little at the feel of his hand while it slipped past her hip.

“I was out here, standing in the shadows, before you even started your circus routine. _Yuffie_ , must you always be so reckless?”

“I only have a few weeks left of reckless left, Vinnie. Do not judge.” Her voice was tart. She straightened her top and pulled up her socks. Smiling a brilliant smile at him, she teased, “Must _you_ always hide in the shadows?”

“Speaking of not judging things… I like the shadows. They don’t judge me.”

That got her attention. She straightened and looked him squarely in the eyes. “Since when have I ever judged you, Vincent Valentine?”

He leaned his elbows against the porch rail and looked out at the alley below. “You called me a Vam–”

“Oh, gawd! Let it _go,_ already! I only did that _once._ You popped out of a coffin, remember?!” She laughed, standing next to him, careful to keep a good foot of personal space between them.

“You’ve called me it since that time.”

“I most certainly have _not_. The name just stuck, that’s all. And now everyone else uses it, not me. Just because I used it first people assume I say it all the time. Think about it. I _don’t.”_

Vincent smiled that imperceptible little smile, the one she knew so well. She was right. She hadn’t used the term once since that day. Not even when texting.

“See. I’m right… right?” Yuffie gloated in the dark.

“What were you saying about Cloud and Tifa’s baby just now?”

“You mean before my spectacular dismount?”

He swore he could _hear_ her face looking smug.

“Yes, the one you failed to execute.”

“Only because you got in the way.”

“Of you breaking your neck.”

“We’ll never know _now_ , will we?”

“Yuffie.”

“All right! I was imagining how Cloud woulda reacted if he’d caught me using his porch as a balance beam.”

“Badly. He would have reacted badly. And rightly so. You are more precious to the Planet now than ever.”

“Ah, yes,” she grinned, although the smile did not reach her eyes. “Now that I am to be a _world leader_ , my life suddenly has value. It’s okay to think good of my bratty ass, right?” Cynicism dripped from her words, and Vincent could practically feel the temperature drop around her, despite the late July heat.

“I have no wish to get into a heated discussion with you.”

**How about a heated pool?**

Vincent closed his eyes and gripped the railing a bit tighter, trying to ignore Galian. The wood creaked slightly under the claw’s pressure.

“Is the puppy chiming in again?” Yuffie’s voice was instantly soft and sympathetic, and he looked down to find she had placed her hand on his gauntlet. She’d always been the one that was never afraid of him transforming, or even the beasts he had transformed into. Somehow, that had never made it easier for him to treat her as though she were just a comrade.

A non-committal _‘Hn’_ was all he offered.

“You know, Vinnie… If Galian has an opinion about me, I’d love to hear–”

_“Absolutely not.”_

**Bastard.**

“Whatever,” she griped, removing her hand and looking away from him and up at the stars.

The silence stretched out between them until Galian couldn’t take it any longer.

**Say something. Ask her about her father. About Wutai.**

Vincent did not answer him, nor did he speak aloud.

**All right,** the creature sighed, clearly annoyed with his host. **Ask her about the damn text messages then.**

“I…”

Yuffie looked at Vincent, raising her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. Nothing. She finally spoke.

“You what? Come on, Vincent,” she laughed. “I only got about a month left here.”

“I was worried when your texting stopped so abruptly.”

“Worried. Really? I figured you’d be thrilled that you won the war.”

“At first I enjoyed it.”

“Figured,” she drawled. “Good to know.”

“That didn’t last very long, though. I started imagining all sorts of trouble you may have gotten yourself into.” He looked at her pointedly, his voice dropping to nearly a whisper. “It was not pleasant for me.”

She nodded. For Vincent, those six little words were a tome’s worth of dialogue when it came to verbally revealing that he saw her as a bit more than a friend. However, Deepground had been a long time ago, and she was now convinced that was as much as she was ever going to get from him; verbally, emotionally and otherwise.

“Well… this time it was Godo that got himself into trouble.”

“Yes, and you have my sympathies. Perhaps if he were to let Reeve conduct–”

“Vincent. About the offer.”

He sighed deeply, looking down. “Yuffie…”

_Time to move on. Here goes._ She bit her lip.

Vincent tried to tell her, yet again, that is was impossible, improbable, and bad idea all around. “It’s not my birthday yet, but my answer is still n–”

“No. That’s right. No. As in, _no,_ it does _not_ still stand.” She spoke firmly. “I’m rescinding the invitation, as of this moment.”

Vincent stared at her mouth for a moment, completely at a loss for words.

**Well. Didn’t expect that, did we?**

Yuffie blinked. “Are you all right, Vinnie? You look like I just stole your favorite gun.”

**Oh ho! I believe Miss Kisaragi just made a very accurate blow to your ego. It is a very large target, making aiming for it unnecessary, but her method was clever, and the gun thing just _smacks_ of sexual imagery –**

_SHUT THE HELL UP GALIAN._

She shook her head, clearly seeing that an argument was taking place in his head. Sighing, she continued.

“I know it’s a big cliché, but it’s not you, it’s me, _really_. I’m afraid that ship has sailed.”

“Yuffie… you are young girl with your whole life in front of you.”

“Vincent. I’m a young _woman_ who is about to be crowned Empress to her nation. The only thing left for us would be a tawdry one-nighter, and I’m afraid that was not what I had in mind. Not with you, anyway.”

**_‘Not with you?’_ ** **Hah. The little vixen.**

He frowned.

“Look, hear me out. I figure I owe you at least an explanation after all this time. Godo will not last much longer, bless his heart. He can only protect me for so long. After he is gone I’ll be utterly alone in any face-off I get into with the council, except for the members that still support my line, and there ain’t too many of _them_ left. They expect me to marry and produce an heir. If I can’t accomplish these things on my own, they will find a husband for me. And don’t go thinking I can get out of it, either. We are talking about _centuries_ of court tradition. I may be the greatest ninja ever _,_ but even I won’t be able to fight the council on this one. You heard what I said at dinner. I been packing as much living into my life as I could because it’s all about to be taken away from me. Bottom line is… I love you. I’m _in_ love with you,” she said with a sincerity that even he couldn’t deny.

”I was hoping you might wanna see, just _see,_ if you could feel that way too. I coulda sworn there were a few indicators now and then that you were at least game for tryin’ it out.”

He eyed her a long time before answering.

“And then what, Yuffie? Suppose I expose my heart to you. We fall in love, I have some pretense of a normal life, finally… then I just give it up to the demands of Wutai?”

She scoffed. “ _No_ , you idiot. You _marry_ me before they sink their claws in! You look Wutai, and that’s good enough. I dunno if you are or not, but we can get that faked easy enough on paper to make you legally eligible.” She looked at him, but he didn’t respond. “The point is that they cannot force an arranged marriage on me if I’m already _in_ a legally binding one. We stay together and live in the palace, happily ever after, making baby ninja gunslingers.”

**Smart girl.**

“ _That_ was the idea.”

“And what if I don’t want to have children? What then?”

“Then we get ’em from somewhere else.”

He smiled, tiny and hidden, but she saw it all the same. “I meant, what if I don’t want to _raise_ children?”

“Then we end it.”

He paused at the finality in her voice. It was an unnerving tone for Yuffie, and they – _he_ had been hearing a good deal of that from her tonight. His next words were very carefully weighed before speaking them aloud.

“Apologies. That wasn’t an honest argument, because I do actually want to have children someday. But all I know how to do is fight and destroy things.”

“So?! You learn how to do more stuff,” she said, waving a hand around like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yuffie… What if I don’t want to live in Wutai Palace, married to a royal, doing royal things?”

“Then we end it.” Again with the finality.

“You wouldn’t consider living elsewhere with your husband?”

“Are you asking me to, Vincent?”

**I think she just tricked you, Valentine. No, wait… you did that to yourself.**

“No. I was not making an offer.”

“Didn’t think so.” She bit the inside of her lip. “Vincent, I’m gonna be Empress, whether I like the idea or not. Whether _you_ do or not. If I get together with someone, and then he decides he just can’t live in a palace, then we end it.”

He shook his head and looked away from her, ending the fantasized role-playing for the night.

“The whole idea… this idea that we ‘try each other out’… It still sounds forced, Yuffie. Not like a real romance.”

“We hadtime for a real romance. That’s what I’ve been offering your emo-ass for four years!” Her voice kicked up a notch in speed and volume, indicating anger was not far behind. “But that’s done now. I’m sorry that Godo’s sickness and my royal responsibilities are so fucking inconvenient to your romantic aesthetic.”

“That’s not what I–”

_“No_ – you know what? This is good. I’m glad we’re finally discussing the mutant chocobo in the room. I’m officially sorry I _ever_ left you that note. You know what else? I promise to leave you be. It’s your phone, after all, and I have no right to call it. No more stupid texting, no more _forced_ offers – even though I _swear_ that’s not what I’ve been doing all this time. You’re off the hook, pal.”

“Hold on. That is not how I want things to be between us.”

“Okay then, how _do_ you want them to be Vincent?”

She could almost see the gears in his mind turning, trying to find the right angle, the one that would give him the least amount of grief. It was a strategy of his that she knew well. And the chances were slim that he’d actually speak up before a week’s time.

“Well, in any case,” she sighed, looking away. “I ain’t gonna have time to be your pen-pal anymore. Wutai still needs to re-build, and the WRO and Shinra have already offered their help. I just have to get my country over this feeling that they can’t accept help from outsiders, especially Rufus,” she said, sneering.

**Right now. Reach out. Just touch her _hand_ , that’s all I’m asking. **

Vincent clenched his teeth and kept himself very still.

Yuffie couldn’t hide the disappointed look on her face, not even if Cloud would have busted in just then and given her all of his mastered materia, free and clear.

“I hope you’ll come to my coronation, Vincent,” she said gently. After a long pause, Yuffie turned away from him and walked to the bar’s back entrance, letting the screen door slap against the warped doorframe as her lithe body disappeared into the kitchen.

Galian muttered an obscenity in his native language, alien and unpronounceable, reminding Vincent that the voice within wasn’t a native of the Planet.

**You’re a moron _,_ Valentine. Goodnight.**

He didn’t know how long he stood on the porch alone in the dark, not even Galian for company, before he was sure Yuffie was safe in her room for the night and the rest of Avalanche had retired as well. He re-entered the kitchen, shouldered his pack, went back out onto the porch and leapt over the railing. Landing quietly in the alley, Vincent turned South, grateful for the punishment of a long, solitary journey back to Niebelheim.

From her window on the third floor, Yuffie Kisaragi watched as a dark figure moved purposefully away from the bar, her room, _her_.

 

+

“Cut it.”

“Okay, a little trim for her highness, to go home in style, yes?” Tifa smiled affectionately.

“No, Tifa. Cut. It.” Yuffie grabbed the scissors from the vanity and held them out to Tifa over her shoulder, eyeing her friend in the mirror.

Tifa frowned, taking the scissors from the younger woman and setting them back down on the vanity carefully, picking up a hairbrush instead. “You want your short hair cut back again? But Yuffie, this took you forever to grow out. And it looks beautiful on you!” Tifa ran her hands through the long thick locks, all one length and just slightly wavy from the heat and perspiration. She noted with a modicum of envy that it was now all the way down to the young woman’s narrow hips.

“Every girl I see watching you at the bar is jealous of it!” She giggled. “Including _me!”_

Ever since Yuffie had let her hair grow out, Tifa had been braiding it and playing with it when the ninja came to stay at 7th Heaven, long into the night, the two of them engaging in girl talk. The young woman tried to tamp down how much she was going to miss Tifa’s ministrations; the simple act of having her hair played with had reminded Yuffie of her mother, long gone.

She closed her eyes for a second, willing the memories away. _Stay focused, Kisaragi._

“No; not my old hair cut, Teef.”

Tifa breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, okay. I get it. Just more than a trim. How about a couple inches past your shoul–”

“No. I mean _shorter_ than my old hair cut. Cut it off. _Pixie style.”_

Tifa eyed her in the mirror for a long time. Yuffie’s voice was not her own.

Then again, maybe it was. _Maybe she has always had this in her._

“Are you sure? I thought you were expected to be the epitome of feminine beauty as Empress. Long, flowing, shiny, thick hair is usually associated with that. And you already have it.”

Yuffie leveled her with a lopsided, bitter grin in the mirror.

Tifa stopped and leaned in, speaking fast. “That came out wrong, sorry, you’re the epitome of feminine beauty either way, I was just–”

“Teef!” Yuffie laughed. “I wasn’t thinking that at all. And don’t you _dare_ start guarding yourself or what you say around me. I ain’t the Empress with you, _ever._ You got it?”

“Sorry, you’re right. I promise. I’d hate that too, probably.”

Yuffie nodded, happy that at least _someone_ she knew was not going to be walking on eggshells around her after that damn crown was on her head.

“In with the old, out with the new, right? I plan on letting the council know right off the bat that I will not be manipulated easily. The boots and shorts can be changed in an instant. But my hair will be like a big ole splinter in their eyes, and at pixie length it will be stuck there a looooong time. It’s as good an opening move as anything else.”

Tifa nodded, brushing through Yuffie’s mane slowly, both of them savoring the moment.

“Kinda like a chess game, right?” Tifa brushed through the ends with vigor to clear the knots. She held the thick hair en masse with her other hand, just above the brush strokes, so that her actions did not yank at Yuffie’s scalp.

_Just like Mama used to do._

“Yes. Life at court is exactly like chess, only there is kunai and poison, too. Godo will hate that I have lost the length, but he will see the strategy in my decision and he will probably adore me for it.”

“Yuffie, your father already adores you,” Tifa said, smiling slyly.

“I know…” the ninja countered lightly. Her eyes shined in the mirror.

“Speaking of adoring… I noticed _Mr. Valentine_ left last night without saying goodbye.”

There was a pause, then, “Yup.” Smile gone, Yuffie had popped her ‘p’ like it was bubble gum.

Tifa shook her head, a disgusted look covering her face.

“So… this change may have a little to do with him as well?”

“Yup.”

_Coward,_ Tifa thought bitterly. She gave her friend a sympathetic look in the mirror. Instead of wallowing in misery, Yuffie was intent on embracing her new life. That was more than she could say for Vincent.

“Pixie-style, ne? I think that’d look totally hot on you. You have the ears for it. And it’d put the focus on your eyes, where it should be. Especially now that you are a _world leader,_ ” she teased. “Plus, most of the baby fat has left your face… A pixie cut only compliments good cheekbones, and yours really came out in the last year or so.”

Yuffie smirked. “No one but you has noticed that yet, trust me.”

“Maybe in _our_ group. They’re just used to thinking of you as a little girl. It’s frustrating for you, I get that, but I also see guys at the bar looking you over all the time now.”

“Yeah?” Yuffie blushed a little.

“That crazy Turk with the orange hair – Reno? He almost walked into a wall checking you out the last time the two of you were in the bar at the same time. Of course, the Garrison belt you were sporting as a skirt may have had something to do with that.”

Yuffie smiled. Seeing some happiness returning to her friend’s face, Tifa conveniently left out the fact that Vincent had also been watching her skirt that night, as well as keeping a close eye on Reno’s whereabouts.

“I can use my fingers as a guide for the height… ‘bout a half-inch, okay? _That_ will last you a long time. This won’t really be hard, now that I think about it. But I’ll have to put it in a ponytail first and cut it off at the base of your neck, otherwise we’ll have a major mess to clean up.

“Do me a favor and braid it first before you cut it off.”

“Ah - you’re gonna keep it? That’s sweet. Marlene did that, too.”

“Oh, I’m not _that_ sentimental. I’m not gonna keep it. I’m gonna cram it in a box and have Strife Delivery Services toss it over the front gate of Shinra Mansion.”

“Yuffie…” Tifa scolded, but her heart was clearly not in it. She secured a hair band at the base of Yuffie’s neck. “That’s mean.”

Yuffie relaxed a bit while Tifa separated her ponytail into three even pieces and started braiding it, nice and tight, just the way the ninja liked it.

“Yes, it is. So… you think I shouldn’t do it?”

Tifa fell silent for a moment, concentrating on the braid. She pursed her lips as she worked.

Cocking an eyebrow, the mother-to-be finally responded.

“I’ll make the shipping label for you.”

 

+

The haircut turned out to be the perfect idea. When Yuffie strolled down for breakfast the next morning, Cid threw a wolf whistle her way, and Cloud actually _noticed_.

Yuffie said her goodbyes to her friends, tearing up a bit in the process. A short time after she left, Cloud found Tifa upstairs alone, sitting on their bed with a box in her hands.

He kneeled on the floor in front of her, glancing at the box, then at her worried face.

“What is it, Tifa?”

“Yuffie’s hair is in here,” she sniffed, fingering the edges of the box. “She wanted you to throw it at Vincent.”

Cloud couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“I think…” She sniffed again. “I think we should hang onto it for now. Maybe there will come a time when giving it to him will serve a better purpose… right?” Cloud saw the beginnings of a good cry coming on.

He also knew that Tifa was talking about Yuffie and Vincent’s future, and not about making Vincent feel like a responsible jerk right now.

“Well… You never know, sweetie. You never know.”

 

+

 

_tbc_

 

+

  


	2. Midnight Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see disclaimer & story notes in chapter one.
> 
> ++++++++ chapter notes ++++++++  
> I fly beta-less. Please forgive the typos.  
> As always, thanks for reading!

 

+

 

**Empress & Concubine**

**Chapter Two**

 

Midnight Snack

 

+

 

Reno – Turk (title), Martial Artist (nonspecific), and Sex Machine (alleged) – was _bored_.

He agreed to come to this club only because the mission was nearly over and Elena was begging to go out. Since Tseng was still in charge and could authorize their expenditures, all she had to do was flash those sweet brown puppy eyes at him and _bam_ , a night out at the Gold Saucer. Or at least, the outskirts of it.

Normally, he and Rude would’ve gone on their own to find a nice pub where they could play a game or two of pool over beers. But Rude was dead, killed, gone for nearly two years now. He bit back the thought.

Reno didn’t relish the idea of the loud teenager music and the dancing, not to mention the fru-fru pansy drinks and the shallow crowd. But spending the night alone in his expensive suite playing video games was not appealing either.

He knew the bartender Kelly, at least, having been in her establishment a few times before. She was pretty, blonde and cool to chat with.

Glancing over at Tseng and Elena in their private corner booth, he noted they were swapping saliva yet again, and he groaned.

_You know,_ he thought, _It’s not so much that they are doing **that**. It’s that she wanted to go out to this damn club, and now all they are doing is **that** , and they could have just stayed in their suite and done **that** without me having to watch them. Doing **that**._

Thank you, now he could add _horny_ to his list of problems. He glanced back to the bar. “Kelly, can I have another gimlet? Please?” he whined.

“Reno, baby. You can have as many as you want. Why do you sound so miserable?”

_“That,”_ he spat, tossing his head in the happy couple’s direction.

She looked at the amorous Turks, grinning when she looked back at Reno.

“Jealous much?” she teased.

He scoffed, but then his face crumbled into fake tears and he sobbed _“Yes!”_ before putting his head down on the bar.

Kelly snorted a laugh, picked up his head by his crazy red spikes, wiped off the bar under his face, then put his head back down. “Do not get your alligator tears all over my lacquered mahogany, you freak.”

Reno sat up, laughing. “Say Kells,” he drawled.

She stopped, leaning on her bar. The look on her face suggested she knew what was coming.

“Yes?” She was smiling at him far too sweetly.

“You’re a beautiful woman, I’m a devastatingly handsome guy.”

She nodded. “Well, you got the first part right. But do go on.”

“There is absolutely no reason why either of us should go home alone tonight.”

She bit the inside of her lip, shaking her head. “Who says I am going home alone tonight?”

“ _Ditch him._ I promise it’ll be _so_ worth it,” he leered.

She placed a hand to her heart. “Flattered, truly. But, I am not going to ditch _her_ , and I don’t play for your team, sweetie.”

He pretended to cry again.

_“Reno,”_ she said, already weary of the conversation. Kelly reached out to his shoulders and physically spun him on his stool to where he was facing the packed dance floor. “Now. There is a whole sea of beauties out there just waiting for you to knock them over with your considerable, if not occasionally forced, charm. Just don’t go for the one that’s wearing the purple tube top that’s masquerading as a dress, because she’s mine. And make _sure_ you pick one that’s legal, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, pretending to be disinterested.

All of a sudden some sort of thrasher metal pop crap started blaring out of the speakers near the dance floor, and the people there – _kids, all young, younger than me, stupid kids -_ all gasped and screamed like the number one hit had just come on the radio. Reno rolled his eyes. They were doing a kind of body slamming, stomping thing.

They looked like idiots and it hurt his eyes.

On the side of the crowd, a short young woman with short black hair was struggling to get off the dance floor. She was wearing loose green shorts, a tight black tank top and heavy black boots. Something about her looked oddly familiar to Reno and he narrowed his eyes.

Then he saw the reason why she was struggling. Her arm was attached to some guy’s hand. He was trying to pull her back into the throng. The little thing yanked back in retaliation, but hard. The jerk stumbled forward and was forced to come out of the pit with her. But the asshole still refused to let go of her, and her pretty pixie face went dark with rage.

_That_ was when Reno recognized her.

_Shiva’s blue butt_ , his brain screamed, _that’s Yuffie Kisaragi! With **no hair**!_

He hopped off the barstool and straightened his jacket. He glanced up to see that the bartender had been watching him. He winked at Kelly, silently saying _spotted me one_ , and she smirked back at him, replying _good choice that._

Reno turned and headed towards Yuffie’s dilemma. At the very least, he was going to rid the ninja of the asshole kid. Hopefully she’d keep him company for a while afterwards, but if not, that was cool too. He just couldn’t leave a comrade in need like that.

Reno crept up close enough behind Yuffie so that he could hear what she was saying over the thrashing music. He wanted to make absolutely sure she did not want this kid bugging her before he interfered to make just exactly that happen. He remembered she used to get a bug up her ass whenever her fellow male comrades would come to her defense.

_Except for Valentine,_ he thought. _She seemed to like it when **he** did it._

The punk still had the tiny ninja’s upper arm in a vice. _Stupid, kid. Very, very stupid._ He glanced past Yuffie’s ear at Reno, obviously unsure about the redhead’s intent.

“I said, _let go,_ you asshole! I wasn’t dancing with you! I was _moshing_. That’s with _everybody_ , ya know?!” She wrenched her arm free and rubbed it, giving the young man another deathly glare, one that he foolishly assumed she could not live up to. Said asshole’s lip curled defiantly, and he was about to grab her again when Reno spoke, and the punk froze.

“This guy buggin’ you, Princess?”

Yuffie twisted to look back then up at him, her face registering shock. Reno’s pulse went up a notch when her expression immediately changed to one of happy recognition.

_“Turkey,”_ she whispered saucily.

For two seconds, it was like Asshole wasn’t even there. In fact, it was like _no one_ else was there. He grinned back, just a lopsided twitch at the corner of his mouth, and stared at her pretty face.

Later, the thought would occur to Yuffie that Tifa Lockhart just may be a clairvoyant. _That crazy_ _Turk… orange hair... I look hot, in a bar... Reno, walking into a wall…_ She’d have to thank her best girlfriend later for giving her such a spectacular haircut.

“Princess?!” Asshole yelped, forcing them out of their private reveries and back to the present. “Whassat supposed to mean?”

Reno looked from Asshole back to Yuffie, who was still looking back at him, but her expression had changed to one of pleading. She bit her lower lip, and he caught himself staring at it before he looked back into her eyes.

“It’s just a nickname, you idiot.” Reno sighed, reluctantly dragging his eyes away from hers to look at the punk. His whole demeanor toward the boy said _you aren’t worth the air you breathe._

Asshole sneered. “What – so now you’re sayin’ you _know_ this little guppy? Get the fucka’ ways from my catch, old timer.”

Yuffie rolled her eyes. Now she was getting mad.

_Oh yeah, there’s our little ninja._

Reno had to stop himself from smiling. Yuffie turned back to Asshole, her hands clenched into tiny iron fists.

“You _so_ did not just call me a fish.”

_Uh oh._

Reno was sure this was going to get ugly if he didn’t interfere. He placed a large hand around Yuffie’s arm – not at all like the way Asshole had grabbed her, she noted… Much more gentle. Reno’s hand felt _good_.

Reno pulled Yuffie back so that he could jockey himself between her and Asshole, then his hand relaxed his hold. The skin on his palm was warm and dry and kind of scratchy, and it felt delicious as it slid down her smooth bare arm. Yuffie shivered inwardly. She tried not to look down at their joined hands where Reno had laced her fingers with his, and was hiding it from Asshole behind his back.

Reno sighed. “ _Please_ watch what you’re calling the lady, okay? I may have to get violent.”

“Yeah. _Okay_. Whatcha gonna do, _rooster_ , peck me to death?” Asshole quipped, crossing his arms.

“Maybe you didn’t hear me, punk,” Reno said, low and angry as he leaned in - and _down_ , as Asshole was a good four inches shorter than the Turk. Aqua eyes glinted dangerously in the low light of the club, and Asshole blinked when realization slowly dawned that he’d fucked himself good this time.

They held those positions for about four seconds, when Asshole suddenly sputtered _“my mistake”_ , and walked away from them very quickly.

They watched him go, Reno smirking at his retreating back. He looked down at Yuffie, who had closed her eyes and was exhaling like she’d been holding her breath.

He shook their still-joined hands. “Hey, Yuffie… You all right?”

“Yeah, it’s just…” she stopped. Yuffie turned and smiled up at him, genuinely. “I’m just trying to remain incognito tonight, Reno.”

“Yeah, what’s up with that?”

When her beautiful smile faded, and she didn’t respond, he let go of her hand and scratched his chin. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop myself from interfering… I know you ninjas like to fight your own battles.”

He grinned down at her. His reward was witnessing a spectacular blush decorate her pretty face.

_Yay me, I’m not a sexist pig and she isn’t throttling me,_ he thought with glee, remembering one particularly amusing time when the post-battle quarrel between Yuffie and Cid Highwind had been worse than the battle itself.

He took her hand again. “Let’s you an’ me get a drink, Sugar, and you can tell daddy all about it.”

In a pathetic attempt to stop herself from smiling, she bit the inside of her mouth as he pulled her back towards the bar.

 

+

 

“Well, _they_ looked cozy,” Yuffie said, voice dripping with sarcasm, as she watched Tseng and Elena leaving together. She turned back to Reno. “When did that happen?”

“I dunno,” he muttered disgustedly, “Nineteen Forty-five, maybe? Another please, Kells,” he said, pushing his empty crystal tumbler towards her. “And get the lady anything she wants.”

“Um, can I have another Apple Martini? Oh, and my backpack too, Kelly, please.”

“Sure, Yuffie,” the blonde answered. She grinned, glancing from Turk to ninja, came to her own private conclusion, and disappeared to the other end of the bar. Reno took out his credit chip and glanced at Yuffie.

“You know Kelly?”

“Yeah, I’ve been in here more than a few times since they opened. She always stows my gear for me so that I can blow off some steam for a few hours without worrying about my stuff getting filched.”

“You said backpack – you out on WRO business?”

“Now, Reno _dear,”_ Yuffie snickered. “You know that employees of Shinra and the WRO are not permitted to discuss missions with each other unless we are mutually on said mission.”

“All right, all right…” he said, smiling. Reno swiped his credit chip at the bar terminal and put it back in his jacket pocket. Yuffie watched him closely, paying attention to his hands and the chip – and where he stashed it.

Reno narrowed his eyes at her. “You gonna try an’ swipe that, Princess?”

Yuffie bit the inside of her lip again, blushing. “Old habits, Turkey.” She smiled at Kelly, who brought their drinks and then placed Yuffie’s backpack on the bar next to her drink. Taking her martini, Yuffie swirled the swizzle stick absentmindedly. “It’s just... is that Shinra issue? Cuz I gotta get me one of those.”

“Rufus gave it to me, yeah. _I’m_ on a mission, anyway.”

“Reeve’s never given me, or any Avalanche member I’m pretty sure, a credit chip for a mission.” Yuffie scowled. “Don’t we rate?”

“Well,” Reno quipped, cracking his neck casually and speaking in a haughty tone, “perhaps it’s because _I’m_ accustomed to a more civilized lifestyle. As I recall, you and the other freaks spent most of your time sleeping in dingy cots or on the ground. Right?” Reno gave her an exaggerated shiver.

“Um. Well, luxuries were never really the point for us.” Yuffie looked down, smiling nostalgically. “Other than kicking ass and avoiding ass-kickings, not much else really mattered… at the time.”

He regretted bringing Avalanche up. Not when he was trying so hard to…

_What exactly **are** you trying so hard to do here, again? _ Reno thought, and swallowed hard. Never one to linger, his thoughts moved on.

_Yes. You are now officially pursuing Yuffie Kisaragi._

Reno cleared his throat. “So, the backpack. How much longer are you gonna be here?”

“Um… Well, I was going to take off pretty soon. Find a nice resting spot before it gets _too_ dark.”

Reno frowned. Suddenly, he was not happy with the idea of her sleeping outside, unprotected. He knew perfectly well the ninja could defend herself, but still… It bothered him – and on a level he didn’t expect. He was already starting to feel possessive.

_It’s her eyes. She’s always had beautiful eyes. Not to mention that perfect little ass…_

“Uh-huh… Then, it’s off to - _where_ did you say, Princess?”

“I didn’t, Turkey. I didn’t.”

Reno quirked an eyebrow, smirking.

“I’m back on the road tomorrow morning, latest. What I’m doing isn’t WRO, but it’s still classified. _Wutai_ -classified, ‘kay?” Her tone was cheery, but matter-of-fact, letting him know that any further details were off limits.

He smiled softly, knowing it was time to change the subject before he lost any chance he had with her. Whatever it was he was trying to go for, anyway. He still wasn’t sure.

That bothered him too. Normally he knew if it was going to be a one-time thing. But he’d never really gone after a comrade before. Flirted, yes, but never pursued with serious intent.

_Serious? Oh shit. Yes, I did just think that._

He decided that there was no sense arguing with himself. Not to mention that it potentially implied he’d gone insane.

_Here we go…_

Reno leaned in close next to Yuffie, putting a hand on her bar stool for leverage, right next to her hip. He was nearly breathing in her ear, and she suddenly remembered how horny she actually was. She would have melted right there on the spot, flowing right into his lap…

Unfortunately, he picked the wrong subject, yet again.

“Okay. So ya can’t talk about it. But… Little Princess Yuffie Kisaragi, in a _bar?_ What _would_ the Emperor say?” he asked, but he was very quiet about it – making sure no one else heard him.

He was being discreet, she had to give him that. But she didn’t want to be reminded about who she was, either. She wanted a night of fun.

“I couldn’t give a flying fuck what he or anyone else thinks about my personal habits, Turkey,” she blurted out, voice cool and monotone. Her mood had shifted. She glared at him just a little, their faces still close. Even though he knew it was just the subject that’d set her off, it bothered him that she’d stopped flirting.

“Sore subject, huh? I’m sorry, Yuffie. Won’t say it again.”

She nodded, looking back at her drink without smiling. “Don’t get me wrong. I love my father very much. But sometimes…”

“Tell you what. You stop calling me Turkey, and I won’t mention Wutai, or your pops, or use the word ‘Princess’ again. Deal?”

She pursed her lips, trying to hide a smile, stirring her swizzle stick.

_Very perceptive, Reno._

“Deal,” she said, looking back at his face, still so very close. He saw her glance from his eyes to his lips and back again, and then she smiled. He pulled back just enough to get his hand off her bar stool.

_Whew. There we go! That’s better… Damn she’s **cute**. _

“In any case, _Reno_ ,” she said, putting the emphasis on his name and making his brain twitch, “I’d better get a move on before-”

“You should get a hotel room. And you should go out to dinner tonight. With me. If you’re gonna be walking all over Gaia tomorrow, you’ll need your protein, ninja.”

Yuffie smiled, shaking her head.

_He wants sex,_ she thought, her mind turning to Reno’s reputation. _Come to think of it, I want some sex too… But sex will have to wait. Besides, he’s kinda like a teammate. On a team that still kinda includes Vincent. That could get sticky..._

“Thanks all the same,” she said, downing her martini, and nodding a _goodbye_ to Kelly, who nodded back. “But I really do have to get going before it gets too late.” Yuffie stood up to leave, sliding off her stool and shouldering her pack in the same smooth move. “Thanks a lot for the drink, Reno. And, really, for handling that asshole. It was great to run into you. I’m outta here,” she said, winking at him.

Reno stood up immediately with her and grabbed her hand.

“ _Awwww_ ,” he drawled, pouting, and she felt her knees go weak.

She swallowed hard. Why was it so difficult to leave him? Why was his charm, of all things, working on her?

_Yeeesh, I must really be hard up,_ Yuffie thought. _Then again, he always was pretty hot. Skanky, but hot._

“C’mon? _Pleeeeeease_? Just stay and talk with me. I thought we were getting along pretty good here!”

He smiled at her that time, genuine, all boyish charm. He wasn’t displaying an ounce of the harsh sarcasm she remembered him for – nor had he, all night long, now that she thought of it. He’d teased, flirted, probed for info, but there had been no insulting comments about her past life as a thief, or her height, or her age.

Other than growing up, which _she_ had no control over, she hadn’t changed all that much… maybe he had.

She didn’t respond – what could she say? Reno shook his head, clearly disappointed. “Sorry, I get it,” he said, sitting back down, “You can’t talk about it and you have to go. Be careful, anyway.”

Yuffie felt bad. The guy was still pouting. She touched his arm, and he swiveled the stool back around easily, as though the slightest pull on her part would have had him at her feet. Massaging her toes.

She shivered at the thought. **_Gods_** _! And my feet really are killing me. Maybe he’s hard up too,_ she thought with relish. _This could work out. One quick - and from what I’ve heard, **fantastic** fuck - no commitment, no hard feelings, stay friendly, don’t have to call him after…_

“Reno, don’t be like that. I _want_ to, really,” she grinned up at him. Her hand slipped down his sleeve and brushed against his fingers before retuning to her side.

“But what, Yuffie?” He smiled easy. And he didn’t call her Princess. Just like he’d promised.

“I’m… on the road. This was a just a stopover, on the way…” _No, don’t tell him any more! There will be too many questions… “_ Ah, I just haven’t had a real bath or slept in a bed for about three days. I’m not exactly… uh, _fresh_.”

“You smell pretty good to _me_ ,” he said.

“ _Reno_ ,” she whispered, embarrassed. A small blush crept up her neck and settled very nicely in her cheeks, just above the grin. His heart thudded when she looked down at her feet, then looked back up again, all rosy cheeks and shining eyes.

She continued on. “Plus… Well, I don’t have dinner wear. Kinda isn’t backpack-friendly clothing, ya know?”

“Uh-huh… So, _do_ you plan on getting a room for the night? Because… while you turning me down for dinner isn’t making me happy, that part is _really_ bothering me.”

“But I’ll be on my way again by tomorrow. It’s not worth the money me getting a room for just _that_. But then, I hadn’t planned on coming in here, either. It just happened!” she shrugged, smiling. “Nice to see you again, though.”

Reno knew she was past her teen years, but he couldn’t figure out when Yuffie Kisaragi, brat-ninja-thief, had gotten so attractive. Maybe she always had been. He was just too preoccupied flirting with chesty Tifa Lockheart and coddling sensitive Elena and bedding the endless line of slutty bimbos to have noticed.

“Yuffie. This is precisely why you don’t get a credit chip when you go on missions. You have to live like you _need_ one. Let me demonstrate: _Pretty little thing like you sleeping on the hard, cold ground? Tsk tsk,”_ he admonished, delicately tapping the tip of her nose with a fingertip. “And for the _third_ night in a row? Unacceptable.” He took her pack from her and shouldered it, downed the rest of his gimlet, and grabbed her hand.

“You just come with me, and Reno will take care of all your troubles,” he quipped as he pulled her out of the bar.

She offered him no resistance. His hand - warm and large and strong, just like when he’d gotten rid of Asshole – felt really nice. It reminded her entirely too much of Vincent’s… Not that she’d ever held Vincent’s hand. She’d just looked at it a lot.

_‘Bout the same height, too._ She sighed, _Tall, good-looking, charming loner… Oh, no…_

She looked down as they exited the darkness of the club, squinting at what was left of the sunlight. A small dread set in, thinking she may be making a horrible mistake.

_But why? A mistake for me personally… or because of Vincent? Dammit…_

Reno remembered Yuffie having been a chatterbox, so when she just held his hand and silently fell into step next to him, he looked down at her to make sure she was all right.

“You okay, Yuffie?”

“Sure,” she said, smiling up at him. “Could use a little coffee, though. Uh, where are you taking me, Reno?”

He smiled. “Someplace already paid for, with boutiques, they got fancy girl-clothes there, and I can get you yummy coffee drinks, and you can get cleaned up if you want ‘cuz there’s a bath tub…”

_And a **bed** ,_ he thought, swallowing hard. _Don’t say that. Not yet, anyway. Shit… I **want** her already. Keep cool, Reno._

When Yuffie didn’t respond, he felt a small surge of panic. Maybe he was moving too fast. Wouldn’t surprise him… Reno looked down at her. She was still smiling, but looked a little nervous, too.

He squeezed her hand.

“I didn’t mean anything by that, Yuffie. I’ll leave you alone for an hour or so while you work your girl magic. Then I’ll come back. With _caffeine,_ ” he grinned down at her. “And then we can decide where I’m taking you out for dinner, okay?”

“Treating me to all this isn’t going to interfere with your mission, is it? Because if it does and Reeve and Rufus find out I will be in so much trob-”

“Mom and Dad won’t know we did anything,” he joked, not clarifying which boss was which parent, “and don’t worry about my mission. Everything is under control and it’s all good.”

 

+

 

Yuffie Kisaragi sat soaking her tired little ninja body in hot, soapy water. After three days of traveling, which had included stowing away on a very dirty cargo ship from Junon harbor to the Gold Saucer, it was absolute heaven. She had been in the tub musing over nothing in particular. The hot water and the jasmine scented bubbles had felt so good, smelled so inviting, that simply diving in and scrubbing the dirt away so that she could get out and get dressed as quickly as possible held little meaning when she felt the heat sinking right into her marrow. Reno was totally right, this was truly doing her a world of good, even if the reasons why were things he couldn’t comprehend and probably wouldn’t want to.

She knew she was in for a lecture when she squared off with the council again. They’d go on about her too-short haircut and her wanderlust lifestyle, her lack of feminine graces and anything else they could think of to make her feel powerless. Yuffie vowed she would think of this moment, this beautiful hot bath that she was taking in an unmarried man’s hotel room. She would keep her attitude cavalier, and it would piss the hell out of them.

_Godo will be proud of me_.

Fully relaxed, she closed her eyes and sank in to the water until her mouth was immersed and she breathed in hot fragrant steam through her nose, just above the water line. She remained still, and took in what had happened so far that night.

It was a very posh hotel. They’d entered the lobby on the ground floor, which was full of windows and sunlight. There were trees and plants everywhere, with a huge waterfall spilling into a pond filled with koi and antique loose change, long since abandoned in favor of the credit system. The waterfall and pond rested between two curved gilded staircases that went up to the first floor, which was buzzing with shops and commerce. To the sides of the stairs were the front desk on the right and the elevators – glass, no less – on the left.

Most sections of the Gold Saucer were nowhere near this affluent. Here, it was a playground for the wealthiest of all Gaia. Yuffie was not fond of this crowd. She had only stopped at Kelly’s bar because night would be falling soon, and she wanted a hot meal before disappearing into the wilds between the Gold Saucer and Cosmo Canyon.

Nanaki had sent word ahead to prepare for her arrival. They would transport her to the Southern tip of Wutai Continent. After that, she only had three more days of hiking through her own lands and she’d be back by her ailing father’s side.

The hotel Reno was staying in was definitely upscale. Not that she wasn’t used to a fancy life in Wutai, being _Princess_ Yuffie, but everything there was traditional. It wasn’t _posh._ She preferred her villages where the people were true to themselves and respected the land. Despite being the heir to her nation’s throne, the posh life had never suited her.

_A Princess simply does not stow away in dirty cargo ships._ She smirked evilly, her mouth still below the water line. _No, but a **ninja** does…_

After a quiet and slightly uncomfortable-in-a-good-way ride up to the third floor in a glass elevator, Reno opened the door to room number three-two-three, holding it open and letting her slide in past him. “Ninjas first,” he’d teased.

All she could manage was a gasp. He truly knew how to live.

There was of course more gilding, but also dark polished wood, purple velvet-covered couches and chairs, a huge window looking out over the city, and a king sized bed covered in more crushed purple velvet – she swallowed when she thought of it now, and managed another blush despite the hot water. There was also a stocked mini-bar with a fridge.

Reno was really throwing her for a loop, being sweet and funny. They were always bickering during the days of Sephiroth. Despite the fact that he (and Rude) had been the ones that had saved her from Don Corneo, she’d behaved like a little bitch and he had been a total fuckwad.

_Things do change,_ she reminded herself, biting her lip to keep from grinning too hard.

Right off the bat, he called down to the concierge for more towels and ‘girl things’ as he’d put it, making Yuffie snicker. Then he smiled, and leaned away from her to ask for something else, she didn’t know what.

It didn’t matter. She was too engrossed in all the _posh_ to really notice.

When he got off the phone, he was kind of shy, telling her there was booze at the bar and drinks in the fridge if she was still thirsty. She’d said okay, and asked him about the coffee.

“Nah, the stuff they got in there is pretty bad. I’m gonna go out and give you your privacy anyhow, I’ll get you some good coffee when I’m out. I know a place. Say, about an hour?”

“Sure, that’s _way_ more than enough time. My hair takes like ten seconds to fix now!” she laughed nervously, fingering the wisps behind her right ear. Now she was getting shy.

He looked down at her, smiling. “I like this on you,” he said, touching her barely-there bangs. “It suits you. Shows off those pretty eyes.”

She bit her lip, and looked away smiling.

He’d paused for a moment, watching her. Clearing his throat, he said he was off, just as housekeeping came up with the towels and toiletries.

The maid laid out the things in the bathroom, and Yuffie stood there, feeling horribly provincial and useless. She doubted she could ever get used to such a lifestyle.

The maid had brought a Jasmine-scented toiletry set and a citrus one, and told Yuffie that she should feel free to take them both with her when she checked out. Then she mentioned that the dresses would be up in a few more minutes, “So if you’d be gracious enough to wait until they have been delivered before you take your bath that would be good, yes? You are free to try on as many as you’d like.”

Yuffie was confused, and questioned that, so maid answered, “Mr. Reno, he asked for us to bring up some clothing in your size that would be suitable for a night on the town?”

“Oh,” was all she could manage.

What a guy. Then she thought about how the conversation must have gone when he was trying to _describe_ her size to the concierge.

 

+

 

When Reno returned with coffee, Yuffie was dressed to go, wearing a dark red flouncy sundress that fell to just above her knees. She found a nice pair of sandals to go with it, too.

Reno stared. _Simple. No fuss with her. And she still looks fantastic._

“You like?” she asked, twirling once. “Good enough for eating out?”

“Man, don’t you clean up nice. You look great, Yuffie,” he said, grinning. He handed her the coffee. “I know just where to take you, too.”

They walked a few blocks to a restaurant that specialized in seafood, holding hands and gabbing about nothing in particular all the way. Yuffie was a little shocked to find that she was already completely relaxed with Reno. She wasn’t thinking about her dad, or Vincent, or even Wutai. Just listening to the sound of his voice seemed to do the trick.

Reno requested a private table just in case anyone recognized his bright hair, or that he had royalty on his arm. Yuffie needed to be a civilian tonight, and while he didn’t know the reason why, it felt right helping her.

The hostess sat them at a table in the back party room. Despite the late hour, the front room of the place was still bustling, but there was no one else in sight where they were.

Their waiter, an adorable kid in his late teens, brought them water and menus. At first he seemed quite thrilled to have customers all to himself in the isolated room, saying “Hello! I’m Lee, I’ll be your server tonight” with a graceful smile.

Lee was obviously Wutainian to Yuffie’s eyes, and it didn’t surprise her one bit when he took one good look at her, gasped, averted his eyes, fell to one knee, and remained in that position.

Reno was about to haul them out of the restaurant when Yuffie put a hand on his arm. “It’s okay. Lemme handle this,” she whispered, winking at him.

She stood up, holding out her hand, palm down. She said something to the boy in Wutai, and he stood up, but still would not make eye contact with her. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Yuffie said something else that made Lee laugh and he finally looked at her directly. She continued speaking, and he nodded now and again, blushing. He said a few things to her as well, but he spoke so softly Reno could barely tell he was speaking at all.

He wondered if that was the custom in Wutai, speaking in hushed tones when addressing a royal. Hushed tones was not something he was good at.

Their conversation went on for a bit, then Yuffie said something while tossing her head in Reno’s direction. The boy nodded at her, then he stood and bowed to Reno.

Not knowing what was happening but also not wanting to be impolite, the Turk stood up and returned a little bow back to Lee, very stiffly. Reno looked at Yuffie, with a face that said _help?_

She nodded happily at him, her own expression saying _just right, Reno_ , so he sat back down.

Lee turned back to his princess and shared a few more words with her in their native language, then he smiled at Reno and left.

“We okay, then?” asked Reno, flapping his napkin open and laying it across his lap.

“We okay,” she teased. “I told him that you are my bodyguard and we are secretly in love. By the way it’s your birthday did you know - that was the bow, there, and I think it will get us free cake! I actually know him, or at least the group he belongs to.” She snapped her napkin out with a flourish. “I don’t have to worry about him giving me away. They are exiles.”

“Exiles? What, from Wutai? Why would anyone get exiled from there?”

She shook her head sadly. “No. Exiles by choice, actually. Things are happening there… Things that are going to have to be dealt with, and soon. Bad things. There is a very conservative movement gaining ground. Lee is gay. The group he left with is filled with artists, activists, environmentalists, many others, some just like Lee – a young kid that has been made to feel helpless and isolated by the people surrounding him. Lee and the group he is with, these are citizens that exemplify our diversity as a nation. We could not afford to lose any of them. I was very vocal, very _publically_ vocal, in my disappointment over their treatment. That didn’t go over too well with some people.” She shook her head.

_Gods… she sounds so much more polished than I remember her to be._

“The Emperor chew you a new one?” Reno sounded completely sympathetic.

“No, no. Godo and I actually see eye-to-eye on many things. He’s pretty liberal for an old man. He just wants more commerce in Wutai, so that we can stand on our own again, and he’s gone to great lengths to try and get us there. _I_ want Wutai to be more like we were before the tourist trade – pastoral and powerful. That’s me an’ Godo’s main conflict. But the _movement_ ,” she said the word as though it was dripping with poison, “considers people like our cute waiter _deviants of the state_. Although they have no official political power, they do have some numbers, and they can make life hell for you if there are too many of them hanging around your village and you aren’t… Well, whatever it is they want us to be. Something militant and drab olive, I suspect. I have yet to figure that one out.”

“What’s Godo going to do?”

Yuffie paused. _He’s not going to do anything. My poor father is going to help me deal with it as much as he is able and then he is going to die and I will have to deal with it on my own._

“I… I don’t know.”

 

+

 

Yuffie and Reno flirted, laughed, scarfed appetizers, danced, kissed and drank, all alone in the privacy of the party room, dragging the night out into a long couple of hours before they were ready to order.

Lee kept the others at bay, keeping his Princess’s secret to himself. He didn’t really buy Yuffie’s shtick about her escort being her bodyguard – her ninja prowess was well known – and he wasn’t sure about the _in love_ business either. But it was obvious they were more than friends, and he secretly hoped his sovereign-to-be would get lucky with the tall, gorgeous redhead.

But Reno wasn’t paying enough attention to see that she was ready to get lucky.

Oh Leviathan, was she ever _ready_.

“I’ll have the steak and lobster combo, with potatoes and green beans. Order whatever you want, Yufs, but make sure you get some protein.”

He was obviously hungry, as he read over the menu with zeal and was not really paying attention to her now.

“Oh, I plan on getting a whole _lotta_ protein tonight.”

Nothing.

She turned to Lee, shrugging. _He’s not getting it._

Lee was hiding a smirk behind his ticket book. She nodded at him sarcastically, throwing a thumb in Reno’s direction. “I’ll have what he’s having,” she sighed.

“Very good, miss,” said Lee. Reno was still preoccupied, and Yuffie shook her head at their waiter. She had to squint as the young man turned his ticket book to her and pointed to a tiny little box that said ‘take out’. He smiled expectantly at her.

She smiled back, biting her lip.

“Um, Reno?”

Reno continued perusing the menu, moving to the dessert section as he absentmindedly said “Hnn?” to Yuffie in response.

She bit her lip again, shy, no longer able to hide the smile or the blush.

_It’s now or never, girl._

“Can we get this to go?”

Eventually, after what she’d said sunk in, he turned and stared at Yuffie. He found she was eyeing him like he was the hot, juicy, _satisfying_ steak she’d just ordered. He was stunned into silence. Reno nearly choked on his own spit as he had to remind himself to breathe.

Lee did a great job at biting back his smirk, but he kept looking from Reno to Yuffie, watching to see how it would play out.

Reno cleared his throat, set down the menu, threw his linen napkin on top of it, smiled reassuringly at Yuffie, then looked up at the Lee, saying, “ _Absolutely_. Pack it up, Garçon.”

Triumphant, Lee X’d the take out box dramatically while quipping “ _Yes, sir!”_ , then walked off smiling broadly.

They just sat there staring at each other for a long moment.

Yuffie finally smiled at him, now more flushed than ever, and said, “You be sure and give him a _really_ big tip, Reno.”

 

+

 

Yuffie had to admit, that despite his (maybe undeserved?) manwhore reputation, Reno had done a fabulous job containing his excitement. From the moment she had informed him, albeit allusively, that he was going to get laid tonight, they’d had to _wait._

Somehow they managed to stop staring at each other and they got up from their table at the restaurant. Then Reno paid the bill and they waited for the food to be boxed and bagged. Lee had done what he could, hissing the urgency to the chefs behind the kitchen doors, but still… cold, live lobsters first had to be made into hot, dead ones before they could be counted as food.

Then there was the long, torturous walk back to the hotel. Hands were held, then arms were linked, then shoulders stroked, then bags were simply dropped to the sidewalk and there was some clingy hugging and passionate kissing. There were protestations of _stop that_ and _keep_ _walking or we’ll never get_ _there_ and _I need to breathe now_ and _oh my gods, can this take any longer?_

The answer to that last one was _yes_ , because then came the really difficult ride up in that damn glass elevator where they still couldn’t make out because everyone would have seen them doing it.

Bare, sweaty flesh pressed up against public glass, ew.

Reno began to lose his cool, though, when the elevator _finally_ dinged and the doors slid open like _molasses_ and they fled the little glass prison and turned into the hallway, running straight in the direction of room number three-two-three.

There was no one else in the hall, so he shoved the bags of food into Yuffie’s hands, and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder as he ran down the hall to the door. She giggled as he fumbled with the key card. His hands were beginning to shake, but he got the damn door open and he set her down as gently as he could manage, pulling the door shut and grabbing the food from her hands.

Yuffie just stood still and laughed. He was moving so fast that she didn’t want to get in his way out of fear of being knocked down. He ran to the fridge and threw the bags in, swung the door shut and ran back to her, all in one fluid motion.

He picked her up again, this time marriage-style, and kissed her thoroughly. That made them both very dizzy, and his path to the bed became a bit of a struggle. It only got worse when she starting playing with his hair.

“Aren’t you hungry? I thought you were _hungry_ ,” Yuffie keened, whispering in his ear and weaving her fingers through his crazy red locks. She tugged on the strands and bit his earlobe softly.

She already wanted him inside her.

_“Starving,”_ Reno said through clenched teeth, leaning over the velvet bedspread and laying her out before him. Her hands let go of his hair, and slipped down to his broad, sinewy shoulders. She pulled, bringing him down with her until he was almost on top of her. He had no choice but to straddle the sides of her body, on his knees, to avoid laying on top of her.

Eager, Yuffie tried to pull Reno closer again, but he resisted, not wanted to crush her despite how badly he wanted to crush her _against_ him.

This wasn’t some unnamed bimbo underneath him and he wanted to be sure that she knew his respect for her was intact, and still would be come morning – if they lasted that long.

He _wanted_ it to last that long. Longer, even.

She was royalty. She was a comrade. She was a _friend_. Not trusting himself with her yet, he placed his hands palms-down on either side of her shoulders on the bed and looked at her, silently pleading for her consent.

Yuffie bit her lip again. She was frustrated that they weren’t even naked yet, but she knew she was going to have to give him a signal, something like permission, before he’d go any further.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she used his body to pull herself up and off the bed. As she arched her back and rubbed the entire length of her torso against his, she kissed him with everything she had.

He felt every inch of her through that little dress, and he moaned into her mouth while lowering her back to the bed.

Yuffie’s ankles and toes responded, flexing and tightening with want, until she finally couldn’t stop herself from popping her legs out from between his thighs and wrapping them around his waist. He felt her amazing ninja muscles stiffen against him, and Reno suddenly realized he’d be a very lucky man if she didn’t cause his brain to explode before morning.

 

+

 

It was just before four in the morning when they both woke up with growling stomachs.

Reno got out of bed, sauntering over to the small refrigerator to get some of their dinner. Yuffie got up on her elbows and watched him moving, quietly admiring the view.

“Do you want some of the veggies? Or just the _meat_?” he asked, leering back at her.

“I need some protein.”

“You mean you need some _more_ protein,” he muttered sarcastically, smiling to himself. Unashamed, she snickered loudly from the bed.

“Lobster and steak it is, then.” He grabbed a plate and tossed one tail and steak on it, along with a knife and two forks and a linen napkin.

“Um… I meant to tell you earlier… about Rude,” she offered as he sat back down on the bed and handed her a fork. “I’m sorry, Reno. I never got the chance to tell you how bad I felt for you. I was in Wutai doing… some _royal_ crap, I don’t know, when it happened.”

“Oh… yeah. That day sucked. Thanks,” he said, clearing his throat and kissing her once on the lips. “Best partner ever. At least he didn’t suffer much. But I still miss him.”

Yuffie smiled, squeezing his forearm lightly. She could tell she didn’t need to say anything more about it. Reno cut both of the meats into several pieces and held the plate between them. It grazed Yuffie’s bare knee and she gasped.

“Ah! _Cold,_ ” she laughed, rubbing her knee.

“Eh, sorry. I’m having trouble concentrating. You are very distracting.”

Yuffie smiled at him, and speared a chunk of lobster. She plopped it in her mouth and gave a satisfied hum while chewing, and Reno smiled in return.

“Good even _cold_ , ain’t it?” He claimed a piece of the steak. “I love this restaurant,” he said around his charred cow.

“Oh, by the way, thanks,” she said, also with food in her mouth.

“For what?” He reached over with the napkin and wiped her chin.

She swallowed, smiling. “I’ve won the pool at the WRO.”

He frowned. “You’ve lost me, gorgeous.”

“I had you down for dark auburn. I win,” she grinned cheekily.

He nearly choked on a bit of lobster. Yuffie giggled and pounded him on the back. “Gods above...” he wheezed, coughing. “It’s good to know you folks at the World Regenesis Organization are working so very hard.”

She snickered as she sat back down in front of him. “So do you just lighten the top then, or what?”

“I’ll never tell.”

They continued to eat in silence for a bit, smiling and stealing glances at each other.

“Um, Yuffie?”

“Yeah?”

“I… I know the Emperor’s not doing too well. That what’s going on with you?”

Yuffie glanced up at his face, right into aqua eyes so sincere they were painfully pretty. He was trying to get her to open up. She looked back down at the plate and kept her eyes on it. Spearing a piece of the steak, she muttered, “Not many secrets amongst the elite of Shira and the WRO, are there?”

He shook his head, afraid he’d overstepped her carefully placed boundaries. “I didn’t mean to pry, Yuffie. I just–”

“No, no. It’s okay. I’m not mad. But… yeah. Godo’s sick, and I gotta go home for now. He needs me, I guess. Gonna need me more if this damned _movement_ thing…”

She put the piece of steak in her mouth, stopping herself from saying anything else.

Reno cleared his throat. “I’m actually done here – with the mission, I mean, so I have some time to myself. I won’t be able to get us a helicopter, but I could put off going back to Shinra HQ and go with you tomorrow… if you wanted.”

She smiled nervously, looking back up at him as she swallowed. _Vincent goes to see Nanaki pretty often. After our little altercation, he may even be there right now._

If her beloved gunslinger was there, strolling into Cosmo Canyon on Reno’s arm could lead to a whole mess of sour grapes. She simply did not want to deal with that.

“Reno, that is _so_ sweet, really,” she whispered, kissing him for good measure. She was trying to keep the emotion from tightening her voice. He’d heard it, though.

Running into her crush aside, there were other reasons he shouldn’t escort her. “I should go alone. There’s this big _attitude_ in Wutai right now about not accepting foreign aide. If I show up with a Turk, well… I don’t think blurting out _‘no no no he’s not here to help us he’s just here to fuck my brains out’_ will win me any popularity votes.”

He snickered.

“And… What with Godo’s illness, it’s going to…” she had to stop, swallowing hard and clearing her throat. “It’s gonna be a difficult enough visit.”

_He’ll find out why soon enough,_ she thought, _when the Turks and Rufus Shinra get their coronation invitations._

“Okay. I gotcha,” he whispered, squeezing her hand.

She laughed quietly and shook her head, a thought suddenly occurring to her as she put her fork down on the now empty plate.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just…” She exhaled. “It’s silly.”

Reno set the plate and the rest of the cutlery on the nightstand.

“Tell me,” he said, turning back to her and pulling her down with him as they got back under the covers. “Please?”

Yuffie snuggled in closer to him, shivering, wanting Reno’s heat again, everywhere, all over her, making her forget her own name. She closed her eyes and took a long, satisfied breath.

“You’re the first person who has offered to do that. Escort me, I mean.”

Reno frowned in the dark. “Who else have you told you’re going back?”

She thought about Avalanche, and Vincent in particular. “Everyone,” she laughed mirthlessly. “Everyone.”

He turned onto his side, fitting her front against his and rubbing the smooth skin on her back to warm her up.

“Idiots.”

“No, not really, they just _totally_ respect my independent nature, and–”

“No, _really_ , they’re idiots,” he muttered, slightly disgusted.

Then he kissed her, and she forgot her name again.

 

+

 

For breakfast, or technically _brunch_ , they discovered that Lee had slipped in two very generous pieces of sweet white birthday cake at the bottom of the bag, which went splendid with some hot black coffee. There was also a note from their very smart waiter, addressed to Yuffie and written in Wutai script. Reno did not know what Lee had said to her in it, as Yuffie couldn’t even bring herself to read it aloud. But she had to wipe a few tears away after reading it. She folded it with utmost care and secured it in her backpack.

Reno had kissed her and said he wanted to see her again, and kissed her some more, but all she could do was sigh and smile. She tried to think about how fantastic the Turk had made her last real night of freedom.

She did _not_ want to think about how she was off to commit the rest of her life away to the greater good of all Wutai. If she thought about that too much, she’d have to tell him, and she wasn’t ready to see a crushed look on his pretty face. She wanted to remember him just as he was now, happy and affectionate.

_Lock the memory away and keep it perfect, so that you can re-live it in your mind’s eye later. When you will **need** such thoughts to get by…_

Eventually Yuffie pulled away from Reno and left. She made it out the door of his suite at half past noon, not exactly on schedule but not really giving a damn, either. It’d be late when she got to Cosmo Canyon, and after midnight before she’d reach the bottom of Wutai proper.

She felt cold by the time the elevator door opened before her.

Now he was staring after her from the suite’s picture window as she walked away in the street below. He gripped the ceramic handle of his coffee cup so tight it was vibrating. Reno didn’t even flinch as a few drops of hot liquid dripped over the edge, burning his hand.

“C’mon Yufs… Look back, baby. _Just once._ Gimme one look, right over that beautiful bare shoulder.”

He held his breath. She kept walking.

And Yuffie just kept walking. She gripped her bag tighter. She wouldn’t look. She couldn’t. Couldn’t give him hope like that. It would be _mean_ , and you don’t do mean things to the people you care about, right?

_I wonder if he’s looking. Oh, GAWD, Yuffie! You dumbass! You almost turned and looked at him just to see if he is looking at you!_

She sucked in a breath and clenched her eyes shut.

_Don’t look don’t look don’t look. You’re never going to touch him again like you did last night I don’t care how hot it was so, just… Do Not Look._

She swallowed hard, trying not to think about how unexpectedly sweet he had been. She had imagined he’d be an animal in bed, and he had been, but only when called for. He had done all _kinds_ of things with her and it had been… well, lovely. It registered in her brain that he wasn’t known for that sort of behavior, and now that she thought about it, she couldn’t remember ever seeing him with a serious girlfriend.

But it was there in his eyes… in his voice, his kiss, when he’d touched her within and inch of her life in bed, when he had scrubbed her back in the morning shower, and when he’d said farewell to her not five minutes ago.

_He wants to see me again._ What the hell was she supposed to do with that?

Setting aside the fact that she didn’t have the freedom to do that anymore, if they continued this he’d eventually want the _one_ thing she couldn’t ever fully give him, her heart. She knew, deep down, it still belonged to Vinc–

_Reno. We’re thinking about **Reno** here, girl. Unexpectedly sweet. And hot. He’d been hot, too. Ah, Leviathan… How the **hell** does this shit happen so fast?_ She sighed, feeling that loveliness building inside. She hadn’t felt that way in a long, long time.

_Fuck it._

Yuffie halted in her tracks and rolled her eyes. She knew she was going to do something foolish even though she still had every chance to stop. She turned slowly, glancing sheepishly up at the window of the room they had occupied. The sun glare was so fierce that she couldn’t see a thing through the glass, but she didn’t need to see Reno to know he was watching her leave.

Yuffie allowed her heart to leap, just a little bit. She smiled softly at the window, and winked, then turned back to her chosen path and casually went on her way.

But back in the posh room that still reeked of really great sex, Reno – Turk (title), Martial Artist (nonspecific), and Sex Machine ( _totally_ confirmed) – gagged on a mouthful of coffee.

Yuffie had looked back at him. Fuck, she’d _winked._

“Ha ha, YEAH! _Who’s your daddy?!”_ he shouted, fisting the air, then yelped as half a mug of hot coffee scalded his hand.

 

+

 

_tbc_

 

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read it, **please** leave a comment. Thanks!


	3. This Crown Thing Sorta Pinches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see disclaimer & story notes in chapter one.
> 
> ++++++++ chapter notes ++++++++  
> It is with this chapter I begin a departure from canon from which I can no longer look back...
> 
> I fly beta-less. Please forgive the typos.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

 

+

 

**Empress & Concubine**

**Chapter Three**

 

This Crown Thing Sorta Pinches

 

+

 

It was now mid-August and the whole of Wutai was in good spirits. Yuffie’s coronation was set for the first Saturday in September, and nearly the entire nation was already in party mode, the movement remaining mercifully quiet. Yuffie and her little staff – which consisted of Chekov, taking a break from her council duties, and Yuri, who was apprenticing to join the council – had time to plan for the big day with little interference.

Formal, handmade invitations had gone out two weeks after she’d returned from the Avalanche reunion at Seventh Heaven. They’d heard back from everyone, including Vincent, who in his reply said he would meet up with Nanaki in Cosmo Canyon and they’d come to Wutai together. There was no mention of a ‘box of hair’; not that Yuffie was expecting a retort.

Even Rufus Shinra was, in his own words, ‘pleased to attend’. Godo didn’t even bother trying to contain his contempt with that one.

“Daddy, please be nice. He is trying to make amends. Besides, Reno works for him and I–”

She gasped as caught herself just in time before she said something she knew _Godo_ would regret.

Reno’s invitation had been returned faster than anyone else’s, prompting Yuffie to imagine that he may have commandeered a Shinra helicopter to drop the fancy envelope from the sky on top of the palace.

Reno had checked the ‘ _will_ _attend’_ box. Below that he crossed dark lines through the ‘ _with guest’_ choice, and amended the selection by scrawling ‘ _totally coming dateless just for you babe’_ in its place. Then he wrote something vulgar about what sort of outfit she should consider wearing for the ascension, as in ‘ _none at all’_.

Unfortunately, Yuffie had been at a fitting the day that Reno’s invitation came back, and Chekov had been going through the royal mail. It promptly wound up in the Emperor’s clenched fist.

It was now weeks later, and the subject of _that Turk_ was still grating on the Emperor’s nerves. When Yuffie winced and turned to face her father, she found he was glaring at her with his arms crossed tight against his barrel chest. Failing health or not, the man was still bat-shit scary.

Giving him an apologetic smile, Yuffie shrugged helplessly. Godo waved an impatient hand at his defiant daughter while making a disgusted sound in the back of his throat, and stomped into the gardens.

 

+

 

Two weeks before the coronation ceremony, Tifa Lockhart showed up on the palace doorstep, with Cloud in tow. Her pregnancy was just beginning to show, and she smiled at Yuffie with a gleam in her eye and a suitcase in her hand.

“Cloud insisted on bringing me himself. He isn’t staying long, but I am. Need any help?” She smiled.

“Oh _gawd_ , yes! Thank you!” Yuffie screeched.

Yuffie loved Chekov like a substitute grandmother, and Yuri was always near, so she had him to talk to as well. But a girlfriend? Not really. She was very nervous about the ceremony and Tifa’s timing could not have been better.

Godo had taken Cloud aside to talk news of Gaia or the WRO, but when he found out that Tifa was pregnant, their talk became a lecture about the responsibilities of becoming a father.

“Two hours, _minimum_ ,” Yuffie quipped under her breath to Tifa, as Godo dragged Cloud onto the veranda for some lunch. “Cloud’s gonna hear all sorts of shit about umbilical cords and whooping cough and breast feeding and earning a good wage. Watch, his eyes will be popping out of his head when they come back.”

“I’ll _get_ him back, won’t I?” Tifa asked nervously.

Tifa and Yuffie escaped for some privacy. The two women ran a detour to the kitchens, grabbing cookies, potato chips, rice, cold asparagus, and orange juice, prompting Yuffie to say, “That kid’s gonna come out with orange peel for skin, Lockhart.”

Then they locked themselves in Yuffie’s chambers for a little girl talk. They got on her big royal bed, Tifa sitting up at first until she was comfortable enough to lie down on her back. Yuffie plopped down next to her on her stomach crunching on the chips.

“Can’tcha lay on your tummy anymore?”

“Oh? Yeah. I can. For a little while. It’s just my back hurts right now. I’ll flip over in a sec.”

“Are you still practicing your arts?”

“Well, I’m _trying_ ,” she muttered. “I get tired quicker. Cloud’s already on me to stop. What about you?”

“Do _not_ tell a soul, but…” Tifa’s head popped up. Yuffie’s voice sounded strange, almost apologetic.

“What?”

“It shames me to say that I am no longer the Great Ninja Yuffie. Just a plain ninja. And not a very good one, either.”

_“Shocking.”_

“Bitch.” They giggled. “I was in the dojo with Shake the other day. All he did was defeat, defeat, defeat. It was embarrassing!”

Tifa smiled sympathetically. “We’re either going to have to adjust… or _make_ the time to be bad-asses, Yuffie. That’s all there is to it.”

Yuffie nodded. She hated not being the greatest ninja ever. But, a little part of her was actually looking forward to being an Empress, too.

Tifa flipped over slowly, until they were laying side-by-side on their stomachs.

“So… Did Cloud throw my hair at Vincent?”

Tifa shook her head ‘no’ and winced. “Don’t be mad.”

“Aw! You _chickened out?_ Gawd!”

“I’m sorry. I decided to do something else with it. You may not be sentimental, but I am.” Tifa took another sip of her orange juice. “Look, I need to ask you something.”

“Ask away,” Yuffie quipped.

“Okay, well… last week Cloud got an email from Shinra HQ. It was from that Turk, Reno.” Tifa glanced at Yuffie, who suddenly started smirking. “He said Reno was asking for your cell phone number, which Cloud refused to give him. And just now, before we left, I heard your father muttering something to Cloud about him. He sounded pissed. What the heck is going?”

“Eh. Well… Daddy found out that Reno and me…” she paused and shook her head, remembering that night. “Okay, here it is. A few days after you chopped my hair off, we kind of hooked up at a fancy bar in that new rich resort outside of Gold Saucer.”

Tifa looked appalled. Yuffie rolled away slightly to avoid eye contact as she turned six shades of red. “Yuffie! _Reno?”_ Tifa screamed behind a hand, laughing. _“Oh gods!”_

Yuffie started snickering, then that turned into a full-fledged giggle. Tifa was right behind her.

“You little slut!”

“I _know_ , right?”

Tifa wiped away a tear. “Well… was it any good?”

Yuffie blushed harder. “The best I’ve ever had.”

Thinking better of it, Tifa had to stop herself from saying _that’s only because you and Vincent haven’t gotten together yet._

“Really? That good?”

“It was mind-blowing.”

“Wow. Good for you, Yuffie. I’m glad. You deserve to have your mind blown now and again.” She grabbed a cookie and took a small bite. “So… are you involved with Reno now?”

“Nah. It was just that one time.”

“Sounds like it was a helluva time, though.”

“Well, he is planning to come to my coronation, and if he does, I am hitting that again.”

“What if you get caught?” Tifa asked, biting her lip.

Yuffie closed her eyes and hummed happily. _“Mmmmm_ , don’t care.” Then she thought about Godo. She didn’t really want to cause the old man that much grief. “No, not true, I _do_ care. But, I will not get caught because while I am no longer a great ninja, I can still sneak around well enough to play doctor with a boy.”

Tifa smiled at her. “Okay then, so you might be falling for him?”

“With Reno? I don’t know… It was nice. I mean we were affectionate and all, but…” she grimaced slightly. “Probably not. It wasn’t like that. Eh…Definitely not.” She nodded. “Okay, _never_.”

“You still want that to be Vincent?”

Yuffie looked at Tifa, who offered no apologies. “Vinnie had his shot, Tifa. He missed.”

“Vincent doesn’t miss. Ever. He just chose not to shoot.”

“Yeah, but… From my boots, it’s the same thing.”

“What if he decides to shoot later?”

Yuffie tilted her head, saying, “That’s tricky. I may be married by then.”

“You’d _marry_ Reno?” the older woman asked, incredulous.

_“No!_ I can’t marry _Reno_. The dude has to be Wutai, or at least look like it. Reno couldn’t pass for Wutai with the lights off, trust me.” She snickered. “Besides. I am not in love with him.”

“Then… _who?”_

“Whatever guy I can find that fits the profile and won’t drive me crazy and… keeps my interest peaked… The point is, to find him before the council finds someone for me.”

Tifa curled her lip.

“I know. It’s totally gross. But that there’s the life of a Wutai royal.”

“Your mother and father…?”

“Fairytale romance. Council never had a say in that. Daddy met and fell in love with mama, and vice versa, shortly after she was crowned. They married, he took the Kisaragi surname as royal tradition dictates, and that was that.”

Tifa picked at the quilt they were laying on, slyly adding, “Vincent could pass for Wutai.”

“Would you get off that chocobo already? Vincent. Is. Not. Interested.”

“Well, I disagree. He just needs to gather his nerve.”

“You think? Well, he better gather his nerve really fast, ‘cause I only have so much time left.”

“Like how much time?”

She put a finger to her lip. “Okay, well… don’t freak, but… I’m gonna be twenty-three this November. If I don’t find a husband myself by the time I’m twenty-five, they’ll find one for me. A quarter of a century has pretty much been their limit. Traditionally.”

“That’s just over two years. Have some patience. He’ll come around.”

“Tifa, we are talking about _Vinnie._ Three decades napping in a coffin Vinnie? It took him over a _year_ to pick out a new pair of boots after I finally onvinced him the shiny pointy ones were a _tad_ overkill since Deepground ended.”

“Still.”

“It’s all hypothetical anyhow. All I can think about right now is the coronation. I’m… a little petrified, you know?”

“Hey,” Tifa said quietly, rubbing her hand on Yuffie’s back. “You’ve got me here for as long as I can handle it.”

“Thanks, Teef. I can’t believe you did this. Especially not now!”

“Well, you know how you said you didn’t want to be treated any differently just because you’re gonna be Empress?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, don’t treat me any different just because I’m gonna have a baby, okay? All the guys are doing that already, and it’s making me _nuts_. Cid dropped by the other day and he actually pulled my chair out for me when we sat down to lunch.”

Yuffie curled her lip.

“I know. It was _creepy_.”

Yuffie paused to look her in the eyes.

“Thanks, Tifa. You’re my best friend.”

“Sweetie… I thought that was Vincent.”

Yuffie bit the inside of her lip and looked down. “Vincent is…” she sighed. “Oh, hell. I don’t know what to think about Vincent Valentine anymore. Whatever future I thought we may have had never existed, and whatever we had before, well… I may have totally fucked that up.”

Tifa winced. Yuffie was clearly still distressed over Vincent. It was obvious that she wanted to patch things up with him, but she was still pretty angry too. Either way, there was no time for her to deal with that now.

Trying not to dwell, Yuffie beamed at her. “But _you_ are my best _girlfriend_ , Teef. And no one can compete with that!”

 

+

 

Yuffie stood in front of the Altar of Leviathan in the middle of the largest public courtyard in Wutai, trembling. _Get your shit together, girl. You’re doing this for Wutai,_ she thought, and looked over at her father briefly.

Godo had seen for himself just exactly how nervous Yuffie was before the ceremony began. The large breakfast had been a big mistake. Both Chekov and Tifa had tried to warn her, but no, she just _had_ to have that last sausage link.

She’d vomited it all up right before the ceremony, and it was worse than any motion sickness episode by far. Godo tried to put the image out of his head – Chekov yanking off Yuffie’s ceremonial kimono at the last possible second, while she hurled into the bucket that Tifa had decided to carry around – “just in case”. He considered Cloud a very lucky man to have such a smart woman in his life, but if the fool didn’t marry her soon, he’d have to have a another talk with him.

Then he though of his own little girl, and how selflessly she had given up her wandering ways for him. He could see the fear in her eyes, so he gave her a sympathetic smile and winked for good measure.

_And Daddy,_ Yuffie thought, giving him a quick nervous smile in response. _I’m doing it for Daddy._

She wore a pure silk dark gold kimono that was decorated with various images of Leviathan in iridescent greens and blues – Kisaragi Yuffie’s coronation kimono, custom made just for her. She would have considered such a thing romantic, but by tomorrow it would be locked behind glass in the Wutai Royal Artifacts museum. The traditional tabi were far too thick and hot for her tastes, and the geta were just too hard, but she persevered. And despite the fact that her super short boy-hair looked out of place with her outfit, she was truly beautiful, like an elf wrapped in gilded paper. Down below in the assembly, Vincent tried not to look like he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Reno didn’t bother with formalities and blatantly ogled her.

To Yuffie’s right was the High Priest of the Clergy of Leviathan, a very nice and patient man, who had long suffered her practical jokes with an understanding that only comes from age and experience. Godo sat off to the side in the altar’s throne, the subtle crown of the Emperor on his head. Standing next to him at the ready was her childhood friend Yuri, holding a silk pillow. Nestled on top was what would soon be Yuffie’s crown as Empress.

The assembly present was larger than anyone had expected. A good portion of the Wutai population was there, packed into the courtyard. Children had scaled the stonewalls in the back to get a better view. Guests of the Kisaragi Family, the clergy, the military, the council and the ninjas were present. All were silent in joining the High Priest as he completed the prayers to Leviathan. Then he and Yuffie turned to face each other in front of the ancient stone statue, and he began Yuffie’s coronation ceremony.

“This we do before all Wutai. Will you, Princess Kisaragi Yuffie of the Kisaragi bloodline, solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the Empire of Wutai, according to our respective laws and customs?”

“I solemnly promise so to do.”

“Shit, she sounds _terrified_ ,” whispered Cid, and Shera shushed him.

The High Priest smiled down at her softly, hoping to instill some courage. He hadn’t conducted a coronation ceremony since Godo had married Yuffie’s mother and was crowned Emperor. “Will you to your power, cause Law and Justice to be executed, impartially and mercifully, in all your judgements?”

“I will,” she fairly squeaked.

The High Priest had seen this girl scale the face of the palace at eight years old, and laugh while cutting down monsters unaided as a teenager – both incidents that had frightened _him_. Yet here they were, a simple little crowning ceremony, and she was shaking like a leaf.

He whispered, “You’re doing just _fine_ , Yuffie,” and she nodded just enough for him to see. He continued, “Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in the Empire of Wutai the Laws of Leviathan and the true profession of His words? Will you maintain and preserve without fail the settlement of the Altar of Leviathan, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in Wutai? And will you preserve unto the Clergy of Leviathan, and to the Altars committed to His charge, all such rights and privileges as held by the laws that appertain to them?”

“All this I promise to do,” she said, and her voice was a bit stronger.

Yuffie turned back to the Altar, and was handed the ceremonial tantō of the Kisaragi bloodline from the priest. She stood at the base of the water snake and turned to face the assembly. Raising the tantō high above her head, she said aloud to the people gathered, “The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep as the next Empress in the Kisaragi bloodline. So help me Leviathan.”

She turned back, and held her left hand above the coiled scales of the snake, still just a carved stone statue but looking all too real to her in that moment. She pierced her palm with the tantō, never flinching. Yuffie squeezed the wound and blood dripped from her fist onto the altar, and she said a silent prayer to herself.

Gazing at her blood as it trailed down the curve of the serpent’s body, tiny rivulets of red between the scales, Yuffie knew there was no going back now.

The High Priest moved in quickly, taking the tantō and handing it to another priest for ritual cleaning and storing. He cleansed Yuffie’s palm using purified water from the altar’s fountain, all the while sensing her nervousness and smiling at her gently. Then he bound her wound in clean, white silk.

The High Priest bowed and declared to her, “Kisaragi Yuffie of the Kisaragi bloodline, you will be Empress and Ruler of all Wutai. May your days be long and your rule be just.” She offered him her hand, and he kissed it, as the rest of the clergy fell to a knee. She spoke quietly to the High Priest, then gestured for the clergy to rise.

Yuffie turned and smiled with tears in her eyes, the first of many that day, looking out at the crowd for a moment as they began to cheer.

“Step one,” breathed Tifa, “only two more to go, Yufs.”

“Ya mean we ain’t _done_ yet? Dammit, I’m _hungry!”_ said Barrett. Marlene stomped on his foot.

“What’s next, sweetie?” asked Cloud in Tifa’s ear.

“Godo relinquishes the throne, and places the Empress’ crown on her head,” TIfa whispered, nodding her head towards the Emperor.

Yuffie walked to her father. For the next several minutes, father looked at daughter and vice versa, and it was like no one else existed. Godo rose from the throne, and took one of Yuffie’s hands to assist her into it, effectively replacing him as leader. Yuri moved forward so that Godo could remove her crown from the pillow, then Yuri left the altar to take his place among the council.

Godo never took his eyes off of his daughter. He smiled warmly as he placed the delicate crown on her head, and he had to admit that it looked stunning with her short hair. She looked like a grown woman for the first time in her life.

“That was step two,” whispered Tifa, holding Cloud’s hand. The crowd got a little louder.

Then Yuffie looked up at Godo with tears shining in her eyes, and she was his little girl all over again. Not quite ready to let her go, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, near the back of the assembly, a large group of people dressed in causal clothing stood up from where they had been sitting on the ground, and began to recite a chant of old, low and steady, and very somber – sounding very similar to a Mantra or a Vedic Hymn. Despite the noise level of the crowd it was easily heard throughout the assembly. Back up front in the section where the guests from Avalanche, the WRO and Shinra were seated, all heads except Tifa Lockheart’s and Vincent Valentine’s turned as one to the source of sound, perplexed as to what it was.

“Wow… They were _quick_. Step three,” said Tifa quietly, getting misty herself. She gave Yuffie a thumb’s up, and Yuffie smiled back at her, biting her lip shyly. “And you are in. Way to go, girlfriend.”

Reno glanced at Vincent, who was still focused on Yuffie.

“What are they doing – praying? Do you understand that stuff?”

“It’s a chant in an ancient dialect of Wutai. I cannot speak or write it, but I know of this particular verse. The Legs and Arms of Wutai are showing their acceptance, and indeed their approval, of Kisaragi Yuffie as Empress. In fact, she cannot be fully seated on the throne unless they agree to it. It’s a great honor.”

“Uh…” cloud began, speaking for all of them. “Legs and Arms?”

Tifa giggled. Having spent so much time with Yuffie and her staff the last couple weeks, she had learned a great deal about Wutai and its traditions.

“It’s another name for the farmers and ranchers. Remember, Wutai is still mostly pastoral with an agricultural-based economy, despite Godo’s efforts to industrialize.”

“Well, If they’re that important, then that’ll be good for Yuffie, right?” Reno asked. “I mean she’s always on about restoring Wutai, but when she talks about a strong empire she means within traditions, not technology.”

Vincent tried to ignore what he had said, but it was proof that Reno actually understood Yuffie’s feelings more than just a little bit.

“Yep,” Tifa agreed. “And from what I’ve seen since I’ve been here, the Arms and Legs love her for it. If these folks had rejected her as their leader, it’d be all over for the Kisaragi line. Their chanting says otherwise.”

“Yes it does, and how wonderful for her!” Reeve cut in with his own opinion, and no one was surprised that he knew about the _Arms and Legs_ either. It was _Reeve_ , after all, a Geek God if there ever was one. “I imagine that Yuffie has been holding her breath waiting for just this moment. Their approval matters more than the priests _or_ the council combined.”

“I’m so happy for her! But… did I have that switched ‘round wrong, Vince? I can’t remember.”

“Indeed, Tifa, although it impresses me that you know of it. It’s the ranchers that are referred to as _‘the legs that we stand upon’,_ and the farmers that are called _‘the arms that support us’._ While those are the traditional terms, these days they are just called Wutai’s Arms and Legs – or Legs and Arms… It really depends upon which group you happen to be talking to. There is more than a little friendly competition between them.”

Tifa laughed in agreement, and Cloud looked at her anew. She caught him gazing, and simply smiled back.

“Their chanting will go on for some time yet while she works her way through the assembly. Just _wait_ until you see what happens when she finally greets them,” Reeve said, laughing. “I’m glad they let me have my camera for this. I want to make sure we have a permanent record of it.”

“Blackmail material, Reeve? Really?” Tifa asked, teasing. Vincent openly smiled at their inside joke.

Tearing his eyes away from the mesmerizing chant, Reno looked back at Vincent, a bit perplexed. “How do you know so much about Wutai tradition, Valentine?”

Vincent smirked his tiny smirk, but refused eye contact. In fact, he hadn’t taken his eyes off of Yuffie the entire time. “Simple. For every bar you _‘hop’_ , I read a book.”

Reno smiled, shaking his head, and gave his attention back to Yuffie.

With the endorsement of the Arms and Legs, she was officially Empress now. It was time for her to greet her adoring crowd.

While her guests had been given an impromptu history lesson, Yuffie had extended a shaking hand to her father, and he took it fast, noting she was still trembling. He was sure it was not out of fear, she wasn’t wearing _that_ face anymore, but rather she was a bit overwhelmed. He steadied her by first palming her hand, then kissing it formally. When Godo dropped to his knee and bowed to her, she lost a bit of her composure and some of tears she had been holding in slipped down her cheeks.

Godo got to his feet and grabbed her hands, getting her to stand with him. The crowd rose with her, continuing to express their happiness. Godo took his little girl in his arms, and kissed her forehead while hugging her tight. She sobbed just once, then whispered in his ear, “I wish Mama was here”,to which he replied, “She is, you silly thing.”

Yuffie laughed then, and leaned back in his arms. Father and daughter shared a few private words before they began the walk down the ancient stone steps and into the assembly, crowd still cheering.

They passed the council first, noting that only Chekov and Yuri had their hearts in their curtsy and bow. Yuffie and Godo looked warily at most of them. Godo smiled warmly at Chekov when she hugged the Empress, and Yuri blushed when Yuffie hugged him.

The military was next. Gorkii looked at her dispassionately as he bowed, which made Yuffie a bit upset. Staniv looked at her nervously, but he finally gave in and bowed deep, kissing her offered hand.

Beyond them stood General Ginto Shinshuro, the head of Wutai’s army and a man long regarded as the military advisor to Wutai’s royals. Tradition or not, he made himself welcome at every council meeting. He was a thin but powerfully built man in his fifties, with a face full of hard lines. His favorite thing to do in his free time was to read military autobiographies and sift through ancient scrolls on Wutai law. It was rumored that bachelor Shinshuro liked to have a few loose women around him on occasion as well.

It was also rumored that he was a silent supporter of the movement, but when asked at council meetings in _what_ capacity he actually supported them, he never really elaborated.

He looked Yuffie up and down, his eyes lingering a bit too long on her extremely short hair. As was her right, she did not extend her hand in return for the uninvited critique of her person. Shinshuro laughed a fake laugh and smiled an oily smile before giving Yuffie a shallow bow.

_Publicity stunt,_ thought Godo, frowning. _He’s disgusting._ It was no secret that Godo Kisaragi had never trusted the man. He used to look at Yuffie’s mother like that as well… _The son of a bitch is always assessing and categorizing. Yuffie’s gonna have to keep a close eye on him._

Yuffie moved on quickly and smiled at the next group, Wutai’s ninjas. They were separate from the military and steadfastly loyal to the blood royals and all their kin – of which, the only remaining two now stood before them. At their head was Shake, Yuffie’s sensei in the ninja arts since she was a child and a man she had come to love as family. Behind him stood about fifty Wutains trained as deadly ninjas – women and men, in their prime, old, young – every one of them now at her beck and call.

Shake was in favor of following ancient traditions over the more modern ones, both in the dojo and at ceremonies. “Your Highness,” he said, then he and every last one of the Wutai ninjas fell to their knees, _both_ of them, and bent forward until their foreheads were touching the ground. Yuffie teared up again, touched at their devotion.

Godo nudged her out of her reverie. Laughing, he said, ”A _response_ is needed, Empress.”

“Oh! Yeah, um…” she quipped, flustered and blushing. “You efforts please us greatly,” she said, remembering how her mother used to talk to the ninjas at ceremonies. Her sensei looked up, and she extended her hand to him. Shake rose, smiling, and the rest of them followed suit. He kissed her hand, and then gave it a squeeze when he winked at her.

Having finished with the priests, the council and that horrid _Shinshuro,_ Shake had managed to give Yuffie her confidence back. She moved on to the next group and found herself face to face with all of Avalanche, including Nanaki, Shera, Marlene and Denzel; Reeve Tuesti, Shelke and a few other heads from the WRO; and Rufus Shinra, his glamorous date, and the Turks. They were all mixed up, sitting in no particular order, and she noted that Vincent was near the back. Standing next to him, oddly enough –

Reno winked at her when she finally made eye contact. _I’m getting a lot of winks from a lot of men,_ she thought, slightly dazed. It was the first time she’d seen him since their memorable tryst. She swallowed hard, as she was very happy to see him but she hoped his mouth had not gotten away from him where their night together was concerned, considering who was standing next to him.

Tifa smiled, and curtsied, perfectly as taught. Cloud bowed, low and stoic. Marlene’s curtsy was perfect, a miniature version of Tifa’s. Denzel blushed and bowed, avoiding eye contact. Nanaki sat before her, and lowered his head reverently. She reached out and touched his muzzle, and when he looked up, she was almost glowing with happiness. “Thank you _so much_ for being here, Red,” she whispered.

Barrett bowed, and was about to kiss the hand she offered to him, but standing next to him was Cid Highwind who broke into manly tears and decided to ignore protocol. He grabbed the Empress and gave her a bear hug. Shake came forward slightly, but Yuffie waved him off, rolling her eyes. Cid sobbed something about how he _didn’t know she was so grown up_ and _where’s that dumb little kid that followed me around_. She looked over at Shera who was covering her face.

After freeing herself from the slobbering mess that was Cid, Rufus Shinra was next. His bow could not be beat, neither for elegance nor the sheer sexiness of it. _How in Hades does he **do** that? _ Yuffie thought. His date’s curtsy made her look stupid, but Yuffie figured when you’re that hot, no one really cares.

Reeve, Elena, Shelke, Tseng, all of them behaving proper and dignified.

And then, there _he_ was, her one-night conquest, in all his spikey red glory. Just before Yuffie got to Reeve, Tseng had muttered in his ear, “ _Behave_ yourself. Or I’ll _kill_ you.”

Reno cleared his throat and smirked at Yuffie as she faced him, and she bit her lip in response, clearly trying not to laugh. She actually extended her hand to him, and even though the Emperor-Father Kisaragi Godo was glaring at Reno from behind Yuffie’s back, the Turk took her hand graciously. To everyone’s surprise, he didn’t blurt out anything vulgar, in fact he didn’t say a _word_ , and bowed with the intent to plant a kiss on her knuckles. At the last minute, Yuffie yanked her hand away, and Reno glanced up at her, confused.

_“Psyche,”_ she whispered, grinning. When he smirked harder, she gave him back her hand, and he completed the kiss. She giggled and moved on.

“What?” Reno said to Tseng, who frowned at him. “That was _her_ , not _me!”_

Vincent was last. She wondered if he had planned it that way, or he was just hiding in the back as he had wont to do. Godo caught his eye and nodded at him. The gunslinger nodded in kind, then looked to the Empress. He bowed low and respectfully, but unlike the others, he never took his eyes off of her face. She blushed and nodded, acknowledging his acceptance of her new role, and smiled down at him softly.

No kissing of the hand. Neither one of them could take that.

As Yuffie moved on, Tifa and Cloud had moved up next to Vincent. Tifa nudged him in the side ever so slightly, so that no one else saw it, save Cloud. Vincent smiled again, trying to keep his expression neutral.

“Glad you came?” muttered Cloud, and Vincent simply said “Hn.”

Yuffie passed though random citizenry, accepting flowers and small gifts of tea and spices, some origami, inspecting each gift appreciatively before handing them over to an aide, and making small talk with as many of them as she could.

When she finally came to the farmers and ranchers, they were still chanting.

Reeve moved up quickly amongst his group to get a better angle, camera in hand.

“Reeve,” Tifa whispered harshly, “I hope that thing is _quiet_. You _know_ what is about to–”

“Yes, yes,” he hissed, interrupting her. “Every precaution.”

Everyone looked at Tifa, who just smiled and put a finger over her lips to indicate they be quiet. She pointed at Yuffie.

Godo slipped back from Yuffie as she stood before them. The chanting grew louder and more intense, and the crowd suddenly fell silent, watching, listening.

Empress Yuffie, _not the Arms and Legs_ , fell to her knees and bowed low before them, similar to Shake, all the way to the ground, her head to Gaia. As soon as she did that, Godo and everyone else in the assembly fell to the ground, bowing before the farmers and ranchers as well. Reeve positioned himself as best as he could while still maintaining propriety, gleefully recording every moment on his tiny digital camcorder.

Vincent reached up to drag Reno down, who was looking rather confused at that point, by clamping his human hand onto Reno’s gray dress shirt. “The Empress bows, _you_ bow,” he hissed.

“Okay, okay… But why is she doing this, Valentine?”

“Where you not paying attention to what Tifa said?” Vincent whispered harshly, trying to be heard over the loud chanting. “These people are the life blood of Wutai. As such, the newly crowned Empress will show her respect to them. It will never happen again during her rule, so consider yourself lucky to have seen a rare sight.”

An elderly woman standing at the front of the Arms and Legs strode forward, her experience alone making her appear far more regal than Yuffie. She tapped the Empress gently on her bowed head, neatly avoiding the crown. Yuffie rose, and the old woman took one of her hands in her own. The crowd stood with Yuffie, many old knees protesting with creaks and pops that could not be muffled.

Tifa rolled her eyes as she helped Reeve to his feet, as he had stumbled while trying to rise and maintain his view in the camera at the same time.

The old woman smiled, and when she nodded to a little boy and girl near the front, they stepped forward and handed Yuffie two things; a sack of rice, and a newborn lamb. Once the Empress accepted these gifts, the chanting stopped abruptly.

“Empress Kisaragi,” the woman said. Yuffie finally recognized her as the matriarch of a large farming family. Her voice was surprisingly strong as she continued, “The Arms and Legs of Wutai are here to serve your rule. May it be long and prosperous.”

Fireworks went off, music began playing, and everyone started cheering again. Speechless at this point, Yuffie wavered on her feet. Godo stepped forward, linking her arm in his.

“Daddy,” she said through her tears. “These people, all looking to me… I’m _scared_.”

Godo hummed happily. “Of course you are. Only an idiot wouldn’t be.”

She gripped his arm a little tighter and looked at him, before saying, “I don’t think I can do this.”

Godo smiled at her, and every ounce of love he felt for his baby girl was showing in his eyes right at that moment.

“Daughter… I am not going anywhere just yet.”

 

+

 

“Reeve, just what are you gonna do with that movie?” Tifa asked him bitterly.

“Oh, put it in the WRO archives, of course. It’s the first known recorded evidence of Wutai’s Arms and Legs being bowed to by the new monarch! And it’s _all_ mine!”

Tifa cleared her throat. “So, you aren’t going to use that as blackmail?”

Reeve looked at her, confused. “What? How?”

Cid piped in. “Jeez, Tuesti… what Tifa meant is that ya never see the likes of just plain ol’ _Yuffie Kisaragi_ bowing down to people, either.”

Reeve’s eyes went glassy. “Ohh…”

“Lovely,” said Cloud, with his usual monotone reaction. “You’ve just given him new ideas.”

 

+

 

After she came back from changing into more modern clothes, Reno managed to find Yuffie without Godo hovering over her, and he gave her a hug.

“When you said you had important stuff to do in Wutai, I had no idea you meant you were _taking over_ ,” he said in her ear, making her laugh.

“I’m sorry for being so cryptic. I wasn’t really allowed to say too much to anyone,” she said, pulling back.

“S’ok,” Reno said as he kissed her cheek. “I’m happy for you, really.”

“I guess,” she began, kind of shy, “I’m kinda happy about some of it… now.”

“These people _love_ you! You’re gonna do great, Yufs.”

She bobbed her head from side to side, unable to voice of her mixed feelings on the subject. “I’m no Godo,” she simply said, sounding worried.

“You’ll be a good leader to Wutai,” a dark voice said, adding to Reno’s praise, and Yuffie looked over the Turk’s shoulder to see Vincent standing behind them. “Just give yourself some time.”

She squeezed Reno’s upper arm before extracting herself from his embrace. Moving towards Vincent, she smiled warmly and had to remind herself not to cry, even if it was from happiness.

Getting up on her toes, she hugged Vincent around the neck. “I am _so_ glad you came. Wouldn’ta been the same without you, Vince.”

He hugged her back, more than a little glad that she was not still angry with him. “Thank you for inviting me. After the last time we saw each other–”

“Never mind that,” she said, cutting him off, and stepped back a bit.

He looked her face over before saying. “You’ve cut your hair off.”

“Uh.. Yeah.” Yuffie fingered the fringe again in what had become a nervous habit. “I mean, Tifa trimmed it up for me this morning before the coronation, but yeah. I cut it all off a while ago. You… you didn’t know that?”

“No, I didn’t.” Yuffie thought to file a complaint with Strife Delivery services before Vincent added, “I like it. It suits you. Brings out your eyes.”

Reno had to bite his tongue before blurting out _hey pal that’s exactly what **I** said to her,_ and cleared his throat instead. Not having heard him, Yuffie watched Vincent’s eyes as they slid to Reno, then she jumped.

“Oh! Yeah, Vince… You remember Reno.”

“Yes. Yes I do.”

Reno extended his hand. “Hello, Valentine. Long time no see.”

_Not long enough,_ Vincent thought, and he heard Galian laughing deep inside.

“Indeed. I hope all is well with Shinra.”

“Things’r well enough.”

Vincent nodded, indicating he was done talking to the Turk.

“You’re taking advantage of the guest rooms in the palace… right?” Yuffie asked him, sounding doubtful.

“Yes, along with all the rest of the people I came with, your staff has graciously set us up in our own rooms. Very lavish.”

She nodded. “ _Good_. I was afraid you’d run off right after the formalities. The truth is the party will go on into the night.”

“I just wanted to take a moment to congratulate you personally, Yuffie. The ceremony was impressive, and I am glad Wutai is showing their favor towards you.”

She grinned. “Thanks, Vincent.” He nodded, and she hugged him again. “Try not to be a total stranger just ‘cause I wear a crown now, huh?” she whispered, and his heart clenched. She was covering it well, but he still heard a tiny bit of anguish in Yuffie’s voice.

Setting her onto her feet again, he promised, “Of course, Yuffie.”

“I’ll definitely see you later today?”

“You shall. But if you don’t mind, right now I need to find something that Nanaki can eat.” Vincent glanced at Reno one last time before leaving them there to catch up, and the Turk did not miss the warning in his red eyes.

“Shit,” Reno finally said, praying that Vincent’s enhanced ears were far enough away.

“What?”

“Valentine. He’s jealous.”

“Oh, he is not!”

“Oh yes he is.”

Yuffie scoffed. She was not going there. Not again. Not even if someone else were to shove her. “You are _imagining_ things, Turk.”

“Don’t think so, but whatever. C’mon, let’s get some grub. I’m starvin’!”

 

+

 

Wutai may have been known for it’s agriculture and it’s poetry-inspiring scenery, but one thing Yuffie’s guests learned that day was that no one could surpass Wutai when it came to throwing a party.

The ceremony had taken place in the morning, so that the entire day could be spent partying. The usual things were there to be had – great food and plenty of it, a lot of alcohol, balloons, circus performers, live music, a dance floor with a DJ, speeches, streamers… even silly hats.

But being that Wutai _was_ agricultural, there was a bit more to be had.

For instance, when Godo and his childhood friend got together, a cattle rancher named Kai, they began drinking before lunch was even served. They drank. Then ate. Then drank some more. It was somehow decided that Yuffie’s guests needed to witness a milking contest, so a large group piled onto chocobos and headed to Kai’s ranch.

It had been a pretty nice gesture, because some of them had never seven _seen_ a cow before. But when the actual milking took place, it was a sight that greatly disturbed the men, especially Denzel. It didn’t help matters that Godo and Kai, still plastered, were the ones pulling on the teats. Most of the milk landed everywhere but the bucket.

“You gotta understand,” Yuffie said to the shocked faces surrounding her. “They grew up without television.”

After that, Kai suggested they go cow tipping, and who was the Emperor-Father to deny his best friend a little fun? Cloud, Cid, Reno, Rufus and Reeve had brought their booze with them and they were now fully trashed, so they decided to join Godo and his buddy. Tifa and Shera were appalled, but Yuffie told them to just watch, because it was still early in the day and rancher Kai’s cows were just grazing, not _sleeping_. She was dying to see how fast grown, drunk men could run away from angry bovine.

Turns out, pretty fast.

The farmers that had joined their little escapade were determined not to be outdone. They invited Yuffie’s guests to ride to the nearest cornfield so that they could reveal just how crop circles were formed. Unfortunately, the drink was involved again, and they looked more like crop string theory models when they were finished.

Then they decided to combine the efforts of Wutai’s Legs and Arms, and had a pumpkin-tossing contest – on chocobo-back.

Yuffie and the other women – and Vincent and Tseng, who had elected to stay sober – decided to return to the party in the courtyard before the crop-circle incident had taken place. But when the drunkards finally returned to the party, they decided to have a herding contest, just not with dogs and sheep. Drunk men were involved, again. Some of them got lucky, still more of them were told to get comfortable on the couch when they went home that night.

When the sun began to set, the bonfires were lit, and the drinking, dancing, eating, story-telling and laughing went on until after dark. All in all, it was a great success, mostly because the wet blankets left very early.

Apparently, base humor and frivolity was simply too far beneath the tastes of Ginto Shinshuro and his buddies.

 

+

 

Much later that night, Vincent was alone in his guest room in the palace, cleaned up for the night and reading in bed. He had been using the old novel in an attempt to try and distract himself from thinking about how beautiful Yuffie had looked during the ceremony, which wasn’t really working, when Galian suddenly chimed in.

**Valentine. Something much larger than a bug is crawling around near your window.**

Vincent stiffened, wondering who on Gaia would be so stupid as to try and assassinate the Empress on such a night, with the entirety of Avalanche and the Turks under the same roof – not to mention the ninjas, who were clearly quite devoted to her.

The room was already dark, his enhanced senses ensuring he didn’t need light to read, which gave him the advantage over the intruder. He tossed off the covers and silently moved to the window. He froze, waiting until whoever it was got close enough to the window frame.

**It’s right below the sill.**

_I know. Shut up._

He moved like quicksilver, flinging the shutters open and reaching out and down to grab the person. Whoever he was, he was slight, short, and… smelled nice? A very feminine sounding yelp reached Vincent’s ears, followed by a scraping noise as the person’s sandaled feet slipped and scratched, desperately trying to regain footing against the traditional wood shingles of the palace. There was nowhere to go but down. Four stories.

After the yelp, _oh fuck me_ was the whisper that followed, but by that time Vincent already knew who it was. His heart skipped a beat when he realized Empress Yuffie Kisaragi was about to fall to her death, and the only advantage he had to stop that from happening was a semi-decent hold on her forearms under the dark silk of her kosode.

_“Yuffie!”_

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck–”

Vincent panicked. Gripping hard enough to cause her to cry out in pain, he yanked harder than necessary and pulled her into his room. A tiny tearing sound was heard, and they tumbled to the floor, rolling over each other until they slammed to a stop against the lacquered side of a small writing desk.

They both held their breath, and it was oddly quiet until Yuffie finally spoke.

“Ouch.”

Suddenly angry that she’d be so foolhardy, Vincent frowned at her.

_“Lights.”_

On the desk above them, a small lamp flickered on. Yuffie’s frightened eyes stood out like dark violet jewels in the eye-slit on the black silk hood of her ninja uniform. Her body went rigid for a moment, like she was expecting to be slapped. Vincent yanked off the hood and tossed it aside.

When her eyes adjusted to the glare of the desk lamp above her, the newly appointed Empress of Wutai found that she was looking up at a very pissed off Vincent Valentine, who was lying on top of her. Their legs had gotten tangled in the tumble to the floor, and her gloved hands were still clinging tightly to the thin material of his t-shirt.

Staring into the other’s face, they were breathing heavily and clearly confused as to how they wound up where they were. Yuffie frowned, finally, and Vincent realized he might be crushing her. He rolled off of her and sat up, and her hands went slack as his shirt slipped out of her grip. Before he stood, he saw something shiny on the floor scattered in the path they had rolled. Whatever it was must’ve fallen out of one of the pockets in Yuffie’s ninja uniform. He turned to look, fully intending to help her gather her things up – _knowing her, it’s probably shuriken… or **candy** _ – then he froze when he recognized, faintly, several individually wrapped condoms, and a small tube of…

_Oh Shiva’s tits._

Vincent clenched his eyes shut and refused – _refused –_ to react.

“Oopsie,” Yuffie muttered, and when he turned back to face her, she was sitting up and staring at the condoms with an intentionally vacuous expression. She looked at him and shrugged, grinning painfully.

Vincent rose carefully, and went to extend his hand to her, but she had already crawled past him and began scooping up her personal items. When she finally stood up, Vincent looked at her, confused and speechless. Yuffie stuffed her things in some hidden pocket, then tugged on her hakama and straightened her kosode. She smiled again, a useless attempt to try and keep things casual.

He had very different ideas. Vincent Valentine respectfully fell to one knee before her. “Empress,” he said quietly, lowering his gaze.

Yuffie’s eyes bugged out.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

“Vinnie… what’re you doin’?”

“I am a visitor in your palace. This is an awkward situation. I am trying to stay within protocol.”

She strode past him and smacked him on the back of his head, although she didn’t hit him very hard.

“Well quit it. Yer giving me the willies.” Yuffie plopped herself into the oversized chair next to his bed and examined the small rip in her kosode. “Dammit,” she muttered, “Shake’s gonna _kill_ me. That’s the second set of silks this week.” Vincent stood up and faced her, crossing his arms. She looked him up and down. “Nice jammies,” she teased saucily.

He wore a tight short-sleeved black t-shirt, which looked great on him… but it was the loose black sweats clinging desperately to his hips that she couldn’t stop staring at.

_For the love of Leviathan. He’s got **perfect** fucking V cuts. _

Arms, hand, claw, belly button, feet, neck – all were exposed now, showing more pale flesh and sinew than she considered reasonable for a man who simply wasn’t interested in her. That wild black mane of his was pulled up into a high ponytail, a practical style for sleeping that she’d used herself when her hair was that long. It gave her a very clean view of his very beautiful face.

_Oh dear gods._ Yuffie lowered her eyes, trying not to stare at his pretty face, but she wound up staring at his flawless belly button instead… and the sparse, silky black trail that cascaded below it, politely disappearing into the sweats. She swallowed hard.

_What the fuck was I doing, again?_

“What were you doing?” His hard voice cut through her thoughts and she jerked, looking back at his face. For a moment she was scared he could read her mind. “Are you trying to get yourself killed before your first real day on the throne?”

“Hey, _you_ grabbed and I slipped, that’s all. Shit happens.”

“You’re clumsy, but I don’t recall that happening to you when it really counted. For instance, when you are _scaling high walls_ ,” he said, pointing to the window. She balked, then thought better of it and swallowed her witty retort. “Your great ninja skills are getting rusty, Yuffie.”

Vincent regretted it the moment it came out of his mouth. _“I know that!”_ she shouted back angrily, fists clenched.

He sighed. “I… I wasn’t trying to humiliate you. I’m just trying to point out that you have different priorities now… If your physical prowess is waning–” He closed his eyes and tried to stop thinking about how she nearly fell to her death less than five minutes ago.

Then again, she had probably been doing just fine until _he_ went and interrupted her. Conveniently ignoring the fact that her near-death had mostly been his fault, he continued.

“Maybe you should get used to using doors and hallways a little more.”

She looked away from him, a blush creeping up her neck and into her face. He became instantly suspicious.

_“Yuffie.”_

“Actually… I can’t use the hallways for this. I can’t be seen. I was… sorta… _sneakingintorenosroom.”_

There was a moment, very briefly, where she saw his nostrils flare.

“I know I am going to regret asking this, but for what reason?” he fairly seethed.

“Uh… a little post-coronation nookie?” She smiled at him innocently.

He palmed his face.

_Life was peaceful… in the coffin…_

**Don’t even think about it, Valentine.**

“What will it take for you to leave my room right now, Empress? Through the _door?”_ He was mad, sure, but he definitely didn’t want her getting busted up. Or worse.

Yuffie picked up on Vincent’s discomfort immediately. Four years of her life had been spent waiting for a response from him regarding her feelings, and she wound up with a handful of words on Tifa’s back porch that had amounted to ‘move on’. After that day, she promised herself that should Vincent Valentine ever criticize her choices regarding men, dating, or sex, she’d skewer him using his own embarrassment as the weapon.

“Gosh. You seem disturbed. Is it that I’m fucking Reno, or that I’m simply gettin’ me some?”

“I have no opinion on your sex life.”

“Oh. Yeah. I gotcha… You don't care what I’m doing, including the idiotic way I’m doing it?”She waited a beat, then gave him an oily smile that did not reach her eyes.

“I knew, someday, you’d use those words against me. I’d have gutted Corneo and cut you down myself if I’d known what you were really trying to accomplish with our materia. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

“An _incalculable_ number.” She grinned, but this time she meant it. “Oh, and let’s not forget that the people who did actually rescue me from Mister Corny Toes were, in fact, Rude… and _Reno_.”

Vincent bristled.

She got up to leave, all chipper and bright. “Well, I must be off! I have a _man_ waiting.” Smiling at him, she tugged and checked her gloves. She balled a fist onto her tiny hip with one hand and wagged a finger at him with the other. “Now don’t you worry, Vinnie. You’ve given me a good scare tonight and I _will_ be Super-Ninja as I complete my mission!”

Yuffie moved around him nonchalantly and picked her silk hood up from the floor. She stuffed it into a pocket in her kosode. He couldn’t stop himself from wondering if it was the same pocket she had those condoms in.

Strolling to the window, she had the gall to hum, pissing him off further. Then he found himself holding his breath as he watched her climb out.

_Don’t fall don’t fall don’t fall I really don’t want to be the one who has to save your bratty ass tonight don’t fall…_

Hanging onto the window frame, Yuffie popped her head back into his room for one final barb.

“Uh, Vincent?”

“…”

“You might wanna go for a walk or something… Our guest rooms are more modern than the royal suites, but they ain’t exactly soundproof.”

There was a pause, then she got a tight, clipped answer.

“I’ll keep that in mind, _your highness.”_

She grinned at him, then made a determined retreat, clinging to the outside of the palace like a real fucking ninja this time.

Galian howled with laughter.

**You wanna take a breath now, or shall we pass out right here on the floor?**

 

+

 

Reno paused, taking a much-needed gulp of air after kissing Yuffie deeply.

“Yufs, I have to tell you something–”

She cut his words off as she yanked on his t-shirt and pulled him in for another searing kiss. Reno sank into her mouth, wanting nothing more than to get naked with her and break the bed frame, but he tore his lips away from hers and tried again.

“Yuffie – _listen._ I’d like to leave Wutai tomorrow morning with my tender bits _intact_ , okay?” He laughed quietly.

“Oh, Godo wouldn’t do that! He likes you… well enough.”

Reno smirked down at her. Gently taking the sides of her face in his hands, he lowered his voice. “I wasn’t talking about your pops. I was talking about what Valentine would like to do to me.”

She frowned, or at least tried to. “Like I said, you’re imagining things. Can we please make out now? I’ve been thinking about this since that night.” She pouted, sticking her lower lip out dramatically while she held his wrists in her curled fingers, keeping him close.

“Really?” he asked, trying not to gloat.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. “Tell me you haven’t! _Please_.”

He giggled, gleefully whispering to her. “Gods, I’ve _missed_ you!”

Reno kissed her again, long and languid, then he trailed his lips across her cheek until he got to her earlobe. Sucking on it gently, his warm breath blew across her ear, and Yuffie’s knees went weak.

 

+

 

As the evening wore on, Vincent was glad that his bed was situated opposite the wall next to Reno’s room and up against the wall next to Cid’s. The pilot’s snores were drowning out the noises coming from the other room.

**You have real estate in Denialville, Valentine.**

The truth was, he had to force himself to ignore them, as his enhanced hearing was picking up every vulgar remark Reno said, every tiny giggle out of Yuffie’s mouth, and all those various _noises_ they were spewing.

It was an annoying situation, yes, and if that was all there was to it he would tolerate it. Unfortunately, spoken claims of honest affection were making their way into the lover’s tryst. Neither one was going so far as to say ‘I love you’ or ‘marry me’, but still. This seemed to bother Vincent much more than the fact that Yuffie was having sex in the room next to him. The Galian Beast picked up that juicy bone and _ran_.

**Of the veritable _litany_ of human emotions you’ve allowed me to observe, jealousy is by far the most ugly. **

Now he had to ignore Galian. And the _noises_.

**The most amusing aspect of this for me is that you have no _right_ to be jealous. **

Vincent groaned. Who was he kidding? He couldn’t ignore Galian. _Or the noises._

**It was you who missed out on her, after all. You are the one who told her she should put a relationship with you out of her mind and find another to be with.**

“Yes,” Vincent hissed dangerously, “Just not with _him.”_

**Ah. So you think you have the right to approve of her choices in that regard. Telling, that.**

Disgusted, Vincent shoved the covers off of his body for the second time that evening. He dressed himself in record time and grabbed the novel, just to have an excuse in his clawed hand. He stomped to the door of his suite, heading down to the palace library where he knew Nanaki was surely poking his nose around.

 

+

 

“Good heavens, Vincent. Why are you up this late?” Nanaki yawned, twitching his tail.

“Can’t sleep,” he started, with the intent to mention something about his noisy neighbors, but luckily Vincent noticed the Emperor-Father sitting in a chair by the fire before he said anything further.

“Which room are you in?” Godo demanded. “Isn’t that damn Turk next to you?”

“I’m not sure,” Vincent answered. He didn’t give a damn about Reno’s fate, but he quickly decided diverting Godo’s attention was the kindest thing to do for Yuffie. “To be honest, Sir, I don’t require as much sleep as most people.”

The diversion worked, and Vincent managed to join their conversation concerning the _movement_. He got an earful about the current political climate in Wutai, which did nothing to improve his mood, as he could now add _worry_ to the pile of feelings he was collecting regarding Yuffie.

After an hour or so of discussion Godo started lagging, which sobered Vincent up. Since his arrival in Wutai the day before it was the first time he remembered that the Emperor was actually quite ill.

“Well, it’s very late, and it’s time for this old man to get some shut-eye.” Godo stood, and Vincent and Nanaki rose as well, Vincent bowing to Godo. “I’ve always liked you, Mr. Valentine,” Godo said, narrowing his eyes at the gunslinger. “It’s too bad you are not Wutai.”

With that, Godo turned on his heel and left them alone in the library.

Vincent frowned. “What did he mean by that, do you think?”

“Oh… it was just something the Emperor-Father and I were talking about before you showed up.”

Nanaki didn’t elaborate any further, and Vincent was too stressed to push it.

 

+

 

At a little after five in the morning, Yuffie was making her way back to her private room, still not by way of the doors and hallways. She made sure to stay extra-quiet as she crawled past Vincent’s window, but as it turned out he wasn’t even in his room.

Scowling hard at this discovery, Yuffie plodded on, scaling her way across the Palace wall back to the window of her room, where she had left it cracked open anticipating her return.

She nearly jumped out of her silks when she saw Shake standing in the middle of her bedroom, arms crossed and face stormy.

“Leviathan’s _teeth,_ sensei! What the hell?”

“I don’t give a damn what you get up to with your boyfriend back there. That’s between you and him. But your ninja is weak, my dear Empress, and _I’ll not have that.”_ He uncrossed his arms, and pointed at her. “Dojo, you, me, tonight, after dinner. Be prepared to ache.”

He turned and melted out of her sight as silent as smoke.

“Aw, _shit_ ,” Yuffie spat out, collapsing onto her bed. She loved her sensei, but he was like a whip on her back sometimes. At least when Godo was angry at her, she knew how to tug on his heartstrings. Shake didn’t really _have_ any of those.

 

+

 

_tbc_

 

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read it, **please** leave a comment. Thanks! 
> 
>  
> 
> I used the United Kingdom's Coronation Oath (as found on Wikipedia; apologies if it in incorrect) as a model for Yuffie's Coronation scene.
> 
> Apologies to animal lovers everywhere. I am one, too, and I would never tip a cow. But country boys get strange ideas when they are drunk. Still, take a trip to straightdope dot com and type in their search field: is-there-really-such-a-thing-as-cow-tipping  
> “you wouldn't know he and his fellow frat rats really were looking for the sheep.”  
> I laughed so hard I hiccupped.


	4. Birthday Presents & Silent Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see disclaimer & story notes in chapter one.
> 
> ++++++++ chapter notes ++++++++  
> I fly beta-less. Please forgive the typos.  
> As always, thanks for reading!

 

+

 

**Empress & Concubine**

**Chapter Four**

 

Birthday Presents & Silent Confessions

 

+

 

Vincent had decided to hide in his cabin on the Shera shortly after the conversation with Nanaki and Godo had come to an end. He headed back up to his guest room in the palace to grab his things, fully expecting to hear his noisy neighbors still going at it. But the only thing he heard coming from Reno’s room was two distinct, even breathing patterns, which indicated the room’s occupants had fallen asleep. It was likely safe to stay put until morning, but the fact that they were still there _,_ next to him, and _together_ … this was eating away at him. He considered himself fortunate that Galian had decided to keep his opinion to himself on his host’s current emotional state, but he wasn’t about to stay put in that room, either.

He grabbed his gear and headed for the Shera, logged himself back into the ship’s manifest, and barricaded himself in his quarters.

No one came looking for him all morning, even after the ship left Wutai and landed at several destinations, dropping off everyone from Barret to Reeve. When the airship began heading in the direction of Cosmo Canyon, Vincent took advantage of the shower in his bathroom, then got his pack in order and headed for the loading deck, intending to sneak out before anyone could force him into a farewell conversation.

Unfortunately when he got there, he wasn’t alone. He felt Cid’s eyes on him as soon as he walked past the pilot.

“Hey, stranger! _Finally._ We’re at Cosmo Canyon now. Droppin’ off Nanaki.”

Vincent moved to mouth of the deck, shouldering his pack. “I know where we are.”

Cid frowned at the man’s back. “Uh, okay… Well, ya didn’t put yer destination down in the ship’s manifest when you clocked in at–” Cid checked the screen on the ship’s computer with a dramatic flair, then squinted in disbelief. “Four tweny-fuckin-seven a.m.? _Hello._ Whassa matter, Vince? You don’t like sleepin’ on a nice fluffy bed in a royal palace?”

Vincent elected to ignore the crass, nosy pilot, but managed to throw a warning glance his way. Cid got the hint.

“All right, all right. So where can I take you?”

“There is no need, I’ll be staying with Nanaki for a while.”

Cid paused again, as Vincent strode out onto the deck.

“Vincent.”

_Oh, here it comes. Not Cid too._

The gunslinger stopped and turned, and looked at Cid a long time before saying, “Yes?”

“If yer fixin’ to go and fall off the face of Gaia again… Just don’t forget you got people who care about you.”

“I know that, Cid.”

“…Yuffie bein’ one of ‘em.”

He didn’t answer. Cid shook his head, sighing. The pilot cleared his throat, and spoke louder than necessary. “Well, I got to get goin’! Stuff to do! Lots of _stuff_. Ya’ll gonna get off yer mangy ass offa my ship already, or _what?”_

“Hn.”

Vincent turned and jumped the rail, hitting the dusty ground below with a soft thud. He was determined to catch up to Nanaki, because he wasn’t yet aware he was going to have Vincent’s company for the next several weeks.

 

+

 

“Oh, by the way… I ran into Godo on the way up here.”

Yuffie narrowed her eyes at Reno. “And?”

“He asked me to remind you that making as much noise in the wee hours of the morning as we made last Thursday is _not discreet_ and violates _the agreement._ ” Reno snickered, tossing himself onto a couch.

It was now several weeks since Yuffie had been crowned Empress, and Reno’s visits to the palace had become both commonplace and a well-kept secret. The guest room he stayed in was littered with his toiletries and clothes, as he had quit taking his things back and forth and just left them there for the next time he showed up.

“Oh, and you have a meeting with the royal architects tomorrow morning, so _do not be late._ ”

“The _hell_ , Reno? Are you his damn secretary now, or what?”

“Hey – he talks nice to me now, and that’s good enough. It’s so much better than being caught between my extreme desire to fuck you senseless and having the parts necessary to do just that torn off by your scary, scary father. Your old man’s cool, and I like him.”

“Oh great, you’re _buds_ now.”

He smiled at her. Crossing his arms behind his head, Reno gazed at her embroidered kimono. “I like that color on you, Yuffs.”

“Yeah?” She touched the lavender-colored silk, running a fingertip over the dark blue embroidery on the sleeve, an elaborate design of leaves and branches. “This was one of Mama’s.”

There was a tinge of sadness in her voice. For reasons that Reno didn’t want to think about, he both hated and loved the fact that he could already determine her moods very easily.

“It goes perfect with your eyes. Now take it off and come over here.”

 

+

 

Vincent tossed another log on the fire. He was poking at the embers when he heard Nanaki saunter up behind him.

“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” Nanaki lay down on the ground in front of the fire pit, a few feet away from Vincent. “Perfect for stargazing,” he said, looking up at the twinkling lights in the clear sky.

Vincent smiled as he continued to poke the logs in the fire. “Do you think I should be moving on,” he muttered, although it wasn’t a question.

“I never said any such thing,” Nanaki’s voice had an amused tone to it. “But if _you_ think it is time for you to leave, I will not be offended.”

“Hn.”

They sat in silence for a long time before Vincent spoke again.

“I am aging. I can feel it now.”

Nanaki looked back at his friend. “Is that what’s been bothering you all this time?”

Vincent frowned. “Many things are bothering me, I’m afraid. But I am sorry that I will not be there for you as I promised. I’m going to age and die like everyone else, and I will not be here to talk with you as I said I would.”

“Well… you’re talking to me right _now_ , Vincent.” Nanaki’s tail switched back and forth, his eyes glittering. “Your situation has changed, and I don’t measure the value of your friendship based on that,” he said quietly. “If I _do_ outlive you, I will definitely miss your company when you are gone. But you should know that I am not frightened anymore.”

Vincent nodded, but stayed silent.

It had been good for him, coming to stay in Cosmo Canyon. He’d had time to think about what had happened with Yuffie. Sharing some of that with Nanaki had helped him to understand his own feelings a little better.

“You aren’t going to completely ignore the Empress now, are you?”

Vincent smiled. It was safe to let his emotions show in the dark.

“I do not know. The truth is, I am sorry that I was not brave enough to try and have a proper relationship with her earlier… but it is too late now. She’s learning how to run her country. She has enough going on without _me_ adding to the list of concerns.”

“I don’t think Yuffie sees you as a _concern_ , Vincent.”

The gunslinger sighed. “Perhaps not, but she’s with someone else now.”

Nanaki stared at him for a bit, then got up. “Wait here a moment, will you?”

Vincent nodded as the beast moved past him. Nanaki was gone for some time, and when he returned, he was carrying a cardboard box in his mouth. Setting the package down next to Vincent, he returned to his spot by the fire.

“That is from Cloud. It arrived here a week or so after the coronation. I was told to give it to you when you could freely admit to yourself that your feelings for Yuffie go further than just friendship.” The beast stretched, sprawling onto his side and lazily flexing his claws in the firelight. He closed his eyes and yawned before saying, “I do not know what is inside the box, but it smells just like the Empress.”

Nanaki began to doze, so Vincent quietly opened the box. Inside was a coil of thick, dark braided hair, held together at either end with green elastic hair bands. Even if he didn’t recognize the color and texture of the hair, even if he hadn’t gone to the coronation and seen Yuffie’s new hairstyle for himself, he would have known it was hers because her scent was all over it, and his nose was just as sensitive as Nanaki’s.

Underneath Yuffie’s hair was a sealed envelope with his name written on it. He recognized the distinct, clipped style of Cloud’s handwriting. Grateful for the privacy afforded by the Canyon’s remote location, he opened the envelope and removed the note.

 

_Vincent,_

_Yuffie asked Tifa to have me throw this at you out of spite after our gathering last July. The Princess was ticked off. Tifa was pissed too. But we decided to wait._

_I saw you watching Yuffie and Reno at the coronation. Don’t get bent out of shape about that rooster. Whatever it is that they are doing together, Tifa says they’re still just friends._

_Empress or not, Yuffie’s still got it bad for you even if things are a lot more complicated for her now. But if you manage to get another chance, do NOT pass her up this time, you idiot._

_C._

 

Vincent smiled. The deeply personal nature of the note should have been enough to cause him to seek solace in Shinra Mansion, but surprisingly he felt no compulsion to run. Part of him felt horrified that their argument had been a factor in Yuffie’s impulse to cur her hair off. He knew she was secretly proud of herself for growing it out. Yet another part of him, a bigger part, felt a certain gratification. A very _masculine_ gratification. The fact that she wanted to throw her clippings at him was proof that her feelings were as strong as she had claimed.

The girl was pretty, talented, and determined. Dating Yuffie might not have been such a bad idea after all.

He read the note over a couple more times just to be sure he was reading it correctly. Cloud was in favor of the idea. So was Tifa. He wasn’t all that happy that they knew so much about his personal business, but at least they were two of the most trustworthy people he had ever met. Between them and Nanaki, he had no doubt that his feelings concerning Yuffie would be respected.

At the very least, Cid hadn’t been involved. That would have been an embarrassing disaster of epic proportions.

“Pleasant news, I trust?” Nanaki’s good eye opened, a bright slit in the darkness.

“Why do you ask?”

The beast sniffed the air and licked his lips. He closed his eye again. “You smell happy.”

“Hn.” Vincent touched the glossy braid, running his fingertip over the sections.

“Her surprise birthday party is in three weeks.”

“Indeed it is.”

“You _will_ be there, yes?”

“I will.”

“Yuffie does not like to flaunt her status in front of her people, so we are all supposed to bring ‘cheap’ presents. That was the rule set forth in the invitation I got from Councilwoman Chekov.” Nanaki sighed. “I simply have no idea what to get her.”

Vincent paused at that. It suddenly occurred to him what he could get her. It was the perfect idea, and no one else could possibly get her the same thing. But it certainly wouldn’t be cheap, so he’d just have to sneak it in when Chekov and the others weren’t looking.

“I will stay and help you find something personal that she will appreciate. After that I have to go back to Nibelheim for a short time.”

“Oh?” Nanaki yawned again, sleep not far off. “Will you arrange transportation for me when the time comes?”

“Of course,” Vincent said. “I look forward to it.”

“I hope they don’t get drunk and aggravate farm animals at her party. That was embarrassing…”

Vincent smiled. “Get some sleep, Nanaki.”

 

+

 

As she was now Empress, Yuffie knew that a party for her twenty-third birthday was in the works, but no one was acting like they remembered, so it was probably going to be of the ‘surprise’ variety. She missed her friends, and wished they could be there, but whatever her father and Chekov had planned she would appreciate it.

There were many things about her new life that she liked. Godo and her private staff kept her sane and happy. Reno provided the most satisfying form of stress relief, even though his visits were becoming less frequent. It was clear his shoulder (as well as the rest of him) was always available to her, and the two of them knew they were going to be friends for life. The High Priest visited often, and had proven himself to be an excellent and reliable confessor. She had never given much thought to the clergy before, but had come to appreciate all the things they did for Wutai’s people.

Yuffie spent as much time as she could visiting people’s homes, farms, ranches and shops. The people certainly saw her as their Empress, but she never stopped emphasizing equality, so they did not see her as an elitist. Because of that they felt free enough to give her their honest opinion about Wutai’s future, which was exactly what she wanted.

The amount of time she got to spend in the dojo with Shake was not what either of them had hoped for, and her ninja skills were clearly getting weaker. But they both knew that her responsibilities had changed dramatically. The important thing was the confidence she had in Shake and his ninjas. Every last one of them had her back. They were constantly near – never seen, silently watching over her.

But the bad parts were _really_ bad, especially for a girl like Yuffie. Being Empress was stressful and tiring. Council meetings were long and far too frequent. Godo was still present at them, which she was thankful for, even when they disagreed on an issue.

But, despite the fact that she was learning how to hold her own at the meetings, she did not feel as though the council respected her opinion. Her time spent talking with Wutai’s citizens had given her some good ideas for local resolutions, but the Council was still consistently deferring to her father. Dinner parties for foreign dignitaries were held twice a month, and she had to dress up in traditional formalwear for them. She wore her canvas shorts under the kimonos just as a reminder of who she really was deep down, and she had actually grown to like the tabi socks… but the geta sandals were something she’d learned to hate.

“They’re too hard, they have zero traction, and shit are they ever _noisy,_ ” she’d said to Shake once. “Clackity-clack-clack! _Everyone_ can hear where I’m going.”

“So I take it that’s why you don’t wear them when Reno visits?”

She was getting used to Shake’s teasing. Not to mention the things that popped out of Godo’s mouth. She never knew her father had such a liberal attitude towards sex, but at least he was treating her like a grown-up in that respect. As Empress, she wasn’t really supposed to be involved in that kind of relationship, but since Reno’s visits kept her smiling, no one was stopping him from seeing her, either.

The worst part of her new role was forcing herself to tamp down the wanderlust that still tugged at her heart. She never realized how strong the lure was until she had to consistently say ‘no’ to it.

 

+

 

They surprised her on November 18th, two days before her birthday, and it turned out she _was_ shocked. Everyone that she had invited to the coronation had also been invited to her party, and they all showed up. She tried not to cry, but she’d missed them all so much she couldn’t help herself.

Tifa was six months along and looked amazing. Cloud was trying not to show his excitement. Cid and Shera were _thinking_ about having a baby. Marlene actually brought a date, much to Barret’s discomfort. Tseng and Elena had gotten married. Denzel was now taller than Yuffie. Rufus and Reeve discussed how they were continuing to merge the efforts of Shinra and the WRO to the point where Yuffie asked them what _else_ they were merging, which drew a lot of laughs. Shelke didn’t even crack a smile, proving she was the same as ever.

The clergy and all of the ninjas were there, but only a few members of council came. No one from Wutai’s military had shown up, and thankfully, neither had Ginto Shinshuro.

Throughout the day, Wutai’s citizens were free to attend, offering her traditional presents and giving her their well-wishes. She took the time to chat with everyone, and made sure they were all taken care of.

Dinner was finally served – salads, cheeseburgers and fries, per the official request of the Empress. Every last bit of the food came from the efforts of Wutai’s Arms and Legs. Even the booze was local, and it flowed freely once again.

Reno was sitting next to Yuffie at her table, and she was stuffing the last bit of her cheeseburger into her mouth, looking very little like a royal, when he nearly made her choke on her food.

“I think Valentine wants me dead again.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” she tried to say around a mouthful of food. Swallowing hard, she frowned at him.

“No, seriously. He’s having trouble taking his eyes off of you.”

Yuffie looked over at Vincent’s table briefly, but he was not looking back. She turned back to Reno and scoffed.

“You are totally imagining things.”

“No. I‘m not. Look, it ain’t jealousy if that’s what you’re thinking. You have never once said his name in bed – in fact I’m pretty sure you aren’t thinking about him at all when you are with me.”

“I would never do that to you,” she said quietly. Reno turned his gaze from Vincent back to Yuffie at the sound of her voice. She was being totally sincere and it caught him off guard. “You know I love you.”

He grinned. “Yeah. Me too. But I am _not_ imagining things.”

“Reno,” she seethed, pulling his arm to get him to face her. Her nose was scant inches from his, and she spoke through her teeth. He had the gall to smirk at her. “Yes. I am probably still in love with Vincent Valentine, but–”

_“Probably?_ Hah! Get real, babe. You worship his dark studlyed leatherness from afar.”

“Gag. Me.”

“Okay. Yeah that was gross. My point is that I _know_ you are still in love with him and I really do wish things were different for you. For _both_ of you. But, since they aren’t…” he trailed off, leering at the edges of her kimono.

She narrowed her eyes at his flagrant familiarity, despite the heat coloring her cheeks. Reno raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her own motives, and she licked her lips.

“Ahh… So, you _aren’t_ totally dumping me yet?”

“ _Reno_. I, like every other Gaia-fettered goddess, expect fabulous sex for my birthday. Do not leave Wutai until you have fulfilled your duties as my concubine or I’ll have you beheaded, Turk.”

“Sure thing, sweet cheeks,” he drawled, getting up and sauntering away from her rudely, heading straight for the bar.

_He just never changes,_ she thought, smiling.

The party wore on, but showed no signs of slowing down. Dinner had been served buffet style, with the royals and their guests going first, but there were so many people in attendance some were just starting to eat after others had already finished their dessert. Yuffie impressed everyone by waiting with dignified patience to open her presents until every last guest had their after-dinner drink in hand.

They were all simple or sentimental gifts just as Chekov had requested. Cid gave her one of his tattered old pilot jackets, patches and all. Tifa wrapped Yuffie’s favorite drinking glass in her favorite place mat, both from Seventh Heaven. Cloud gave her materia, as expected, but he made sure it was fairly useless.

Shake presented her with a new set of silks, and while they were not ninja black they were her favorite dark green. His gift was also a not-so-subtle hint to everyone else that he expected Yuffie to get back into the dojo more often, and they needed to respect that by not monopolizing all of her time.

Nanaki gave her a mineral rock from Cosmo Canyon which Vincent had helped him find. When he left for Nibelheim, he took it with him and had it cut and polished while he was there. It wasn’t a rare mineral, but it was beautiful – dark, translucent yellow with flecks of bright violet in the center.

Reno got her a solid chocolate tiara with pink and green candy-covered nuts posing as crown jewels. He also got her some raspberry-flavored edible underwear to go with it, but that was a gift he could give her later, when he was fulfilling his duties as her concubine.

When she got to the last gift on the pile, she got to the only person who had broken the rule of cheap presents. Rufus Shinra offered her the opportunity to use Shinra’s environmental cleaning services for free. Technically it was a gift to the whole of Wutai, so he wasn’t really breaking Chekov’s rules. Yuffie’s continent still had veritable tons of scrap metal and broken machinery leftover from the invasions of many a previous war, dumped in several acres of flat land that used to be used for farming. Everyone wanted it out, but Wutai just didn’t have the resources to get it done. Yuffie’s eyes got as big as saucers when Rufus made the offer, and she said “Yes, yes and _yes!”_ to him. He smiled at her, then at her father, who nodded respectfully. Wutai needed the help and they were all just going to have to get used to it coming from places like Shinra.

An hour after that, the sun was low in the sky but the dancing and drinking were still going strong. Reno tried to find the Empress for a quick spin, but she had apparently left the dance floor. Eventually he spotted Yuffie sitting on a bench at the edge of the veranda, looking a bit tired. Vincent Valentine was standing in front of her. They were alone, and the gunslinger was holding a wrapped present in that damn shiny gauntlet.

_I **knew** it!_

The Turk ducked behind a statue of Leviathan and proceeded to spy on them, when he suddenly felt the large palm of Godo Kisaragi clamp onto his shoulder. Startled, Reno jumped, which pleased the Emperor-father greatly. Reno shushed him and pointed a finger at Yuffie and Vincent. Looking where Reno indicated, Godo smiled.

Reno was still going to be Yuffie’s personal freak for as long as she wanted him to, but if Vincent had finally decided to show some sign of wanting to be more-than-friends with her, he wouldn’t get in the gunslinger’s way.

Well.

_Much_.

They saw Vincent lean in and down slightly while talking to her, an obvious grasp for privacy. She was smiling and nodding at him. Satisfied, Reno and Godo shared a knowing smirk and finally turned away from the scene, heading for the bar together.

 

+

 

“Yuffie, may I have a word? In private?”

“Well, sure,” she smiled, nodding up at him as he leaned in to speak to her. She glanced at the present in the crook of his arm, but didn’t say anything about it. “We can go into the courtyard, in the Royal garden if you like? It’s really nice right now, with the leaves flying all over the place.”

“That would be fine.”

She led him away from the noise of the veranda on a path that led to a large sprawl of ornamental trees and flowers native to Wutai, all very old and well established. The ‘garden’ was more like a forest; it was much larger than the view from the veranda had led him to believe. Vincent followed Yuffie closely. He was amazed at how many turns she had him take; it became clear to him that this was a place she had either memorized since her coronation, or played in religiously as a child. They were finally in the main courtyard, completely out of sight of the crowd on the veranda.

It was a circular courtyard, looking more like a living mandala than just part of a garden. She had spoke the truth, it was beautiful, and bursting with autumn activity. There were birds foraging and fussing everywhere in the light of the setting sun. Leaves of red and gold stubbornly clung to their last moments before drifting down to the ground. Ancient stone pavers wound a path throughout, with benches randomly placed for reflection or quiet conversation. Silent stone deities speckled with moss watched over the human visitors, on guard forevermore.

In the very center was a table carved from the same stone it was sitting on, flanked by two elaborate wrought-iron chairs. Yuffie paused to gaze at the setting, though her body language told Vincent they were absolutely not going to use it. He had no idea what it meant to her but it was obviously special and private, and he didn’t dare ask. Her line of sight drifted up to an old, twisted maple tree behind the table and chairs, framing them perfectly. She looked at it as though greeting a dear friend before turning to face him.

“I’m glad to see you again, Vinnie.”

“As am I. Your new job going well, I hope?”

She rolled her eyes as an answer, and he laughed quietly.

“Is that for me?” she asked, greedy stars in her eyes as she pointed at the festively wrapped box in his hands, which was about the size of a cake box.

“Yes. I thought better of giving you your present in front of everyone. There would be questions that… Well, it appears I broke the rules. You will see why when you open it.”

“Ah – _Finally!”_ she exclaimed joyously. “Somebody got me something _expensive!_ ” Vincent laughed his tiny little laugh, pleased by the light in her eyes. “Well, let’s see… it’s kinda big. So it isn’t materia. Or jewelry.”

“You’ve accumulated enough of the one. And you’ve never expressed want of the other. Here – sit down,” he requested, gently leading her by her elbow to a bench away from the center. He stood before her and handed her the box.

“Happy Birthday, Yuffie.”

She stroked the top of it carefully – no fuss in the wrapping, just a plain red paper, with a gold ribbon tied into a slipknot. Very cape, very claw, very Vincent.

Yuffie hesitated, asking if it was fragile.

“Yes. It is.”

She peeled away the red paper, setting it and the ribbon aside carefully, to reveal a plain cardboard box. Lifting the top off of it, she pushed aside red tissue paper, and gasped.

Nestled inside was a shadow box. The glass front was held by a simple wooden frame, stained dark green. Crushed grass-green velvet lined the inside bottom of the box, and on display in the center was something she never thought she’d see again.

Her hair.

Only it was elaborately braided and twisted into several pieces that formed a thick wreath. Woven carefully into the hair were beautiful ribbons, in varying shades of green and yellow. There were also small silver and gold beads randomly strewn through thin wisps of hair throughout the wreath, catching the light. It was clearly made by hand and with tedious effort, and she’d never seen anything so intricate in her entire life.

“Oh Leviathan’s scales...” She leaned over the glass front of the box to get a closer look. “Wow.”

“It meets with your approval?”

“Very much so,” she said, swallowing back tears. “Hard to believe that came offa _my_ head.”

“Not at all.”

“It’s _so_ pretty. But how did you…” She looked up at him, confused. The idea of Vincent Valentine sitting at home weaving chunks of her hair with colorful ribbons was just too girlie to believe.

“There are many artisans in Nibelheim. I simply found one that practices hairwork, and suggested a color scheme.”

Yuffie shook her head. “I don’t know what to say. Gods… You didn’t spend too much, did you?”

“It was worth it, Yuffie.”

She smiled up at him before continuing. “When I gave it to Tifa, I–”

“What? That is what you intended, yes? For it to be kept?” He intentionally cut her off, not wanting to bring up the argument they’d had on the porch at Seventh Heaven. He knew their quarrel must have played some part in her shorn head. His voice softened. “In my opinion, such a beautiful memento should be protected _and_ displayed.”

Yuffie smiled, tracing her fingertips across the lower edge of the wood frame.

**Nicely put, Valentine.**

“I love it, Vincent. Best present yet.” She looked up and graced him with a happy smile and slightly watery eyes. He felt strangely triumphant.

She looked back at the wreath. “Not complaining _at all_ , mind you, but – it seems a little _less_ than what I remember? The hair part, I mean.”

“You have sharp eyes, Yuffie. The artisan did not have all of it at her disposal. That is a little over half of what you… gave me.”

“Yeah?” she sniffed. “So where’s the rest of it?”

Vincent eyed her carefully before answering.

“Somewhere safe.”

 

+

 

Winter was quickly sneaking up on Wutai, and father and daughter spent precious stolen moments in the royal gardens before it was too cold to do so.

For years, one of their favorite pastimes was paying board games together on the old stone table in the center of the courtyard, near where Vincent had given Yuffie her birthday present.

Godo eyed the little wooden figures they were moving around on a game board littered with colored triangles. It was a traditional game in Wutai, based entirely on strategy – Godo despised games that relied on luck – and Yuffie was losing badly to him, as usual. She narrowed her eyes at his hand as it moved his piece forward. It had been a bad move, but one that did not necessarily ruin his victory so much as stall it.

“Hey – don’t go easy on me old man, or I’ll never learn.”

“I don’t know what you are taking about, Empress,” he lied smoothly.

She looked up at Godo, where he sat arms crossed, motionless and cold. Smiling, she sighed, “I love you daddy.”

Godo made every attempt not to smile back, and failed.

While Yuffie examined the board, hoping for a new loophole in his ‘mistake’, he shifted the conversation into territory that needed addressing.

“Speaking of love, what exactly is going on with you and that Turk?”

_“Daddy.”_

“Okay, okay. Just know that while I am very grateful that you and… _Reno_ are being discreet, I also need to know that you are being careful.”

“What? You mean like _condoms?”_ she practically screeched, laughing.

“Yuffie Kisaragi!” he bellowed. She giggled, and once again he acquiesced. “Yes. _I mean like condoms._ He is a nice enough boy and it is very clear that he cares about you. But, Yuffie, he is not marriage material.”

She ginned at him, her head tilted. “So what you’re not saying out loud is that it would be _bad_ if I up and gave birth to Reno’s illegitimate red-haired blue-eyed baby? Really? Color me _aghast_!”

Godo narrowed his eyes at her. “Yes. That would be bad. But I don’t mean he isn’t the one simply because he isn’t from Wutai. He’s… Look, Yuffie, I like the lad. I enjoy scaring the hell out of him when he drops in on you. But he can’t do that kind of commitment, and you know it.”

She smirked. “I know it. He knows it. I love Reno, but… Well, don’t worry so much, cuz we’re not _in_ love or anything. We’re just having fun. And we’re not quite done with that yet,” she teased, biting her lower lip. Godo rolled his eyes and she continued. “But the sleepovers aren’t going to last much longer. We’ve already started slowing down, and we’ve talked about it. Better to stay friends than screw it up completely trying too hard to be lovers, right?”

She moved a piece on the board, and Godo scoffed at her choice. “Dammit all,” she muttered.

“Two moves, Yuffie. What about Vincent Valentine?”

Godo’s bluntness wasn’t new to Yuffie, but Godo speaking bluntly about _him_ had caught her off guard and it took everything she had not to suck in a breath. “He isn’t a native of Wutai, either,” she finally said quietly.

“Like that means anything. Neither was I, until Kisaragi Kasumi decided I was hers, and that was that. We didn’t have red hair to get around, and neither would you and Mr. Valentine.”

She sighed, not looking at him.

“Yuffie. Please don’t shut me out. Not now, not when it’s this late.”

She frowned, because Godo wasn’t talking about the time of day. Looking up at her father, she swallowed hard and gave him the truth.

“I fell in love with Vincent. I wanted him. I told him so. He isn’t interested and he told me to forget about him.” She bit her lower lip and made the exact same face she used to make as a child when she wanted to quell her tears. “So… I moved on.”

“Chocobo shit.”

“Aw, Godo! Come _on_ , dammit. Give me a break,” she whined.

“No, really. I’m calling shit on that one. _You_ haven’t moved on, and he _does_ want you. No man gives a woman a birthday present like the one he gave you when there is not also the intent to get her frequenting his bed. And that particular gift had much more thought put into it than what _some_ people got you… Panties made out of fruit? I didn’t think such a thing was possible.”

“Uh…” She swallowed hard. “How did you…?”

“You aren’t very careful with your trash, Yuffie. Chekov found the wrapper. We had a damn good laugh.”

In the span of a mere eight seconds, Yuffie paled, then blushed, then giggled. Godo smiled at her. “I know Reno is fun. But I also know Vincent likes you, _like that._ And you like him, too. You have liked him forever, little girl. Most importantly, _I_ approve of him,” Godo said, clearing his throat and dramatically adjusting his collar.

“Oh? So _that’s_ the most important part?” Yuffie said, laughing.

“Of course it is. Together, you’d make many a beautiful grandchild for me that I want to spoil and play with and I’m literally _dying to do that_ so get the hell on with it.”

She wiped the corners of her eyes, smiling at him warmly. “Daddy, you are gem.” She cleared her throat and watched as he moved his piece to a new triangle on the board, and she saw that he’d have her in one more move, just as promised. Impatient, she knocked over her main piece in surrender.

Godo cocked an eyebrow. “You were close that time.”

“Yeah, _right._ And Shiva’s gonna fly out of my ass.”

He laughed out loud. Yuffie sighed, saying, “Seriously… even if Vincent does have feelings – _those_ kinds of feelings for me, and I’m thinking not – it doesn’t really matter _now_ , does it daddy?” She stared over his shoulder at the garden that surrounded them, clearly not focusing on the here and now.

Yuffie was certainly embracing her new role, though it was going to take a long time before she approached the job with the same equanimity that he had mastered. Godo had every confidence that she’d get there. She was Empress now, but that meant there were certain restrictions to her personal life. Restrictions that were growing tighter with each day that passed her by.

_She isn’t happy. And she is **still** my little girl. _

Her heart was clearly broken over this man, and no amount of Reno or any other man was going to help it to completely heal. He’d felt that way for her mother, and despite a few romances over the years, he never found that kind of love again.

After a long beat, Godo made the effort to give his baby some fatherly reassurance.

“Take heart, my daughter. You never know what the future holds. For instance, upon your birth, it was predicted that you would be a good cook and you would never wear pants.”

Yuffie faked outrage. “I don’t wear pants, old man! I wear _shorts_.”

“Yes, I know! See what I mean? That part came true. You never wear pants.” He lowered his voice dramatically. “Although you _do_ suck in the kitchen.”

Wutai ninjas, hiding in the shadows of the garden and ever vigilant to their beloved royals, had to fight to keep from laughing with them.

+

 

_tbc_

 

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t as long a chapter as the previous ones… but I absolutely loved writing it.  
> The scene in the garden was inspired by the Kate Bush song “Under The Ivy” from the re-release of her 1985 masterpiece Hounds of Love. The lyrics fit the scene in an uncanny fashion, but as with All Things Kate, it needs to be heard.
> 
> If you read it, **please** review it. Thanks!


	5. Your Man of Our Choosing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see disclaimer & story notes in chapter one.
> 
> ++++++++ chapter notes ++++++++  
> To anyone patient enough to still be reading this, I apologize for the long wait. I’m afraid that finishing Gilded really took it out of me. That fic left me feeling super-accomplished, but also very, very much in need of a break. It has been a long while since I actually felt like writing.   
> February, however, did the trick. For reasons that I will keep to myself, I always get Yuffentine fever in February. :) On with the show…
> 
> While this is not a happy chapter, bear in mind that Hope Springs Eternal.
> 
> I fly beta-less. Please forgive the typos.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

+

 

**Empress & Concubine**

**Chapter Five**

 

Your Man of Our Choosing

 

+

 

 

“But I just turned twenty-three a few months ago! I thought I had more _time_ than this!”

Yuffie cornered her father’s favorite writing desk to where a small wastebasket sat, and kicked it so vehemently that it flew across the room and crashed into a wall. A noisy burst of bamboo sticks signaled the end of its usefulness.

“Empress, please, calm yourself,” Yuri pleaded, “Violent ranting won’t get you anything but more stitches. We need to _plan.”_

Yuffie turned on her boot heel to glare at the room’s occupants. She sucked in a breath, preparing to shout her head off, but stopped short with what she saw.

Four people were watching her, four people that she loved and trusted implicitly, with grave faces all. Her father, Shake, Chekov and Yuri all remained silent, anticipating her bellows. She winced, wisely choosing to swallow her outrage. These were not the people her anger was directed at, and they didn’t deserve such treatment.

Yuffie managed the few steps towards an old loveseat in her father’s study, and sat down before she fell. Her closest confidants watched with sinking hearts as the Empress’ shoulders slumped and she leaned over, hiding her face in her hands and sighing tiredly.

“Don’t call me _Empress,_ Yuri,” she whispered from behind her fingers. “Not in _here.”_

Bad news had come suddenly, delivered by Yuri that very afternoon.

The Empress had been enjoying an afternoon tea break with her father, when Yuri burst into Godo’s study with unexpected and very bad news. The young man was out of breath and agitated, but Yuri managed to blurt out one of Yuffie’s worst nightmares, now an unfortunate reality.

She was getting married.

Or so decree the council members, twenty-one in all with Yuri being the newest junior member. Although, to be fair, it was far from a unanimous decision.

Four elders sat at the head, Chekov being the only one among them that still staunchly, and openly, supported Kisaragi rule. Counting Chekov and Yuri, roughly one-third of the council could as of yet be counted on to cast votes that were in line with the Empress. Of the remaining members, at least nine were already in the Movements’ back pocket, two of which were elders. The remaining council member’s viewpoints were dodgy, but it was that fourth elder… he was the one that Yuffie and her supporters had been watching.

Only the elders had the power to take a submitted issue and move it to referendum. And all that was needed to do so was a majority: three out of four elders.

Sadly, it had just been a matter of time before the militant opposition found a weakness with the fourth elder and got him off of the fence and closer to their side. The man’s only daughter had announced her pregnancy earlier that week. It was his first grandchild, and while the threat to her impending motherhood had been subtle, it was a threat nonetheless. He came round quickly.

Earlier that afternoon in council chambers, the subject of the Empress’ lack of an heir came up yet again, but as it was not a formal meeting, this time the royals were not present. Despite Chekov’s objections, the other thee elders were adamant that a resolution be made right then and there. Since Yuffie was now the ripe old age of twenty-three, and she wasn’t showing any signs of getting herself a husband, they put forth the proposition that her future husband be none other than General Ginto Shinshuro.

An obvious railroading, the referendum was hurried through, and the council voted, thirteen to eight in favor of Yuffie marrying Shinshuro. It was all Yuri could do to keep from running straight to her side before the mallet struck marble.

Chekov made it up the vast staircases to the royal rooms, following Yuri as quickly as her creaky knees would allow. Godo sent a message with a ninja to have Shake join them, and now the four of them stood, waiting for Yuffie’s angry rant to boil forth in the privacy of Godo’s study. But she simply sat, silent and pitiful with her face buried in her hands.

Her four confidants were always free to express themselves honestly, but the helpless expression on her own face had made their mouths go dry and their voices mute. It was times like these that reminded Godo no matter how formidable in a physical fight his daughter was – well, _used_ to be, she was still new to the throne and would always be his baby.

He finally broke the tension, clearing his throat rudely before speaking. “So... Aren’t you gonna yell? _I’d_ yell.”

 _“I’d_ disembowel someone,” Shake muttered, not so quiet that they all heard him. “And I know who, too.”

“I’ll hold his ugly ass down for you,” Chekov added.

Clad in her favored shorts and tank top, Yuffie rubbed her chin, and settled her hands on her bare knees while staring at the carpet. “I can’t believe I’m expected to live my life by ancient, stupid-ass _sexist_ laws!”

“That’s the problem, Yuffie. You aren’t just living your life anymore. You’re living Wutai’s now.” Chekov sat down next to her, putting a motherly arm around her narrow shoulders. “You _are_ Wutai.”

Godo sighed heavily. “Well, at least we know for sure who the driving force behind this Movement crap is. Not to mention my poisoning.”

When Yuffie whimpered, Chekov pulled her closer. Patting the young woman’s sleek hair, she gave the emperor a glare over her shoulder, reminding him that his daughter was still reeling from _that_ news.

Some weeks after Yuffie’s birthday party, Godo suddenly left Wutai at the crack of dawn on the pretense that he was responding to a dog-and-pony invite from Reeve Tuetsi at the WRO. He offered no further reason to an argumentative Yuffie. Then the Emperor-Father, Chekov and two ninjas were quietly escorted away via Shinra helicopter by Reno himself.

Yuffie had had just enough time to try and pry the truth out of her red-haired concubine, but he remained tight-lipped, giving her nothing more than a quipped response, “ _orders, sweetcheeks, can’t play with you right now.”_

She stomped her booted heels on the landing pad of the palace, screaming profanities at the passengers of the helicopter, and especially its pilot, as it flew away.

Godo was taken directly to the labs at Shinra headquarters for medical tests. He’d been suspicious for months that his ‘illness’ was something far more traditional. And Rufus Shinra may have once been his enemy, but the man was practical to the last and could be counted on not to sugar-coat the truth about any impending death. Godo wanted that truth. _Needed_ it, actually, because of Yuffie’s predicament. Shinra’s results proved, finally and without a doubt, that he hadn’t contracted a disease but had in fact been poisoned the previous year.

The poison was nothing more than the distilled saliva from a monster that was only found in the caves at the Southern end of the Wutai continent. They were dangerous but shy creatures that kept to themselves. Over the centuries, Wutai’s arms and legs had adopted a live–and–let–live policy with these beasts, and it was quite manageable when one considered that what little soil to be had in that region was not farmable due to the extensive bedrock, and the further South you went, the harder the land was to traverse. Plowing was impossible, and raising livestock was akin to offering up a banquet.

Given that, whoever it was must have gone to great lengths to get their hands on the poison. Then, seemingly innocuous, they found work in the royal kitchens and tainted the Emperor’s food with trace amounts of the slow-acting toxin over few months. Godo eventually suffered irreparable damage to his liver, kidneys and stomach, and he didn’t begin to show signs of sickness until the guilty party was long gone.

When her father returned home, the Empress did three things. She gave Reno a small beating for conspiring with Godo behind her back. Then, when she had all the facts, she became enraged and put her tiny fist through a wall, impressing Shake. Later, as she sat mournfully still for her sensei while he stitched her arm up, it finally sank in that her father was dying much faster than anyone realized, and she proceeded to cry her eyes out.

Reno stayed and kept her company for several days, but even his attentions could not fully relieve her fears and frustrations. Chekov made Godo promise to stop discussing his poisoning in her company.

Realizing his shouldn’t have brought it up again, Godo pinched the bridge of his nose between two thick fingers. “I admit that I was always suspicious of Shinshuro being the source. But that prick actually _marrying_ my daughter is nothing more than him trying to get access to the throne in a way that would look more polite to the outside world than a _coup_. They are trying to takeover Wutai, and by any means. Once married to Yuffie, he can safely eliminate royal rule altogether, by forcing her to abdicate and then relinquishing all power to the council… and then the Movement will finally have their precious military state.”

Yuffie’s voice betrayed her desperation, but she did her best to sound practical. Logical.

 _Royal_.

“Do you think he’d go so far as to try and kill me if I flat out refuse the council’s decision?”

Chekov looked at her sympathetically. “By law, however ancient the law, I am not sure you _can_ refuse them, Yuffie.”

Godo slammed the palm of his hand down on his heavy wooden desk, making everyone in the room jump. “ _Yes she can!”_ he thundered. Mollified by their silence, he sat down and lowered his voice.

“She is _Empress_. This is a different age, and archaic traditions are bypassed all the time. Wutai adores her. If we go public with this immediately, the people will object to an unwanted union. The High Priests, and by default the clergy, will _definitely_ not be in favor of the marriage. Yuffie will have their support, and _I_ will back her as she faces the council. They know they will lose all public support if they attempt to push their agenda so soon in her rule. They will be forced to yield.”

Yuffie let go the breath she had been holding and closed her eyes with a weak smile.

“Don’t relax too much, my daughter. We can thwart this one plan and keep Shinshuro further away from you, at least. But it will not stop the Movement. Honestly, what concerns me more _now_ , is…”

When Godo paused, Yuffie turned to look up at him. He looked down into the eyes of his daughter, his only child, not his successor. Anyone else would have withered under his dangerous glare, but all Yuffie saw was her tough, protective father and the immense concern he held for her, and she wanted to crawl into his arms and stay there.

“The word you were looking for, my dear daughter, is not _kill_ , but _assassinate_. Royal engagement or not…” his voice trailed off as he reluctantly looked away from Yuffie, hating the terror he saw on her face.

“Shinshuro has all but assassinated me,” he continued, blatantly alluding to the subject of his own poisoning, “And yes, he’d do it to you, too.”

 

+

 

Godo’s plan worked like a charm, and the council was forced to put Yuffie’s engagement on hold. The added benefit was that many of Wutai’s citizens were seeing the council for what it really was, and were beginning to lose what little faith they had in them. While seeing their beloved Empress with child was appealing to the average citizen, the idea of condemning Yuffie to a loveless marriage was unthinkable. The laws that could enable the council to do just that to her were still in place, but no one believed they could go that far.

Unfortunately, Godo knew that they _would_ go that far, if given the chance.

It was now March, and Yuffie was seven months into her rule. Her heart and resolve were firmly in the same places they had always been ­– restore greatness to Wutai, keep the Movement at bay, listen to Godo, learn from Chekov and Shake, play hard with Reno when he showed up, and pine for Vinnie in secret. Nothing new there.

It was her appearance that had changed. She began to let her hair grow back in after her birthday, less a fashion statement and more not having time to get it cut properly. It was now just brushing her shoulders. She was still thin, but that was due more to a lack of sleep and a relentless royal schedule than traveling around cutting up monsters. Even though she ran about Wutai castle in her shorts and tank top when formal wear wasn’t required, it was still winter and she was pale as a ghost. Her muscle tone was flagging, which did not please Shake, but her alertness in the council meetings was vastly improved, and Godo was beside himself with pride.

Every word, every nuance spoken by the council was a puzzle, a signal and a clue, and she had learned to interpret them alarmingly fast. She and Godo watched the others carefully, and afterwards they discussed the minutes in private, picking apart who had said what, and _how_ they’d said it – and what it actually meant.

Her confidence during the meetings had grown, despite the fact that most of them still saw her as that little brat Princess, and did not respect her adequately, even as she was now Empress. This irritated her, but she didn’t care about it too much.

What _did_ concern her though, was that deep down inside she still felt vulnerable without her father backing her up. Even if he remained silent, her rock was next to her when she sat on the throne and addressed dignitaries. He sat by her side at royal functions. He continued to attend the council meetings, as it was her right to have him there. Like the scary man of granite that he was, Kisaragi Godo just kept going and going.

Right up until the morning he collapsed.

Yuffie had always loved her father, but it was only after Deepground ended that things began to change for them as father and daughter. She never knew how complicated and demanding his duties were until she stayed in Wutai for longer than a week and paid attention to Godo’s daily life in earnest. When he got sick, they both knew she would have to ascend quickly if they wanted to save the Royal house. So she did her duty, and _sat still_ , and took on all the responsibilities she swore she never would, and that had made him proud.

But neither of them bargained that they would grow so close in the process, and they both began to rue the day they would have to say goodbye.

“With your hair longer, you look so much like Kasumi, it almost hurts.” She leaned into his hand, settling her cheek there like a child greedy for attention. Godo’s palm was still warm and dry, and as comforting as ever. “Not that I am complaining, little girl. The short hair is quite nice on you, too.”

“Oh don’t _lie,_ old man… you hate the short hair,” she sniffed.

“I do not, it looks nice. When you get it _trimmed_ regularly,” he added sneakily. “You can be such a slob, Yuffie.”

He’d only meant to make her laugh, but it had the opposite effect. “Daddy,” she whined, unable to stop the tears anymore.

“I know. I’m sorry, Yuffie. I wanted to spare you this trail by fire you’ve been saddled with. I wanted to be _there_ for you… for _years_ to come, not months.”

Godo had chosen to spend his last days in the palace, in the same bed that he had share with Yuffie’s mother. His doctors were not pleased with that, but one simply did not tell Kisaragi Godo what to do, ever. Yuffie had denied all other company, determined to remain at his side until the end, taking breaks only to relieve herself in the adjoining bathroom and eat a little of the food Chekov had forced on her. The only reason she slept was because she’d passed out in her chair and fell forward onto his bed, arm draped over his chest. Godo had woken up to find her like that, amused and saddened all at once.

But he was fading now, and they both knew it.

He wiped away her tears, but they just kept falling.

 

+

 

Reno was sitting just outside the Emperor’s room with two ninjas. He wasn’t sure if they were watching the windows, or the stairs, or _him._ Either way, he was grateful for their presence. When Yuffie finally appeared, looking drawn and exhausted with a tear-stained face, the ninjas flanked her, but it was Reno that caught her before she fell to the floor.

He escorted her to the back of the throne room, an area that was curtained off from the large gathering hall, used specifically for the preparation of the royals. He was disturbed by how fragile she felt in his arms and wanted her to get some sleep, but he knew better than to argue with Wutai tradition. Formalities had to be observed.

Reno helped Chekov get her into a dress kimono and the councilwoman did what she could with Yuffie’s face and hair. Reno was told to wait behind the curtains as Yuffie left though a side door and took the throne.

Within moments, members of the council and the clergy began assembling in the hall, as well as prominent citizens and high-ranking military officials, Ginto Shinshuro among them. Thirty minutes or more passed as people continued to file in. Time seemed surreal, forever and unforgiving, until the moment the Empress stood and spoke.

It was in Wutai, of course, but Reno had picked up enough of the language since her ascension that he understood most of her words, and he listened intently through the thick green curtains.

With a regal voice that did not shake, she made the formal announcement that the Emperor-Father had gone back to the Lifestream. Gasps were heard throughout the large room, and some people began to cry. Others still, pointedly, did _not_.

She decreed that she would follow Wutai tradition, and his body would lay in state for a day and half before being cremated. She quickly added that the palace would be open to all Wutai citizens, friends of the Kisaragi family _and_ international diplomats who wished to pay their respects during that time. Yuffie turned on her geta and left the room, allowing no further discussion – or objections – from anyone.

They meant well, of course, but people began buzzing down the hall from her, wanting to ask her questions and offer their sympathies. Reno gave Chekov a look that told her all she needed to know, and he moved to get the poor girl out of the sight of the crowd and upstairs to her chambers for some sleep. He could hear Chekov and Yuri and the few remaining council members still on Yuffie’s side sending people away as held onto her waist while they climbed the staircases.

Sleep was not so easy to come by though, as Reno found out. It was his first experience holding a woman while she cried in his arms. He surprised himself by not feeling the need to bolt, not even once.

 

+

 

“I can stay. You _know_ I’ll stay if you want me to.”

Reno’s brow was furrowed with concern, and Yuffie noticed that his plate of food had gone mostly untouched as well. A feat in and of itself, considering she had never known his appetite, whether for food or sex, to be anything less than that of a wolf.

Even her friends had noticed the changes in Wutai.

“I appreciate it, Reno. But I have to take a few careful steps after this. And they have to be noticed by the right people.”

Reno shook his head, not happy with her answer.

“Seriously, Yuffie. Are you gonna be all right?” It was Cid, this time, only his brow had angry lines carved into it.

They heard laughter in the banquet hall, and Yuffie glanced at Shinshuro from the corner of her eyes. He was sitting across the hall, drinking booze with his officers, smiling a bit too easily at a person’s wake for her tastes.

_Son of a bitch has no respect, none whatsoever._

Her friends had piled into two Shinra helicopters and came to Wutai for Godo’s service, save Tifa, who was still nursing her newborn daughter, little Elise. She was upset not to be there for Yuffie, but Cloud passed on her feelings with more emotion than Yuffie had ever seen him display before. Fatherhood was changing him, if only a little at a time.

Yuffie looked back at Cid where he sat next to Vincent. “Yeah. Yeah I think so.”

Vincent, directly across from her, was less than convinced. “Are you _sure?”_

Yuffie looked up into his red eyes, finding no anger, just sadness.

She never was able to lie to _him_. “Nope. But I have to stand up to them, and if you guys stay to help me, it will make me look very weak.”

It ended all too quickly. Hours later, in what seemed like only moments, Yuffie found herself standing on the landing pad of the palace roof and faking a smile as she waved at them. She watched her friends’ reluctant faces as they waved back at her through the windows. The helicopter lifted into the air, and with one parting glance from Reno, they left her behind.

 

+

 

Barely a day had passed after Yuffie had her father’s ashes interred in the royal cemetery, in a shrine next to her mother’s, when Chekov entered her chambers with more bad news.

“They do this behind my back while I am dealing with my father’s death?! While I am in _mourning?_ How far are they gonna go with this kind of behavior?”

With Godo gone, the Wutai council put her engagement to Ginto Shinshuro back into effect.

“Well, they didn’t stop there.”

Yuffie looked up at Chekov. She looked disheveled and angry, far angrier than Yuffie had ever seen her before.

“Oh gawd… What the fuck have they done now?”

“It’s much worse than we realized, Yuffie. All I can figure is that Shinshuro has a team digging up ancient laws in the libraries, and they finally found one that can destroy the Kisaragi line, and in effect Wutai royal rule, for good.” She sighed, and crossed her arms defensively. “He’s demanding, as is his right, a _purity test_ for the Single White Rose of Wutai before he marries you.”

Visibly paling, Yuffie’s legs gave out, and she slumped into a cushy chair.

A vacant look passed over her face. “Um… They can behead me for failing that one,” she murmured, swallowing hard and looking up at Chekov. “Right?”

When Chekov didn’t directly answer the question, she knew it was true. The aging woman moved to sit in the matching chair across from Yuffie. She leaned in, speaking in a comforting tone.

“We have to find a way around this one. The movement has infiltrated over half the council. They seem to have countermoves for every one of our own, and they are acting very quickly. Which means we have to start fighting back by playing their own game.”

“How?” Yuffie sputtered, beginning to cry. “How do we _do_ that?!”

“For now, negotiations. Delay tactics. We must do all we can to get the time needed to come up with a decent plan.” Chekov pulled a clean silk hanky out from her council robes and handed it to Yuffie.

“Death will claim me before I ever abandon you, Yuffie. But you have to be strong now. For all our sakes.”

 

+

 

Eventually the council made it very difficult if not impossible for outsiders to enter Wutai. Cell towers were taken down and the methods for supplying the populace with what little electric power they enjoyed were dismantled. It didn’t mean that much to _them_ , because most of Wutai’s people had happily returned to the pastoral way of life despite Godo’s earlier wishes. Yuffie hadn’t seen Reno since the funeral, and communicating with all her old friends became very difficult.

Which meant that complicated measures had to be taken just to get a text message delivered. The Empress and her supporters had found a way around that, as usual with the help of Shinra and her beloved Turk. Due to the interference of the council, Reno’s every excursion into Wutai now had to labeled as some sort of diplomatic mission from the WRO, and the proper channels had to be gone through on both sides. His visits were growing more infrequent, but when he arrived, not only he was fully prepared to enact his duties as the royal concubine, but he also carried packages and letters from her friends.

Avalanche, the WRO, even Shinra and the Turks were not letting Yuffie go so easily. Reeve and Rufus continually offered their help, no matter what she might ask of them, which admittedly wasn’t much – at least for now.

Tifa sent her a massive amount of digital movies and pictures of her, Cloud, Denzel and baby Elise. Yuffie nearly busted her gut open with laughter when one featured the asparagus-loving little girl spitting up on Cloud’s shoulders. When the mighty soldier turned to Tifa, desperate for help and holding Elise out at arm’s length, the barmaid went back to her orange juice and book, casually quipping _“deal with it, buddy.”_ The camera shook some as Cloud narrowed his eyes at the lens, and she could hear Denzel’s muffled snickering.

Shera was finally pregnant, and to Yuffie’s great amusement every snapshot of Cid captured him looking either baffled, paralyzed, or scared out of his wits.

Everyone sent something, and a letter or three from Vincent was always among the treasures that Reno brought. The gunslinger never addressed the obvious issue that still lingered between them – their relationship, and what the true definition of it was – but the questions he asked of her, the news he supplied of his own doings, and the worry he revealed in his words made it clear that he cared about her a great deal. She treasured these simple pieces of papers, hiding them in a carved box in her chambers for safekeeping. When things got to be too much, she would take them out at night and re-read them in her big bed, bewitched by the lurking emotions that she saw in Vincent’s structured, elegant handwriting.

The lure of sneaking in more technology from Shinra so that she could text her friends at the drop of a hat was very strong, but doing so would create other sticky problems – Yuffie’s own stance on Wutai’s future was a return to pastoral life, and such a move, if discovered, would contradict her own very public viewpoint.

Plus, there was always the threat of what the Movement could do with such technology if they got their hands on it. For now, all Shinshuro really had was the traditional Wutai military fare, consisting of hundreds of strong soldiers with traditional armor, very sharp weapons and maybe a bit of materia. At least, that was all he let on. If things were worse, Yuffie could not tell.

Shinshuro or the council still did not have access to the hidden materia stores in the Royal castle, a secret so carefully guarded that now only a handful of people knew it even existed – Yuffie (who was responsible for nearly two-thirds of its contents anyway), Chekov, Shake, and the High Priests.

While Yuffie’s friends were concerned and doing their best to stay in touch, she now had only those within the borders of her empire for immediate counsel. There were enough of them. Shake, who was ever-present at her side, even at the council meetings. He, along with all of her ninjas – they had her back. Members of the clergy were completely on her side and always encouraging. And the people… of course there was Wutai’s people.

Yuffie blatantly ignored the coucil’s ‘wishes’ that she not walk among them so freely. Claiming it was for her own safety, she told them to pound salt every time they requested it at the meetings she attended. Citizens of Wutai, especially the arms and the legs, _adored_ her. She listened to their concerns and shared information with them while the council made inconspicuous efforts to block it. She accepted invitations to meals and parties, rolling up her sleeves and washing the dishes with them afterwards. She helped them plant and fix and build, she played with their children. She knew many of them personally and had built friendships with them, not content to simply earn their respect.

Should Shinshuro attempt to depose her now, he’d have a vicious fight on his hands with them.

The closest thing to a parent Yuffie had left was Councilwoman Chekov. That fearless woman never succumbed the council’s intimidation. She dried the Empress’ tears behind closed doors and fought to keep some semblance of normality in the girl’s life.

Then there was Yuri, who was the Empress’ own age and her oldest friend. He was relentless in his attempts to keep Yuffie’s spirits up. She loved him like a brother, and cherished his company.

Which is why when Yuri stumbled into the castle one evening and fell into Yuffie’s arms, bleeding his last, she truly panicked. He had been in a terrible fight, but his own rusty ninja training had kicked in and he managed to wound his attackers and get to her before he could die.

“I was spying on them. They were talking about Godo,” he breathed, hard, blood pooling in his mouth. “The woman who poisoned him was named Alanah Nerium. It was _Shinshuro_ ,” he grunted, continuing. “His mistress.”

Yuffie looked up at Chekov for some sort of conformation. She nodded gravely. “I remember her. She was on the short list. She quit last year about this time, but had worked as a dishwasher in the kitchens beforehand. We never found her.”

Yuffie clenched her teeth, anger overtaking her again, until Yuri coughed and pressed at the wound in his side.

“Where is the doctor? Someone get her here, _now!”_ Yuffie screamed, and her anger turned into tears. She placed her hand over Yuri’s, ignoring the blood, and looked down at him. “Yuri, you idiot, why didn’t you get help first before coming here? Dammit!”

He shook his head as Yuffie held it in her lap. “Had to be sure. Had to _tell_ you.”

Sobbing around her words, Yuffie vowed to him that she’d avenge him, no matter the cost, and Yuri smiled weakly, closing his eyes one last time.

Yuri had died in her arms that night, but with his loss, she couldn’t even bring herself to cry at his wake. Thanks to her enemies, becoming Wutai’s hardened leader was getting easier every day.

 

+

 

A month passed, and after more than a few calculated diversions on hers and Chekov’s parts, the council up and demanded that Yuffie stop stalling and make arrangements to have the purity examination performed. The only people allowed to attend would be the required ones: the Empress, the council elders, the high priests and a Wutai doctor. The doctor was selected by the council, which meant that he was probably on their side as well.

It was humiliating enough just being subjected to such a thing, but Yuffie knew she was doomed to fail the test. The council would be well within the law to demand her execution. But even if beheading her caused a revolution, that scenario was not going to help Wutai out one bit. Despite the people’s loyalty and love of her, they were still just farmers and ranchers. The military would win, and in the end the fields would be scorched, the livestock would be destroyed and thousands of people would die.

The Empress wasn’t having that.

It was time to cash in a favor. After Chekov negotiated with the council, citing fabricated appointments and other royal responsibilities, the date for the test was set. Yuffie had exactly twelve days left. It wasn’t much, but it was something. She had to get a message to Reeve requesting help, but Reno had just been in to see her two days before, and he wasn’t bound to show up again for more than two weeks. Given the restricted methods at her disposal to accomplish such things, getting word to Midgar would take more time than she could afford.

Her mind reeled until the choices before her dwindled down rapidly. There was only one person she could turn to now. She dispatched three ninjas with a letter, and told them to get it to the recipient – and _only_ the recipient – as quickly and quietly as possible.

Tireless in their service to the Empress, the three made their way to Mime undetected and crossed the channel. They entered Nibelheim, where they located Shinra Manor at two in the morning and placed Yuffie’s letter into the hands of a slightly startled Vincent Valentine.

 

+

 

Vincent was home, thankfully. After reading Yuffie’s letter he grunted, told the ninjas where the toilet and the refrigerator was, then got Reeve on his cell phone immediately. When Reeve learned what the council was about to do to Yuffie, he burst into action, not even bothering to change out of his moogle-patterned pajamas.

Now, less than two and half days after they left, three tired and very hungry ninjas stood before their Empress, with two responses for her. One was a hand-written note from Vincent, the other, a printout of an email addressed to her, as sent to Vincent from Reeve.

Despite her burning desire to rip open Vincent’s letter, Yuffie remembered she was not alone and that this was about Wutai, not just keeping her head attached to her neck. She maintained her composure and read the email from Reeve first.

_Yuffie:_

_I know you are scared. You have every right to be. And I promise you can be terrified and cry your heart out on my shoulder all you want, but you have to get here first._

_The good news is that I can help you. _

_Reno will show up soon. Just play along with whatever he says and act like you were completely expecting his arrival and had this trip scheduled for weeks. He will have the proper papers._

_You, Chekov, a ninja escort and a member of the clergy are to get on that helicopter. If anyone asks, the four of you will be gone for less than a week on an errand of diplomacy, one where we have requested your expertise and assistance in creating farming co-ops in the Grasslands. If the council intervenes and tries to intimidate you into staying put, point out to them that you will be back in plenty of time for the purity test._

_And if that’s not good enough, put your royal foot down Yuffie. Remind them that you are the blood royal, you are in charge of Wutai, and only the Empress decides what she does and where she goes. You are Kisaragi Yuffie, Godo’s daughter, and he was the walking definition of intimidation. Never, ever forget that._

_Trust in me._

_Reeve_

 

Finished reading, Yuffie took a deep, cleansing breath. She was nervous about not knowing the details of Reeve’s plan, but felt heartened that there finally _was_ a plan. Giving his email to Chekov and trusting her to get started on the preparations for tomorrow, she took another deep breath and opened Vincent’s letter.

His missive was much shorter than Reeve’s, but somehow it managed to do the impossible: make her feel warm inside.

 

_Yuffie,_

_I elected not to follow your ninjas because I did not want to slow them down, and it wouldn’t bode well for you if I got caught unannounced in Wutai. Reno will pick me up on his way to you. Be ready._

_I will be there the day after you read this._

_-Vincent_

 

She tried to hide her smile behind the thick handmade paper, although the sharp eyes of her ninjas saw the long-lost twinkle return to her eyes, and politely ignored it.

 

+

 

_tbc_

 

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Godo’s last moments with Yuffie were inspired, in part, by Tori Amos’ “Tear in You Hand” from her 1991 album, Little Earthquakes. I know that it’s technically a song for lovers, but just listen… ‘cause you don’t know the power that you have.
> 
> If you read it, **please** review it. Thanks!


	6. see the long freaking title below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see disclaimer & story notes in chapter one.
> 
> ++++++++ chapter notes ++++++++  
> Do you recall the squicky medical happenings I mentioned in chapter one’s notes? Well, you have been warned. Twice now. :)
> 
> I fly beta-less. Please forgive the typos.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

+

 

**Empress & Concubine**

**Chapter Six**

 

~~Those Magnificent Men in their Flying Machines~~

err… I mean

~~The Miracles of Modern Science~~

um.

 

 

 

Marco! Hymen! Polo! Hymen!

 

 

+

 

 

 

 

 

True to his word, Vincent Valentine was the first person to step out of the Shinra helicopter that landed on the Palace’s landing pad the following morning. Also present was Rufus Shinra, corporate smile firmly in place and all the proper, albeit dishonest, papers in hand. One Turk and two members of the WRO stepped out, and they began conversing with Yuffie’s staff. Moving fast, they picked up luggage and other containers with traveling necessities and began loading everything on the helicopter.

A ninja dispatch was sent to the council – as nothing more than an act of good faith, considering they were all probably still asleep – with Rufus’ papers. With any luck, they’d all be in the air before Yuffie would be forced to confront a Council Elder or anyone else.

Yuffie hugged Vincent as soon as he was within her reach, and while the man was somewhat startled, Reno noticed he did no less than hug her back. The Turk was coming up behind them, having powered down the helicopter until everything was safely loaded. He hung back politely, more out of respect for giving Yuffie her moment with Vincent, rather than an act of obeying royal protocol.

_Why start now?_

He suppressed a grin, trying not to think about all the things he’d done to her lithe, fun little body, and how much he was going to miss that if Valentine continued to display such interest.

_I can back off. I really **should** back off…_

Yuffie thanked Vincent for relaying her message, and kissed his cheek. She thanked Rufus as well, who followed protocol to the letter, bowing before her. Yuffie smirked, outstretched her hand, and Reno’s boss kissed her knuckles politely, addressing her with her formal title and a sly smile on his handsome face. Reno rolled his eyes.

_“Turk!”_ Yuffie yelped, the moment Reno stepped past Rufus and she saw him. She jumped towards him, and he caught her, picking her up off the ground and hugging her tight. He closed his eyes, grateful her head was still attached to her body.

But when he didn’t say anything, she pulled back to look at his face. “Reno?”

He set her back on down on her feet and gave her a pained look. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me?”

“Oh, heh. Yeah…” Yuffie swallowed hard, and looked away from them all, cheeks turning pink. “About that…”

“Shiva’s _tits_ , Yuffie!” Reno barked. “I coulda got you killed!”

_“Reno.”_ The Turk looked over at Rufus, who was not pleased. “You and the Empress can talk about that _later_ , yes?”

“Yes, as in when we are airborne. Let’s get moving,” Chekov barked, clearly anxious to get Yuffie in the air and on to whatever miracle it was that Reeve Tuetsi had to offer her. She turned away from them all to approach Shake, who was appeared to be standing guard at the platform’s doorway.

When Rufus gestured towards the helicopter, Yuffie nodded and took the arm he offered.

“So. What’s the big plan, Mr. Shinra?”

Rufus noticed how hard she was trying to make light of the situation. He heard the nervousness in her voice, though, as it was not very well hidden behind her usual mirth. He smiled down at her softly. “I’m afraid decorum prevents me from openly discussing such a thing with any lady, let alone _you_ , Empress. I ask that you wait to get the details from Tuetsi.”

“Sounds pretty ominous, dude. Yer makin’ me nervous.”

He laughed lightly. “You have every right to be. But I assure you, we _will_ solve your problem.”

Just as Reeve requested, Yuffie’s traveling companions consisted of one Wutai high priest, whose name was Oleg, and a ninja bodyguard. Shake selected him personally, a quiet and dependable man in his forties named Hiroyuki, who was one of his best and most experienced ninjas. They followed behind Yuffie closely, and Vincent and Reno followed behind them.

That left Chekov, who was still talking with Shake. No longer trusting Yuffie’s safety to _anyone,_ Vincent watched them closely out of the corner of his eyes. Chekov accepted a small wrapped package from Shake, who seemed to be looking at Reno. The leader of the Wutai ninja looked back at the councilwoman, and they shared a few more words. After nodding at each other with tight expressions, Chekov turned on her heel to make her way back to Yuffie’s group.

No sooner had Chekov started towards them when the ninja who was sent with Rufus’ travel papers burst through the door. Vincent stopped suddenly and pivoted, his hand going to Cerberus. Reno said “Hey,” just loud enough for them all to hear, and they turned as a group to watch the door.

_“Dammit to hell,”_ Yuffie whispered.

Less than minute after the ninja, Ginto Shinshuro and one of the Council Elders appeared. They were both in their pajamas and robes, and the General looked none too happy.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Shinshuro said, his voice like steel.

“Reno, go get the bird fired up. _Now_.” Rufus said under his breath.

“You got it.”

As Reno walked casually towards the helicopter, not even looking back, the high priest and the ninja followed him without a word. Shake came astride Shinshuro, walking right next to the General as he stomped over to Yuffie and her guests. He glanced at Shake, and foolishly dismissed Yuffie’s Sensei out-of-hand.

“General Shinshuro,” Rufus beamed, stepping past Yuffie and in front of Vincent, hand outstretched, smiling that perfectly diplomatic smile of his. “How _nice_ to see you again!” Shinshuro stopped short, eyeing the hand before him, until he took it and shook it once, then let go of it like it was an infectious germ.

“Empress, just where do you think you are going?” he barked, rudely looking past Rufus.

Vincent edged just enough to his right, placing himself in Shinshuro’s line of vision, blocking the man from looking at Yuffie. Shinshuro narrowed his eyes at the gunslinger.

“Did you not get the papers, sir? Everything is quite in order.” Rufus practically oozed tact.

“Give me those damn papers,” he hissed at the Elder. Shinshuro grabbed them from the Elder’s hand, and paused, looking them over. “Ah, yes. The Empress is invited to tour your… _newly installed Grasslands Farming Co-Ops_. What exactly is that and why should she see it?”

Yuffie pushed past Vincent and came around to stand in front of Rufus, clearly angry.

_“Who the hell do you think you are?”_

Behind them, the helicopter’s engines started. Shinshuro looked at the machine briefly, then back at Yuffie.

“I am General Ginto Shinshu–”

“You’re a soldier in _Our_ army, that’s what you are!”

“Empress, I am only concerned for yo–”

_“Insolence!”_ she bellowed in his face. Startled, he backed up a step, but she just kept coming at him. “You are here because you _think_ you can tell Us what to do,” she said through her teeth, poking him hard in the chest, knowing how much that would piss him off.

But Yuffie knew she could get away with it, too. If Shinshuro so much as laid an unwanted fingertip on her, Shake and the other ninja would relieve him of the burden of his hand, and they’d be well within their rights to do so, General or not. He was overstepping his bounds with her, and they all knew it.

Dismembering his hand didn’t even come close to the thoughts Vincent Valentine was entertaining. Galian, who did not have much use for diplomacy, grew agitated.

**Pull this insect’s spleen out through his mouth, already. You have my approval.**

Clearly, Yuffie had had enough. She was getting tired of Shinshuro preying on her insecurities, and the arrival of her friends, prompt as promised, had bolstered her confidence.

“How _dare_ you embarrass the Kisaragi house in front of Our guests! Do you always flirt so dangerously with such impertinence towards the crown, General?”

The Elder next to Shinshuro gasped and fell to one knee. Before he bowed his face, Yuffie recognized him as the last Elder to join the Movement’s side. Yuffie glanced at the nearly-prostrate man, then cocked an eyebrow at Shinshuro expectantly.

Never taking his shark-like eyes off of her face, Shinshuro lowered himself to one knee.

“My apologies, Empress. I was merely concerned for your safety, but I see now that I was truly out of line.”

She continued to glare at him, until, _defeated_ , he dropped his eyes and looked at the ground.

“See to it that you remember your place the next time you feel so inclined to offer Us your counsel.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Vincent was grateful that his cloak, yet again, hid his smile.

**Can we try kissing her later? Please?**

Yuffie looked at Shake, who winked at her. She gave him a tiny, satisfied smile, and grabbed Rufus’ arm again, hauling him towards the helicopter. Shinshuro and the Elder remained kneeling, lest they break another rule, and they stayed like that until the helicopter was flying away from Wutai.

 

+

 

This was a Shinra diplomatic transport, and as such it had more seating room in the passenger area than their usual helicopters, but Yuffie could still see the weaponry stowed on board. It gave her an odd sense of comfort.

After they were all buckled in, Rufus, who sat next to their guest of honor, noticed the slightly wild look in Yuffie’s eyes and looked down to see that her hands were shaking. He leaned over and placed his palm, large and dry, on her thin, cold fingers.

“That was impressive,” he said into his head set, unconcerned that the entire transport could hear their conversation. “Are you all right?”

Yuffie shrugged, trying to blow off what she’d just done. “I just don’t like flying is all. Makes me puke.”

Rufus knew better, but he remained expectedly polite. “Of course, Empress,” he said, and handed her an airsickness bag.

 

+

 

They were now at the WRO HQ, talking in Reeve’s office. After explaining the plan to Yuffie and Chekov privately, Reno and Vincent were invited back into his office – prompting Reeve and the Councilwoman to leave quickly, so that Yuffie could be the one to pass the yucky details on to her friends.

_Chicken shits,_ Yuffie thought bitterly _. Could’ve used the support, Puppet-boy._

“I’m gonna ask you again, Yuffie. Why the _fuck_ didn’t you tell me this earlier?”

“Calm down, Reno.” Vincent turned to look at Yuffie with his arms crossed. He was clearly pissed off. That fact that he cared so much was doing odd things to Yuffie’s stomach. Odd, nice things…

“Because I wasn’t about to let some long-forgotten, _sexist_ royal expectation stop me, Reno,” she sighed. “I still intend to have a _life_ , here – even if I am in charge of a nation.”

Reno sucked in a breath, intending to give her another piece of his mind, when Vincent put a hand on his arm and stopped him. Reno looked down at the gauntlet on his sleeve, curled his lip, then looked Vincent in the eyes. There was no malice there, thankfully, but the look on Vincent’s face was enough to make the Turk think better of his rant, so he shut up.

Letting go of the redhead’s arm, Vincent continued. “Yuffie, I have to agree with Reno. Every time you turn around, you’ve got more bad news about what Ginto Shinshuro has done or is planning to do to you. How do you expect to pass a purity test?”

Yuffie was about to answer when Reno interrupted again. “Yuffie, you said they can _behead_ you for this! We banged each other almost non-stop for three months after your coronation!”

She tried not to notice how Vincent’s fists clenched when Reno had spoken. She tried, but _oh gods_ she noticed. She took a few breaths and made sure Vincent was not about to start a fistfight before she offered her explanation.

“Telling you about it would not have changed a single thing,” she sighed. “Look, we knew this was a possibility… many of the ancient, outdated rules regarding royalty haven’t been addressed. Popular opinion in Wutai just became the norm, and some of the written laws were never officially overturned to reflect that. So these laws are, technically, still in place. Wutai’s been so caught up in dealing with Shinra the last few decades that we didn’t bother with internal debates on royal lineage rules. No one _cared_.”

She sat down, looking weary. “Godo believed that was probably when the Movement began taking shape. They saw it as an opening for their future. As long as you have the actual documentation, however old the paper or unpopular the ruling, you can still make it stick. This particular gem was held up as law, what, back when we were still carrying clubs around? Before we could even write it down, probably. Ironic isn’t it…” Yuffie paused, huffing bitterly. “Up until Godo, Wutai has always been led by Empresses, but long ago even _they_ were still considered property. Anyhow… supposedly the scroll was lost for good and I really didn’t think Shinshuro’d _find_ the fucking thing. But, he did.”

Vincent nodded his head, listening intently to the information, but Reno continued to seethe until he burst. “Great, so the asshole’s got the option of diggin’ up every moldy Wutainian law that can even get a blood – no, excuse me, _the_ blood royal’s head chopped off? You _cannot_ pass this one, sweetheart. Or haven’t you noticed that you are no longer a virgin?!”

Everything went still in Reeve’s posh office before Vincent Valentine’s soft, dark voice finally broke the silence.

“Pink Rose. Still quite singular, but no longer white.”

Yuffie tried to laugh at Vincent’s joke, but between Reeve’s solution, the drama on the landing pad and the airsickness, she was already whipped. “That’s sweet, Vinnie. Really.” She looked up at him with a watery smile on her face. It was nearly imperceptible, but a look of affection crossed Vincent’s features while he stared back at her.

Reno fell uncharacteristically quiet then, noticing the silent exchange between the two.

Like a bucket of cold water tossed on his chest, he suddenly realized that despite the fact that he and Yuffie loved each other, and he had a working, intimate knowledge of her entire physical being, he was slightly jealous of Vincent Valentine. It wasn’t about sex, or even the romance thing… It was simply their relationship. He knew he’d never have the bond with Yuffie that Valentine had – _has, actually_ , he reminded himself, because it was quite clear to him the connection was still there. And apparently no argument, separation, infidelity or time could ever touch it.

He was shook out of his reverie when Yuffie’s voice brought him back to the situation at hand.

“…whether I like it or not, okay? I’d rather just shove it in Ginto’s ugly mug that I’m _not_ a virgin anymore, and go live with that ha ha you motherfucker. But… there’s that losing my head thing, y’know? Anyway… Reeve has a solution.” She cleared her throat. “Provided the damn council doesn’t go _too_ overboard with their inspection, I will pass for a virgin.”

Reno winced.

Vincent narrowed his eyes at her. _“How?_ It’s been awhile since Human Anatomy, but I do remember reading that a hymen cannot, _does not_ grow back.”

“Not inside me, no. Not on my own. But they’ve taken a sample from me, and they are already growing a simulation in the lab here. It’ll be held in place with glue made from my own blood, so the chance of rejection is pretty small. As long as we time this right, it will even break like the real deal if Shinshuro decides to fuck me on our wedding night.”

Both men paled, glancing at each other when she mentioned the General having sex with her. They knew it could only happen by coercion.

“If he… Look, if I have to go that far, there will even be a little bit of blood. I’ll add in a few tortured cries, and I won’t even have to act the I’ve-never-done-this-before-and-I’m-not-having-fun part. It’ll be convincing.”

“And painful, too, no doubt. _Very_ convincing,” Vincent drawled, clearly unhappy with the plan.

She pursed her lips and glared at him for being difficult. “Either way, I’ll pass.” Yuffie straightened her back and tilted her chin up, looking every bit the royal. “For the greater good of Wutai.”

After a moment, Vincent _hn’d_ disgustedly and Reno palmed his face. “I’m going to throw up,” the redhead muttered.

“Reeve has arranged for it to be, ah… _installed_ the day after tomorrow, which should be just enough time for things to gel down there and be perfectly intact when the purity test takes place. And, _obviously_ , you and I will not be having any fun during my visit here, Reno.”

Vincent closed his eyes and shook his head.

“I’m going to throw up,” Reno repeated.

“You already said that. I may be joining you. _Yuffie_ ,” Vincent paused, grasping her wrist gently so that she’d look up at him. “This had better be worth it. _Wutai_ had better be worth it.”

She bit her lower lip and stared at him, tears threatening. She glanced at Reno, who instantly felt guilty for having yelled at her.

“I can’t promise you that. All I know is that there are many miserable Wutai who love their country and are afraid of the Movement, just like me. They would want me to try.”

Summing up the situation as only he could, Reno spat, “This fucking _sucks_.”

 

+

 

Outside of his office, Reeve asked Chekov and the high priest if they were hungry after the trip, and informed them of the lovely meal he had planned for them all.

“Nothing like good food and wonderful company to lift one’s spirits,” he said, eyes twinkling.

Chekov looked at Oleg, who nodded.

“Yes. Well. We have something else in mind that will lift our spirits considerably _more_ , President Tuetsi.”

Chekov’s voice was quite stern, to Reeve’s surprise. Whenever Yuffie had mentioned her in the past, it was always about how kind she was to the young girl, practically a substitute mother. He had to keep reminding himself that circumstances in Wutai were changing fast, and not always for the best. The current threat to Yuffie’s head was making them all very tense.

“If there is anything I can offer you, Madame Chekov, you have simply to name it. And please, call me _Reeve_ , would you?”

Chekov nodded, narrowing her eyes speculatively.

_“Hiroyuki,”_ she said in Wutai, looking at the ninja that had accompanied them. “Stay put. You, or Valentine, or _that Turk_ are always to be within reach of the Empress. Got it?”

The ninja simply nodded.

“Can the three of us speak privately somewhere, Presi- ah, Reeve?”

Reeve smiled at her. “Right this way.”

 

+

 

Reno stared down at Yuffie through the observation windows of the operating theater. She was laying on a gurney, just slightly woozy from the drugs in her IV, being prepped for hymenorrhaphy surgery. Hiroyuki was in the room, looking odd in scrubs instead of his ninja silks, but still perfectly in place as he stayed out of the medical staff’s way while remaining within ten feet of the Empress.

The Turk saw Yuffie’s head loll over to look up at the windows, where she saw everyone watching the proceedings, and smiled lazily.

Reno exhaled, closing his eyes and leaning on the thick glass.

“I’ll think about it Reeve, okay? That’s all I can promise you,” he said quietly.

“Well, think quickly.”

Reno exhaled again. “Yeah, yeah.”

Rufus stroked his chin with his finger thoughtfully. “If it’s your prominent position in the Turks that you are worried about, don’t be. Nothing will change. It will just be considered an especially long assignment.”

He eyed the both of them as they looked at him expectantly. Then he focused past them, down the circular hall to where Chekov was talking quietly with Oleg and Vincent. Reno scowled, his thoughts racing.

_Fuck._

“Lemme go talk to Yuffie for a minute.”

 

+

 

Lightly stoned on really good drugs, Yuffie snickered rudely when she saw Reno leaning over her in the OR, wearing a surgical gown and holding a facemask to his mouth.

He rolled his eyes, and spoke to the other occupants of the room.

“She got some time yet?” he asked one of the nurses.

“Yes.”

“Give us a minute alone, willya? And turn off the damn mics in here.”

The nurses checked her vitals one last time, then switched off the microphones that connected the operating theater to the observatory above. Hiroyuki nodded once at Reno, then followed the surgeon and the nurses back into the scrub room.

When Reno was absolutely sure they were alone, he looked down at Yuffie.

“How you doin’ Yuffs?”

“Pffffft… I feel _fine,_ Turkey.”

Reno smiled. “Yeah, I’ll just bet you do. Listen, I wanna ask you something.”

“Okay!”

_She’s looped, which isn’t fair of me. But at least she won’t be able to lie._

“How do you feel about me?”

“I’m crazy about you. Yer just _great_.”

He nodded. “Feeling’s mutual, babe. And how do you feel about Valentine?”

“I’m in lo…” she began, then stopped. She gazed up at Reno. Apparently she wasn’t as stoned as he had hoped. “Whaz this, Reno?”

“He’s really concerned about you.”

“Yeah,” she said, blinking slowly. “So’s everybody. What’re you talkin’ bout?”

Reno shut his eyes tight for a second, then said, very carefully, “Just let me bow out gracefully, before I change my mind, okay?”

“Reno… What?”

_“Nevermind,_ Yuffie. Everything’s gonna be all right, I promise.” Breaking the rules the nurses had barked at him when he’d first entered the operating room, Reno pulled his mask away just long enough to kiss Yuffie’s forehead quickly. Then he looked up at the observation windows, not at all surprised that everyone was scowling at him.

Yuffie’s voice sounded confused when she spoke again. “Hey… I love you. You know that Reno… right?”

Reno looked back down at her. “Of course I do, Yuffie. I love you, too.”

“So… I’ll seeya when I wake up? Right?”

He smiled softly at her, then left the room.

When he was back in the main hallway, Reno tore off the surgical gown and crammed it and the mask in a laundry bin, swearing under his breath. By the time he got back up to the observation deck, the nurses and the surgeon were back in the operating room. One of the nurses was cleaning Yuffie’s forehead off with an antiseptic towel. He pitched the towel when he was finished, then looked up to the windows with a disgusted expression directed at Reno.

Reno stood next to Vincent, looking down at Yuffie. The girl was smiling again, and she looked up at Reno for a moment before her dopey eyes slid to, and then settled on, Vincent Valentine. She was relaxed, which was because of the drugs, of course, but there was more to it than that. She looked downright _unconcerned_ as her gaze lingered on Vincent. Reno glanced at Vincent, but the gunslinger’s eyes were locked to Yuffie’s.

“I have a proposition for you,” Reno said to him, voice tight but determined.

 

+

 

When Yuffie woke up from the anesthesia, she heard a woman’s voice asking her if she was all right. She immediately responded by asking for Reno.

“That the cute redhead? I’m sorry honey, but he’s not here. He asked me to tell you that he had to leave, something he had to do for Shinra.”

Before Yuffie could express her disappointment, the surgeon entered the room.

He was a young man in his mid-twenties, very manicured and handsome. He glanced at Hiroyuki, who was standing like a menacing stone swathed in black silk in the corner of Yuffie’s room. He stared right back at the surgeon, unblinking. The surgeon cleared his throat, then muttered something along the lines of _went smoothly, success, be careful, best of luck_ , then he left as quickly as he’d entered.

“Isn’t he a fresh breeze?” the nurse quipped, looking at the door the surgeon had just exited through. “Genius, of course, but… no personality whatsoever.”

Yuffie lifted her head and looked down at herself, only to find she couldn’t move her torso. Or her legs.

“Uhh… Why am I strapped in?”

“Hmm? Oh, it’s all right. Don’t be upset, Empress.” Yuffie looked from her to Hiroyuki, who recognized his Empress’ anxiety and nodded at her confidently. Relieved, she put her head back down on the pillow and exhaled slowly.

“It’s just your friends said you get fidgety when you are bored, and we can’t have that right now. You need to remain immobile for this to work. So we took the liberty of restraining you. And now I’m gonna give you more pain meds, so you’ll go back to sleep.” She stroked Yuffie’s head in a comforting manner. “By the way, everything took _perfect_. All you need is a good night’s sleep and a day of rest, and your new hymen should stick.”

“So, yer in on it too?” Yuffie said, looking up at the middle-aged woman.

“Honey, I’m one-eighth Wutain. And I _hate_ the fucking Movement. That’s enough, right?”

Yuffie felt the push as it entered her drip, and it was like the food of the Gods themselves. “One-eighth… mmm-hmm… thassanuff…” she paused. “So, as one a my peeps, do _you_ think I did the right thing?

The nurse smiled down at her relaxed face. “Yeah, you did the right thing. We can’t have you getting beheaded, so you must pass the purity test, and you _will_ , now… I’d just rather you _didn’t_ let that bastard touch you, young lady. You are the Empress. There are still options. You don’t _have_ to have relations with him, you know?”

“…I know it.”

“Besides… take heart. There is a group of rather impressive people outside this very room, right now, who aim to keep you safe.” The nurse adjusted the drip and pushed a little more.

“Oh fuck that feels good…”

The nurse tucked her in. “Nice, isn’t it?” She grinned, pushing the hair back from Yuffie’s forehead. “I’ll tell you what,” she whispered, “I’m considering getting a new cherry myself.” Yuffie snickered.

When the woman reached the door of Yuffie’s room, she turned. Bowing low, she spoke in hushed tones, in Wutai.

“It’s been an honor, Your Highness.”

Yuffie managed a sleepy, “Thank you,” then let the sweet darkness of Demerol take her again.

 

+

 

**You do _want_ to take it… Don’t you?**

Galian sounded positively unsure of himself. While Vincent found that amusing, he didn’t answer.

He pushed open the door to Reeve’s office and strode in, brusque and unannounced. Chekov and Oleg were there, sitting on a comfortable-looking couch, but Vincent didn’t bother with pleasantries.

“The bodyguard position. I’ll be taking it.”

He turned and left the room.

Reeve’s mouth hung open for a moment, then he closed it pointedly. He looked at Chekov and smiled happily.

“Oh, _good_ ,” she said, sounding relieved. “I liked that Reno boy well enough, but _that one_ scares me.”

 

+

 

_“I, Vincent Valentine, do promise and swear that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to Her Majesty Kisaragi Yuffie, Empress of all Wutai, and to her Royal House. I will also, with my life and blood, keep safe the Empress from bodily harm. This I promise, on my honor and conscience, so help me Leviathan.”_

Yuffie sat dumbstruck, lower lip quivering with emotion, as Vincent stood back up and bowed to Oleg after repeating his words. The man bowed back, then took a package wrapped in black silk from Chekov’s hands, and handed it to Vincent with a satisfied smile. The gunslinger took it, recognizing it as the package that Shake had given Chekov on the landing pad before they left Wutai. He felt a surge of pride welling up from Galian. Vincent glanced back at Yuffie, who was beginning to cry.

Then every one of them, Vincent included, turned and bowed low to the Empress. Reeve decided that a little privacy was in order and ushered them all out of the Empress’ room, having to push the nurse out as she was grinning like mad while looking from Yuffie to Vincent and back again.

The moment they were alone Yuffie burst into tears.

Vincent wasted no time in setting the package down on the end of her bed and sitting next to her, pulling her against his chest.

“Yuffie, don’t cry, _please_.”

“Don’t _cry?_ You idiot! Do you know what you’ve _done?”_

“Yes, I’m aware. I just pledged my life to your well-being.”

She shook her head violently. “But _why?”_

He tilted his head and answered her question like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. “Because I took the bodyguard position that Reeve’s been arranging for you?” After that she put her face in her hands and wailed his name, sputtering something about _your freedom_ and _my fucked-up existence_ , but he wasn’t really listening.

He didn’t know exactly why she’d cry over him, but attributing it to pent-up fear and frustration seemed logical. Rocking her slightly, Vincent held her to him with his gauntlet at her back, mindful of the thin fabric of her hospital gown. He pushed her hair back from her face with his human hand, absently noting that she had let it grow again. Yuffie sobbed a few times, then made a pitiful attempt at controlling her tears.

"Reno lied to me," he finally said, very quietly.

She paused, wiping off her wet eyes and runny nose on her forearm, smearing slimy fluids everywhere. As she glanced up at him, meeting his eyes with the most vulnerable look he had ever seen on her pretty face, Vincent felt his heart clench.

_Never again will I abandon her to go through these trials alone._

“What do you mean, Vincent? Lied how?”

"Well… He said this would make you happy."

Yuffie covered her face again, laughing weakly as she leaned against black leather. But that only lasted a few seconds before she put her arms around his neck and began crying even harder.

_“Asshole,”_ she finally spat, pounding a weak fist against his shoulder blade while hiccupping. Vincent honestly didn’t know if the name-calling was directed at Reno for being presumptuous, or if she’d meant _him_ for something deeper.

Such as, ‘ _Vincent Valentine, you moron, what the hell kept you?’_

He found he didn’t care to make the distinction. Being called an asshole was a small price to pay when it was clear that Yuffie still wanted him close after all the hard feelings. He’d been terribly worried about her, as they all had… But he hadn’t realized how much he actually missed her until that very moment.

_“Gawd…_ Ain’t there any _tissues_ in this fuckin’ room?”she wailed miserably.

Suppressing a laugh, he held her tighter. Empress Kisaragi’s regal tears and royal snot were getting all over his precious badass leather, and Vincent Valentine didn’t seem to mind one bit.

 

+

 

_tbc_

 

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a combo of the UK’s and Sweden's Oath of Allegiance as a model for Vincent's Oath of Fealty to Yuffie… because they were both pretty. :)  
> The idea of Yuffie getting a hymenorrhaphy to pass a purity test is not new. Bear in mind that what I’ve written here is kind of futuristic (it’s FFVII, after all), and would also be considered the more cosmetic version of this surgery.   
> But, if you really want your eyes opened about the kinds of horrors that are still being forced on women & little girls to this very day, don’t bother reading about hymen replacement. Go to Wikipedia and type FGM in the search field. I first learned about this a long time ago, when I was a teenager and it was still impolite to talk about such things. I have never looked at the rules that govern any culture’s definitions (including my own) as to what makes a ‘decent’ woman the same way since. You have been warned.
> 
> If you read it, **please** leave a comment. Thanks!


	7. The Education of Vincent Valentine, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ++++++++ Please see disclaimer & story notes in chapter one ++++++++
> 
> ++++++++ chapter notes ++++++++  
> First off, thank you for trudging onward with this fic, because it appears I have another monster on my hands.  
> As I have said in notes previous, I have never played FFVII and I know very little about certain aspects of the story, most especially monsters, materia and magic. I know, that’s like half the damn game, right? I have nothing but respect for the fans that know canon FFVII inside and out. Nothing will ever replace the knowledge gained from playing the game, and I know that.  
> This particular story was never meant to focus on those things, I still want to maintain some semblance of canon when they get mentioned. That being said, I have ventured to several reference sites to help with certain aspects of this chapter. I still have to write my fic, though, so please don’t be offended if I get things wrong or twist them ‘round some weird way. I ask, again, that you simply take this as an AU in order for me to tell the story that I want to tell.  
> But most of all I have to thank [Mihoyonagi](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/384119/), pretty much the only FFVII expert I know personally, who despite her busy schedule as of late, has/is helping me try to get these things as plausible as possible while staying within the constraints of my plot. If you haven’t read her fic All Creation over on fanfiction dot net, I suggest you so go do that. It’s my favorite Yuffentine, to this day.
> 
> This chapter refused to be broken in two, so… 14K words or so. Enjoy!  
> I fly beta-less. Please forgive the typos.  
> As always, thanks for reading!

 

+

 

**Empress & Concubine**

**Chapter Seven**

 

The Education of Vincent Valentine, Part I

 

+

 

 

 

**Looks good. You don’t care for it?**

“I haven’t decided yet, to tell you the truth,” Vincent responded to Galian’s question out loud, tilting his head at his reflection in the mirror.

They were on their way back to Wutai, only it was Cid with his _Shera_ escorting them home, not another Shinra helicopter. He had to admit he was grateful for the privacy it afforded him, giving him the chance to relax a bit before the proverbial shit hit the Wutainian fan.

But, even that didn’t last too long, not after he opened the package that Oleg had given him when he completed the oath of fealty.

It had contained a set of black ninja silks; kosode, under-kosode, hakama. There was also the footwear – tabi that were sturdy and long enough to tuck the hakama into, and the straw waraji – dyed black, of course. Shake had even seen fit to toss in a couple shiny hira-shuriken, which the gunslinger had stowed into one of the many, _many_ pockets, along with the hood.

It had taken him awhile to figure out how it all went together, but now Vincent stood looking himself over in front of the mirror in his suite. He was wearing the traditional uniform of a Wutai ninja, black top to bottom, the only exceptions being the unusual red color of the under-kosode, and of course his gauntlet… and Cerberus.

The gun’s holster still hung at his right side, attached to a black leather belt that was slung loose across his hips. Additional straps held the holster in place on his right thigh. In all, Cerberus was in the same position on his body as it had been before, but leather on silk just didn’t stay put the same way leather on leather did. It was going to take some getting used to.

It felt strange, being in clothing that did not feel at all constricting. His leather, his cape… the pointy golden boots that he _still missed_ … compared to the uniform of the ninja guards, his former outfit was practically body armor. True, this was fairly heavy silk, and his privates were pretty much secured in the soft, thick wraps of the fundoushi – even though it had taken him more than half an hour to remember how to put the Under Thing of Ancient Design on – but still.

He felt _vulnerable_.

**It’s certainly more comfortable than your previous clothing.**

“True enough. But the leather was more durable.”

**That cape was downright gaudy, which is odd considering how you claim to hate being scrutinized. This appearance is subtle.**

“Subtle notwithstanding, this offers less protection.”

**Well, you’re keeping the gun.**

“That’s not negotiable.”

**It will be conspicuous as the only modern weapon in Wutai.**

_And it’s not negotiable._

Galian recognized the finality in Vincent’s attitude and dropped it.

Vincent had always held a deep respect for the Wutai ninjas, but not until he was wearing their actual uniform did he realize the level of bravery it took to fight in such clothes. He was less worried about how it looked on him and more concerned about his heart, lungs, stomach, liver, kidneys – nearly all the vitals were practically on display, up front and exposed enough for anyone to jab at with a stick.

He picked up the hand-written note he’d received from Chekov earlier that morning after they boarded the _Shera_ , and read it again.

 

_Mister Valentine,_

_Enclosed in your package you will find a traditional uniform as worn by the ninja Wutai. The only difference being, the under-kosode is in dark red, meant to set the wearer apart as the Empress’ personal bodyguard. Chekov and I assumed that Reno would be taking the position, so we guessed on his measurements and had this set commissioned before we left. You are about Reno’s height and build, so hopefully it will fit._

_It’s your decision as to whether or not you want to wear it. It will, however, make things easier for Yuffie if you blend in a bit more._

_Let me know if there are any problems. By the way – welcome to Wutai, and thank you for helping us protect the Kisaragi line. Yuffie is precious to us, and not just as the Empress._

_Councilwoman Elder, Chekov_

 

**Well, Problem solved. It says so right there - you don’t _have_ to wear it.**

“Hn.”

He’d do it though. And not for Wutai. He’d do it for Yuffie.

He set the note back down on the table in his suite when his cell phone went off. Trying to remember which pocket he’d slid _that_ into, Vincent finally located it and flipped it open to respond. He knew who it was and didn’t bother identifying himself.

“What?”

“Look, Valentine, I don’t give a damn about Yuffie’s obligations to marry. She’s already sacrificed too much for Wutai.”

Vincent sighed. It seemed he had more in common with Reno that he wanted to admit.

“I agree with you.”

“What she said, about the wedding night.” There was a long pause, and then Reno finally spoke again. “Don’t let him…” The redhead’s choked voice trailed off, clearly unable to even speak the words out loud. Vincent decided to cover the conversational gap before the poor boy started crying.

“He’ll be a corpse before that will ever happen.”

Reno cleared his throat. “All right. That’s all I needed to hear. Contact me if you need any outside help.”

_My turn to be polite,_ Vincent thought bitterly. It grated on him, but he owed Reno some thanks.

“I appreciate that you informed me about the bodyguard position.”

That was as about as emotionally open as Vincent Valentine was going to get with him.

“Don’t make me regret that,” Reno barked, then ended the call abruptly. His voice had been curt, but Vincent had heard the smile in it all the same. Vincent put the phone away again, this time taking more care in remembering which pocket it was in.

Although it didn’t really matter much, considering he’d have zero bars once they crossed the water and entered Wutai airspace.

He went to his pack and took out a coiled, dark, long braid. It was what remained of Yuffie’s hair after the wreath he’d commissioned for her last birthday. He looked down at the compartment he’d pulled it out of and saw the worn corner of her old note peeking out, daring to be read, just one more time. He smiled softly.

_When did I give her things a special place?_

Vincent pulled an elastic hair band from one end of the braid, mentally noting that he’d have to re-bind it later. He put Yuffie’s hair away, making sure he fastened ‘her’ pocket securely, and threw his pack on his bed.

He went back to the mirror and smoothed his hair back against his scalp into a thick ponytail. While working his hair, he thought about what he was actually getting himself into. He wondered if Yuffie’s offer in that infamous note was truly rescinded. Given the way she’d reacted to him taking the oath of fealty–

_No,_ he thought, shaking his head. _Not now. This isn’t the time for that._

He new duties would take precedence over everything else in his life. No more wandering as he pleased, or crashing at the mansion. Come to think of it, he still hadn’t decided what he was going to _do_ with the mansion. No more freelance monster-killing or materia-hunting.

No more inexplicable leaves of absence.

Watch Yuffie, guard Yuffie, defend Yuffie. Care about _all things Yuffie_. Vincent frowned at his image as he tried to imagine his new future.

**Second thoughts, Valentine?**

_No_ , he responded. _I can do all that._

Right then and there he stopped brooding on it and made up his mind. He felt a weight lift as he let go of yet another chunk of his past. He nodded, content with his decision, and left for the bridge.

Shiva only knew what kind of comments Cid was going to make when he saw him.

 

+

 

When Vincent arrived on the bridge, Yuffie was already there, looking just slightly green as she talked quietly with Oleg while they watched the clouds below them through the observation windows on the deck.

Chekov was the first to see him enter, and she nodded at his appearance, obviously pleased with his decision. She didn’t even balk at the gun. Vincent was getting used to Chekov’s place in Yuffie’s life, and he was not surprised at the feelings her approval stirred in him. It was vaguely similar to when his mother had applauded his accomplishments as a boy.

Then, unfortunately, Cid saw him.

“Holy mackerel, Vince! What’s with the new duds?!”

Vincent bristled. Why was the pilot always so damn _loud?_ His only answer was to glare at Cid, which earned him a chuckle. He ignored that, and moved to stand near Yuffie, who had already turned away from Oleg and was openly gaping at his new appearance.

Vincent directed a surprised look at her as well. Sometime after they’d boarded the _Shera,_ she had cut her hair off. _Super short_.

“Well, well, well,” Yuffie quipped, looking him up and down. “Looks like we both made some changes!” She placed her hand on his forearm and pulled just a little, until he twisted slightly and she could see the ponytail hanging down the middle of his back. She breathed out hard, relieved.

“Oh, thank _Gaia!_ From the front it looked like you’d cut it all off.”

“Shouldn’t I be saying that? You – Yuffie, _why?”_

“Why for the marriage ceremony, of course!” She turned a pair of flirtatious eyes up at him while fingering the edges of her very, very, _very_ short hair. “Ginto will simply _hate_ it.” He shook his head at her as she had managed to surprise him yet again.

Oleg and Chekov had watched their banter closely and were exchanging knowing looks with each other. When Vincent glanced at them, they turned without a word and strolled to the other side of the bridge, whispering to each other in Wutai like gossiping hens.

It was an obvious ploy meant to give their Empress and her new bodyguard some privacy, but Vincent chose to ignore any greater meaning. When their audience was completely out of earshot, he muttered, “Did you keep the clippings this time?”

“Hn.”

Vincent raised his eyebrows at her use of his trademark response.

“Are you going to throw them at me?”

“Maybe later, if you are a good boy. Are you in leather withdrawals yet?”

“Very funny, Empress.”

 

+

 

Oleg and Chekov stood firmly behind Yuffie as Shinshuro and a few Wutai foot soldiers approached them as the _Shera_ took off in the distance. With Valentine at her side, the councilwoman noticed the Empress’ gumption was heartily restored – not what it once was, surely, but it was much improved since plummeting after Godo’s death.

Still, a little healthy reminder about their subterfuge was probably a good idea.

“Remember, child, the Grasslands farming communities were a marvel to witness,” she sang-songed under her breath to Yuffie, whose back straightened.

“They sure were,” she returned, grinning lightly. “ _Very_ enlightening.”

Her bodyguard was to her left, Hiroyuki to her right, and they both grunted at her comment.

Of course, all Yuffie heard was laughter _._

 

+

 

“Did you see the _look_ on his face when he saw my hair? Hah!”

“Yuffie, do not make light of Shinshuro. He was clearly livid with the decision of your new bodyguard. That man is a threat to you,” Chekov scolded her as she plopped on the bed in her chambers like a teenager.

_“Gaaaah,_ okay okay! I’m already just _so_ tired of his shit. And I want to take a nap after the _Shera_. I got airsick again.” She rolled over and looked up at Chekov with puppy-dog eyes and blinked. “Please…?”

Chekov couldn’t say that she wasn’t pleased that the old Yuffie appeared to be back, but they still had work to do.

“Don’t you try that on me, young lady. I know your tricks. Now go splash your face and change into some silks. You’re to meet with Shake and the ninjas. They want to size up Vincent.”

“Yeah… about that. You think he’s doing okay in there?”

She tossed a thumb in the direction of the door to her chambers.

Vincent’s new rooms were directly across the hall from hers. It was by no means as large as her royal suite, but it was no meager servant’s room either. Yuffie and Chekov had escorted him to it, opened the door and told him to settle in. Whatever he needed, he just had to ask. Then they left him there so that Yuffie could go get cleaned up in her own room.

Chekov was trying to sort the dirty clothes from the clean ones in Yuffie’s suitcases. Not really being able to tell them apart, as Yuffie’s style of packing clothing consisted of _ball up and shove in_ , she gave up and threw it all in the dirty clothes hamper for the laundry maids to figure out.

“It’s hard to say. He’s a man of little words, and apparently little needs as well. If I had to guess, I’d say he’s probably more overwhelmed than underwhelmed with our generosity.”

Yuffie nodded, then leapt off the bed to get refreshed, as instructed. When they exited her room some ten minutes later, Chekov promised to report to her before bed, then she left the Empress, citing work in the council chambers.

Yuffie stood in the hallway, alone except for the two ninja guards that seemed to be permanent fixtures walking the hallway outside her chamber door. The door to Vincent’s room was still open, and he was sitting like a stone in a hard chair next to a writing desk. His pack was laying behind him on his new bed, still closed and untouched.

“Vincent?” Yuffie asked, tentative. “You okay?” She peered into the room, wondering if there was a problem.

“I am fine.” He stood up. “Are you ready to go?”

She entered the room. “Uh, are your digs okay and everything?”

“This is very generous, Yuffie. But I hardly need this much room.”

“We aren’t going to keep you in a closet, Vinnie. This is to be your home now, for as long as you choose to be here. We want you to be _happy_ , not just comfortable.”

After a moment, he finally said, “It’s fine, Yuffie.”

She tilted her head at him, then glanced at his pack. “And you’ll unpack at some point? Settle in?”

**She thinks you aren’t happy.**

_Shut up._

**Look at her face, you’ve worried her. It’s a lavish room, what is your problem?**

Vincent ignored Galian, and addressed Yuffie. “Everything is _fine_ , Yuffie. I’m just getting used to it. Don’t be upset.”

“All right…”

“Shake is waiting for us on the lower level. We should go.”

“Okay…” she said, glancing around the room skeptically as he followed her out into the hallway.

They made their way below, and met Shake and Hiroyuki in the main foyer, which was practically the size of a ballroom. Hiroyuki and Vincent nodded to each other, exchanged pleasantries, then actually shook hands. Yuffie blinked.

_When did they become girlfriends?_

“All right, all right, I’m sure you two will be very happy together.” Both men turned to look at her with blank expressions. “Hooo-kay,” she said, raising her eyebrows. Leaning in closer to Shake, she muttered, “Yeesh, it’s like watching a couple of brick walls reading poetry to each other…”

Hiroyuki cut to the chase. “The majority of the ranks are assembled in the designated meeting area, Empress. And there are sentries along the way.”

“Excellent, dude. So, Vincent, you ready to meet my ninjas?”

“Of course.”

“I’m just warning you… Get ready to be grilled like a fish.”

He huffed, smiling. “I think I can handle it.”

“They won’t just grill him, Yuffie. They are agitated as of late as you well know. With another stranger in the mix, I’m expecting a display.” Yuffie looked at Shake, a bit concerned. “And they’ll expect one of Vincent, as well.”

“Oh,” she said sarcastically, _“Goody.”_

Instead of heading towards the front gates of the royal pagoda, Shake and Yuffie led Vincent on a path through the gardens, which confused him.

“We aren’t going to the dojo?”

“Not yet. But that’ll be after, I’m sure,” she sighed.

 

+

 

Vincent found himself being stared at by thirty-seven sets of stern eyes, men, women, old, young, and all scrutinizing his appearance in _their_ uniform.

Along the way to this very remote part of the gardens, he sensed several more ninja in the shadows, watching them as they passed through the many twists and turns they had taken to get to this overgrown, clandestine spot. These ninja did not leave their positions after Yuffie and her escorts passed – they were clearly the ‘sentries’ that Hiroyuki had mentioned earlier, no doubt staying put to guard against anyone else crashing their party.

Shake and Hiroyuki stood off to the side, arms crossed and not joining in the debate. The ninja, however, had obviously been given free reign to question Vincent. They had already been drilling him for fifteen minutes and it did not seem like they were even remotely finished.

Vincent did not begrudge them this right; he would be just as cautious and suspicious had he been in their sandals. In fact, that he _was_ in their sandals, so to speak, was one of their many problems with him.

“You are dressed in our clothing, yet you have not proven yourself to us in a dojo or anywhere else for that matter. Are we to call you _ninja_ now, as well?”

This came from a man in his thirties, wiry and hard, with a long, black poker-straight hair.

“No. I am not one of you. You have skills that I do not possess, and I would never presume to be considered one of you. I am dressed in your garb…” he glanced over at Shake, who nodded at him approvingly, “because it will be of benefit to the Empress. However, I would not have taken the position if I did not think I could handle it.”

“What makes you think _you_ can protect our Empress?” one of the younger ninjas asked, brashly. “From what I can tell, all you got is that gun.”

“Hey, _watch it!”_ Yuffie spat, glaring at her. “That’s _Vincent Valentine_ you are talking to! Show some respect!”

The girl fell to her knees immediately, begging forgiveness. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

With the exception of Shinshuro, she hated it when people did that.

Vincent put a hand to her shoulder to calm her, and before he could blink, most of the ninjas were on him, separating her from him, restraining him, in mere seconds. Again, Shake and Hiroyuki kept back. Shake was clearly repressing a laugh, but with Hiroyuki it was hard to tell – he had fewer facial expressions than Vincent.

Her loyal ninja had Vincent by the throat, the legs, the arms – he was not being choked or twisted in pain, but he could not move. He did not fight back. There were at least five more of them standing between the mess of limbs and Yuffie, and she herself was draped with two others.

“Sheesh,” the Empress finally muttered when everything went still. “You guys have, like, _totally_ proven your point. Now let the man go so that he can tell you a little bit about himself.”

 

+

 

When the interrogation was over, they moved to the dojo where the ninja demanded a demonstration of Vincent’s hand-to-hand combat skills.

They were appeased, but it had been a very long time since Vincent had needed to hold back in a fight, let alone step in a dojo. He managed to refrain from leaping to inhuman heights into the air or breaking anyone’s bones. Even with everything that Chaos had stolen when the demon had fled his body, the ninja as individuals were no match for him, though the more experienced ones were frighteningly skilled. Hiroyuki gave him a serious run for his gil, but even he could not overpower or outmaneuver Vincent.

Were they to rush him as a group it would be a different situation. Together, they’d probably be strong enough subdue him… for a time.

Yuffie proceeded to tell them tall tales that were actually closer to the truth than not, about his gauntlet and Chaos and Cerberus, and all “the cool shit I’ve seem him do over the years.” Only a handful of them were even interested in his trusted gun, and he refused to fire it just to convince them of its power.

Vincent learned that the young ninja who had verbally challenged him was named Neeri, and it turned out she was quite special to Hiroyuki. They were standing over to the side of the dojo, watching as Neeri had the dubious honor of a demonstrative weapons-throwing match with Yuffie. While a hand-to-hand combat match was still out of the question – not until the purity test was over, in any case – even with her rusty skills and the fourteen-year-old’s enthusiasm working against the Empress, Neeri had no hope of beating Yuffie.

“You’ll have to forgive my daughter-to-be, Mr. Valentine. She may be young, but she is fiercely devoted to the Empress.”

“There is nothing to forgive. She was well within her rights to be suspicious of me. And it’s just Valentine, or Vincent if you prefer.” He looked at the quiet, intense ninja standing next to him. “You are to be married?”

Hiroyuki’s eyes smiled, because the rest of him sure as hell didn’t.

“We’ve recently decided. Her name is Nadja. She and I have been quite close for a long time. Nadja is a widow, she is a nurse in Wutai hospital, and the daughter of a rancher – if you could call farming chickens and collecting their eggs ranching _._ He is a very fine gentlemen, successful, but not quite ready to approve of me, especially since his granddaughter has decided to follow in my footsteps when the announcement of her mother’s marriage to me has not been made official yet.”

“So you’re to marry a straightforward, practical woman, and will inherit a headstrong, nearly grown child, along with some family conflict. You have your work cut out for you.” He looked at Neeri then back to Hiroyuki. “My sympathies,” he ground out.

“Do you speak from experience?”

“Of a different sort, but yes.”

“Has this anything to do with the Empress?”

He paused, then said, “No. But she was one of the people that helped me get past it.” Vincent looked back at Yuffie.

The match was over. Yuffie was laughing as she bowed to Neeri, who returned the gesture. “Yuffie is… persuasive,” Vincent finally said, choosing the word with obvious care.

“That is putting it mildly, my friend. By the way,” Hiroyuki gestured to Shake, who was now lecturing both combatants, letting them know all the mistakes they had made. “Has Madam Chekov or Sensei talked to you about public protocol yet?”

Vincent frowned. “No.”

“You have proven your worth to us, but we have also seen that you and the Empress are close. You are good friends, that is clear. You have a history together, whatever it may be. None of the ninja will ever doubt you again, or become combative should they see you touching her as you did earlier today. However…”

“Yes?” Vincent asked. “Any help you have to offer I will accept, Hiro. Please don’t hold back.”

The ninja nodded, taking a breath. “Do not touch her in the public eye. Do not refer to her as ‘Yuffie’ or speak to her casually, or tell her what to do in the public eye. ‘Public’ also includes those not of Wutai, the council, the military and the clergy, or at any royal function that requires your presence. Where others can scrutinize your behavior, and they _will_ , you must maintain respect for her authority over _you_ at all times – while keeping yourself close enough to do your job.”

He nodded. “I will remember.”

“When you are amongst the ninja, or those individuals you know you can trust, or when you are alone with her… that is another story. And, in this dojo, you will find that anything goes.”

Vincent tilted his head at Yuffie, whose short hair was being ruffled by Shake. “Dammit! _Quit_ that, Sensei!” she shouted at him, smacking his hand away and feigning irritation. Neeri giggled at her behind her tiny hand until Yuffie rudely shoved the girl in the shoulder, causing the others around them to laugh.

“You see the difference, Valentine?” The gunslinger smiled faintly as he watched the display. “You will learn very quickly who is friend and who is foe in Wutai.”

“Now it is my turn to ask a question of you, Hiroyuki, if I may.”

“Please.”

“Why didn’t Shake and Chekov get her a bodyguard from within your own ranks? I speak fluently and read the modern dialect of your nation’s language, and Reno has learned to get by in it, and both our defensive skills have already been proven. But to have a native citizen of your land seems preferable over a foreigner for such a task as guarding a royal.”

Hiroyuki nodded. “There was more to the offer than just finding a competent bodyguard. She has been spiraling as of late – slowly, but we have all noticed it. The light had left her eyes, and can you blame her?”

Vincent frowned at the topic. Between Godo’s death, Yuri’s murder and Shinshuro’s aggression, he had been very worried about Yuffie’s state of mind as well – when he was not worrying about her being assassinated.

“Having one of her friends nearby has put the smile back on our leader’s face.” Vincent raised his eyebrows at that, looking back at Yuffie. Hiroyuki lowered his voice and leveled his gaze at the Empress as well, looking every inch the predator when he continued.

“Not to mention the fire is back under her ass.”

 

+

 

They skipped lunch when Yuffie insisted on showing him just one more thing before the day was out.

“Yuffie, you need more rest. The nurse said–”

“It stuck, Vinnie, I’m all virginal again.” She looked back at him and rolled her eyes. “I’ll be fine. Besides, this is important.”

Yuffie strolled through a few unused parts of the royal pagoda, with Vincent at her side, and Shake following behind them. They eventually went down a few steps and through a lavish set of glass doors, to enter an area slightly below ground level. It was large, and it looked like it was being used as a sunken indoor garden, though it had seen better days.

She walked across a very overgrown courtyard, decorated with half-crumbling statues of the gods, vines growing haphazardly on their stone bodies. Arbors decorated the enclosure as well, thick wood beams with carved decorations reminiscent of the pagoda itself. At the left corner, the opening to a long pergola invited them in, and just before they walked under it, Vincent noticed birds and lizards were roaming free in the enclosure, and its ceiling was actually the glass of a greenhouse.

She strolled down the alley underneath the pergola, shaded and thick with the scent of frilly purple flowers hanging everywhere. When she came to a small fountain about forty feet in, She turned to her left and right, scanning the length of the pergola in either direction, with Shake doing the same. She scooted behind the fountain and disappeared through a thick curtain of vines.

Vincent looked at Shake, who had his back to him as he was diligently looking in the direction they had just come.

Yuffie’s head popped back into sight through the vines, and she said, “All clear. Let’s go.”

Vincent followed her, with Shake right behind him.

When he emerged from the curtain of vines, he saw Yuffie standing in front of a huge wooden door that looked to be hundreds of yeas old.

“Yes, our royal palace has a secret passage or eighty. Cool, huh?” she quipped.

She stood to one side as Shake began to open the door. It wasn’t locked, but it took some effort, which wasn’t surprising when you saw it was not only large, but very thick. Vincent immediately began to help him, and Shake nodded, but quickly added, “Easy, son, it’s got a wicked kick-back if you push too hard too soon.”

“Least you got _told_. Damn thing knocked me on my ass the first time I opened it,” Yuffie muttered.

It opened to blackness, and Yuffie strolled right past them and was swallowed up by it.

“Yuffie–!”

He reached for her, getting a gauntlet full of nothing for his troubles. They heard her giggle about fifteen feet in from where they stood, and Shake shook his head.

“Always been quick, that one. Here we go, then,” Shake said, clapping a hand on Vincent’s shoulder and pushing him in. “Walk normal, the ground is level. For now, anyway…”

The Sensei pulled the door closed behind them, and after a loud, echoing thud, they were thrown into total darkness.

“Well, come on kiddo, light ‘em already!” Shake said impatiently. “I’m hungry!”

“Just a dang minute! I’m curious about something… Vincent, can you see anything?”

“No, Yuffie. My human eyes can see even in the dimmest of light, but where there is no light at all, I cannot see.”

“Huh. What about Galian?”

“Yes. He can see heat signatures in situations such as these.”

“You can’t see that stuff through his eyes?”

“Yes, if I transformed,” he said, then when she took a breath to speak again, quickly added, “And _no_ , that won’t be happening.”

**You’ll need to tell her _why_ , one day.**

_I know that, and when the time is right–_

“That’s too bad. I haven’t seen you do that in years.”

_“Yuffie.”_ It was Shake who spoke that time, and the irritation in his voice was clear.

A scraping sound was heard, the lighting of a match, then a small flame appeared, illuminating Yuffie’s deceptively angelic face. She lit an oil lamp that was hanging on a metal rod, the rod buried deep in a masonry-carved stone wall. Then she lit another, and another, until the room was flooded with warm, yellow light.

Although to call it a ‘room’ was a generosity. They were in what looked like a very dank basement. There were scraps of metal and wood equipment lying about, and buckets, and rags… and _bones_.

Vincent raised his eyebrows as he looked further and began to recognize bars, and cells, and torture devices.

Yuffie nodded at Shake, who got a handheld oil lamp down from a shelf, lit it, and gave it to her along with a handful of matchsticks.

“You ready?” She grinned at Vincent, shoving the matchsticks into a pocket in her kosode.

He nodded, completely at a loss for words.

Vincent followed her as she entered a tunnel. He took one look back at Shake, who was yawning as he leaned up against the heavy door with his arms crossed.

“Seeya soon,” he said, entirely too pleased with Vincent’s discomfort.

“Hn.”

 

+

 

“Yuffie, are these… dungeons?”

“Vince, keep up. This _is_ a part of the royal pagoda, the Kisaragi clan palace. Wutai has a long and rich history, nearly all of it inappropriate for general audiences, thank you very much.”

She winded through more tunnels, and more rooms. Each time they left one area, it got very dark in a hurry, as there was no visible light except for the stationary lamps that she was firing up along the way, using the lamp and sticks she carried. There was more than one path to choose from, but she knew exactly where she was going, that was clear.

“What about monsters?”

“My people cleared them all out of this place _centuries_ ago. No worries.”

She said ‘ _duck dude’_ now and again, as the labyrinth was clearly not built by someone of his stature. When they passed into yet another room, Yuffie lit the lamp in it and looked over at a particularly nasty piece of torture equipment.

_“Yikes,_ that one still gives me the willies. I had bad dreams about it when I was a kid.” She bristled and kept walking.

“I cannot believe Godo allowed you down here. He must have had a fit when he discovered you were sneaking arou–”

“Sneaking?!” she said sharply, stopping in her tracks and turning to face him. _“Allowed?_ Sheesh, Vinnie, _Godo’s_ the one that brought me down here in the first place. I was eight.”

He gaped, just a little.

“Ah, don’t sweat it,” she said, blowing it off and turning back to her hike. “Besides, wait till you see what’s down here.”

Some five minutes later, the last tunnel eventually gave way to a system of natural caves, not carved by any Wutai stonemason or any other human being. When Vincent asked if the oil lamps were their only means of finding their way back, Yuffie was, of course, completely unperturbed by that fact.

Eventually they came to a large cave, and Yuffie lit the lamp just inside it. The foreign light flooded the open space with a nice, warm glow. A room unto itself, the cave had a high ceiling and a lovely round shape, like a cathedral, with smaller, uneven alcoves punctuating the curved wall. What the alcoves led to, he could not guess, but he smelled oxygen-laden air, as if from a mountaintop, in one of them, and faint salt spray in yet another.

Yuffie walked over to the far side and scanned a section of cave wall before stopping. She turned around to face her bodyguard and smirked at him.

“How are you with memorizing things, Vincent?”

He tilted his head at her.

“I’m fairly decent. Why?”

She nodded. “Cuz this ain’t written down, like, _anywhere._ C’mere.”

When he was next to her, Yuffie stood facing the cave wall, which to Vincent’s eyes looked completely innocuous.

“Vincent, listen to my instructions and don’t do anything until I tell you to. Okay?”

“I understand, Yuffie.”

“Good,” she grinned. Holding up her lamp, she gestured at the wall with her head. “There’s a man-made circular depression, about two centimeters in diameter, on this section of the wall. Find it.”

She watched as he methodically scanned the wall with his eyes, until he located it. Vincent pointed at it, but did not touch it. She smiled with satisfaction.

Yuffie led him through the details of opening a hidden door in the cave wall. It was fairly simple, considering Wutai was notorious for the export of maddening puzzle boxes. The only tricky part was when his human hand would have gotten utterly crushed in a small fulcrum tunnel if he hadn’t stopped when she told him to, and listened carefully to her instructions before completing the next step.

She’d exhaled, and mentally counted the fingers on Vincent’s hand when it had reappeared. “That part’s always been tough for me because I have small hands. I’ve had a couple close calls, I can tell you,” she said, grinning at him. “It’s a teeny little deterrent, I know, but if you get your paw stuck in there, you’re either lucky enough to have a sharp blade within reach so that you can cut your hand off, or you’ll totally _die_ down here. _Slowly_. So, if anyone _were_ to find out about this, it would do its job!”

Gears turned and chains cranked from _somewhere_ in the caves, and what appeared to be a lacquered wooden chest slid smoothly into view, creeping up from out of the darkness in the hole they had just opened. There were two doors on the front, with brass latches keeping them closed. Yuffie handed him her lamp, then stepped forward and unlatched the hardware. She looked up at Vincent, grinning.

“Ready?” He nodded. “Here we go. Keep your eyes closed, then open them slowly, okay?”

She closed her own eyes and opened the doors, then stepped back.

Vincent’s eyes had gotten used to the dim light in the cave, so the sudden rush of light surrounding them would have hurt if he hadn’t done as she’d told him to. Slowly, he looked over to see a very large display of materia orbs, their pretty mako colors glowing in the cave.

“Surprise…” she intoned, sounding almost guilty.

He gaped, trying to focus, trying to identify them. It was a dazzling array. Each one was nestled into a perfectly square-shaped recess of more lacquered wood, looking eerily like an antique apothecary with colored light bulbs stuffed into it. There were a few empty recesses, but not many.

“These aren’t Cloud’s… are they?”

She shook her head. “Nope. And not Cid’s, or yours, or anyone else’s either. We hunted, or found, or confiscated, or earned them _all_ , fair and square.”

“We?” he asked, eyeing her.

“Uh huh, _we_. But with Daddy gone,” she said, “only me and Shake know where it’s at. Well, you too, now.”

“I… I don’t know what to say, Yuffie.”

“Don’t gotta say anything. In fact, you say nothing, ‘cuz this is a secret.”

“So not Father Oleg… or Chekov? Do they know?”

“Oh, they know we _have_ some, in fact all the high priests know. They just don’t know where it is. Look, I love them both, but they get too emotionally invested in the average everyday person’s plight. They’d want to use it for _any_ kind of crisis, and… Well, I’ll get to that.”

He nodded. “How many of them are there?”

“One hundred and nineteen. The only catalogue of which is in my head, so get a good look.”

Vincent paused, looking over the orbs. There was no dust on the shelves. In fact, each orb was set dead center in its compartment, painstakingly so, with no signs of them being recently disturbed.

“You… don’t plan on using any of it, do you?”

“Well, there’s the thing. Since the war ended, the casual use of materia in Wutai pretty much declined to nothing. You remember when Godo finally told me to go hunt it? But I was naïve, even that wasn’t going to help Wutai. When I came home after Meteor, Shake helped me get most of the Cure orbs out, to help with the wounded, but I didn’t touch the rest. There’s only two of those left now – one there, and there,” she pointed to the bottom row.

“Then during all that yucky remnants business,” she crinkled her nose, “Larvae? Seriously? I’m still wrapping my brain around that one… Anyway me and Yuri looked for some sort of new materia hoping to cure people with Geostigma, but that didn’t pan out either. After that, it was usually just bratty kids playing pranks with really low-level stuff, but Godo put a stiff enough penalty on that to slow them down as well. We confiscated all of those and stuck them in here, too… I’ve never seen such grateful parents.”

She sniffed, her expression unreadable. “I was so proud of my dad for holding off Deepground without ever resorting to using these. We decided to stop after that, though. I put the last one in one month after Deepground ended, then we made a pact to just leave it all down here, for the good of Wutai… Godo and Shake, and me, together.”

“Is this why you left so abruptly before I came back? When you left me that note…”

She smiled at him, blushing. “Yeah. I came home because we had to make a decision about this.”

He nodded.

**Awww, you brought up the offer. _You_ brought up the offer. Heh…**

Vincent blinked, trying to focus.

“Even if I broke the pact – which I will _not –_ using materia now wouldn’t exactly go along with what my people–” she paused, smiling at him briefly, “ _our_ people want for Wutai. We can’t start abusing Gaia’s power like that again, not just for better crops and pudgy sheep.”

Vincent frowned in a thoughtful way. “I can see why the three of you elected to not tell Chekov and anyone else how to get to it.”

“Like I said, love her and Oleg dearly, but…”

“Indeed. In any case, Cloud did say to ease up on its use, that the Planet would benefit from it. I cannot say that I don’t agree with him.”

She grinned at him. “Yer thinking about Cerberus though, aren’t you Vinnie? ‘Bout keeping it full of magic?”

He huffed, smiling in the ethereal light of the orbs. “Old habits, Yuffie. I just want to do my job to the best of my ability… I am charged with keeping you safe, after all.”

She smiled at that, looking down at her feet. The cavern was dark and the light from the materia was bathing their skin in hues of blue and green, but he still saw the blush rise in her cheeks.

“I am honored that you’ve entrusted me with this secret. I will put the thought of its use, however practical, out of my mind. It is very tempting, but I understand your feelings. I have one Thunder materia remaining in my possession. I’ll be frugal with it.”

“Thanks, Vinnie. I know it’s hard, but that’s how I want it.”

He nodded at her, then a thought occurred to him. “Oh, and Yuffie?”

“…Yes?”

“Do _not_ steal it. I want it at my disposal, should a situation arise that…”

“I _won’t_ , sheesh!” She bit her lip, trying to keep from smiling, and looked up at him slyly, though he wasn’t facing her. “Yer the one eyeing the Fires up there in the left corner.”

“I’ll not touch them, Empress.”

“Good.”

The desire to tease her was not beneath him, however, and Vincent continued. “I would think the temptation to play with it is even more difficult for you – such a renown materia thief,” he said, a barely-heard lilt in his voice. She looked up at him with an incredulous expression.

_“Thief?_ Hey, listen you,” she said, poking him in the arm, “I don’t use the V-word on you, so _you_ can stop with the T-word.”

“But there is red-handed history on my side – whereas I have never sucked anyone’s blood.”

“You mean you’ve never been _caught_ sucking anyone’s blood,” she muttered, with an evil smirk on her face.

The corner of Vincent’s lips twitched.

“All right. _Fine_. I’m calling you Emo-insert-noun anytime I want, then, cuz I got _tons_ of history on my side for that,” she blurted, then muttered under her breath, “Emo… _bodyguard.”_

Vincent smiled softly, increasingly aware that the cloak was packed away with his other things, and with it went his ability to hide his facial expressions easier. He watched Yuffie’s dancing eyes as they returned to gazing at the beautiful orbs.

When caught eyeing materia in her youth, she had resembled a woman of avarice leaning over a jewelry counter. This look…

This was more like respect.

More and more it was sinking in that the Yuffie of Vincent’s past really _had_ grown up. But he was enjoying their banter, so long absent in his life over the past year, and he couldn’t stop himself from extending it just a bit more.

“I’m just being realistic. Materia _hunter_ doesn’t really cut it with you… You were more like an addict.”

Despite the twinkle in her eyes, her teeth worried the inside of her cheek as she pondered his words.

“Addictions can be overcome,” was the only explanation she offered.

She shut the doors, latching them. Yuffie walked him through closing the secret space, and when he was done, it was undetectable.

Yuffie brushed her hands off in a dramatic fashion. “So there ya have it. Wutai’s big secret. _Whatever_. Let’s mosey.”

As he followed her out, he had to ask her one more question.

“Do you not worry about Shinshuro getting his hands on… on what you didn’t just show me?”

She scowled at the general’s name. “I’d die before I’d tell anyone else about what you didn’t just see. So would Shake and the others. I’m sure I don’t have to worry about you, either.” She tilted her head at him. “Anyhow, I once thought he might have some materia, but turns out Shinshuro _hates_ mysticism, or any use of magic. He’s super-pumped about bringing fossil fuel excavation into Wutai though, which… well, I like electricity as much as the next guy, but to exploit Wutai’s lands on that level – that is just unthinkable. Frankly, I’m more worried about him trying to put guns into the hands of our soldiers.”

Methodically, they made their way out of the caves. Vincent snuffed each lamp they passed while mentally mapping their path, Galian doing the same, until they were through the tunnels, then the dungeons, then back in the room they’d left Shake in.

“Gee, that was fast,” he drawled, still leaning on the big red door.

“Yep.” Yuffie grinned at him, conveying her satisfaction.

“And what did you see, Vincent Valentine?”

“Absolutely nothing. The Empress is a terrible tour guide,” Vincent deadpanned.

Yuffie pursed her lips to keep from laughing, and Shake nodded. “About what I expected to hear. It’s late. Let’s go get some supper.”

 

+

 

“Vincent, answer me honestly…”

Vincent had been on the job as Bodyguard to the Empress for nearly a week, being seen with her in public everyday since they had returned from her royal tour of the newly installed ‘Grasslands Farming Co-Ops’. Reeve even had the decency to create a faked edition of the _Edge Times_ , complete with manipulated photographs of her ‘visit’ and a lengthy article, and had it delivered to Her Highness as the “officially published memento of your visit. Enjoy, and do return!”

Vincent had taken Hiroyuki’s advice immediately regarding protocol, but he noticed (and not without some measure of conceit) that Yuffie herself would engage him in conversation in public. He rarely started a conversation with her, but he felt free to answer her. When she did speak to him where others could possibly hear, she was careful to use language not of Wutai, but of Midgar, of Nibelheim. Very few others around them understood what they said to each other – that is, if they even heard the conversation. She also spoke in a manner so hushed it rivaled the citizens of Wutai when they addressed her. Another tactic, but a good one; with his augmented hearing, he could understand her even if only the slightest of hint of breath moved passed her lips.

He returned her inquires with an equally quiet voice, and always in a respectful manner, using the proper titles and parlance even if no one else _could_ hearthem. He would not take any chances.

From behind her, he answered, “Yes, Empress?”

“Do you want to be in the room for this?”

He exhaled long before speaking again.

“I do, and I do not, Empress.”

The day of her purity test had finally come. Yuffie was confident that she would pass – she had every faith in Reeve and what the WRO had done for her, even if it had been hush-hush. But she was incredibly annoyed that the laws assuring Shinshuro’s right to ask for this test had not yet been abolished. It was a violation of her privacy not to mention her person. It was degrading, humiliating, sexist, and a host of other nasty words that flooded her fretful mind when she thought about what was about to be done to her.

The right of a man to demand this ‘test’ be performed on his intended bride, Yuffie had decided, would be the first law she’d overturn… even if doing so killed her.

“Explain.”

Vincent frowned as Ginto Shinshuro himself entered the doctor’s office they were waiting in. His red eyes, narrow and hard, followed the General as he walked through the lobby and strolled up to the receptionist’s desk. He listed to the conversation Shinshuro had with the nurse at the front desk, noting with some disgust that the man thought he should be allowed in the examination room during Yuffie’s test, to perhaps even do the inspecting personally. When the nurse simply told him with a very curt voice to _have a seat_ and _stop bothering her_ , Vincent let go the breath he had been holding.

“I want to be there because I do not trust these people to… to _examine_ you respectfully. I do not want to be there because… well, I think that is obvious, yes?”

Yuffie nodded. “Good enough,” she said. “I’d only want to hold your hand through it anyway, which would probably just freak you out.” He had no response to that, and she sighed. “This way you won’t get all awkwardy and you can keep an eye out for Shrimp-shuro,” she quipped bitterly.

“Gladly, Your Highness.”

Yuffie felt warm inside. Only when he spoke to her under his breath and in his own language did Vincent sound so menacingly confident.

When the remaining witnesses finally arrived, the nurse called Yuffie into the back. Vincent remained behind her, giving Shinshuro a glare as he rose from his seat, intending to follow them whether he was invited or not.

“Have a seat, General,” the nurse barked at him as she held the door open for Yuffie and her bodyguard, “your presence is not required.”

“Oh, Madam, I beg to differ.”

The nurse paused, as did Vincent and Yuffie, although Yuffie made a point of not looking back at him. Vincent, however, stared him down.

_“Have_ a _seat_ , General. Do not make me call hospital security.”

_Good to see someone else is still on her side._

Vincent continued to watch Shinshuro closely, until he finally got the point and turned back to his seat.

Bodyguard followed Empress to the examination room, which was more like a small surgery than not. He entered the room before her to assure there was no one else in it. He shot an inquiring glance at the nurse, pointing to another door in the back.

“Scrub room. The doctor will enter from there.”

Vincent gestured for Yuffie to enter. The nurse entered after her, and then Vincent shut the door.

“Empress, I am Nadja,” she said, bowing low. “I believe you know my intended, Hiroyuki?” She smiled warmly.

_“Yes!”_ Yuffie’s eyes lit up. “Hey, nice to finally meet you. This is Vincent Valentine, my recently appointed bodyguard and hero to the Planet twice over.”

“Empress…” said hero moaned, looking quite uncomfortable. Nadja extended her hand to him, and he shook it once.

“Nice to meet you as well. Hiro has told me a bit about you since your arrival.” Vincent nodded. “Yes, you _are_ just as stoic as he is.” Yuffie giggled. “Okay, well, just for the record, I think this entire situation is ridiculous,” she said bitterly, rummaging through drawers.

“You and me _both_ , sister.”

“And I have the pleasure of doing it almost twice a month on terrified seventeen year old girls, isn’t that nice?”

The subtext in Nadja’s voice was not lost on Yuffie: _get this fucking law abolished already._

“Are you, uh… _in_ on things… here? With this?” Yuffie asked, reluctantly.

“You bet. And you know whose doctor this quack is?”

“Yep.”

“All rightie then. Let’s get you declared a virgin and back out into the sunshine.” Nadja laid out a sanitary liner on the table and then handed Yuffie a freshly laundered patient gown and blanket. “Everything below the waist off, with the opening in the front. Then hop up on the table and sit with your royal bottom directly on the liner, and drape the blanket over your lap. The doctor will enter from the scrub room, and despite the royal circumstances, as a _female_ patient you can have the right that I be here as well, if you like.” Yuffie nodded fast, eyes wide. “That’s fine, Empress. I’ll be asking the others to join us after you have finished dressing.” She smiled at Yuffie sympathetically. “Do you have any questions?”

“Yeah. Who’s gonna be sticking their fingers in me, and who all gets to look?”

Vincent looked positively green.

“The doctor is the only one allowed to touch you, and the only one required to look. However, now that you have requested my presence, I intend to stick my head in while he is poking aboutto _make sure he doesn’t miss anything,”_ she said pointedly, and Yuffie smiled at her sarcastically, nodding.

“Good to know.”

“It’s the High Priest’s discretion as to whether or not he takes a peek, and the council elders may only do so if you allow it.”

“Which High Priest is officiating?” Vincent asked.

“Father Oleg,” Nadja said, smiling. “Any other questions?”

Yuffie exhaled. “Um. The doc will just open me up and visually check for a hymen, right?”

“Well, before that, he’ll check you for…” she sighed, clearly tired of certain aspects of her job, “vaginal laxity.”

Yuffie’s jaw dropped open. “The _doctor’s_ estimation of how tight I am – _that_ is considered evidence that I’m a virgin? Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Like I said, this is ridiculous.” Looking to Vincent, Nadja said, “Let the folks outside know when the Empress is changed and on the table.” She pat Yuffie’s shoulder, bowed respectfully to her again, and then left the room.

Yuffie looked to Vincent, the misery evident on her face.

“You will pass,” he said, trying to ease her fears. When she didn’t respond, he stepped towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“I know I’ll pass, I just… Vinnie, this is making me sick. And _so_ angry!” Her words came out in a harsh whisper.

His human hand moved to her cheek, and all he could think about when he looked in her eyes was the atrocious idea that she was ‘okay’ with Ginto Shinshuro forcing himself on her.

_‘For the good of Wutai’, she’d said._

“If this doctor does one thing, _anything,_ that you deem inappropriate, call for me and I will shove his arm down his throat. Do you understand?”

She blinked up at him, putting her tears in check. “You’re pissed too, huh?” she whispered.

“I do not have any words left to describe how much this is bothering me, Yuffie.”

He caressed her cheek one last time, then moved to leave her.

“Vincent?”

He turned back.

“Please let in just Father Oleg in when I knock on the door, okay?”

He nodded, saying, “As you wish, Empress,” then smiled at her softly. Vincent stepped back out, shutting the door securely behind him and planting himself in front of it.

As Yuffie began to undress herself, she glanced up at the window on the scrub room door. Seeing no one in there just yet, she changed her clothes in silence. Grabbing the blanket and holding the front of her gown shut, she knocked on the door just once.

Oleg entered quietly, a gentle smile on his face. When the door was shut, he turned to face Yuffie and bowed.

“Empress. You wanted to see me alone, before…?”

“Father Oleg. What I am about to ask you, well… you ain’t gonna like it, and it’s still your choice, but I’m going to have to insist.”

He frowned. “Yuffie, I’ll do whatever you tell me to do. Whatever it is that will help you get through this with as little trauma as possible.”

She nodded. “Good. I need for you to look.”

He tilted his head at her. “Look, child?”

“At my parts. When the doctor does his thing, make sure you watch him, and look as well. The nurse is gonna watch too, but I want you, _and your authority_ , to witness my hymen personally.” She swallowed hard. “I don’t trust him. Hiroyuki told me last week that he is Shinshuro’s personal physician.”

Oleg’s normally open face went stern, and he sighed before answering. “Of course he is.”

She moved to the end of table and looked at him sarcastically. “So you see my concern?”

Oleg gave her a hand up onto the table, then covered up her legs with the blanket. Looking her face over, he smiled at the young woman that he’d known since birth. Her face scrunched up again, fighting tears. He squeezed her hand, still in his own, and spoke quietly.

“I tied and cut your umbilical cord, you know.”

“I know,” she smiled weakly, “Mama told me that after I nearly gave you a heart attack – remember? I was six, scaling up the side of your temple.”

“I was still a novice back then, but your mother selected me to reside over your birth herself. It was as though she knew I was going to look out for you for the rest of my life.”

“And here you are doing just that. Even in this lousy situation.”

He laughed. “You have been the most worthwhile trial I have every experienced, Yuffie.”

He patted her hand, then moved to let the others in. Chekov entered behind the other three council elders, and the one who had been on the fence already looked shaken. Two more men, the remaining High Priests, followed them. They all managed to bow to her in the tight room, and she had to suppress a laugh at how comical her life had become.

Oleg moved to stand in front of Yuffie’s legs before anyone else could take that spot, and Chekov came to her side, nodding at her.

The doctor entered in a flurry, giving her a bad impression right off by acting self-important, blustering as though he had very little time to conduct her exam. The nurse was right behind him and she gave Yuffie a _look_ , rolling her eyes.

“All right people let’s get this over with, I have many other patients to see today,” he barked, snapping on his gloves and tossing his empty hand back over his shoulder so that Nadja could put Yuffie’s chart in it. “Place your feet in the stirrups and spread your knees apart wide if you please.”

Yuffie had been around doctors with no bedside manner before, she knew how that worked. But what bothered her more was the way he was acting like her life did _not_ depend on this one silly little exam.

_I know what you are doing, you piece of shit. All right then. Fuck with the rabid chocobo, you get the talons._

The fear left her face and the regal mask slipped into its place. When she did not move, the doctor finally stopped scanning her chart and looked up at her.

“Empress? Feet stirrups knees apart please.”

Yuffie paused a good long while before speaking to him in a cold and quiet manner.

“Who exactly do you think you are? Who is it you think you are addressing?”

The room got very, very quiet.

“I meant no disrespect, Empress, but the fact is I am a very bus–”

“You are to bow when entering a room where We are present. Or did your primary school education delete matters of royal protocol?”

He blinked, five or six times. Yuffie turned to look at Chekov.

“Madam Councilwoman, are We to understand that Our schools no longer teach Our youth proper manners?”

“Not at all, Empress. It is a basic class taught to six year olds. At that age, they are finally coordinated enough to bow or curtsy without falling on their little faces.”

“We see,” she said, icing over and looking back at the doctor. “Then maybe it is just _physicians_ who deem themselves above such things.”

“My apologies, Empress,” he said meekly, bowing. He looked back to see Nadja not following suit. “Bow,” he hissed at her.

“This woman has already bowed before Us. _Twice.”_

Nadja smirked at her soon-to-be-ex-boss.

_I fucking hate you, you jackass, I can’t stand the shit I do for you, and I am so **quitting you** after today._

“I did not mean to upset you, Your Highness,” he said, still bowing. “I know you must be worried, but–”

“We do not appreciate your assumptions, either. _We_ have no worries regarding passing this test. We are upset because We are absolutely disgusted by this custom.”

“Yes, Empress.”

 

+

 

Outside the exam room door, Vincent bit the inside of his cheek to keep from openly smiling. He made a mental note to ask Hiroyuki for some pointers on keeping the emotions off of his face completely –

**You’ve gotten lax… too cape-collar dependent, Valentine.**

– when he heard Yuffie gasp quietly as the doctor began his first check.

The bones in his human hand creaked as a fist formed involuntarily.

 

+

 

“A woman’s vaginal walls are _supposed_ to possess good elasticity, for both child-bearing and sexual enjoyment, no?” Father Oleg paused when the doctor did not respond. “Or so I have read.”

There had been a few brief, rude comments made about the ‘lack of proper tone’ to Yuffie’s muscles, which resulted in her narrowing her eyes and clamping down on the doctor’s fingertips like a snapping turtle.

“Gee. That looked pretty tight to me, Doctor,” Nadja muttered.

“Yes. Well, moving on.”

He barely parted Yuffie’s labia and began his search.

“Wider, perhaps, I think, Doctor,” said Oleg, with an overly-supportive tone.

The physician complied until the proper parts were on display. Yuffie shuddered a bit, though from anger or humiliation, Oleg could not tell.

“Just breathe child. I am sure the Doctor here knows what he is looking for, and will not be much longer.” Oleg could see his jaw muscles working furiously. “Correct?”

“Well, I’m having a bit of trouble locating… Hmm. I am not sure…”

Nadja, ever-practical, pointed towards Yuffie’s privates, slightly shoving her boss aside in the process. “Right _there_ , Doctor, _that_ is her hymen, pink and perfect. Father Oleg, would you care to corroborate?”

“Gladly, child.”

The doctor sighed impatiently and took his time before leaning to the other side, allowing Oleg to see for himself. Oleg leaned in dispassionately and looked at Yuffie’s bits. Then he spoke in a matter of fact tone, directly in the doctor’s ear.

“Although I am a servant of Leviathan and celibate, I have seen more than a few hymen in my day, having presided over many of these unfortunate, outdated exams, so I can attest that what I am seeing before me is definitely female genitals with an _intact_ hymen… _Doctor.”_

Oleg stepped back. Yuffie exhaled slowly.

The doctor, having had enough, stood up and tore off his gloves making the official announcement to the room that _Empress Yuffie is a Virgin_ as he tossed the gloves into a non-medical waste bin. He pushed the scrub door open much harder than necessary as he left the room.

“You heard him, now get out,” Nadja barked. They all fled the room, Oleg winking at Hiroyuki’s brave fiancé on his way out. Chekov stayed behind.

Yuffie waited until they were gone, searching for a glimpse of Vincent’s eyes before the door shut again.

Chekov smiled at her. “It’s _all_ over,” she whispered to the young woman.

“Thank _Gaia_ ,” Yuffie breathed, covering her face with one hand and reaching out to grasp Chekov’s fingers with her other. She exhaled again, shakily.

“It’s all right, Yuffie. You handled the doctor extremely well. Very regal.” When Yuffie’s hand dropped to her collarbone, Chekov reached out and stroked her hair. “Take a moment. Relax. Compose yourself. Then get dressed and come out, all right?”

The girl nodded, eyes still closed.

“We _won_ , right?”

“Yes, we won. Absolutely,” Chekov answered.

 

+

 

Yuffie did as Chekov suggested, and twenty minutes later she was calm and dressed and ready to go back home to the pagoda. She wanted a very hot bath in a very bad way. As she looked her face over in a mirror, it dawned on her that there were a lot of people she had to thank for today, certainly, but only one of them had been the one to save her, and he was standing just outside the door.

She smiled, nodded at her reflection, and grabbed her coat from off a hook next to the scrub room door. Just as she reached up, the swinging scrub door opened, and another, larger hand shot out to wrap around her wrist.

_Ninjas don’t scream like babies,_ her training kicked in. _They wait for the right opportunity._

Ginto Shinshuro stood in the doorway to the vacated scrub room and stared down at her surprised face.

“You passed,” he whispered, his words like cold water in a pipe.

Without warning, he twisted her body around and pulled her into the scrub room, quietly pushing the front of her torso up against the wall while applying pressure to her back with his other hand. His hands felt like bands of steel.

“You’ll still give me the crown.”

“I will _not–”_

Yuffie inhaled sharply when he twisted her arm in a direction it wasn’t meant to go.

She gasped again when Vincent Valentine’s human hand closed around Shinshuro’s throat, quick and sharp like the strike of a snake. When he dragged the General backwards towards the opposite side of the room, Yuffie turned and righted herself. Old friends looked at each other, and she nodded stiffly, silently conveying _I’m not hurt._

“How did you…?”

“I heard you gasp. Again.”

Yuffie was not able to hide her smile. After a beat, Vincent’s eyes slid back to the general.

**_Shoot him._ ** **Shoot him shoot him shoot him shoot him shoot him–**

“Vincent, don’t kill him,” Yuffie pleaded, “…not just yet.”

As qualifiers go, it didn’t completely repress Galian’s rage, but it helped. The beast liked to tear things apart when angered, true, and Vincent even had the _right_ to kill Shinshuro for touching her… but even Galian had the intelligence to recognize a political move when he saw one. Vincent sighed hard, blinking just once, further quieting the alien life within. He had not yet begun to squeeze, because he wanted to make sure Shinshuro listened to his next words.

"Let me make this clear. Touch her, in _any_ way, ever again, and you die."

“You can’t do tha–”

At that, Vincent squeezed, and Shinshuro sputtered as he turned pink.

He pushed Shinshuro hard up against the wall of the scrub room, shoving at his chest with the gauntlet. He was lifted off his feet momentarily as sharp, golden tips pierced the wool jacket and silk shirt of his uniform, dangerously close to puncturing the skin on the General’s chest.

Just then, Nadja opened the door to the scrub room and leaned in, a box of personal things under one arm. She took in what was happening, and then paused. Over-qualified nurse looked at Bodyguard, who was looking back at her. The General continued to sputter, and his face was now beet red.

“Huh. I wondered where he went.” Nadja turned to Yuffie, smiling. “It was good to meet you, Empress.” The nurse shouldered her bag, nodded at Vincent and shut the door behind her.

**_Tighten your hand, Valentine._ **

Vincent turned back to Shinshuro and smiled darkly, obliging Galian for once. He squeezed the man’s throat just a touch more, conveying his message far better than any spoken words ever could: _I can kill you, and right now._

He released Shinshuro and watched while the General slid down the wall and grabbed at the edge of a scrub sink, gasping for air. When he finally slid to the floor in an undignified pile, Vincent was satisfied that the man was not going to be stupid enough to retaliate. He turned and nodded, gesturing to Yuffie that it was time to leave.

As Yuffie stormed out of the hospital, Vincent maintained his bodyguard position exactly three feet behind her. He scanned the area to confirm there were no other ears and eyes nearby, and chose his words carefully, seeking to calm her down.

“I admire your gait, Empress. Very regal and composed.”

She paused, then slowed, clearing her throat. She took a deep breath and resumed her stride – slower, confident, relaxed. Regal.

“Are you all right?” he asked quietly.

“Perfectly fine, thanks to you. But you should’ve disobeyed me and snapped his fucking neck,” Yuffie muttered disgustedly, knowing full well that it had never been an option. Vincent simply huffed in amusement.

**I love her. I just _do_.**

_Sorry, Galian, but she’s ta…_

**Wait – was that an _admission?_ From _you?_**

He didn’t elaborate on what he almost said to Galian.

“One day, Empress, I may do just that.”

 

+

 

Vincent followed Yuffie all the way up to her room, nodding to the ninja guarding her door. He entered her room, checked it over, and then went to leave. He meant to give her some privacy and wished her a good night, but she objected.

“Stay, please? Neither of us have eaten since breakfast, and I threw that up, remember? Have supper with me. They’ll bring it up.”

“Are you… sure?”

She scoffed. “Of course I am,” she said, all bravado and blowing it off again, but her voice sounded funny to his ears, so in tune to it after all these years. “Go get some paper and a pen from my desk,” she said, sitting on her bed and removing her shoes with a long sigh. “One of the guards can run the order down to the kitchens.” He obliged her, and sat down to write the order at the desk. “That’ll need to be in _Wutai_ script, Vince.”

“I can handle it, Empress,” he returned, and there was that friendly fire in his voice again.

She froze. Listening to the sound of his voice, so comfortable with her when they were alone, it was like a brick had fallen on her head, and she started to shake.

She wasn’t even destined to have a marriage based on friendship, let alone love. She would have to be content with small conversations, when they were free to speak their minds with each other.

It would be infrequent, at best.

She inhaled sharply, then whimpered.

Vincent dropped the pen and went to her immediately, kneeling before her as she sat on her big bed. She looked so small, very much like a frightened young girl.

**She’s only twenty-three and in charge of a nation. She’s _allowed_ to be a frightened young girl.**

“I can’t–” she started, then leaned over, her face buried in her palms. “I can’t _do_ this, Vincent! It’s too much,” she wailed. “Gods, I’m sorry, I _can’t–”_

“Yuffie, it’s all right. Please don’t cry. You have many people surrounding you that you can trust, and Wutai’s people–”

_“No._ That isn’t why I’m upset,” she blurted, wiping her tears away. “Being Empress is hard, and Leviathan knows it’s only going to get tougher everyday. But I can handle that. I can. I _will_ ,” she stated emphatically.

He nodded. “Yes, you will. You are off to a great start.” When she went to wipe her eyes off again with her hands, he pushed them away gently and offered her a silk hankie from somewhere within his kosode.

“Pockets,” she blubbered, wiping her face with the soft cloth, noting it was the same red shade as his under-kosode. “Useful, aren’t they?”

“Yes. Stop changing the subject. Was it the purity test? Because you have every right to be crying your eyes out over that.”

“That sucked. That _really_ sucked.” She hiccupped.

“Yes, and it’s over. And I heard you hand that doctor his hat. I was very proud of you.” She avoided his eyes, and he noticed. “That’s still not it though, is it?”

She shook her head. He waited. Finally, she got it out.

“I can’t marry him, I can’t do this I can’t–” she nearly shrieked. Vincent did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed her, pulling her off the bed and into his arms, holding her tight against his chest. She proceeded to cry her eyes out on his shoulder, holding on to him for dear life.

“I know I said I’d do anything for Wutai, but…”

“Nonsense. But not marrying him, you _are_ doing everything for Wutai. No one wants this marriage, no one, except for the Movement, and that is only because they want control of the country.” He stroked the back of her head, and stood up, lifting her into his arms and taking her with him. He carried her to one of the chairs by the fireplace. After setting her down gently, he stared at her for a moment, the he went to the ninjas on guard outside her door.

When he came back, he put a blanket over her shoulders and got her a glass of water.

“What did you tell them?”

Looking at her tear-streaked face, it was difficult to look away. He busied himself with starting a fire in her fireplace while they talked.

“I sent a ninja to fetch your closest associates. One of them needs to find a way to call off this marriage. You must not be made to go through with it Yuffie. I am certain your father would never have allowed it to come to pass, were he still with us.”

 

+

 

“But, the council–”

“The _council_ does not hold sway over Wutai marriage laws.” Oleg’s voice was laced with authority, a voice he did not use too often. “I, however, _do.”_

Oleg, Chekov, Shake and Hiroyuki were conversing in Yuffie’s room no less than fifteen minutes after Vincent had sent a ninja runner to get them.

“They voted in favor of a proclamation for me to marry Shinshuro because I wasn’t making plans to marry fast enough. Don’t I have to?”

“Not if you are _already married_ to someone else,” he said, this time tenderly. “They only managed to throw that at you because you hadn’t already found someone yourself. That’s all there is to it, Yuffie. Get married. The sooner the better. _Tonight,_ if possible.”

“But, who–”

“I’ll do it.”

Oddly, the only one in the room who was surprised was Yuffie herself.

“That’s very noble of you Vincent. But the entire country knows you are not Wutai. If you had offered sooner, before your face had become so familiar…”

As Chekov’s voice trailed off, Yuffie could not help the I-told-you-so glare that she leveled at Vincent.

**Déjà vu** **, Valentine?**

_Shut the fuck up, Galian._

The next voice that chimed in was so quiet, he didn’t hear it over Galian’s laughter.

“What did you say, Hiro?” Shake asked, incredulous.

“I said, I’ll do it.”

“Excellent idea, Hiro, just excellent,” Oleg said, clapping him on the back. The High Priest sat down opposite Yuffie in the other comfy chair, and poured himself some tea.

“Yes, this could work very well in our favor. Hiroyuki’s family goes back many generations unbroken, he is quite the pure Wutai. He is a prominent fixture among our ninja. He is loyal to the throne, devoted to his country, and very handsome to boot.”

Hiroyuki nodded at Chekov, not even blinking. “Thank you, Madam.”

“Not at all. The people will _love_ this union.”

Vincent couldn’t disagree with any of it, but the fact that he’d lost his only chance was sinking in rapidly.

**Told you so.**

He exhaled, right before Yuffie started yelling.

“Hold on, hold on! What about Nadja?”

“Do not worry yourself, Empress. Nadja and I will still have the life we planned.”

“She’ll be considered a concubine, that is all,” Oleg said casually.

“That isn’t fair to her–”

“With all due respect, Empress, I know her better that you do. Once she hears why, she will not object.”

They all looked to Oleg for confirmation. He shrugged, “That’s totally within Wutai law. You can _both_ have as many concubines as you’d like, just as long as Yuffie produces an heir one day–” The entire room took a deep breath to start responding to that one, but Oleg put up a hand and continued, “and we will cross _that_ bridge when we get to it. One crisis at a time. Everyone just _relax.”_

“Hiro, what will you say to Neeri? She’s just a kid, and she’s going to be pretty upset with you,” Shake asked.

“I’ll tell her that Empress Yuffie wants her to be the flower girl for her royal wedding, and that she’ll get to live in the palace afterwards. As to the rest… Neeri is ninja. She can keep a secret.”

Chekov nodded. “In fact, we can even get this done tonight, it doesn’t have to be a headache. All we need is the right witnesses–”

Yuffie shouted, “Whoa, _whoa!_ No way. The villagers will be hurt if we do this so sneakily. I won’t disappoint them now.”

“What do you propose?” Vincent finally joined the conversation.

“Let’s wait till tomorrow morning, at least. Have several of the ninja put word out to the villagers tonight that my marriage will take place tomorrow morning, _early_ , and they are to keep quiet about it and just show up, preferably with a covered dish, ready to party their asses off.”

“And what do we tell the council, and Shinshuro, when they storm the ceremony during the have-you-any-objections part?” Shake asked.

“We tell them…” Yuffie started, then frowned and sat back down.

Chekov spoke up. “ _I_ tell them, that you and Hiroyuki have been engaged for over a year now, and how dare the council expect to be privy to the Empress’ very personal business anyway thank you very much, and that Yuffie went ahead with the purity exam just for kicks, because oh, ha ha, we all know how spontaneous Kisaragi Yuffie can be, and then the two of them decided that today was the day, and hee hee hee who could say no to a devastatingly handsome man like Hiroyuki blah blah blah.”

They all stared at Chekov, who simply shrugged.

“So. I suppose you’ll wanna be crowned Emperor after, huh Hiro?”

He face remained impassive. “Not a chance in Hades, Your Highness.” He bowed, kissing her knuckles. “I am honored to protect the Kisaragi line in any way I can, even if it means becoming your husband. But I’ll only do so if I can remain subject to you, as…”

Hiroyuki looked to Oleg for the answer, and so did everyone else.

“Ah, yes… It’s entirely Yuffie’s decision as to whether or not she puts the crown on her husband’s head or not. If not, you will simply be given the title _Prince_ Hiroyuki, Defender of the Crown.”

“Acceptable. Wutai is, and will remain, all yours, my Empress.”

“Nifty. Oh… by the way Hiro, inform Nadja that she is to report to me in private right after the ceremony so that I can inform her of her new duties.”

“Empress?”

“Administrator of the Royal Medical Center.”

“Yuffie, we do not have a medical facility in the palace,”Chekov corrected.

“We do now. And Nadja’s gonna staff it, then run it.”

Hiro tried very hard not to smile, and he almost failed.

“Excellent. After what happened she quit her job today. She will not disappoint in her service to you, Empress.”

“Of that I have no doubt.”

Oleg stood up, clapping his hands together happily. “Good, that’s all settled then!” He grinned at them all, then looked down at Yuffie, stroking the top of her head with his palm. “Empress, you look exhausted, please get a good night’s sleep. You’ll want to look stunning for your wedding photos tomorrow. Madam Chekov, Shake, Hiro, I believe we have a wedding to plan. Let’s put on the kettle and call in some favors.”

 

+

 

Yuffie sagged in her chair, sipping some herbal tea while Vincent stoked the fire.

Right after Oleg and his posse left, she went to take a bath to try and soak away the memory of unwanted hands touching her. Vincent stayed in her room, and ordered her some supper from the kitchens.

When she exited the bath, she looked much better, but still very tired. They ate together in companionable silence, mostly because they were both starving and their mouths were full of delicious food.

Now they were having tea, and discussing the long, strange week they had been through together.

“I know it’s fighting fire with fire and all that, but I feel like I’m battling deceit with lies,” she said, swallowing a sip. She sounded weak, and Vincent was sure sleep was not far off. “I’d prefer a straight up fist-fight at this point. Can’t that be made into a law? When two prominent parties cannot come to an agreement, they enter the dojo and kick the crap out of each other, and last party standing wins?”

“Hn. That’s not very different than what you and I have already experienced in Avalanche over the years, Yuffie.”

“Hell, if it ain’t broke, all that.”

“Yes. As trying as they were, I miss the old days sometimes.”

They fell silent again, and she yawned. Her eyes drooped, and she sank a bit lower into her chair, gazing at the embers in the fireplace. Her eyes closed for just a moment, and when she opened them again, startled, Vincent was removing the cup and saucer from her hands before they could fall.

“To bed with you, Empress Kisaragi,” he said quietly, and gave her a hand up.

She walked him to her door, linking her arm in his.

“So…thank you for…”

Yuffie lowered her head, looking at her feet, sounding miserable.

Vincent reached out with his human hand, and cupped Yuffie’s chin. He tilted gently, getting her to look him in the eyes. When his thumb stroked across her cheekbone, wiping away some perspiration from the hot fire, she relaxed and smiled up at him.

“You do not need thank me for what happened. I am grateful that you trusted me enough to express your own feelings on the matter honestly. No matter how you thought this might have gone, allowing Shinshuro to consummate the marriage to you was and always will be out of the question. And even if the union did remain solely on paper, I have been struggling with the thought of you being trapped in this loveless marriage. Then when he threatened you today, I nearly…”

She closed her eyes again, leaning into his palm. For a moment he thought she was going to start crying again, but she held it together.

“After seeing the level of your distress tonight, there is no way I could have allowed the union to take place, Yuffie.”

“What would you have done, then, if there hadn’t been a legally acceptable solution, Vincent?”

He removed his hand, reluctantly, and weighed his words before saying them out loud.

“I’d already made a contingency plan to drag you out of Wutai, kicking and screaming if need be,” he said, looking down.

“A _plan_ , behind your Empress’ _back_ , Valentine? Tsk, tsk,” she teased. “And just where were you going to take me?”

“To some remote place where no one would ever find you.”

“Us.”

He paused. “Pardon?”

“Us. Where no one would find _us.”_

Vincent smiled that imperceptible little smile.

“Yes.”

 

+

 

_tbc_

 

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read it, **please** leave a comment. Thanks!


	8. The Education of Vincent Valentine, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ++++++++ Please see disclaimer & story notes in chapter one ++++++++
> 
> ++++++++ chapter notes ++++++++  
> Many thanks to Mihoyonagi for all her FFVII wisdom. :3  
> I fly beta-less. Please forgive the typos.
> 
>  
> 
> Some feedback would be appreciated.

 

+

 

**Empress & Concubine**

**Chapter Eight**

 

The Education of Vincent Valentine, Part II

 

+

 

 

Ginto Shinshuro eyed the red strangulation marks on his neck as he leaned in close to the mirror above his bathroom sink. He curled his lip, wondering how long he was going to have to wear his high-collared uniform in the nice spring weather.

There was a knock on the door to his chambers. Sighing heavily, he yelled out to whoever it was from the bathroom.

“What?!”

“General, I have some important news,” called his private secretary through the door. The young man was a bit of a wimp, but he was excellent at gathering information.

Shinshuro strode over to the door and opened it. “What is it, Norio?”

“Sir, Commander Gorkii was just here. He delivered this. I think you ought to read it.”

He ripped the paper out the man’s clammy hands and scanned it. Momentarily, he looked surprised.

“So the bitch got married this morning,” he said, crumpling the paper and tossing it in the hallway behind Norio. “No surprise there. I had a feeling she’d pull something like that.”

“Sir, shouldn’t we send someone to protest?”

Shinshuro waved him off impatiently as he walked back into his quarters. “She had every right to do this, and no doubt the Leviathan Clergy will defend her actions. It was a chance I had to take, doesn’t really matter. Taking the crown from her would have only gotten us so far anyway.”

“There is still the council, Sir? You can challenge them on the proclamation.”

“No need. Besides, trying to fulfill our objections by taking over the council may not work either. Some of the ones that were wavering are leaning back towards _her.”_

“So… what are we going to do now?”

“I don’t _know_ , you idiot!” His bellows echoed across the room. He sat down in a posh chair, crossing his legs. “I need to think. Leave me be.”

Norio began to sulk out of the room, when Shinshuro yelled at him over his shoulder.

“Who the hell did she marry, anyway?”

“A ninja, Sir. _Hiroyuki_. One of their most accomplished.”

“Yes, and I bet _the people_ loved her for that one,” he spat, then proceeded to put his boots on, tying his laces tighter than necessary.

 

+

 

Yuffie’s head was still reeling a bit. The marriage ceremony had ended hours ago, and the reception had been a good time, as was expected. The Arms and Legs showed up with their families in tow, along with nearly every other citizen in Wutai Village, from merchants to hairdressers. They decided on their own to simply have a cookout, which went perfect with Wutai’s motto of self-sustenance.

From every angle it appeared to be legitimate. If anyone suspected the marriage was one of convenience, they didn’t appear to care, and those who _knew_ it was did their duty and kept their mouths shut.

Thankfully, Shinshuro was a no-show, although Yuffie was sure he was already aware of it. No doubt his temper was boiling over.

Yuffie invited Nadja up to the royal wing of the Pagoda when it was all over, and now the two women were having a private discussion in the library, with Vincent leaning against the archway leading into the room.

“Nadja, I’m… Well, I just don’t know what to say.”

The older woman grinned, “This is really bothering you, isn’t it?”

Yuffie exhaled. “Yes. A lot.”

“Empress…”

“Yuffie. Please. When we are alone, please just call me Yuffie.”

Nadja nodded. “Yuffie it is then.” She sat down next to Yuffie on the couch in front of the fireplace. “This is about Shinshuro, really, in the end. I know perfectly well what that damn man and his supporters will do to this country if he gets his hands on the crown. We will all have to sacrifice to stop him.”

“But your marriage to Hiro… I feel like I’ve stolen that from you–”

“Hiro and I will continue. That I can assure you. And Neeri has been appeased.”

“How? I’d be _livid_ if I were her!”

“But your request that I create a small hospital here has solved more than just a need the royal house may have had for such a thing. It means that my daughter and I will get to live in the palace, and even though Hiro is your prince, there is no reason why the three of us can’t live like a family here. Neeri understands the need for deception, she is a smart girl as well as ninja.” She laughed to herself for a moment. _“And,_ the fact that you let her put on a pretty kimono and be in _Empress Yuffie’s_ wedding, well, I tell you… she is beside herself with ego right now. It will be weeks before she stops thinking she is top dog, trust me.”

Yuffie laughed quietly. “I really like her. She reminds me of me a lot.” Yuffie smiled, remembering what a pain in the ass she had been at that age. “What about your dad?”

“Papa grew up with Shake. He can keep a secret, too. Trust me, Yuffie, there is no love lost on Shinshuro where my father is concerned. Papa is vengeful – in the old fashioned way, you know? The way the Emperor-Father was. So he was actually kinda keen on how you and Hiro screwed the bastard over today.” Her face grew bitter. “You see, the _General_ has already hurt my family.”

“What did he do?”

“My little brother left Wutai because of him. They did that threatening-without-actually-doing-so crap.”

“He’s an exile?”

“Yes. He’s gay, and at first they were just bullying him. But he’s a strong person, mentally and physically. He eventually left though, because when they began threatening Papa’s chicken farm it was too much for him. Sounds silly, I know–”

“No, it doesn’t. That’s your father’s livelihood. Your _family’s._ ”

“Exactly, and that livelihood put me through the nursing program in Kalm, and got Lee into an apprenticeship with a chef here in Wutai.”

“Wait – his name is _Lee?”_

“Yeah… why?”

_“Oh,_ this is a long shot, probably nothing… but do you know where he went?!”

“Last I heard he was working as a waiter, but where, I don’t know. We lost contact when the cells went. Why do you ask?”

Yuffie grinned. “I might have met him. Wait here a sec.”

She ordered some tea and sweets be brought up to Nadja, then ran upstairs to her bedroom, Vincent right on her heels.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” he asked, following her into her bedroom.

“There was this guy me an’ Reno met…” her voice trailed off as she decided not to elaborate on _that_ part of the tale. Yuffie opened a few drawers on her writing desk until she found a stack of old letters. She untied the ribbon holding them together and began sorting through them. “Uh, he was a waiter in this restaurant outside of the Gold Saucer.”

When he replied his voice was a bit tight. “What is it are you looking for?”

“We got some take out that night…”

_Stick to what’s pertinent, you idiot,_ she scolded herself. _Be **vague**._

“…and the waiter recognized me. He’s an exile, and he snuck a letter in my doggie bag.”

_Good good good **my** doggie bag not **our** doggie bag be vague be vague–_

“What does this have to do with Nadja?”

“Ah! _There_ it is!” She grinned, holding the letter up to Vincent, triumphant. “I thought she might recognize his handwriting! I think he might be Nadja’s little brother.”

They went back down to the library, where Nadja was enjoying some tea, now joined by Neeri and Hiroyuki. Neeri gasped at the sight of the Empress entering the room. The young girl’s instincts kicked in and she immediately bowed.

“Quit that, kid,” Yuffie said, ruffling her hair as she passed her by. Neeri stood back up, confused, and glanced at Vincent, who could only offer her a small smirk.

Yuffie handed the note to Nadja. “Take a look, is that his handwriting?”

Nadja read the note, and smiled immediately, tears at the corners of her eyes. “Oh, Leviathan–”

She covered her mouth and handed the note to Hiroyuki. He read it quickly, and said, “Handwriting is similar. And that sounds exactly like something Lee would say.” He put a hand to Nadja’s shoulder, rubbing it softly, and she put her palm on top of his knuckles.

“So where is my little brother? And how did he look?” she finally asked, holding back her tears with a smile.

 

+

 

Yuffie yawned, tired after a very long day of dolling herself up, lying through her pretty teeth, getting married, partying, having publicity photos taken, and getting things settled as to which rooms Hiroyuki, Nadja and Neeri were going to live in.

Nadja put in just one request: for Yuffie to try and get some power into the pagoda. With her education, she insisted, she could do so much more if just a little electricity was at her disposal.

That one little request left Yuffie with a lot to think about. The only remaining generator in Wutai was dedicated to the main hospital – even Shinshuro hadn’t objected to that – but that it was being run on fossil fuels that Wutai had to import was eating away at her ideals. In addition to that, the lack of cell phone service was bothering her people far more than they expected. She was going to have to come up with another plan for them.

Her nation, and Yuffie by default, was faced with a smaller scale version of the same problem that the rest of Gaia was dealing with: Wutai wanted electricity, but it had to be economically viable and eco-friendly power, and then there was the question of just how far they should go with it.

Now tired of thinking, she was on her way up to her chambers, her only intention to take a long, hot bath, then fall face first into her big royal bed and sleep until noon the next day, agenda be damned.

“Vincent,” she said after stopping, and turned to look at him on the stairs.

“Yes, Yuffie?” He looked up into her face from his position, three steps below. They were already in the royal wing, so they could be free with their conversation, but that specific proximity to her – close enough to defend, far enough to maintain protocol – was becoming habit.

She nodded, mulling her words over.

“Thank you for offering to marry me.”

He had no immediate response, save a small smile, but after a long pause, she heard exactly what she expected to.

“Hn.”

 

+

 

Two whole months passed as a ‘married’ woman for Yuffie, though she felt no different. Occasionally she and Hiroyuki made the effort to appear in public together, inspecting farms and ranches or visiting local shops in the village. Vincent continued with his duties during these ruses, he simply hung a little further back than normal.

Sometimes they hosted a dinner at the pagoda, and when called upon they played their parts perfectly. The ninja was far too stoic to kiss even his beloved Nadja in front of others, so public displays of affection with Yuffie were limited to linked arms, occasional hand-holding, or an adoring smile or two on Yuffie’s part.

Otherwise, Hiroyuki was at the dojo, training ninjas with Shake, Nadja was quickly getting her clinic staffed and running, and Yuffie remained Yuffie, Empress of all Wutai, with a mean-looking, mysterious bodyguard who was always at her side.

Three feet away.

Their deception had done the trick and saved her from being legally tied to Shinshuro, but Vincent was not entirely happy with the solution. Despite the fact that he knew it was all for show, it still bothered him that Yuffie was never going to get the chance to have what her mother and father had together. It was what Hiroyuki and Nadja had, and was what she’d honestly wanted for herself: to fall in love for all the right reasons.

He managed to keep his feelings about it in check, until those moments late at night when he was alone in his room, and Galian decided to tease him about Yuffie’s now quite ironic bi-annual offer.

**If only you had simply _trusted_ her** , he’d whine, complaining.

**If only you had faced up to your feelings, emergent as they were, and taken a chance** , he’d lecture, ego brimming forth.

**If only you weren’t such a damned emo-tard** , he quipped, taking on Yuffie’s own brand of inflection.

Vincent blinked. “I’m sorry, but did you just use the words emo-tard?” The gunslinger shook his head, turning to the next page in his book. “You really do like her, don’t you?”

**Not nearly as much as _you_ do… _emo-tard._**

Vincent sighed, long and deep and tired.

_Goodnight, Galian._

 

+

 

The broad smile plastered across Yuffie’s face disarmed Reno, and he hadn’t realized how much he had actually missed her until he saw it.

“Turk,” she said in a quiet voice, coming closer as the chopper blades slowed.

The sun hadn’t even completely risen yet, and she was still in her pajamas. Everyone on the royal wing had heard the unexpected chopper well before it had touched down. Too excited to stop herself, Yuffie bolted out of her bed and sprinted up to the landing pad to greet him, bodyguard and ninjas right behind her.

She hugged the redhead fiercely as he lifted her off her bare feet. “I have totally missed you!”

“I missed you too, Yuffs. You gainin’ weight?”

“Oh!” she yelled. When he set her back down she punched him in the upper arm. “Be nice. I’m not any heavier… at least I don’t think. It just got redistributed.”

“Desk job.”

She shrugged. “Well, shit happens.”

“I’m not complaining. Your ass still looks totally grabbable even if you do spend more time sitting on it.”

She shook her head, smiling. “You suck,” she laughed.

Reno laughed with her, happy to hear the humor back in her voice. He looked over to see Vincent walking up to them and motioned with his head towards the gunslinger.

“He doin’ his job right?”

“Mm-hm. He’s amazing.”

He lifted his chin in the air, looking slightly jealous and very relieved at the same time. “Good.”

When Vincent reached them, Reno extended his hand for a shake, and this time, Vincent took it.

“What brings you to Wutai, Reno?”

“Well… I know you guys are without global communication, and I figured you might have some fancy invitations for your upcoming Jubilee… that you might want me to hand-deliver… seeing as how it’s so close to the date… maybe?”

He gave her a cheesy grin.

“First off, color me amazed that you know what a Jubilee _is_ , Reno. Are you trying to drop a hint?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Empress.”

“Excellent! I was trying to figure out how to get them all here. Problem solved.”

Reno jumped. The words had come from Chekov as she strolled up behind him unannounced.

“Dammit, woman! How do you _do_ that?” he yelped.

“Never you mind,” she said, scolding. She turned to the Empress. “Yuffie, I took the liberty of filling out some invitations for all your friends. I hope you do not mind.”

“No – but I thought the council’s vote to keep the celebration restricted to Wutai was absolute?”

“I’m sorry, but whose Jubilee is this again? I _know_ it’s not General Shinshuro’s.”

Vincent huffed, smiling. Yuffie shook her head, returning his expression.

“It would be good for you to see your friends again, Yuffie,” Vincent suggested.

_“Our_ friends,” she corrected him gently.

Reno looked from Empress to Bodyguard, noting how easily they concentrated on each other when they spoke. And, when they didn’t.

“Well then!” Chekov’s authoritative voice caused Reno to jump again. “Now that that’s settled, the _Turk_ here can get them delivered for you.”

“Yo, I got a _name_ , okay? It’s Reno.”

“Of course you do, dear. Now come with me Turk, and I’ll give them to you.”

Yuffie giggled as he rolled his eyes and trailed after the councilwoman like an obedient puppy.

 

+

 

“Security seems tight.”

Reno found himself treated to a delicious Wutai breakfast in a private nook off the main hall. He was accompanied by not only Vincent, but Hiroyuki and Shake as well, who had decided to join them. Yuffie was still upstairs getting dressed for the day.

He scanned the people coming and going from the kitchen to the main hall, arms full of boxes and decorations. Stomach appeased, the Turk pushed his empty plate away and sipped his tea. “Something happen?”

“Just the usual,” muttered Vincent. “All we can do for now is try to keep out-maneuvering Shinshuro until he gets frustrated. Then he’ll either make an error, or a decisive move.”

Reno pulled a face. “I hate waiting.”

“I don’t like it either. I nearly killed him after her purity test.”

“What did he do?”

Vincent swallowed the rest of his tea. “He touched her.”

Reno nodded. “That’ll do it. Why didn’t you kill him?”

“Yuffie. Politics.”

“Figures.” He nodded at all the people milling about. “And what’s all this then?”

“They are preparing the banquet hall for Yuffie’s Jubilee,” said Shake. “It will be indoors, black tie affair, with acrobats, local cuisine, entertainment, exhibitions of ninja fighting skills. _The whole kit and caboodle,_ as Yuffie keeps saying.”

“I get to dance with the Empress, but I have to put on a fancy Kimono.” A barely recognizable look of distaste crossed Hiroyuki’s stoic features, and it pretty much said everything there was to say about dressing up.

“Royal life is a pain in the ass, Hiro. Even when you’re fakin’ it,” Reno muttered sarcastically. “Hey, I can ask Rufus to authorize some extra security to help out for the night, if you want.”

Shake shook his head. “That’s very generous of you, Reno, but Yuffie is adamant that–”

A loud crash from inside the kitchens cut his words short. When the yelling started, all four men rose in unison and ran towards the noise.

Several people in the kitchens were wielding cooking utensils and pots, and a large group of them had gathered close to an exit that led into the main corridor of the pagoda. The four of them pushed through the crowd to see what was happening.

There, trapped on the floor tiles, was a young woman dressed in nondescript royal kitchen staff garb. She was flat on her stomach, struggling, her face red with anger. There was a heavyset woman in her forties wearing a chef’s uniform sitting on her back with her large palm pushing down on the woman’s neck. Neeri was behind her, holding their captive’s ankles in her tiny iron hands, clasping them to her chest. Two more chefs, who oddly enough looked exactly alike, stood in front of them, one with an iron frying pan in his grip, the other with a meat cleaver. They were screaming at the woman in Wutai, in a country dialect with a thick accent.

“What did you do to the Empress’ food!” the pan-wielding one bellowed.

“What did you come here for? Who sent you here?” the other one screamed, pointing at her with his cleaver.

An old man stood off to the side, wearing a butcher’s apron, puffing and wheezing. He was trying to catch his breath, and Vincent recognized one of the servers as she held him up with her arm around his waist.

Everyone looked furious.

“What happened in here?” Hiroyuki said, in his loud voice. He’d grown to hate using his status as the ‘Prince’ for anything, but if it got him the answers in a hurry, he’d do it.

“I caught,” the old man breathed hard, pointing to the woman where she lay on the floor struggling under the chef, who was sitting on her like a placid Buddha. The man took another breath and continued. “I caught her switching,” he wheezed again, “switching out a bag of rice. She’s…” he coughed, and the server pat him on his back gently. “She’s not one of the inventory regulars. Then I… I _yelled_ , and… she ran.”

One of the busboys brought the old man a glass of water and a chair.

“And who are you?” Hiroyuki said to the woman.

“Someone you’ll regret hurting, _ninja.”_ She smiled up at him darkly, her hair sticking to her sweaty forehead.

“I know who she is,” an annoyed voice said, and Reno jumped again.

Chekov appeared out of nowhere, gently pushing Reno out of the way. When the councilwoman squatted down next to the perpetrator, the chef with the meat cleaver stomped on the woman’s arm because he decided it was simply too close to Chekov’s feet.

The woman screamed in pain. When she was done making noise, Chekov tilted her head and looked her over.

“Alanah Nerium, isn’t it?”

Many in the kitchen staff nodded, others gasped.

“Who?” said Reno under his breath to Vincent.

“Shinshuro’s mistress. The one that poisoned Godo.” His face went dark. “The Empress’ childhood friend Yuri died getting that information to her.”

“Excellent job, everyone,” Shake praised them all. “You are a credit to the safety of this pagoda, and the Empress will be made aware of your actions today.”

“Anything to help Empress Yuffie,” said the chef sitting on Nerium’s back. She had a cute baby-voice, and when she smiled she dimpled sweetly.

“ _Neeri_ ,” Hiroyuki said pointedly, looking at the young girl. “What were you doing down here in the kitchens anyway?”

“Uh… snacking between meals?” She looked up at her not-quite-stepfather sheepishly, and shrugged.

Shake sighed. “Go get the Empress,” he barked at the girl, and she was off like a shot, unmercifully dropping Nerium’s feet on the cold tiles.

 

+

 

“You are the one that poisoned the Emperor-Father?”

“Kisaragi Godo was an outdated fool,” Nerium gasped, spitting out her words from a very bloody mouth. “He needed to die.”

Yuffie nodded. “And you came here to poison the food for my Jubilee?”

“No, I came here to poison _you._ If some of your friends die in the process, it’s just as well.”

After several hours of torture while tied backwards to a hard wooden chair, Alanah Nerium had confessed to everything. They had taken her down to an unused room on the lower level, and through a unique blend of both ninja _and_ Turk methods, Shake, Reno, Vincent and Hiroyuki got her spilling her guts – almost literally.

Yuffie was only let in afterwards, and although she took umbrage to that decision, she didn’t pull rank on her four champions.

They couldn’t be sure just how much of the stock had been tainted, though, so Yuffie ordered that every scrap of food be destroyed and replaced with fresh supplies from the Arms and Legs, paying them double for the inconvenience.

There was only ne drawback. Nerium never mentioned Shinshuro or the Movement by name. She claimed to have acted on her own.

“I think we’ve gotten everything out of this person that we are going to get,” Yuffie said coldly. “Unless you boys would like to try some other methods?”

Reno’s eyes lit up, and Vincent _hn’d._ She turned back to her father’s assassin.

“Kisaragi Godo was a great leader. I only pray that I can measure up to his sandals one day.”

_“He was an antique–”_

Yuffie backhanded Nerium hard across the face, twice, her eyes narrowing like sharp black ice. Reno and Vincent glanced at each other, slightly concerned. Hiroyuki held his head up, but he too was wary that Yuffie not get carried away by feelings of vengence.

No matter how much time passed with Vincent living, eating and breathing All Things Wutai, he was never going to get used to the native population’s indifference to their very bloody past. There was no quarter given to a criminal, male or female, and your executioner could just as likely be a woman as a man. Wutai still had an agricultural economy, which on the surface made it appear very far behind places like Edge and the Gold Saucer – but the Wutai were light years ahead in gender equality. When Yuffie displayed this behavior, it was innate, and he was reminded once again that she was from a world very different to his own.

“You stole my father from me, and you will not speak of him anymore,” she said, voice shaking just a bit. Nerium’s head lolled to the side as she tried desperately to focus on the small woman in front of her.

Hiroyuki put a hand to Yuffie’s arm. “I beg you, let them handle the rest of this, Empress,” he whispered. “Don’t trouble yourself with her any further.”

“She’s in your hands, then,” she said to the other three men, voice tight. Then she turned on her geta’d heel and left the room.

“I’ll watch over her until you return,” Hiroyuki said to Vincent, slipping out of the room.

They worked her over for another hour or so, but Nerium had clearly given up everything she was going to. Half-dead, broken and bleeding, she sagged in the chair, and the ropes were the only thing left holding her up.

“I played my part in the transformation of Wutai,” she half-gasped, half-whispered. “When I die, I will do so proudly.”

“Oh, man… I have heard _enough_ of this crap.” Reno glanced at Vincent casually. “You wanna do her? Or can I?”

“I have it.” Vincent never took his eyes off Alanah Nerium’s face, and he watched with satisfaction as her expression finally changed to one of panic.

“You won’t get away with this… If you kill me he’ll come here. He’ll burn this palace to the ground along with everyone in it.”

“All that, just for _you?”_ Reno scoffed. “Bitch, please.”

“You can’t just–”

Vincent wrapped his golden fingers around her neck, and snapped it.

He stood up, nodding at Shake, knowing full well the ninja would find a bonfire somewhere and finish the job for him.

“Reno. About that extra security you mentioned earlier.”

“You got it.”

 

+

 

_“What?!_ I didn’t sanction that,” Shinshuro spat when he found out his mistress got herself caught. “Who the _hell_ told her to do that?”

“She must have acted on her own, Sir,” Norio said meekly.

“Do we know what she told them?”

“That would be impossible, Sir. We haven’t had an operative in the pagoda since you sent her there last year. The only reason we know as much as we do is because it was overheard by one of our people in the village.”

Shinshuro curled his lip. “Can we assume they tortured her?”

“Yes… but she did go through the conditioning, so I doubt she mentioned you.”

“Is she dead?”

“We don’t know that either. But it’s very likely.”

Shinshuro hummed to himself. “No big loss… She was too damn dramatic about everything and had become a liability anyway. If they _did_ kill her, our only concern is that she was the one who collected and distilled the poison when we needed it. So we are going to have to get someone to replace her, someone with enough skill to deal with those ridiculous monsters.” He curled his lip. “It’s just too bad that her little plan failed, but… all I can say is good riddance to a great fuck.”

He stomped down the hall with Norio skulking after him, wondering why on Gaia he hadn’t just stayed on his uncle’s sheep ranch when he was given the opportunity.

 

+

 

“So she’s dead, then?”

“Yes. I did it.”

Yuffie shook her head. “I’m sorry. It should have been me doing that. To take the responsibility, to avenge Godo. But instead I walked away, and you had to take care of it.”

Vincent fell quiet and looked down at her small hands resting on her lap. A dark look passed over his features. “Vincent?” she asked. He shook his head, trying to find the words. For a moment she thought he was going to shut down again, but he finally spoke.

“Yuffie… ending a person’s life is a great deal different than killing a monster. It is my intention, and not just as your bodyguard, but as your _friend_ … that you never have to soil your hands with such a thing. It isn’t a road I want you going down.”

She nodded, frowning. “All right. I’m not going to argue with you. I just…. I feel like a damn hypocrite, is all.”

“Do not. It wasn’t my first time. I was a Turk, remember? It was my decision to end her life, not your order.”

“Okay,” she said, sighing. “Okay. But I’m sorry you gotta do such things. I’m sorry this whole thing is becoming such a clusterfuck. I knew Shinshuro was going to be trouble, but I didn’t think…” She swallowed hard, unable to finish.

“It isn’t so small anymore. Ultimately, he is responsible for Godo’s poisoning, and now he has tried to poison you. I am not sure of the extent of his plans, or even what he has already set in motion, but I wouldn’t put anything past him.”

When she did not respond, Vincent kneeled in front of her, looking concerned at the lost expression on her face. “You are well protected. If we need to increase our forces, I will have it done.”

“All those resources for just me… Gawd, Vince, there are more important concerns in Wutai right now than just–”

“No, there aren’t.” He took one of her hands and squeezed it gently. When she opened her mouth he knew it was to protest again, so he continued. “Yuffie, you _are_ Wutai to many of your people… _our_ people. They’d be devastated if something happened to you. They’d lose hope.”

She sighed again, rubbing her face and looking more exhausted than Vincent had ever seen her look. He doubted anything else he could say would get her mind off of things, and there wasn’t much else he could do beyond keeping her company.

“Do you want me to have something brought up? Something sweet maybe?” He ducked his head lower, giving her a tiny smile and trying to force eye contact.

Unable to stop herself, she did smile at him. After all, Vincent Valentine was literally trying to ply her with sweets. Under better circumstances, she’d have been sitting in his lap by now, eating chocolates and playing with his hair.

“I’ll… I’ll be all right. Just don’t–”

Yuffie clammed up, biting her lip. Vincent leaned closer to her. “Don’t what?”

“I don’t feel like much of a leader. I know it’s silly, but I’m scared Vincent. Don’t leave me alone. Not tonight… okay?”

 

+

 

Vincent appropriated one of the stuffed chairs and a small table with an oil lamp from in front of Yuffie’s fireplace, and set them by the foot of her bed. He angled the chair so that he could see out her window as well as watch her sleep. He was far enough away for propriety’s sake, but close enough to eliminate any sudden threats, just the same as it was for them during the day in the public eye.

Only this was very much so _not_ the public eye. This was her bedroom, and regardless of the circumstances he was about to spend the night in it.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t ever done such a thing before, slept in the same room. Avalanche never had much money for posh Inns or separate rooms, and their work since then for the WRO had only offered the most meager of accommodations. Yuffie and Vincent themselves had to share a room on more than one occasion. It had never been a big deal, even with her bi-annual offer hanging over their heads – back then he simply forced the lone bed on her and slept on the floor.

They were working, then. This felt… _different_.

Yuffie emerged from the bathroom finally, dressed in a tank top and thin shorts, with a plain silk sleeping yukata hanging loose over that. Vincent turned from where he was admiring the things she had decorating the wall over her bed. Her skin was damp from the heat of her bath and her cheeks were flushed.

_Pretty…_

**Yup.**

Looking back at her things, he said, “I recognize most of these. But not all of them.”

“Oh,” she said, tossing her towel into the hamper. “What don’t you know about?” she asked, glancing nervously at the chair and table he had moved.

“This is from Tifa’s bar, yes?”

He pointed to an old plastic placemat, decorated with green moogles and stained with liquor and coffee.

“Yeah. From my twenty-third birthday, remember? That was _my_ placemat, whenever I visited her.”

“And that?” He pointed to an old picture, the sort that was developed and not printed.

“That’s Mama. She was fifteen there.”

Vincent paused before saying, “You really do look like her.”

She smiled, her eyes sliding to another picture, this one of her and Godo. She looked to be about ten, and they were standing together in the outstretched palm of the middle statue on Da Choa. He had his arm around her, and they were both sweaty and dirty and grinning like fools. Vincent could only wonder who had taken the picture.

“You remember that, of course,” she said, smiling and pointing at the hair wreath he had given her.

“Hn.”

“Do you still have the rest of it?”

“Of course.”

“Here, I mean? In Wutai?”

“Yes.” He sighed, thinking of his pack in his own room, and how he _still_ hadn’t ‘settled in’ as Chekov had put it. “You should get some sleep, Yuffie. It was a trying day.”

She looked down at her bed and curled her lip. “Ugh.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Stupid bed.”

“You don’t like it? It’s spectacular… lavish.”

“Yeah, it’s beautiful, fit for an Empress, ‘cuz it’s the traditional bed of the Wutai Monarch, and by that I mean that aside from a brand new mattress, it’s the _actual_ bed that my ancestors slept in,yadda, all that. I had it brought in here after Godo died. Getting a different one would be very frivolous, which is not the image I want to project. Besides, it _is_ incredibly comfortable.” She winced. “As long as I ignore the fact that I was conceived in it.”

He laughed quietly. “Yes, I can see how that might affect a person.”

Vincent moved to the chair and sat down in it as she took off her yukata and got under the covers. Sitting up for a moment, she looked at him and spoke.

“You won’t sleep?”

“I only need a small amounts here and there. Sometimes I need more.” He frowned. She already knew that.

“Like when?”

“When I physically exhaust myself, or when I’m injured, I take more sleep. But… I am also requiring more sleep as time goes by since Chaos…”

He let that one go, and she did not push it.

Yuffie noticed the book in his hand, an old tome on Wutai martial arts. Pointing at it, she said, “I won’t be able fall asleep with the oil lamp on full blast.”

He nodded. “That’s fine. I can read in the dark, just as well as any other time,” he said, frowning again.

_She knows all this about me. Something is bothering her._

“Yuffie?”

Shrugging, Yuffie gave up. “Okay. You’re sure about this… right?” Vincent truly did not understand her question. She sighed, realizing she was going to have to explain herself. “You being in my chambers all night, ten feet away from me, watching me sleep in my jammies…” Her voice trailed off as a blush colored her skin, right down to her bare shoulders.

_Ah. She is thinking of scandal._

**No she isn’t, dumbass. She’s thinking about how _annoyed_ you got with her previous advances. She doesn’t want to _annoy_ you again.**

Vincent tried to ignore Galian and addressed the pajama-clad girl sitting before him in the big, inviting, room-for-more bed. He cleared his throat.

“I swore an oath of fealty to you, Yuffie. I will protect you any way I can.”

**Oh, gods… _You_ sure are romantic.**

“Yeah,” she said, trying to hide the crestfallen sound in her voice. “Yeah, the oath.” She looked down at her quilt. Sighing, she tucked herself into bed and flipped over, facing away from him.

After dimming the oil lamp to nearly nothing, Vincent settled his book on his lap. Her apparent disappointment in his answer bothered him, though, and he wanted her to understand his intentions.

**Then make them clear. The Empress is not a mind reader.**

“Yuffie?”

“Yeah?”

“I would not be here if I did not elect to be.”

“I know that. Thank you. G‘night, Vinnie.”

He paused at her lack of enthusiasm. Apparently his explanation hadn’t come out the way he’d intended, either.

**That’s because you should have said _want_ , not elect. Odin’s olives, boy, am I going to have to teach you everything about women?**

_Shut up, Galian._

“Goodnight, Yuffie.”

**Moron.**

 

+

 

By the time she woke up the next day, Vincent was gone.

Yuffie tried to tell herself that feeling disappointed about that was just plain silly.

She rose, threw her yukata back on, and opened her door just a crack to address the two ninja in the hall. She let them know she was awake and was going to clean up and head down for breakfast before meeting with the council.

She tried not to wallow, but it was so hard now… Vincent was around her almost all day and all night. She found herself wanting more from him, even though she swore she’d never do that again. She wouldn’t dare initiate anything, not _now_. Not after what happened the first time.

He was great at his job, of course – loyal, dedicated, bringing all those wonderful traits of his with him now that he was in service to her. They were comrades, brothers in arms, and he cared… Of that she was sure.

Yet, how much of that concern was from what he felt for her and how much of if was out of a sense of _duty_ had become blurry. No matter the answer, his feelings only went so far. He was a good friend, very protective, and he had all that decency in him, which was surely what guided his decision to come to Wutai and watch over her–

But it had sunk in, finally, that he did not want her. Not like _that._

She sat down in the bathtub and cried a bit under the shower, and reminded herself to get it all out and clean her face off good, lest he smell the tears and the distress on her and start asking questions. That was a discussion she didn’t want to have.

Her Jubliee was only eight days away, and she had a lot of work to do.

 

+

 

Tifa set a massive serving of fries and a cheeseburger in front of Reno, and his eyes lit up. He always seemed to have room for more food, no matter where he was, what time it was, or what kind of food was set in front of him.

Before he started scarfing the fries, she slid into the other side of the booth he was in as he politely finished telling her the tale of how Cid and Shera had gotten into a huge row right in front of him when he’d delivered their invitations that morning.

“Cid insisted she not make the trip, due to the fact that she’s – _and I quote_ – ‘as large as a fuckin’ house and just aboutta blow’.”

Tifa’s mouth hung open. “He didn’t! He said _that_ to her?” she asked, eyes flashing. “What an idiot.”

“Yeah,” Reno laughed, ripping open and pouring several packets of sugar into his iced tea. “Then she smacked him on the back of his head, like, _really_ hard _,_ and started screaming. Cid looked like he was in a damn coma by the time she was finished with him. It was _cool,”_ he chuckled.

“Serves him right, the silly jackass.” Tifa tucked her hair behind her ear. “Um… Shera’s _going_ , right?”

“Oh yeah,” the Turk said, grinning at her. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Good. Now… Would you mind if I asked you something else, and if I asked you keep it to yourself?”

Reno drained half his sugary tea, then set the glass down and looked at her.

“Look, Tifa… I know I got a rep for being a playboy and a motor-mouth, and both of those are totally deserved. But just because I talk a lot doesn’t mean I talk _about_ other’s people’s private business – not if they’ve sworn me to secrecy. So, yeah, I can keep a secret. And, _no,_ Yuffie and Valentine are not having sex.”

She winced, looking away. “Damn it all.”

“I know. I agree.”

_“What_ is the friggen’ _hold up?”_

“All I did was watch, I didn’t ask, so this is all conjecture, okay?” She nodded. “She thinks he’s not interested. He missed the boat on an upfront real relationship with her. She’s resigned, and he’s… well, he’s _slow._ And by that, I don’t mean he’s thick. I mean, he ain’t me. Valentine plays for keeps.” He cleared his throat. “But the real shame is that they are dancing around it, afraid to just take what they want. And a guy like that might not ever be able to just–” he gestured with his hands, “go be a concubine. Not because he wants more, necessarily, but because he wants more for _her.”_

“They’re stuck.”

“Yeah, and I ain’t pushing anymore than I already have.”

She sighed. “Okay… So tell me about this ninja she married.”

“A total stand-up guy. Loyal to her house. _Bad Ass Scary_ in a fight. And, completely in love with the pretty gal that’s running Yuffie’s brand new in-pagoda medical facility.”

Tifa rolled her eyes. “There went that.”

“Yep.”

She got up from across the booth and gently punched the Turk’s shoulder as he bit into his hamburger.

Going back upstairs, Tifa hiked her leg over the baby gate at the top of the stairwell. As she walked slowly down the hall to Elise’s nursery, she touched the thick, handmade paper invitation again, fingers dancing over the blue words that had been beautifully inked by hand. Her mind raced, eager to see Yuffie again.

 

 

_You are Cordially Invited to Attend_

_The First Annual Jubilee of_

_Empress Kisaragi Yuffie_

_To be Held on Saturday, September Ninth_

_In The Kisaragi Clan Pagoda_

_Join Us as We Celebrate Her First Year as_

_Wutia’s Authority Most High_

_Black Tie_

_Regrets Only_

 

 

She leaned in the doorway of the nursery and smirked while watching her daughter show off her latest skill, as she had just started crawling. Elise made her way over to where her father had unfortunately passed out on the floor while playing with her. The energetic little girl grabbed fistfuls of spikey blond hair and yanked like there was no tomorrow, trying like hell to get them into her mouth.

Cloud didn’t even wake up.

 

+

 

_tbc_

 

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ++++++++ notes ++++++++  
> If you read it, **please** leave a comment. Thanks!


	9. The Education of Vincent Valentine, Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ++++++++ Please see disclaimer & story notes in chapter one ++++++++
> 
> ++++++++ chapter notes ++++++++  
> I fly beta-less. Please forgive the typos.  
> Many thanks to Miho for all her FFVII wisdom. :3  
> As always, thanks for reading!

+

 

**Empress & Concubine**

**Chapter Nine**

 

The Education of Vincent Valentine, Part III

 

+

 

 

“Oh my. Tifa, will you look at that?”

Cloud was sitting at a table on the banquet floor, sagging forward miserably.

Yuffie’s very successful First Jubilee was coming to a close after an afternoon of speeches and presentations, and an evening of great food and impressive entertainment. As with her wedding, Ginto Shinshuro was a complete and total no-show, making everyone’s night even happier.

All the invited friends showed up, though, as well as foreign dignitaries from The Gold Saucer, Nibelheim, Junon, Edge, even Costa Del Sol sent a representative. It was good to have outsiders see Wutai’s progress as well as their national pride.

Shera was indeed the size of a house, but she seemed very happy compared to Cid and his vacant expression. He never did know what to do with himself at a swanky party.

Reno found a few friends – all of them women, of course. Chekov made a point of sneaking up on him as often as she could, and eventually, the redhead actually asked her to dance.

In the past, Nanaki usually spent time with Godo when he came to Wutai, and he seemed a bit forlorn at the Emperor’s absence, but eventually he found a conversation partner in the form of Father Oleg. Sitting by one of the massive fireplaces in the banquet hall, the two of them quickly struck up an intelligent debate.

Marlene insisted on bringing her new boyfriend, the latest young man in a long line of boys, all referred to as _He’s The One, Daddy_. Barret tolerated the kid well enough, but he secretly wished he’d just dump his little girl, or preferably, die.

The Turks all came, as did Rufus, who was suspiciously dateless. Tseng and Elena were rumored to be living together, and a little forced handholding on Elena’s part made it more evident. Reeve, Shelke and some of their old colleagues from the WRO also came.

Yuffie and Vincent’s friends got to know Hiroyuki and Nadja, although they were a bit perplexed at the living arrangements. They accepted it as a Wutai tradition and kept their secret – even though Hiro was subjected to a bit of a grilling on Tifa’s part.

The energetic Neeri had pulled double duty, both as a tumbler and an acrobat, and during the demonstrations of ninja skills. Denzel, it seemed, was smitten with the cute young girl, but as he wasn’t a Wutai native, and Neeri was who she was, he didn’t stand a chance. That didn’t stop her from flirting with him, however.

The party wore on, and there was dancing all around – Yuffie even lured Vincent onto the floor for a subdued spin. Tifa and Reno noticed them from opposite sides of the dance floor, and they winked at each other.

A good time was had by all.

It was winding down in a hurry, though. The girlfriends continued to watch, fascinated, as Cloud’s head dipped lower and his eyes began to drift shut.

“Good Gods! I know our Wutai booze is strong stuff, but is he _wasted_ or something?” Tifa shook her head, smirking back at her. “Tifa – you mean he’s falling asleep? _Already?”_

Tifa giggled behind her hand. “We made a deal, Yuffie.”

The Empress smirked and looked back at her girlfriend. “And what was that, may I ask?”

“While I was pregnant, my back hurt constantly. I was tired, I had to give up training, all that. So, Cloud was very generous to me. I know he was just being overly-diplomatic, but I decided to take advantage of it,” she smiled wickedly. “He said that since I had to carry the baby for nine months, he’d be the one to get up at night for the first nine months.”

“Oh, you sneaky thing, you! That was _brilliant!”_

“I know! Thank Gaia for breast pumps. Only I feel bad for Shera because Cid’s been paying attention to it. And my time is almost up here, too – but _man_ it’s been good. I sleep all night long.”

Yuffie looked at Cloud again, whose head was nearly bent to the tablecloth. He started suddenly before it made contact. Sitting up, he rubbed his face and looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed.

“You are an evil, evil bitch, Lockheart.”

“It’s always the quiet ones,” she sighed.

Elise had taken a shine to her Aunty Empress, and she handed the little girl back to Tifa for the thirtieth time that night. Then she walked over to a small table where Tseng and Reno were talking with Vincent. The Turks and Avalanche mingled quite easily now – a little too easily, if you asked some, which brought about Yuffie’s next question.

“Hey you guys, what do you think of that?” she quipped casually, waving her drink in the direction of the bar, where Reeve – also dateless – and Rufus stood together. Alone. Talking. Smiling at each other.

A lot.

“Or am I imagining things?”

_“Nope.”_ Reno smirked.

“The perfect couple,” Tseng offered placidly.

Yuffie had to cover her mouth to hide the grin. “I just wonder who’s in charge,” she finally blurted.

“Rufus.” All three of them, Vincent included, had said it simultaneously.

“Oh, I dunno about _that,”_ Yuffie sneered, a bit tipsy. “Cuz if they ain’t trading off, my money’s on Reeve.”

Vincent narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“Cuz Rufus is all about the atonement now. So I can picture him wantin’ to be spanked.”

Yuffie stuck her tongue out rudely. All three men paled and decided not to touch that one.

The invited representatives of the Arms and Legs went home reluctantly, having made some new friends, and as typical of any Wutai they hated saying goodbye. Yuffie’s guests prepared to go up to their rooms for the night, and would have done just that – until someone yelled.

They all looked to the source of the noise, Shera, who had doubled over and was holding her stomach. A small puddle of clear liquid had pooled at her feet, and Cid was rapidly trying to pull her away from it out of fear that she might slip.

_“Goddammit,_ Shera! I fuckin’ _knew_ this was gonna happen! You just hadda come with, didn’t ya? What the fuck’re we gonna do now, huh? _Shit!”_

The other men in the room, and Shelke as well, remained frozen in place, staring at the fluid on the banquet floor as though it had a life of its own and might just attack them if provoked.

Yuffie curled her lip at the mess. Neeri, Elena and Marlene looked scared. Chekov smiled happily, Tifa clasped her hands together and gasped, and Nadja, _ever-practical_ , burst into action.

 

+

 

It was late at night before Cid finally drifted off to sleep, snoring away in a chair next to his wife’s bedside. Their healthy newborn son slept safely down the hall from Shera’s room in the tiny maternity ward of Wutai’s Royal Medical Facility. He held the dubious honor of being the tiny clinic’s very first delivery, as well the fact that he was, technically, a citizen of Wutai.

His birth was mercifully quick though far from painless. Determined not to call a doctor unless it was absolutely necessary, Nadja herself delivered the baby. Cid had been a mess, but he stayed by Shera’s side and saw it through, all the way. Little Charles Shane Highwind was welcomed into the world forty-two minutes past eleven p.m. on the first anniversary of Yuffie’s coronation, after slightly less than six hours of labor.

They had all stayed up to see the baby, with only Cloud dozing off now and then. Shera and Cid asked Father Oleg to perform a ceremony, _any_ ceremony, in Wutai or otherwise, that would officially make Empress Yuffie godmother and Tired Cloud godfather to their child. Then the group of friends, exhausted but elated, headed off to their assigned rooms in the palace’s guest wing for a good night’s sleep before their departure the next morning, sans Shera and Cid and their baby, who were to remain an additional day under Nadja’s orders.

Charlie was not in his crib, however, as his Aunt Yuffie decided to sneak into the nursery and hold him for a little bit before she herself went up to bed. The night nurse made her scrub her hands and face, then lifted him out of his crib and placed him in her arms. His angry, pudgy little pink face peered out from a soft yellow blanket that was decorated with blue and pink baby Leviathans swimming around.

“He’s awake now, Empress, but talk quietly, or he’ll get startled,” the nurse said. She smiled down at Yuffie and then went back to her desk.

Yuffie gave the baby a soft smile. “Hi there. Let’s you and me have a nice chat now that all those tired _old people_ have gone to bed.”

The baby looked up at her, all bright blue eyes and a dusting of dark blond hair, and frowned intensely.

“Yeah, yer Cid’s kid all right,” Yuffie said with a comforting tone. “No doubt about it. But you’re Wutai too, did you know that?” The baby stopped frowning and stared, listening to the sound of her gentle voice. “Which means you can come visit me anytime you want, and you can buy a nice piece of farm land here… maybe grow some Sencha for the old man, get him offa that black stuff. That’d be nice, hm?”

Charlie smiled and gurgled, and although Yuffie had never been fond of the idea of changing diapers and the grating noise of baby cries, this part wasn’t so bad.

“Plus, you are officially the godson of the Empress of Wutai. That’s me, by the way. And that means privileges _galore_.” Charlie cooed, then stuck a tiny fist in his perfect little mouth. “That’s right, I’m great, I know. You are welcome. And I fully expect you to take advantage of that fact as you grow up. Remind your dad of it every single chance you get.”

If Yuffie had not been so captivated by the look of wonder in her godson’s eyes, she might have noticed the two male figures lurking in the doorway at the back of the nursery, listening to her every word.

“Y’know, Valentine… she’s gonna need to make an heir eventually… right?” Reno whispered.

“Hn.”

+

“Not that this is an issue, Yuffie, but I am positive that none of our friends saw me entering your room tonight. If that concerns you.”

Yuffie punched her chocobo-feather pillow once, then stopped when she realized it was already pretty fluffy. She looked at Vincent queerly.

“No. Does that concern _you_ , Vincent?”

“I am thinking of your privacy. That is all.”

She nodded.

“Thanks. For thinking of me.”

He had no response to that. He removed his sandals and his outer kosode, just as he always did, placing the footwear on the rug next to his chair, and draping the kosode over its stuffed back. Yuffie watched him as he took his place in the chair and opened his book.

The under kosode was a slightly darker shade of red than Vincent’s cape, but when exposed like that, it reminded her of the first time she had ever set eyes on him. She had been startled, and terrified that he was a vampire ready to drain them dry, of course… but she was never able to deny the fact that he was also the most beautiful thing she had ever seen – then, or since.

_Prettier than blue materia._

“Did you want to leave?” she blurted out, trying to tamp down delicious thoughts of angry stares, alabaster skin and silky black hair.

He looked up from his book, tilting his head and studying her face.

“That is up to you. You don’t seem to be as fright–” he began, but thought better of his choice of words. “We aren’t as wary of an attack as we were that first night. Threats never die, but… There are other considerations. _Should_ I leave, do you think?”

“Well, I just mean… maybe staying in here night after night is getting on your nerves, and you’re just to polite to say so?”

His jaw tilted up with just the barest hint of defensiveness.

“I never said that.”

She paused, looking down and pulling at a loose thread on her bedspread.

“Then… stay.”

Vincent looked at her a long time.

“As you wish.”

 

+

 

A long, unusually hot September passed through Wutai. Autumn started out dry that year, and no one was surprised when a few brush fires caught, but the Legs and Arms had proven, once again, just how resilient they were. The Empress and her staff assisted as the farmers and ranchers coordinated their efforts, dropping their petty but highly traditional property disputes and concentrating on what needed to be done. They herded animals away when the threat of fires loomed, and cut off scorched areas with dirt piles to try and contain the flames on smaller sections of land.

Through their combined work, they managed to save most of the crops and all of the livestock without outside help, large machinery or chemicals. The land that was sacrificed would be tilled and ready for farming or grazing by the next Spring.

Ginto Shinshuro and his followers were neither called upon nor did they offer their help. No one questioned their absence in this. To her great joy, everyone treated Yuffie like just another Wutai citizen as she donned her shorts and pitched in to help. Vincent tried not to appear too proud of her, but his heart was truly swelling. Watching her working and laughing with her people, it reminded him of their days in Avalanche, only now she was the one in charge.

He knew she missed her father and his confidence, but she had taken to her new role with a will power that had surprised them all. Much of the tenacity that marked Yuffie’s personality for so long had, seemingly, disappeared after Godo’s death. For Vincent, seeing her suffer with apprehension and fear had not been pleasant. It was as though Yuffie herself was gone, and some sort of zombie figurehead had taken her place.

Having him near had helped, and he’d sensed that… But she wasn’t just plain _Yuffie_ anymore, she was their leader. She needed more than just his proverbial hand to hold. It had made Vincent all the more determined to do his job and build her forces, keeping her safe and formidable. Once she knew she had some backing, all that glorious _Yuffie_ came back; the flirt, the comic, the heart of gold. Not to mention the stubbornness, the temper and the strength.

Well, some of the strength. Without more frequent visits to the dojo than she could currently afford, she’d never be the ninja she once was. But now, she was something else. _She_ was the Empress of Wutai, with a scary right hook.

Armed with a few items in a large basket, they walked to the Kisaragi family graves together. She had been wandering them for nearly two hours now, leaving various offerings; incense, fruit, leaves – whatever that particular person was said to have enjoyed in life.

“This one is…?”

“My Great-Great Grandmother, Empress Kisaragi Tamafune.” She pointed to a gravesite behind that one, saying, “And that one’s her consort, Nikoli.”

He frowned. “But isn’t that her husband’s marker, there next to her?”

“Yes.”

He paused, thinking. “Nikoli fathered her children, didn’t he?”

She grinned, not looking at him. “Yup. He’s my Great-Great Grandfather. Concubines do not bring shame in Wutai. And if they are declared _consort_ , they are enshrined next to their Empress.”

Vincent was surprised at how much the young woman actually knew about her royal lineage. She had never really discussed such things with Avalanche or himself – not to any real extent. They had to have known just how complicated her home life was, she was a princess after all – but, whether it was due to Yuffie having blown it off or their own apathy, none of them had ever shown any real interest.

Wutai’s was a fascinating history, rich with mythology and intrigue. The more Vincent learned about it, the more he wanted to watch Yuffie write herself into it.

He meant to keep his distance and give her some privacy at the graves, but she had engaged him in conversation at the front of each shrine, discussing which ancestor it was and how long they reigned and what they were known for. When she got to her mother’s shrine, she said little, leaving a little wedge of almond cake – “I don’t remember much, but that was her favorite” – and a few flowers, and said a short but heartfelt prayer.

At Godo’s shrine, however, she got a bit misty and fell quiet.

Vincent hung back, and watched as she cleaned it meticulously, removing the spent flowers, clearing dirt and leaves away. She removed a bottle of water and a stiff brush from the basket and got on her hands and knees to scrub away some bird droppings from the heavy stone marker where she’d interred the Emperor’s ashes.

Finished cleaning, she stood up and lit a small oil lamp hanging on an iron post next to the marker. Then she set some fresh flowers on the base, and kneeled to pray. They were bright yellow and smelled like sweet butter, and were actually weeds if Vincent wasn’t mistaken. But Yuffie knew that Godo liked them, and that was all that mattered.

Pulling her long tabi back up and over her knees, Yuffie brushed herself off and came to stand like a statue in front of her father’s shrine. She was thinking, or just maybe talking to Godo’s memory, Vincent didn’t know. He felt like a voyeur, but then again she hadn’t shooed him away, so maybe she wanted him there.

The sun was beginning to set. He loathed interrupting her, but darkness was not always their friend this far from the palace. Yuffie saved him the trouble when she turned around and gave him a cheerful smile. “Done! Lets mosey,” she said, picking up her basket and grabbing his arm. He reached across and took the basket from her hand. She looked up at him and smiled as she linked her arm around his.

They got halfway up the path out of the ancient field that housed the graves when they met with some of her ninjas, who escorted them back to the palace.

Vincent tried not to notice how the setting sun caught the violet sparks in her eyes as she chatted with her guards, or the way she bit her lower lip to keep from laughing too hard, or the way her soft hair drifted in the warm wind. He tried not to feel the warm anticipation he always felt when the sun went down, as he looked forward to another night of watching her while she slept.

He tried, and he failed.

 

+

 

“That may be, you ninny, but _I_ think it’s something else. He must have found something that made him _want_ to put his things away.”

“Oh, that’s just silly! He’s a _man,_ and they aren’t one for sentimentality. I think he just didn’t know what to do without a woman telling him where to put what and so on. Maybe he just finally figured it out for himself.”

Yuffie ducked down further into back corner of her walk-in closet, hiding behind some of her long dress kimonos. She was late for breakfast, and had been rummaging around looking for an old belt when she heard the young maids come in to pick up her dirty clothes and what not, and strip and change her bed linens. They were already talking as they entered her room after clearing Vincent’s, and their conversation caught her by surprise.

For a moment, she held her breath, trying to remember whether Vincent had moved his chair and table back to their original places by the fire.

But he had, of course. He _always_ remembered. It would have looked very odd if he’d left them front of her bed, and he never stopped thinking about such things.

Vincent had spent every night in her room since the incident at Yuffie’s first Jubilee, whether it had been necessary or not. Only the ninja and their closest allies knew about this, and they certainly weren’t going to blab it all over town. It would not have looked good, what with her being a married woman, so they weren’t taking any chances with staff members that they couldn’t trust with such information. The pagoda’s kitchen and laundry were staffed by young men and women, some still in their early teens. No matter how devoted to the Empress they were, and they were selected and screened very carefully for that, some teenagers just lived for gossip.

“I guess. Still it’s odd. He has so few possessions to his name, just showed up with that backpack. I can’t believe he’d been living out of it since he came here. You’re tellin’ me he’s just been trudging it from the bed to the desk to the bath, as he needed to?”

Yuffie went as quiet and a mouse and listened intently when she realized that these two girls were gossiping about Vincent.

“I know, right? I barely had anything to clean in there since he arrived! It was like he showered, shaved, brushed his teeth, cleaned up after himself, and then put everything back in that pack. I swear I thought he was gonna bolt or something. But not _now_ , though.” The girl sighed, and Yuffie heard her pull the laundry out of the hamper to dump it in a big cart. “I mean, it’s still neat, you know, organized – toiletries, hairbrushes, clothes… but it’s all where it should be, not stuffed in some travel bag. I remember it. It was the morning after the Empress’ first Jubilee. His stuff’s all over the place now. Looks _normal_ , finally.”

_That was the first night he stayed in my room!_

“So you have to clean it now?”

“Yeah… whatever.”

“That’s weird. Your work finally started in there, and mine’s just about stopped.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“I mean his sheets. Fresh as a daisy. I still change ‘em and all, but they don’t ever need it.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, keep up, Sayuri. They are _clean_ , as in, he isn’t _using_ them.”

“Ooh! I wonder where he sleeps, then,” the one gathering the clothes squealed.

“Yeah! And with _who!”_

Yuffie winced.

The girls giggled as they finished their work, talking indecently about their boyfriends, then they left, shutting the door behind them.

Now alone in her chambers, Yuffie stepped out of her closet and sat down on the very chair that Vincent had sat in the night before. She felt odd, like she was floating.

“He never even unpacked, all that time? Then I get threatened again, and he suddenly does?”

She didn’t want to think about all the reasons as to why he had behaved that way, because every single one of them led back to her father’s voice, ringing in her head:

_“No man gives a woman a birthday present like the one he gave you when there is not also the intent to get her frequenting his bed.”_

“Nu-uh. No _way,”_ she whispered, twisting in the chair to look back at the keepsakes hanging above her bed. Her eyes went to the hair wreath, and it stared back at her innocently.

 

+

 

When they were in public, or council meetings, or in the Throne Room receiving dignitaries and addressing Wutai’s people, he was three feet away. Protective, rarely touching, and forever _right_ _there._

But in private…

He saw to it that they ate supper together, just the two of them in her chambers, on the nights when she didn’t have a dinner engagement. He pulled chairs out for her and rested his hands on her shoulders for a beat after she sat down in them. He gave her his arm when going up stairs. He got books down off of tall shelves and handed them to her with a small smile. He walked right next to her when they strolled through the gardens, not three feet behind her. When she had the time to attend, he was her practice partner in the dojo – and if she asked, he agreed not to hold back, but he _always_ did.

He offered encouraging words when she was scared or frustrated. He touched her cheek when she looked lost and alone. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her until the tears stopped.

He pulled her bedcovers back and fluffed her pillow before she got out of her bath, he stayed in her chambers until the sun came up, and he said _‘good morning, Yuffie’,_ before exiting to his room to clean up for the day.

She was confused. And she wasn’t able to cover it up.

He found this amusing, although the alien life inside did not.

+

 

One night while having supper together, Vincent watched as Yuffie was going over the minutes from a council meeting, humming her disapproval now and then and eating only small bits of her food.

“What’s troubling you?”

She looked across the small table at him, saying, “Pardon?”

“You’ve barely touched your meal and you sound distressed. What is troubling you, Yuffie?” This time he pointed at the papers strewn on the table.

“Oh, sorry.” She set a paper down. “I was reading my responses to the council’s debate on that squatting issue. Plus… I’m considering asking them to have a few cell towers and some generators installed. But I’m…” she winced. Shaking her head, she finally said, “Well, I’m not Godo.”

“The lack of cell towers in Wutai has been bothering me enormously, so I’m glad to hear it. But with regard to you not being Godo,” he paused, “I should hope not. He’d look ridiculous in those socks.”

She cocked her head at Vincent’s unexpected joke. He smiled that tiny smile of his and took a bite of grilled fish.

_Is he teasing me? **Vincent** is teasing me?_

She shook her head again to clear it. “I just meant that I can’t do the things Godo did. I don’t have it in me.”

“What kinds of things?”

She bit her lip. “When I was little, after Mama died, Godo had to take over. As the blood ruler, she was in charge, but when she died, it all became his responsibility. He used to take me to the council meetings, but in secret. I was so small he could hide me underneath the skirts of the chair the monarch sits in for council meetings. It’s not as big as the one in the throne room, but I could fit, and he’d put me in there before anyone else arrived. I listened in, and he’d test me on what I heard after. I wasn’t allowed to speak or make my presence known – he’d called it a ninja game, which he knew would get me interested,” she smirked. “But, until I took the crown, I had no idea _why_ he really did it.”

Vincent gazed at her before responding. “He was familiarizing you to debate.”

“Right in one, Vinnie.”

He leaned back and looked at her squarely, a sure sign he was giving her his entire attention. She swallowed hard at the way his eyes glinted at her in the firelight.

“Here’s the thing. Daddy was a scary guy. Not because he was powerful, or because he was a good fighter. He was all those things, yeah. But when he got really mad, he was intimidating as all hell.” She pushed her cold plate aside, appetite for food gone. “This one time while I was hiding he got into it with two of the council members who were bickering shamelessly. He slammed his hands down on the table so hard the floor shook. They shut their mouths and he presented his solution. And then – and he only did this when he _knew_ he was right – he pulled rank on them as Emperor. Debate over, case closed. You _can_ do that as a royal, but the more often you do it, the worse your rep gets and you risk losing too much support.” She frowned. “I was a little scared of him after that meeting, yeah, but what’s more, I was impressed. My dad was top fucking dog in Wutai and I didn’t just know it, I knew _why.”_

Vincent smiled dark, his eyes hooded under long eyelashes. “He had a temper, and he knew when to hide it, and when _not_ to.”

Yuffie swallowed a gasp. Before that very moment, the thought had never occurred to her as to why Godo had liked Vincent so much. They were kindred spirits.

“Yes,” she finally responded. “I inherited that to a degree, but I’m much more my mom in there, trying to keep the peace and keep attitudes light.”

“And that isn’t working for you.”

“Not with the council, no.” She grinned. “It worked on Godo, though.”

“You used to annoy him with all your antics, I remember that much.”

_“Annoy?_ Are you kidding? I’m lucky I was born female or he would have stripped my hide for some of the stunts I pulled. I’d pout and bat my eyelashes at him and act all sheepish and he’d _totally_ cave. He had a weakness for girls and I knew it.”

Vincent shook his head. “He didn’t forgive you because you are pretty, Yuffie.”

She had to bite her lip to keep from gaping at him, because Vincent Valentine had just called her pretty.

_Is he kidding?_

“You don’t believe me?” he asked, teasing.

She shook her head, staring at him, mystified.

**See how she pays attention to you, Valentine? You should compliment her more often. Personally, I’d start with that adorable backside of hers, but discretion is the better part of valor at this point.**

Vincent blinked, just once, getting his concentration back. “Godo forgave you because he loved you. And I can personally attest that it is difficult to stay mad at you for too long.”

She cleared her throat. “That’s very sweet, Vincent. But I still don’t know what to do about the council.”

“How about making your requests a bit more reasonable? Ask for _limited_ cell service to be reinstated. Just a few towers here and there, and a few electric generators. Nothing over the top, just enough for people to stay connected to the outside world if they want, recharge batteries, light a bulb at night… and maybe the larger operations would like a tractor or some refrigeration, yes?” She did gape at him then, as he kept going. “You could even do things like invest in an old projector, and show some movies once every so often at that ancient playhouse in town. We can make a projection screen easily enough with some silk.”

“Movies, Vincent?”

“Yes. For the children. Nothing fancy. Everyone can bring food and drink, because we all know how wonderful Wutai’s parties are.”

_Children… movies… parties?! Who in the hell **is** this man?_

Yuffie blinked, clearing her head. “Electricity, though… Fossil fuel pollution? Eh, I dunno…”

“But look at how it happened, Yuffie. Shinshuro persuaded the council to have every cell tower and nearly all of the electric generators removed from Wutai simply because he wanted control over everything. You don’t want the electricity because of your position on returning to traditional life, which is popular with the Arms and Legs. Everyone admires the strength of your stance on Wutai’s environment, Yuffie. But a _little_ technology would be good. And I am sure that Wutai hospital, not to mention Nadja’s clinic, would benefit from modernizing a bit.”

She tilted her head at him. “You’ve been thinking about this, haven’t you?”

“Of course I have been. I want you to succeed.” He sat up and continued. “We can get some generators from Shinra that run on bio-fuels, and we can grow the grasses for the fuel ourselves. In fact, I was talking about this with Rufus at the Jubilee. I imagine he would love to strike a deal with your farmers for switchgrass production. He would likely give you the equipment you want for free, buy your crops for making the bio-fuel, and then sell you back only as much fuel as you need. Rufus will have a new power source to peddle, Wutai farmers will still make a profit, the ranchers can sell the farmers more of their manure for the crops, and the Planet doesn’t have to be raped in the process. Everyone is happy.”

“That sounds like a really nice plan, actually, _if_ we limit it. Something the people would get behind easily. Still…” she sighed, looking down, “I’d have to jump through millions of hoops to get Rufus Shinra open permission to come and go in Wutai while maintaining such a contract with us. Even though more of the council members are trying to distance themselves from Shinshuro, I’d have to really fight to get this one.”

“Yes, about that. I’ll make you a deal,” he offered, voice light for Vincent Valentine. “Instead of guarding the door in the hallway, I will attend you at the next council meeting.”

Yuffie smirked. “And?”

“As you ask to have these things in Wutai, _I_ will glare at your enemies.”

_Oh Gods, is he… flirting?_

“You will have the tactical advantage. When you see them cower, make your move.”

“Vincent,” she laughed. “That’s… dirty.”

“Perhaps. But far less despicable than what Shinshuro has pulled in these meetings.”

“Gimply does suck putrid swamp water pretty hard, doesn’t he?”

“Hn. I find him a bit worse than that. You have drifted off with such notes all over your bed. I read them, occasionally, while I watch over you at night.” A thrill went up her spine at his words, and it took everything she had not to blush. “He is a quisling, Yuffie. I will never let him touch you again, but you must cut him off at the proverbial knees, or he will continue to walk all over you.”

“I don’t know if I can,” she said quietly.

She looked scared. Vincent reached out and stroked her knuckles with his fingertips, and she suppressed a shiver. “But I will not be hiding under your chair skirts during the next meeting. I will be at your _side_. Take my presence as insurance that you can do or say anything you want. _You_ are the blood royal. Put him in his place and be the Empress we all know you are.”

Yuffie had no response to that. She stared at Vincent’s face, transfixed by his odd expression, tender and fierce all at once.

 

+

 

Yuffie was quiet over breakfast.

“Are you nervous about the council meeting?”

She looked up to see Vincent watching her. “No,” she answered, a bit too quickly. “Not _yet_ , anyway.”

He _hn’d_ and went back to reading the agenda for her day, making mental notes as to when she would be most vulnerable to an attack, just like every morning since the day he arrived in Wutai… only now he did it in her quarters over breakfast, with her.

She was more confused than ever after the things he had said and they way he had behaved with her the night before. Surely he couldn’t be interested in being more than friends _now_ , not after all these years of that never-responding routine? And then there was that conversation on the back porch at Tifa’s bar, a conversation that was burned into her brain for life.

But there was also what her father had said, and what Tifa had said, and then Reno had always been claiming Vincent was jealous of him…

_He **can’t** be interested. Can he?_

The years after Deepground had been hard on her, just waiting for him to say something, _anything_ , but he never did. Eventually logic had taken over, leading her to have that confrontation on the porch.

And logic was taking over now.

_No. There is **no way**. And you’ve been meaning to apologize to him anyways, so get it out now before you lose your nerve._

“Vince?”

“Yes.” He didn’t even look up from the documents he was reading.

“I want… I _need_ to say something, okay?”

That got his attention, and he set the papers down.

“What is it?”

“I want to apologize.”

He blinked. “Whatever for?”

She exhaled.

_Now or never, Yuffie._

“For that…” she closed her eyes, shaking her head back and forth minutely, as if trying to expunge an idea. “For that goddamn note,” she finally ground out.

“…Note?”

**Oh, Valentine. That’s just mean. Do not play with the poor girl.**

“For that _note_ , where I asked you to… to _date_ me!”

“You asked for a lot more than a date, Yuffie,” he said calmly, smirking just a little.

**_Ho-kaay,_ ** **you are on your own with this one, pal.**

“I know! _I know!_ And I am… I _was_ … okay, I still _am,_ embarrassed about it!”

“Yuffie,” he began, almost laughing, but that only succeeded in annoying her so she interrupted him.

“No, I mean it! Just let me apologize, okay?! It was stupid, and _childish_ , and I’m so grateful that you found it in your heart to come to Wutai and protect me, even though I put you on the spot all those times, and I was so _silly_ –”

_“Yuffie,”_ he said again, interrupting her with a bit more force this time.

She looked up from her plate to his face, and swallowed hard.

That damn, tiny, _satisfied_ smirk was still playing about his lips, and it was making her angry, because she thought he might be making light of this, but then again he might not, and she really wanted to know _why_ he was smiling–

“I still have it, you know.”

There was a long, extremely awkward pause on Yuffie’s part as she waited for Vincent to elaborate. Instead, he went back to reading her schedule, almost too causally. When it was clear he wasn’t going to say anything further, she tried to speak again.

“Um… what… do you have?”

“Your note. I still have it.”

Yuffie’s jaw hung open, and for once, she was left completely speechless.

Vincent let the silence stretch out a bit more, clearly enjoying it, then he spoke again as if nothing of significance had just passed between them.

“It’s going to be a lovely day today. Would you care to go for a walk before the council meeting? It will help to clear your head.”

He gazed at her for a moment, enjoying the fact that she was still stuck in a slower gear, then proceeded to slather his flat bread with cream cheese.

 

+

 

Yuffie was dressed in one of her formal kimonos with all the trimmings, and she and Vincent were in the back room of the council chambers. They were peeking into the meeting room and waiting for the rest of the council to arrive before she entered, this time _with_ her bodyguard.

“Try to relax, Yuffie. You’re ready.”

Her hair had grown out some, and there was just enough to arrange it into a tiny upsweep. Some shorter tendrils had fallen free, however, and they were curling from the perspiration on the back of her neck. It was an enticing sight, and without even thinking, Vincent reached out and placed his human hand on the back of her neck.

She jumped at his touch, and he smiled at her, rubbing tiny circles on her neck with his thumb. “You are nervous. I can smell it.”

“You sayin’ I stink, Vincent?”

“To be honest, you smell like the cotton candy they sell at the Gold Saucer.”

**Valentine, listen to me… you need to _slow down._**

Ignoring Galian, he removed his hand from her neck, but slowly. Vincent asked her another question, his voice quiet and gentle.

“Are you prepared to fight for several bars on your cell phone, Empress?”

“Yup. _And_ I had a good dream last night.”

He didn’t answer, but she knew it was only because he was waiting for her to finish.

“It was Godo… I _think_. He came to me, gave me some advice. He told me to stop tryin’ to act like him, or like Mama, and start being myself. And he told me to bring up another topic today, as well.”

He paused, looking at her profile. Her head tilted up, and she looked very confident.

“Which is?”

“I want him the fuck out of my council meetings.”

She didn’t have to say who ‘he’ was. A laugh barely escaped Vincent’s lips. “Today is a good day for that, as well.”

“Shit!” she squeaked, tearing her face away from where she had been peeking through the door, and looked up at him.

“Shinshuro just walked in. Here we go, Vincent!”

“Good luck, Yuffie,” he said, and he kissed her cheek.

She froze in place, holding her breath, and the surprise on her face quite clear. Eventually she touched her cheek where his lips had just been.

**Okay, that’s speeding up, not slowing down.**

“Though you won’t need any luck,” he added, smiling softly.

Yuffie shook her head. Standing up straight, she pushed the door to the council room open. Vincent followed, exactly three paces behind her.

Shinshuro wasted no time in voicing his objections.

“Excuse me, Empress, but what is _he_ doing here?”

“Good afternoon, everyone,” she said, smiling pleasantly. Most of the council returned her greeting. As she turned towards her chair, she cleared her throat and continued.

“Do you refer to Our bodyguard, General?”

“Yes–”

“His name is Vincent. Vincent Valentine. But you can call him Mr. Valentine. Or ‘sir’, that will be acceptable as well.”

Shinshuro blinked.

“He is _here_ , General, because an attempt was made on Our life recently. An attempt to _poison,”_ she said emphatically, looking directly at Shinshuro on the last word. Vincent gave her his left hand to balance with as he helped her into the antique chair at the head of the table, making sure they all got a good look at his menacingly shiny gauntlet.

Some gasps were heard around the table, and voices were raised in concern at her wellbeing. Still others made no sounds, but looked around the room cautiously.

“Calm yourselves. No one was harmed, all thanks to the dedication and quick-thinking of Our kitchen staff… and of course the work of the ninja in… _apprehending_ the culprit. But as We are not taking any chances, Our bodyguard stays with Us. For now.”

After a few moments of silence, Shinshuro spoke up and tried to get the meeting started.

“We have a lot to cover today, so let’s ge–”

“Excuse _Us,_ General, but what are _you_ doing here?”

Crows could be heard, cawing in the distance outside the palace windows.

“Pardon, Highness?” he asked, and everyone could hear the conceit and humor in his voice.

She leaned back comfortably in her big chair, hands resting on the arms, a placid smile on her face. “We are questioning as to why a _military_ advisor is present at every single council meeting even though, as of late, matters of war, or peacekeeping, or even national security are _rarely_ discussed in these chambers.”

“I do not understand your question.”

“Yes, We can see that,” she said, heaving a bored sigh. “Hundreds of years of Wutai history has recorded the monarch, the council and the council elders be present at these meetings. Others only attend when they are needed. For instance, when a farmer and a rancher have a dispute they may want to address the council personally. Or a High Priest may grace us with their presence when requesting funds for an event or a charity. Someone like _yourself_ … usually only attends council meetings when Wutai is at war… Similar, in fact, to when a bodyguard follows a sovereign around because her life is _actively_ being threatened.”

Shinshuro chewed at the inside of his mouth, glaring at her. He sat rigid in his chair, angered, and was about to interject when his eyes drifted up to Vincent’s face.

There were no words to describe the chill that ran up Shinshuro’s spine. He’d seen that same look on animals, wolves mostly, when stalking prey. It wasn’t anger, or even a threat.

It was intent _._

“We think perhaps you should leave, General. Right now would be preferable. The papers in your hands – those are last week’s minutes, yes?” He gave her an icy glare and refused to answer. “Leave them on the table, please. When We have need of military advice, you will be summoned.”

Shinshuro stood, pushing his chair out from behind him noisily, and stalked out of the room. Chekov smirked quietly as the heavy door to council chambers slammed shut with a deep, satisfying echo in his wake.

Yuffie sniffed nonchalantly, and her entire demeanor seemed to change right in front of their eyes. She leaned on one elbow and scratched the side of her neck, irritated by the fancy silk of her kimono.

“Wonderful, now if you’ll all–”

“Empress Kisaragi! Ginto Shinshuro has given us _valuable_ advice in the past on–”

Vincent could barely contain his joy, for now he had a new person to glare at.

“Hey, not everyone in here _agrees_ with that assessment, dude, and my decision on this is not debatable. _That man_ is to be summoned by _me,_ and _only_ me, when, _and only when_ , he is needed. _Clear?”_

A curt nod from the middle-aged man, a vocal Shinshuro supporter, was her only answer.

“Now then. This has been long overdue, and I apologize for that, but I’m gonna assume the duty of overseeing these proceedings… _forthwith.”_

The one that had objected to Shinshuro’s removal took a breath, and was about to object again, when he looked up at Vincent, then fell quiet. Yuffie eyed him for a moment as well, before saying, “This may be new to you, but I do understand that overseeing does _not_ have the same definition as swaying. Governing is not controlling. Okay?”

When he nodded again, Yuffie’s eyes slid over to the council member who was seated next to where Shinshuro had been.

“In the nice tomato-colored blouse, what is your name again, please?”

The woman stood up, very nervous, and bowed her head saying, “Natalie Ulyanova, Empress. This is my sixth year on the council.” She did not look back up. Yuffie sighed, almost imperceptivity.

**You’re rubbing off on her, Valentine.**

Vincent repressed a smile.

“Natalie, yes, thank you. I’m really sorry to have forgotten your name. Please sit down, though, okay?” The woman, who was in her early thirties, lifted her head back up and took her seat again. “Um, as an actual _member_ of this council, will you please manage the minutes from here on out?”

“Of course, Empress.” Natalie smiled, and reached over to gather the pile of papers Shinshuro had left, straightening them into an orderly stack in front of her.

“All right, before we get started, does anybody else have any questions?”

“I do,” said an open-faced young man. Yuffie felt a twinge when she looked at him, and realized he was just slightly older than Yuri.

“Izanagi, wasn’t it? Your mother is a tailor, right?”

“Yes ma’am!” He smiled with one of the most honest faces Yuffie had ever seen.

“Yay me, I remembered one! Natalie, after today’s meeting, can you please send me a list of everyone’s names here? That was terrible of me. I promise to memorize them all before next week.” There were still some sour faces in the room, but some of the others who had always been indecisive about the Movement were watching her with interest now.

“What did you want to ask me, Izanagi?”

“Well, not to be rude, Empress, but how come you stopped with the _Our’s_ and _We’s_ and _Us’s,_ just now, and you’re back to _my_ and _I_ and _me?”_

She grinned, blushing slightly.

“Well, I only take the royal-speak out for a walk when on the throne, or when I’m dealing with someone who blatantly disregards protocol. I don’t enjoy being kowtowed to every five seconds. But… there’s a limit to how much disrespect to the Kisaragi line I’ll put up with.” She narrowed her eyes. “Either that, or they’re just pissing me the hell off.”

Several people in the room laughed quietly. Yuffie inhaled and exhaled slowly, and Vincent could feel her relax, even from three feet away.

“Madame Chekov, I’d like you to kick things off by presenting the first issue of the day.”

“Gladly, Empress. First up we have a few prominent members of the Arms and Legs waiting outside with a request…”

 

+

 

_“You_ did that, didn’t you?” Yuffie fairly squealed as she clapped her hands quietly. “Sometime last night, right? After our supper together? You got Hiro or someone to get a bunch of Wutai in there, people that would _love_ the idea, so that _they_ could ask for the juice to get switched back on – didn’t you?!”

Vincent smiled faintly, walking next to her side in a long hall. They were on their way back to the royal section of the pagoda after what turned out to be a very successful council meeting. She’d put her foot down, very eloquently in fact, and was granted permission to open a dialogue with Rufus Shinra on the generators and the cell towers, and she obtained the right for Rufus, Reeve, or their people to enter Wutai at will to make it happen.

By the end of the meeting it appeared that over two-thirds of the council _and_ the fourth elder were all grazing on her side on the pasture again, and they looked very relieved to be there. _That_ was the biggest victory of the day. The repercussions of Shinshuro’s expulsion were yet to be felt, no doubt, but… Like Father Oleg kept telling them, they’d cross that bridge when they got to it.

Yuffie was downright gleeful, literally bouncing on her geta. Vincent didn’t want to crush her happiness with worry over things that might not even happen.

It occurred to him that Avalanche – he himself in particular – used to admonish her for being so giddy, too playful in the past. But in that moment, when she was finally behaving in a way that he thought he’d never again see in the little ninja, he realized just how much he had missed it. He’d been so concerned that she was falling into a depression, as everyone else around her was, but now he saw that there was more to it.

He was selfish, too. He wanted _this_ Yuffie back – not at all times, that was impossible now… but at least when she was comfortable enough to go there.

And the fact that she was comfortably going there right now, with _him_ as the only witness, well…

_I have missed this._

**And you were afraid to admit it.**

_Yes._

**That’s good. But I think you ought–**

She grabbed the silk of his sleeve, forcing him to stop, to turn and face her. “You did that so I wouldn’t look like I was taking over and demanding it for my own selfish ass, didn’t you?”

“Hn.”

“Oh, Vinnie! _Thank you!”_

Without warning, Yuffie got on her tip-toes to hug him around the neck. Vincent obliged as his arms went around her, just loosely. “I am glad you are happy. And I was most impressed when you used the word _forthwith_ in a sentence.”

“Heh, yeah… well, sometimes, when I’m in the library, I actually read the dictionary.”

“Only to hide your comic books,” he chided.

“Oh! _Lies!”_ She giggled in his ear, and he repressed a shiver. When she stood back down on her geta, she did not move to leave the circle of his arms. She looked up at him, and her eyes were glittering like dark jewels. He found he could not look away.

“Daddy, or whatever that dream was, helped. But having _you_ next to me was what did the trick, Vincent.” Playfully, she hit his upper arm with her fist. “I’m really grateful you took this job, y’know?”

His arms were still around her, and she dropped her hands down under them to squeeze his elbows, just a friendly confirmation.

“It was good victory for Wutai today. And for you.”

She shook her head, looking like she still didn’t believe it had happened.

“Never thought that I, _me_ , Yuffie Kisaragi, bratty thieving ninja princess, would have ever in a million years had the courage to do what I did in there today.”

“Ah, but you are not just a princess anymore. You are learning to be their leader, Yuffie, and a compassionate one at that. You are becoming a powerful Empress.”

“Me?” she asked quietly, looking up into his eyes. “Powerful? Really?”

“You have always had this power. Some just tried to make you think you didn’t.”

He was looking down at her face, straight into her eyes, and her smile faltered as she realized that this conversation was going in very different direction than where she’d first assumed. Yuffie was suddenly faced with the fact that Vincent Valentine was gazing at her like a woman, and not some girl that used to follow him around, texting him, _annoying_ him. Her pulse began to race. Unaware of her own actions, she rested her palms on Vincent’s chest in an attempt to try to keep her knees from giving out.

He scanned the hallway again, making sure they were completely alone.

**_Hey, Valentine…_ **

“You’re wielding a lot of power lately, Yuffie.” Vincent’s voice was dark and quiet, but so warm. “Power over your enemies, power over yourself, and…” he leaned down, even closer to her, his face just inches from her own, and placed his human hand on her cheek.

“Power over me.”

Shocked, Yuffie managed to take a breath, but before she could speak his mouth was on hers. He kissed her, soft and gentle at first, but the heat built up between them very quickly. He pushed at the small of her back with his left hand, _so_ carefully, until she was pressed up against him.

Yuffie really wanted to enjoy what he was doing to her, but her thoughts became tangled. _Vincent Valentine_ was kissing her, and not at all like a ‘comrade’.

She clutched at his clothing, desperate to find ground. She eventually got a hand around his neck and he felt as though she was holding onto him for dear life. She’d fisted her other hand into the v-neck of his kosode, grabbing the edge of the thick silk and squeezing it tight. She breathed in – strangled, passionate gasps through her nostrils that were uneven and sharp.

_Good. I’m making her dizzy,_ he thought proudly. _The silk of my uniform will be wrinkled and_ _I’ll have a reminder of our first kiss._

Satisfied with his decision to kiss her and with her reaction, he broke contact with her lips and pulled back, expecting to see her smiling face, all he wanted–

But Yuffie was _not_ smiling.

Yuffie looked shocked, in fact, maybe even a little bit frightened, which was certainly not the reaction Vincent was expecting. She pulled her hands away from him and clenched them into tight little fists under her chin, intentionally not touching him, her eyes wild.

They stared at each other, Yuffie slack-jawed and Vincent confused, for a long, heated moment. From deep within him he felt Galian’s irritation bubbling up and foolishly thought it was directed at her.

_What…?_

Everything around them seemed to push back and become clutter – background, out of focus. Time stopped, all was quiet, only their labored breathing could be heard. All the proper signs of a lover’s tryst. But _none_ of this was proper.

It had seemed like the next logical step in their relationship. Everything was on track, just as he’d imagined it would be. But he couldn’t wrap his brain around her reaction.

_Why isn’t she dazed? She doesn’t even look happy._

“Yuffie? Are you…” he started, now concerned at her apparent paralysis. “I thought…”

Suddenly, she scrambled to get out of his arms, and he offered no resistance, releasing her instantly. The last thing he wanted was to be accused of forcing himself on her. She tripped slightly in her pretty kimono, and when instinct told him to reach out to prevent her from getting hurt, she backed away from his hands fast, like a frightened cat.

Still unsteady on her feet, Yuffie stared at him for just a couple seconds more, then she turned and beat a path down the hallway, getas clicking noisily.

Vincent watched her retreating form, running away from him so fast she finally did catch her traditional footwear in her traditional clothing, and landed with a loud, clumsy _thud_ on the palace floor. He winced; a fall like that was going to leave bruises. But as was typical of Yuffie, she ignored her pain and recovered quickly.

Struggling to get up, Yuffie hiked the fabric of her kimono up to her knees, and managed to stand. With a panicked huff, she kicked off her geta, and continued running down the hall in her tabi. She tried to turn at the next junction, but her thick socks slid on the polished wood surface and the momentum sent her sailing into the outside corner of the hall. She slammed into the wall and Vincent honestly thought she was going to go down again, but her rusty ninja instincts kicked in and she righted herself. Taking off again, she finally vanished from his sight.

**She tastes like bubble gum.**

Vincent stared at the empty hall and her abandoned geta, completely at a loss for words.

+

 

_tbc_

 

+


	10. Good Things Come To Those Who Waited Too Long, Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see disclaimer & story notes in chapter one ++++++++
> 
> ++++++++ chapter notes ++++++++  
> To elaborate on the conversation between Tifa & Reno at the end of chapter eight…  
> Have you ever noticed that Reno is like a matchstick, firing up unpredictably fast then burning out quickly? Don’t panic – there are tons of matches in the box, so you can light one up just about wherever and whenever you feel like it.  
> Vincent, on the other hand, is more of a serious, calculated… all right, incredibly slow burn. It may take the fire some time to get established, but once there are flames, it’s a sure bet it will stay on, like, forever.  
> And Yuffie? Well she is a box of gelignite.  
> Just sayin’.  
> +  
> I fly beta-less. Please forgive the typos.  
> Many thanks to Mihoyonagi!  
> This is the last chapter to part one. It is another long chapter that could not be broken. My inconsistent chapter lengths are entirely unprofessional of me and, well, I don’t really care.  
> Part two (already being worked on) will be posted as its own fic.  
> I hope you enjoy how I’ve chosen to end things (for now).

 

+

 

**Empress & Concubine**

**Chapter Ten**

 

Good Things Come

To Those Who Waited Too Long, Even

 

+

 

 

 

When Vincent worked up the nerve to approach Yuffie, the sun was already low in the sky.

She was sitting in the garden, now in causal clothes and watching the stars pop into view overhead. Ninja guards hung back from her, and especially from _him_. They were over-protective of Yuffie but they were not stupid.

He was angry. All those years Yuffie had pursued him, then a few months of cheap sex with _that Turk_ under her beltless shorts and she was no longer interested in a serious relationship with him? She owed him an explanation and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to get it.

**Don’t do this. You are mistaken _._ You are rushing things. I tell you this is _not_ necessary.**

He ignored Galian’s warnings and came to a stop in front of her, crossing his arms over his chest. She looked up at him with a pitiful smile.

“Vince,” she said, addressing him apologetically. Sheepishly.

_As she should be._

“I’m sorry I ran–”

“Am I doing something wrong?” he barked.

Yuffie paused, eyeing him critically. “Pardon?”

Vincent’s face grew dark. “Perhaps my hair is not red enough.”

**Oh no you didn’t. Can you _be_ more of an idiot?**

She narrowed her eyes at him and lifted her chin. “What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?”

“You say you are not in love with Reno. So explain to me why you, the woman who claimed to be in love with me once and by her own admission has yet to find another, are not reciprocating my advances whatsoever. That is, if you can possibly provide a reason that does not include your supposed non-feelings for the Turk.”

“Oh. My. _Gawd.”_

He stood his ground, as still as the statues – and the ninjas – that surrounded them.

“Vincent, for the love of Leviathan, I was _not_ nor am I _now_ in love with Reno!” she thundered.

“Of course you aren’t, which is why you had relations with him, and now you are barely interested in me.”

Her mouth gaped open. “I haven’t had sex with Reno, or anybody else for that matter, since last winter!” Yuffie shook her head in disbelief. _We were doing so well_ , she thought. “That’s like, _nine_ months, man! What is this crap? Are you _kidding_ me?!”

“About _what_?” His voice sounded like steel bands, and it irritated him even further that she was completely unimpressed by it.

Yuffie stood up and got toe-to-toe with him, angry face as white as a sheet. She jabbed a finger into Vincent’s chest. “Do you honestly think that all women are so gooey and easily swayed?”

He dropped his arms to his sides, and clenched his hands into fists, determined not to touch her back. He said nothing.

“You truly believe that I cannot have sex with a man – _any_ man – without being in love with him first, or without falling hopelessly in love with him after?” Her own hands curled into tiny pink fists and she actually stomped her foot on the stone pavers. _“How pathetic do you think I am?”_

“I do not think you are pathetic. I think you are promiscu–”

She slapped him across his face, hard, and the force of it made his head turn.

Vincent closed his eyes at the stinging sensation. He willed away the reactionary tears and put a hand to his jaw.

Yuffie shook her hand out – _fuck I probably sprained my wrist –_ and she turned on him, her voice like ice.

“How dare you. _You turned me down_. So I started sleeping with Reno, _so what?_ He was there, we were bored, and we really _really_ like each other. But we are not in love. Never were. And now that I am not screwing him anymore, you decide you want to _go there,_ now, well, _okay_ , you _go_ there, yeah!So you start flirting with me, and it’s cool and I love it but then you kissed me like a maniac and I freaked and now _I’m_ a _tease?_ Because – because _I’m not giving it back at the right pace?”_

He stared at her, silent as a stone.

“For your information, Captain Emo, since I was the one who initiated this way back when and got told a big fat fuckin’ _NO,_ I’d like to be sure that you really _mean_ it this time. It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s that this requires some demonstration on your part. Some _time_ for me to feel secure about it, y’know? The reason I will not fall into bed with you as easily as I did with Reno is because I _do_ love you!”

Vincent frowned, backing away from her a step, but she took one step forward in tandem so that she could continue infringing on his personal space.

“I don’t wanna ruin this, you _IDIOT!”_

Yuffie had reached the point where the anger was making her heave and sob, and the sobbing was about to turn into tears. Her heart was beating so fast he though it might fly out of her chest. She put her fists on her hips for a moment, face beginning to crumble. When she put a hand to her face to hide it from him and whimpered aloud, Vincent caved.

**Whipped. Totally. Just like her daddy.**

He reached out to touch Yuffie’s arm, but he gasped when she flinched violently and stepped away from him, with a wild look in her eyes.

“No. Nu-uh. You keep your damn hands offa me,” she hissed. “Don’t you _dare_ try to apologize or, or… or _soothe_ me _now_. You don’t get to be the bad guy one second and then all of a sudden expect me to forget it the next with an _I’m sorry Yuffie_ and–” she sobbed, and waved her arms in his direction. Yuffie literally bellowed her next words. “ _Tender fucking hands!”_

It was her loudest voice, ever, in the history of Yuffie’s Loud Voices, and it’d actually hurt his sensitive ears. When he didn’t move, or speak, or even look at her anymore, she completely lost it.

_“You go to hell, Valentine!”_ she screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes. She turned on her boot heel and stomped away from him.

He stood there watching her storm off. He had just enough presence of mind remaining to check if any of the ninjas were following Yuffie close enough to guard her. They _all_ were, in fact, but they were keeping their distance from her, staying wisely clear of an obvious hornet’s nest.

Vincent swallowed hard, guilt rising in the pit of his stomach.

**That went well, I think.**

 

+

 

Yuffie had to force herself to go to Vincent, and she found he was in the exact same spot she had left him in. She had to come back to him this time, because for the first time since he took that damn oath, Vincent Valentine was actually _brooding_.

She strode back into the garden and sat down on the very bench she was on before they’d started arguing. Her eyes were still wet and red, and her face was pale. Crossing her arms, she finally spoke.

“Okay. I’ve calmed down. You said some pretty stupid shit. Now explain yourself.”

Vincent sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment.

**I am about to give up on you, Valentine.**

“Yuffie, the only example of a marriage I had growing up was my parents. They were good people, but they weren’t exactly amorous. Then, as a Turk, I had women… just empty dalliances. The only real-life experience I’ve had with love was Lucrecia, and she–”

Yuffie looked up at him after he cut his words short. He had that blank look on his face again, and she winced. She hated that look.

“She dumped you for a weasly scientist bastard with a voice like a parrot who eventually used her to unleash the adorable child known as Sephiroth onto the Planet? Not too mention said weasly scientist bastard shot and killed you, then abused your corpse by bringing you back to life after altering your genetics to give you crazy enhanced super powers and uncontrollable transformations? _Then_ the love of your life – made desperate by guilt and trying to save you I’ll admit – abused you further by implanting a force of the cosmos into your body, only to cause continued torture by said implanted demon’s raging violent tendencies?”

Vincent gaped at her.

Yuffie saw his shock and nodded. “Granted, the way she made up for it was totally bitchin’. But yeah, I get that about you. And I promise, no matter how badly we may crash and burn, I will never, ever do shit like _that_ ,” she said, patting the empty side of the stone bench she was sitting on. “Sit down before ya fall down, Vinnie.”

**See? I _told_ you. She’s amazing. I really want to kiss her. Can we please transform, right now?**

_Don’t be an idiot._

Suddenly tired, he took the offered seat. He scooted closer, until the side of his leg rested against hers. He finally felt at ease now that he was touching her again. Sort of.

“Did you fight with Reno like this?”

“Vincent, Reno was easy. We never fought. We were _silly_. Butthat wasn’t this. This is big. It’s scary – in the best possible way. Honestly, I’ve never fought with anyone like that.”

“You slapped Shelke across the face like that.”

“Shelke needed slapping. I don’t love Shelke. I don’t want to play naked with Shelke. And stop changing the subject.” He stared at the ground, so she kept going. “I reacted violently… and that right there is proof of how strongly I feel about you.” She wiped at her watery eyes with the back of her hand.

“I… I like it better, actually. That you fight back.”

“You mean as compared to Lucrecia?”

“Yes, though I know I should not do that.”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t compare me to her. And you shouldn’t compare me slapping you to me slapping anyone else, and you _definitely_ shouldn’t compare _us_ to me an’ Reno. This is us, Vinnie, you and me, no one else, okay – you’re _right_ though,” she scoffed, laughing and covering her face with her hands. “Could I _be_ more her polar opposite?”

He laughed quietly. “Indeed. You are no shrinking violet, Yuffie. By the way, I do not consider Lucrecia to be the love of my life.” He lowered his head. “I certainly did once, but I don’t now.”

“No?” She frowned at him, completely serious, and it was clear that she herself still thought that about his relationship with Lucrecia.

**How sad – she’s willing to love you with all her might, even though she believes that she can never hold more than second place in your heart.**

_That isn’t true. She means much more to me than that._

**But it is what she _believes,_ Vincent. You don’t think of her as a consolation prize, so straighten this out already. Yuffie deserves to hear the truth.**

He sighed. “Although I _wanted_ it to work with Lucrecia, very badly, her ambition and my inaction doomed the relationship from the start. Then years later, when _Almost-Omega_ was over,” Yuffie laughed quietly, because he had used _her_ sarcastic description for _his_ life-changing event, “I was actually satisfied for a short time. But eventually I realized that whether or not I had gotten my revenge, Hojo was dead. And Lucrecia was lost to me. Her life had ended, essentially, even as mine would go on. There was nothing more I could do about it.” He paused. “Except to wallow in guilt and regret. And that being the familiar route, I began to take it. Again.”

He tilted his head, trying to see her expression.

“But you were _relentless_ , Yuffie,” he smiled. “With your texts and your cheerfulness and your invasion of my personal space, and your offer to…”

When he paused, she bit her lip, and blushed.

“I knew what you were doing, but still, it confused me. I kept asking myself – how in Gaia’s name can a person who has already seen so much wickedness _still_ be so positive? So… gullible?”

“Everyone thought that about me.”

“Yes, I know, and in some cases, they were right. But not where your interest in _me_ was concerned. You weren’t being gullible. You were honestly attracted to me and you were forthright about it. _You_ weren’t the problem, I was.” He exhaled. “Your patience with me was fantastic, I know that now. I had taken your affection for granted, and foolishly so, because when we finally argued that night on Tifa’s porch… when you told me off and said goodbye, I honestly thought I’d lost what little hope I had left.”

She suddenly found the un-buttoned edge of her shorts very interesting.

“Say something, Yuffie. _Please?”_

“I’m really glad to hear all that, Vince. But you, um… You still need to slow down,” she said, crossing her arms over her slight frame. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He winced. “You are referring to my botched attempt at a kiss, I assume?” She nodded, grinning. Vincent draped his arm across the back of the bench. “I think I need to know something Yuffie,” he asked, and she looked at him shyly.

“Yeah?”

“Earlier today, when we were screaming at each other, you told me that you love me… But are you still _in_ love with me?”

She bit her lip and tried to keep the humor out of her voice when she spoke. “Some. A _tiny_ little bit.” Vincent suddenly looked put off, so she elaborated. “All I need is more incentive. Just a few sparks, and I’m pretty sure I’ll fall right back, just as hard.”

“Just… sparks?”

“Well, _yeah_ , to start with. There’s a big difference between a spark and a torch, right? And, um,” she stopped, clearing her throat pointedly. “What you did in the hall this morning?”

He palmed his face before answering. “Torch, correct?”

She winced. “That was more like a flame thrower, Vinnie.”

“Got it. Slow down.”

She sighed. “I suppose I deserved that, after trying to _make_ you love me all those years,” she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Such a child.”

There was a disgusted tone in her voice that he didn’t like. “Nonsense. I already did care, Yuffie. You were my friend and I considered your safety my responsibility. And as I tried to tell you this morning, _I still have the note._ My feelings toward you were not always chaste, either, I just… I wasn’t ready to try falling in love with you. Yet.”

She raised her eyebrows.

_Another bombshell delivered by one Vincent Valentine._

“Okay, then… now I gotta ask _you_ a question.”

“Anything.”

“So with all this… if it safe for me to think… um,” she stopped and looked down, nervously gripping the stone bench. She swallowed hard and looked right back up at him.

“Uh… _are_ you falling in love with me?”

“Yes.”

There was absolutely no hesitation in his reply. Yuffie smiled again and focused on a lantern in front of them. After a time, she giggled quietly, and Vincent’s heart sank a little. Perhaps she didn’t believe him?

“What?” he finally asked, but reluctantly.

“I just realized something,” she said quietly, reaching over to take his hand in her own. “We’ve had our first kiss, our first fight, and our first make-up talk, all in the same damn day. Shouldn’t surprise me, really… I mean, it is _us_ , after all.”

It was subtle, but now Vincent was blushing. “Are you going to hit me if I try to apologize for the flame thrower?”

She sniffed, laughing. _“Probably.”_ Yuffie leaned over a bit to catch his line of sight. “If I forgive you, will you stop apologizing?” she asked, squeezing his hand and smiling.

Vincent laughed, quiet and controlled.

“You’re forgiven.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh… one more thing.”

He swallowed hard before answering. “Yes Yuffie?”

“I’ve, um… I’ve never really been courted before. Not _properly_ … You know?” He frowned, both his heart and his gut finding that hard to believe. But given Yuffie’s meandering past and the fact that she was a Princess, there must have been limits to available suitors, so it made perfect sense. He felt foolish that he’d never considered it before now.

“And if this goes the way I want it to, no one will ever court me again, either. So I’d like to enjoy this part.” Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, ravishing in the twilight.

Part of Vincent wanted to secure Yuffie to him – her affections, her body, her love, all of her – _right now,_ so that he’d never lose her again. But the other part… the rational one, had visions of lovely long days, building up to many of the _other_ first experiences they would have as a couple.

The Galian Beast exuded joy. It felt weird.

**_Finally,_ ** **you are getting it.**

The corners of Vincent’s lips quirked.

 

+

 

Yuffie set her copy of the latest council meeting’s minutes on her desk and sighed. While she loved serving Wutai, sometimes the council discussed the most boring things. How many times could one debate the quality of cow manure before it got old?

“Your schedule is clear, until tonight. You’re having dinner with the Ranching Families Matriarch’s Society,” Vincent said as he came in behind her and closed the door to her room, reading his own paperwork. He looked up to see her sigh heavily, slumped at her writing desk.

**Poor baby.**

_A little fun, perhaps._

He cleared his throat. “Would you like to go for a walk? It is sunny out and the garden pathways are yet clear of leaves.”

Her eyes lit up at Vincent’s suggestion. She stood up, kicking off her geta.

“Yes, yes, and _yes!”_ she blurted, hopping towards him on one foot as she peeled off a tabi sock. She lost her balance, and fell against him, then laughed. “Oops…”

Vincent pushed her back to her feet by her shoulders. “I’ll just be outside while you change,” he said, shaking his head and smiling.

“Oh, that’s all right, you can stay,” she quipped, turning her back on him and loosening the belt to her kimono.

“Yuffie, I–”

He averted his eyes.

When she snorted rudely, he slowly looked back at her, only to see that she’d had a pair of canvas shorts and a t-shirt on under the pretty kimono during the entire meeting.

“Oh my gawd, Vince, your _face!”_ she giggled.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

She laughed out loud and tossed the kimono on her bed. “Let’s go!” she shouted happily, nearly skipping to the door.

When he did not follow and walked up to her bed, she stopped and turned to see why.

“What are you doing?”

He picked up her kimono and brushed it off, giving her a glare as he walked to her closet.

“What does it look like, Yuffie? I’m hanging this up.”

“ _Pfffft,_ why worry about that. I got lots, you know.”

Her voice trailed behind him as he disappeared into her walk-in closet. She heard him slide the garment onto a hanger and then place it on the rod. He came back out, and walked to the door.

“Yes, you do. But that one happens to be my favorite.”

Yuffie gave his back a lopsided grin.

_That was sweet._

They wound up on a hill overlooking the royal cemetery. A massive maple tree stood guard, the trunk as wide as a small hut. Thick, overgrown branches chock full of green leaves that were just about to turn created a welcome canopy of shade.

The weather was warmer than usual, and the shade felt nice on their skin. Vincent gave Yuffie a hand for balance, and she sat down on a large patch of moss, leaning against the trunk. He joined her, crossing his long legs at the ankles and relaxing for once.

They didn’t talk, because they didn’t need to. They just sat in companionable silence together, watching a flock of noisy birds as it shifted like a black cloud, restlessly moving from treetop to treetop in the cemetery below.

Yuffie scooted over until she was just barely leaning on his shoulder. When Vincent looked down at her, she smiled. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer against his side.

They got back just in time for her dinner engagement.

 

+

 

_Where is this?_

She had no bearings to cling to, no memory of how she came to be wherever she was, and it was pitch black.

_Not again!_

An involuntary sob escaped her before she could quell it. She stroked madly like a drowning woman all around her. She was feeling for the floor, a wall, _anything_ to give her some traction.

“Yuffie.”

A sudden weight, sharp and cool, fell on her right shoulder. She reached up blindly, trying to swat whatever it was away. She felt her entire left side dip and something warm and smooth was suddenly on her other shoulder, squeezing gently. Confused, she began to panic.

_“Yuffie.”_

She reached up with both hands to find a metal covered forearm draped across her collarbone. Closing her eyes, she sighed with relief.

_Vincent._

“Nightmare?” His deep voice, quiet and gentle, cut right through all that _dark_.

“Not quite,” she said, swallowing hard. He prodded her to relax and she sighed, sinking back into her glorious bed. She wiped away sweat from her forehead with the palm of her hand. Her hair was pushed back in the process, and it stuck up from her head at an odd angle. Vincent tried not to notice how the soft wisps had curled with the sweat and were sticking to her skin in the most provocative fashion.

The whole of Yuffie was covered in sweat, in fact, and her sparse sleeping clothes were damp and clinging to her skin just like her hair. Vincent knew exactly what the sensation of sweat-soaked pajamas felt like, so he pulled a thin silk sheet back over her body to cover her up. The evening was cool and he didn’t want her to catch a cold.

Not mention what the sight of her looking like that was doing to _him._ It would be so easy to just climb in and pull her to him.

“Was it Nero?” he asked, trying to clear his mind of how slick her skin might feel were he to ignore reason, give in to his instincts and reach out. To _touch_.

She swallowed hard. “At the end, yes. Seems like that little piece of black shit that he left inside me always manages to show up when I’m having a bad dream.”

“Do you want me to get you something? Some cold water – or hot tea, maybe?”

“Not just yet.” Yuffie’s head lolled over on her pillow to where their eyes met.

Vincent’s clawed hand had come to rest on her stomach, separated from her skin by only the sheet and her pajamas. He could feel the moisture and heat radiating off her body as the thin fabric drew it in.

_Distracting._

He liked it.

He was just about to pull his hand back when her own slid out from under the sheet and came to rest on his metal knuckles, holding his gauntlet to her torso. Realizing the contact made her feel better, he decided to leave it.

“What was your dream about?”

She closed her eyes, smiling sadly. “Daddy.”

“A memory?”

“I don’t think so. Felt more like he was trying to tell me something.”

“Hn.”

“Contact… from _beyond the grave_ …” she intoned, making a ghostly noise and waggling her fingers.

“Don’t knock it, Empress. It comes in handy,” Vincent quipped. She giggled, and it made his spine tingle when he felt the vibrations in his hand. “What was he telling you?”

“That’s just it, everything was muzzy. I was sitting in the garden at the table where we used to play board games together, kinda sad and thinking about how much I miss him… Then everything got blurry all of a sudden. I was confused, trying to get my eyes to focus, when he – don’t ask me how I knew it was Godo, I just did – came walking up to the other side of the table. I called out to him, and he was speaking, but it was all fuzzy. Like when you wake up from surgery?”

He filed that one away. Other than re-building her hymen, he didn’t know Yuffie had ever had any surgeries. Another discussion for another time.

“So you couldn’t understand him?”

“No – and that’s when I started to get frustrated. I could make out that he was looking all around us, searching for something, then his voice got stern. He was telling me to do something, but I just couldn’t make anything out. Then the oblivion came, it always starts on the edges… goopy blue-black, with those nasty lavender stripy things leading it. Godo was waving and yelling, but all I could do was sit there feeling defeated and lost. Just like how Nero made me feel that time. Then the dark swallowed me up and I was back in _it_ again – nothingness. Oblivion.”

Vincent was silent, unaware that his clawed hand was stroking her tummy.

She looked up at him.

“Nero left that crap inside me, and I’ll never be free of him, will I?”

He brushed the side of her cheek with his free hand, but then removed it almost immediately. “Probably not. It is one of my many regrets. I’m sorry, Yuffie.”

“Don’t you _dare_ start apologizing again,” she said, smiling. “I chose to be there. It wasn’t your fault.”

He sighed, shaking his head. “I’m still responsible.”

“Yeah, for saving the Planet. Gee, Captain Emo, how _horrible_ are you?” she grunted, flipping onto her side and facing where he sat, cuddling her fists under her chin. His claw hovered over her until she settled, and he had to decide whether or not he was going to put it back.

_I should get up, maybe get her a drink._

**Put your hand back.**

For once, he listened, and gently placed his clawed hand in the crook of her waist, letting it slide downwards onto her hip. He could feel the satisfaction rolling off of Galian. No trace of smugness, just… satisfaction.

They remained like that for a few moments, silent but not uncomfortable. “Will you sleep now?” he finally asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think so.” Standing up, Vincent looked her over for a moment before turning back to his chair. “Vince…?” Yuffie’s tiny voice stopped him and he turned back to look at her.

“Yes, Yuffie?”

"Um… A little while back, I heard some maids gossiping. I was hiding in my closet – that's so bad, I know–"

"Eavesdropping, Yuffie? Hn." He could not disguise the humor in his voice. “And here I thought the Empress of all Wutai was above such things.”

"Ugh!” Her cheeks burned red. “Yeah, I know. I know, I admit it. But... they were talking about you." At that, Vincent remained silent, and Yuffie had no choice but to continue the conversation. "So, do you mind if I ask you a question about it?"

He exhaled, not at all sure he wanted to know what she heard. If it was bothering her enough to bring it up at a time like this, it wasn’t likely to be good. "I don't know... Will I?"

She winced. "It's just... well, they were talking about how you hadn't unpacked your things. Then, the morning after you stayed in my room that first night... you’d unpacked." She scratched her nose, a nervous gesture. "They’re maids, Vinnie, they’re gonna notice stuff like that. But before you settled in, they thought maybe you were going to run, you know... to leave without saying anything?”

He sighed again, and moved back to the side of her bed. The mattress dipped with his weight again as he sat on the edge next to her, neatly fitting himself in the space between her knees and chest.

"...And?"

“Well… _were_ you going to run?"

Vincent sighed. "Yuffie… As I have said, I took an oath. You know it is important to me that I fulfill that oath. But things… You and I are beyond that now. I believe I have proven that you are someone I care about a great deal. Oath of Fealty or not, I would never turn my back on you now. Not while your life in is peril,” he paused, putting his hand back on her hip, “or otherwise."

She blinked, and a look of astonishment passed over her face.

"The truth is, I hadn’t unpacked because I’ve never really given a damn about where I stored my belongings. I didn’t care about many things."

Looking up at him, she swallowed hard, and he heard it clearly. When she finally got her voice back it sounded hesitant.

"And now?"

"Now I do."

She smiled in the dark, a sly, satisfied expression.

That day they’d fought in the garden, he’d said ‘yes’ when she’d asked him if he was falling in love with her – and even though he hadn’t actually said the words himself, she’d believed him. But this… this was bigger. It was such a simple little admission on his part, but now she knew she was having an affect on how he felt about _himself_ , and that meant even more.

At least for now – Yuffie was, after all, a greedy little thief.

“So…you’re, like, _totally_ staying.”

It was a statement that confirmed much more than whether or not he was sitting in a chair and watching over her for just that night.

“I’m totally staying.”

Staring at him in the dark, she shivered once, and he reached across her body to pull the quilt up over the sheet. Tucking her in, she snuggled deeper, leaving only a set of curled fingers and the top of her head exposed. Unable to resist, Vincent leaned down and kissed her temple, whispering to her in the dark.

“Go back to sleep. Dream about stealing shiny things.”

 

+

 

Rufus Shinra and Yuffie stood side-by-side in the main square of Wutai village, celebratory and extremely alcoholic drinks in hand.

“Madam Chekov seems quite happy with the outcome.”

“Happy? Are you _kidding?”_ Yuffie laughed up at him. Nodding at Chekov, she said, “She’s got shit to organize, lists to check and people to order around. She’s in her glory!”

They watched as Shinra employees milled about, teaching the more interested Wutai how to set up the smaller generators on their homesteads. Overall, the contract had been a great success. Seven cell towers in whole were put up – just enough, no more – the arms and legs and the villagers had generators at their disposal, the palace had juice again, the hospital and the clinic were outfitted with some fairly sophisticated diagnostic equipment, and Rufus Shinra got his lucrative switchgrass account.

And those that hadn’t wanted the technology bore no grudges against the ones that did.

Gaia hadn’t been raped in the process, Rufus was satisfied, and Yuffie was happy – which meant that Vincent was relatively relaxed.

After a small ribbon cutting ceremony at the village’s cell tower, Yuffie held the honor of placing the first phone call to come out of Wutai in almost six months. She picked Tifa as her recipient, and as expected, they’d squealed like little girls.

She called Reno after that, and Vincent pretended not to care.

_“Man,_ you got this done in a hurry,” she said to Rufus, sipping her cocktail.

“What can I say, Yuffie? I want what I want when I want it.”

“I know that feeling. Oh, and before I forget, thanks for introducing Wutai’s Legs and Arms to the Planet’s food market.”

“No thanks necessary. The wonderful food you served at your Jubilee did all the work. The dignitaries that you invited called me the next day, adamant that I arrange for you to meet with them.”

“I hope we can meet the demand, that’s all.”

“You will. The one thing I know about Wutai, Yuffie, is that her people are the very definition of tenacity.”

“You’ve really changed, you know?” She put a hand to his sleeve and smiled up at him softly. He smiled back, then shook his head.

“Yes, but in some ways I am the same man. I still keep my eyes peeled for lucrative opportunities. The fact is, Wutai’s soil is unique, free from most of the damage that industrialization has wrought on the rest of the Planet. No one on Gaia can produce food the way your country does – and the masses are hungry for it, Empress.” He slid his eyes to her. “Not to mention your people are going to make a huge profit just by doing what they do best, only on a larger basis. If Wutai will provide, the rest of Gaia will pay.”

She nodded, happy with her decision to push the council. Her eyes drifted over to her bodyguard, the one who was really responsible. It was mostly his research that got the project going, and his encouragement that got her to speak up.

She was pulled out of her reverie by Rufus’ smooth voice when he asked her another question.

“What about that Shinshuro fellow? I’ve not seen him in all the weeks I’ve been coming here setting up your power and what-not. What’s going on with him?”

“Not sure. I ruined his plans when I passed the purity test – thanks for your part in that, too, by the way. Then I got married, and I kicked him out of the council meetings… that stuff didn’t sit well with him, either.” Rufus expected her to be laughing, or at least telling the tale with her characteristic sarcasm, but she wasn’t. “I can’t just pretend he’s gone away, but he isn’t making much noise anymore, either.”

Rufus stroked his upper lip with the side of his finger. “Rust never sleeps, Yuffie.”

“I know. I know that.”

“You also know how to reach me if you need me, yes?”

“Sure!” she grinned at him. “I just gotta yell for Reno, right?” He laughed.

Yuffie fell quiet again, watching the activity around them. Rufus watched her, and had been watching her for some time since the pomp and circumstance had ended. She paid her respects to all parties, as expected, and showed genuine interest in their wishes, but one person in particular seemed to get the lion’s share of her attention.

“So. Empress. Tell me about you… and Vincent Valentine.”

Yuffie turned to face him, gasping. She tried her best to cover up the shock with a forced disbelief, but this was Rufus Shinra, so it was too late.

“Uh… Huh? What are you talking about?”

Rufus positively oozed sexiness as he teased her, knowing how she’d rise to such treatment. “Why, you mean you don’t _know_ , my dear?”

She clenched her teeth and hissed. “Titan’s tonsils. I’m gonna _kill_ whoever’s been blabbing.”

He laughed, a sophisticated, self-assured sound. “No one’s been gossiping, Empress. It’s just simple observation. Throughout today’s activities, you have both been struggling not to look at one another too often… and when you _do_ , it’s as though the sun came out from behind a cloud.”

It was true, and Yuffie knew it. But it would have been much easier to take if Rufus hadn’t laced his voice with that cloying sweetness. She nodded, giving him a glare. “Alrighty, Mister Smarty-Pants, what about you… and _Reeve?”_

Yuffie poked Rufus in the shoulder of his pristine white suit, and he laughed. “I’ve nothing to hide. Ours is a sensible, profitable relationship. We get along, we have similar goals, and we are both powerful men.” She raised her eyebrows, waiting for the other shoe to drop. He capitulated with a tired sigh. “And yes, he’s a wonderful kisser.”

“Oh _really?”_ Rufus smiled at the flirty tone in Yuffie’s voice, so rarely heard anymore. “A great kisser. Is that all?”

“Now, now, Empress. Suppose you tell me just how far you and Mr. Valentine have taken things?”

Yuffie’s cheeks burned pink. She cleared her throat as she stared at her feet. “Point taken, President Shinra.”

Rufus leaned over a bit, trying to get in her line of sight to make sure she wasn’t truly offended, and he was rewarded with a shy, sweet smile. Shaking his head, he offered, “You and I… we are peas in a pod, Yuffie.”

“How doya figure that?”

“I’m a coldhearted corporate pirate – by _reputation_ , at least. And you, a bratty thieving ninja. We’ve made strides getting past such renown, but… these things _are_ true of us, to a degree, so we will never quite be rid of those opinions, will we?”

She winced. “Nope… But how does that make us alike?”

“Because, underneath all that posturing, under all the bravado and the mask of heartlessness, in those places where we only allow a select few to see us… we’re both a couple of romantic, flower-picking, moogle-loving saps.”

Yuffie bit the inside of her cheek, trying very hard not to smile. She looked across council chambers at Vincent, who, as if on cue, looked back at her.

“Tell ya what, Blondie. I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine.”

 

+

 

“That one? _Again?”_

Vincent looked up at Yuffie’s smirking face from where sat in his chair, at present still in front of the fireplace. “You’re gonna be reciting it in your sleep, Vinnie,” she added in a mutter, _“When_ you sleep, that is.” She plopped down on the floor in front of him on a rug woven from Wutai wool, and began towel-drying her hair by the fire.

He was reading an old novel, a fable about a woman who fished for her dinner each day in the same small lake, until one day her line caught Leviathan, and the God challenged her with tasks. Vincent had stumbled upon the novel in the Pagoda’s library and it never found its way back, having quickly become a favorite of his – despite the fact that it was fiction.

It was obviously a well-worn book, with dog-eared, yellowed pages and hand-inked notes in the margins, making it worthless on the auction block. The notes were in the hasty script of Yuffie’s Great-great- _great_ Grandfather Osamu, husband to Empress Kisaragi Galechka, whose graves he could now visit thanks to Yuffie’s knowledge of Wutai history. Osamu and Galechka’s tale was a happy one; they fell in love and married well before she was crowned, and produced five children together as Empress and Emperor-husband. Their eldest, Tamafune, became Empress after Galechka had passed.

Vincent had found a friend of sorts in Osamu’s notes, and it was because of this that he hadn’t been able to return the book to its proper place in the library. Osamu was quite sharp, bringing new insight to a simple child’s fable that taught the lesson of rewards through perseverance and heroic deeds. It was right up Vincent’s alley.

“Hey… Let’s put a sofa in front of the fireplace.”

He stopped reading again, and looked down at her sitting on the floor. Her freshly-scrubbed skin was glowing in the firelight, and her hair, now grown out just past her shoulders, looked like a shiny bar of dark chocolate. Yuffie crept forward across the rug, which did nice things to her breasts under her thin tank top. When she was kneeling in front of him, she put her hands on his thighs and smiled.

Vincent bent down the corner of the page he had stopped on – _no sense arguing with tradition_ – and closed the book, setting it aside on his table. He leaned forward, human hand to her cheek, the gauntlet across her knuckles, and kissed her forehead.

“That’s a very good idea, considering how many nights you’ve fallen asleep on this rug.”

“I can’t help it,” she pouted, “It’s cozy. But it’ll be cozier if I can doze off next to you on a couch, right?” Her eyes lit up teasingly.

“Hn. _Yes_ , and much easier for you when I pick you up and put you to bed, instead of barking at you to get up and put yourself there.”

“Are you complaining?”

He laughed. “Not really. You’re still like a bag of feathers. You haven’t gained any weight by becoming Empress, it’s just in different places.”

She thought better of saying _‘that’s what I told Reno’,_ and decided to revel in the simple fact that he’d just admitted to checking her out.

“There’s a comfortable couch in my room. We can ask the guards to help us move that one in here.”

Less than half an hour later, there was a sofa in Yuffie’s chambers, with a satisfied Empress curled up in the right-hand corner. The chairs were moved to the sides, making for a nice, enclosed area in front of the fire.

When Vincent sat down in the other corner of the sofa and picked up his book, she gasped.

“Oh, wait! Let _me!”_ she squeaked. Vincent swallowed a grunt as Yuffie launched herself over the couch and walked her hands across his thighs. He had to lean back to keep her torso from brushing against his chest – not that he would have minded. She smelled nice, like jasmine flowers.

When she got to the arm of the couch, she reached up to yank on a beaded pull chain.

On a lamp. With an actual _light bulb._

“Ahh… ‘lec- _tricity_ ,” she breathed as the artificial light bathed her face. She slid backwards until she was kneeling next to him, then flipped over and lay down with her head in his lap, looking up at him smugly. “I invented it, you know.”

“I don’t need it to read, you know.”

“Mm-hmm.”

He picked up his book and unfolded the dog-eared corner. “You’re proud of yourself for getting the palace electrified again, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. Kinda.”

“You did well, Yuffie,” he said, trying to read again. “There’s nothing wrong with being proud of that.”

She flipped onto her side to face the fire but kept her head on his lap. “Nadja was thrilled. It was worth the effort.” She yawned suddenly, and bent her legs to get more comfortable. His human hand drifted down to her head, and without even thinking about it, he began playing with her hair.

She was asleep within minutes.

Vincent set the book down and turned off the lamp, preferring to enjoy the simple light of the fire as she lay next to him. Her hair glided through his fingers easily, made slippery with some treatment that smelled like almond oil. She shivered once, and he pulled a blanket down from the back of the couch and covered her legs up, leaving his hand to rest on her bare shoulder.

He looked down at her, his eyes taking in her body from head to toe and back again. Her sideways position did nothing to stop her breasts from threatening to spill out of her tank top, and he didn’t do anything to stop himself from admiring them, either.

**She’s letting her hair grow out again.**

Thinking better of speaking aloud, Vincent kept the conversation confined to his head.

_Yes, and her body has grown soft, and what little tan she had is fading. What is your point?_

**No point, just an observation. I like the longer hair on her.**

_I do too, but it won’t matter to me if she decides to cut it all off tomorrow, either._

For some reason, Galian felt content, but he didn’t say anything.

_Was your mate’s personality similar to Yuffie’s?_

**Not particularly. She was more like you. Why do you ask?**

_I just wonder why you like her so much._

**Oh, that’s easy. She gives you hard time.**

He shook his head, huffing.

_Be serious._

**I like Yuffie because she has never left you alone. However annoying, she made it impossible for you to climb back into that coffin – proverbial, or otherwise.**

Vincent sighed and stroked her hair again.

**And I _hated_ that fucking coffin.**

_Yes… I do owe her for that._

The silence stretched out for a long time, until Vincent decided to put Yuffie in her bed.

Sound asleep, she was the Yuffie of his past – able to doze off no matter the location, limbs flopping everywhere, snoring lightly, dead to the world. Vincent tried not to laugh as he struggled to get all her body parts under the bedclothes.

Straightening, he surveyed his handiwork. Satisfied that she would stay in the same position for at least a few hours, he moved his chair into place and removed his sandals and outer kosode. When he sat down, Galian spoke up again.

**Will you surrender your heart to her completely?**

Vincent stared as Yuffie’s chest rose and fell with smooth, even breaths.

**Or will you allow her only so much?**

It annoyed him that he still wasn’t sure if he was able to give himself to _anything_ so completely.

He didn’t answer.

 

+

 

“So… Whaddya want for your birthday, Vinnie?” Yuffie asked, completely serious.

“Hn.”

“Oh, come on! The hell does _hn_ mean anyways?”

“It means… in the spirit of your vision for Wutai, instead of giving me something new you should recycle something.”

She curled her lip. “You… want a used cardboard box?”

“I want a letter.”

She tilted her head. “You want to recycle some mail.”

He sighed.

“Ideas can be recycled as well, Empress.”

“…Huh?”

Vincent pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Is she being deliberately obtuse, or am I really that hard to read?_

**Yes. You are. But do continue with this game, Valentine, because when she finally gets it, her expression will be priceless.**

“Yuffie. I want you to re-write a note that you may have given me in the past. I want you to be specific and genuine with what your… current _intentions_ are in this note.”

“… _Oh.”_ Her eyes lit up in a surprised sort of way.

“It will be my _birthday_ , after all,” he expounded. “I believe it has become customary for you to renew such things on my birthday, not to mention the Wutai New Year.” Yuffie managed to close her mouth and swallowed hard. “And frankly, you forgot to do so on both occasions last year. I was hurt.”

She stared at some far off point… biting her lip, remembering, grinning.

**Yeah… she’s got it. And very soon, so will you.**

_Galian, that’s quite enough._

A tiny smirk formed at the corners of Vincent Valentine’s lips. When Yuffie finally dared to look at him, a distinctly heated gaze was the only further hint the Empress received.

 

+

 

“Come with me,” she whispered, taking his hand in her own and pulling him down the staircase to the second level of the pagoda.

He frowned, but did as she asked, and did not try to take his hand from hers.

The palace had three levels, not counting the roof and the dungeon. The first level was mostly for business, with the throne room, council chambers, Nadja’s clinic, the kitchen and banquet halls, and other rooms and facilities for the public and private use of Wutai. The main staircase led up to the second floor, which is where the royal section of the pagoda began. It was not open to the public, and only royalty, their staff, the ninja and honored guests were permitted access. It housed the library, a game room, and a smaller banquet hall on one wing, and the guest rooms on the other.

The second staircase led to the third floor, housing the more lavish chambers. Wutai’s sovereign, royal family members, concubines and consorts lived there.

And now, of course, so did a bodyguard.

After Yuffie reached the bottom of the second staircase, she turned when Vincent pulled on her hand.

“Yuffie, someone may see. I need to–”

“No, Vinnie, you don’t. We aren’t going downstairs. I can hold your hand, no one will know. Just… come with me. There’s something I gotta show you.”

She pulled him down the hall past the library and the banquet room. Vincent looked around nervously, agitated that he was not maintaining his three-feet-behind-the-Empress position. She looked back as they walked, and huffed at his pensive expression.

“Calm down, Captain Emo. I _told_ you one can see us,” she muttered, pushing open the door to the game room and pulling him in. She flicked on the overhead lights.

_“Surprise!”_

A chorus of familiar voices made Vincent stop in his tracks. He was gaping at all of their old friends and their families, and some of their new friends from Wutai as well. Everyone was wearing silly party hats and clapping.

For _him._

“Well,” Yuffie said, feigning humility as she strolled past him. “Except them. _They_ can see us.” She gave Vincent a sarcastic smile as she pointed at the throng of people approaching him with wrapped presents in their arms.

Reeve clapped him on the shoulder, putting a drink in his hand.

“Happy birthday, Vincent!”

He muttered a polite _thanks_ to Reeve, but glared at Yuffie as she winked and walked off, leaving him to deal with the arduous task of socializing.

“So what is this? Your sixty-fifth, yes?”

“Reeve…”

Yuffie snickered, then found Tifa in the back of the room, putting hors d'oeuvres on little plates and setting them all over a table.

“Did he suspect anything?” the new mother asked quietly.

“Nope. And great job getting everyone here, Teef.”

“It was easy. They were all pretty keen on it, seeing as how you two didn’t make it to the last gathering.”

“Yeah… sorry about that. We were kinda busy.”

“That’s all right. You have a lot to deal with anymore. We all do,” she sighed, watching as her seven-month-old daughter, carried by Cloud, reached out with sticky hands for the birthday boy. Whether Vincent wanted the little girl’s company or not, he was getting it.

“Oh, that’s just funny. I need a _camera_ ,” quipped Yuffie, savoring the look of confusion on both their faces as Vincent and Elise sized each other up.

Tifa didn’t say anymore, but she smiled knowingly.

It was a nice party, even Vincent had to admit it. Yuffie got to hold her godson again, new friends mingled with old, and everyone had a good time.

Reno took her aside at one point and asked Yuffie how her love life was progressing.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” she said sweetly, giving him a sarcastic grin.

“C’mon Yuffs! When you hugged him earlier, he kissed your forehead in front of everyone. Even _Barret_ can tell you two are pretty chummy.” She shook her head, smirking, not wanting to answer. “So, how far _have_ you gotten? My gil’s on second base.”

“Shiva’s tits, Reno,” she hissed, turning pink. “Shut the hell up.”

Vincent had a similar conversation with Nanaki, but without as many colorful expletives.

“You and Yuffie seem happy.”

“Hn.”

Nanaki looked at the new arrivals, Elise and baby Charlie, then looked back at Vincent.

“Do you recall our conversation in the canyon last year at this time?”

“Of course.”

“You said you were aging, and that you were sorry that you wouldn’t be there for me.”

“It’s true. I _am_ sorry, and my body is already starting to change.”

Nanaki looked up at him, eyes glittering as he lay by the fire.

“Do not feel bad, Vincent. Perhaps your descendants will keep me company.”

The gunslinger looked over at Yuffie, who was tempting Cid with a bottle of saké.

“Perhaps.”

 

+

 

October thirteenth brought a light workload for Yuffie. After a late lunch together she asked Vincent if he wanted to do anything special, and he requested to take a hike to Da Choa. It wasn’t the most common request for a birthday, but it was Vincent, so ‘common’ didn’t really apply.

The weather was nice for October, slightly warm and breezy, and the leaves were turning gold and red everywhere. Yuffie took advantage of any chance she was given to be outside, and the view from the top of Wutai’s famous monument was probably going to be spectacular, so she agreed readily.

“It might be a bit chilly up there with the breeze and all, but… Let’s do it!”

When Hiroyuki was told of their plans, he decided it was best if someone accompanied them – and by ‘someone’ he meant himself. Vincent wasn’t sure if the man was being diligent towards the good reputation of their marriage, or if he had a bit of the overprotective father in him, but he didn’t argue. With Godo departed and Cid busy changing diapers, someone had to be that person for her, and as far as Vincent was concerned, better Hiro than Chekov. Vincent respected Chekov enormously, but she did tend to smother Yuffie somewhat.

Yuffie changed into her silks, being careful to hang up her pretty kimono, and then the three of them left, leaving word with Shake and Nadja as to their whereabouts. They made it to the bottom of the cliffs within two hours.

“The trail is still clear,” Yuffie said, pointing. “Should be an easy walk.”

Vincent tilted his head. “I didn’t want to take the path. I want to climb it. Like your ninja do. Like _you_ did, Yuffie.”

“You want to _scale_ the face of Da Choa?” she asked, incredulous. “On your _birthday?”_

“Yes. I do.”

“Wutai ninja climb the face of Da Choa as a test,” Hiroyuki interjected matter-of-factly. “I would want to put it down in the records as an accomplishment for you, but with your augmentations, I do not see the challenge.” He looked at Vincent expectantly.

“What if you and I raced our way up?”

“Are you throwing down the gauntlet?”

“How can I– Oh. Yes. That was good. Very clever.”

Yuffie looked from one man to the other, baffled by the lack of emotion of their faces, even when being humorous.

Hiroyuki nodded, thinking. “The idea has some merit, seeing as how I already know where the best footholds are. But even then, you will have the advantage.”

“All right then, give me a disadvantage.”

“Jeez!” Yuffie shouted. “I cannot _believe_ how competitive you two are!”

Their eyes slid to Yuffie. When she didn’t elaborate, they ignored her and Hiroyuki continued.

“I can’t possible imagine one thing that would even the odds between us, Valentine.”

“I got one,” Yuffie blurted. Both men looked at her expectantly.

Exasperated that they couldn’t even bother to ask her _‘what is your fabulous idea, Yuffie’_ , she exhaled loudly and strode up to Vincent. Quickly unlatching Cerberus’ holster from his legs, then the belt from his hips, she let the whole thing fall to the ground.

“What are you–”

“Shut it, Vince,” she ordered. Without another word, she hopped onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Planting her chin on Vincent’s shoulder to peer at Hiroyuki, she quipped, “Is this enough?”

Hiroyuki barely managed to cover his surprise. “That’s very dangerous… are you _sure_ , Empress?”

She whispered in Vincent’s ear, teasing, “Am I sure?”

The sensation that ran up his spine when her breath tickled across his ear made it hard for Vincent to concentrate, but he ground out an emphatic, _“Yes.”_

Yuffie giggled.

Hiroyuki’s face remained completely impassive when he said, “I cannot deny that it brings me great joy watching the two of you behaving like love-struck teenagers.”

Yuffie narrowed her eyes at him, thoroughly jealous of his _ninja_. The older man ignored her, still wary. “Da Chao isn’t child’s play.”

“I agree,” added Vincent. “Can we get moving?”

Hiroyuki exhaled. “Fine.” As they walked up to the rock face, he looked over at Vincent.

“Valentine.”

“Yes?”

“Do not drop my wife.”

“Hn.”

 

+

 

“Vinnie, go left about fifteen feet,” she whispered in his ear. “I know how to go up that way. We’ll end up on ole’ flame-head’s left shoulder.”

Normally, Vincent Valentine would never lower himself to cheating, even as inadvertent as her suggestions would be, but he found her sense of you-and-me-against-the-world too charming to resist. He did as she said, taking her whispered instructions on foothold and handhold locations.

Hiroyuki still had a good lead on him. The ninja looked down from where he was climbing up to the main statue, and scowled at them.

“I believe he knows you are helping me, Yuffie,” Vincent said around a grunt.

“Who cares? Hey – are you _tired_ , Bodyguard?”

“N… _No.”_ he grunted again, struggling with another foothold. “Are you _worried_ , my Empress?”

She giggled and held on to him tighter. “Not in the least, actually. Gauntlet, nine o’clock,” she quipped. “But just so’s ya know… if you don’t beat Hiro to the top,” she said, with a spoiled, flirtatious tone, “I wont give you your birthday present.”

Vincent paused.

“Right foot, six inches straight up.”

**Valentine, HURRY THE FUCK UP.**

Smiling wickedly, he narrowed his eyes and picked up speed.

 

+

 

“Geez… You get kinda tuckered out now, dontcha?”

Vincent looked up from where he was lying on his back, breathing heavily after carrying Yuffie to the top of Da Chao. They came up directly where she said they would, and he beat Hiroyuki by only a few moments. After the ninja landed next to them on the main figure, he scowled again then disappeared, leaving them alone.

Yuffie was kneeling next to Vincent, leaning over his head. Her hair framed her face sweetly despite the vicious smirk that was decorating it.

“Shut up, Yuffie,” he breathed, his head lolling to the side.

She snickered rudely and sat down on her backside, waiting for him to recover so he could enjoy the beautiful view with her.

“I could have killed us both you know,” he grunted when he finally sat up. “One little misstep, that’s all it would have taken.”

“But you didn’t.”

“But I _could_ have.” Giving up, she sighed and looked down. Vincent put his arm around her shoulders and watched her face carefully before continuing.

“Your trust in me is complete… Isn’t it?”

“Of course,” she said, scoffing lightly. “It always has been. Why?”

He looked at his feet, smiling. “Because all those years ago, when we first met, I’d have said you were a fool to feel that way.”

She nodded. “I believe, Vincent, that you actually _did_ say that to me, at one point.” Yuffie winced, not thrilled about reliving that particular moment. “So what about now? Am I still a fool?”

He looked at her slyly, lids hooding his red eyes.

“No. And all I can say to that is I am grateful that you persisted.”

When she looked away, he hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her face up to meet his.

_She’s… is she **embarrassed**?_

She exhaled long, and with her blush still firmly in place, she said, “I only want you for your body, you know.”

Vincent paused, stock-still. Then he closed his eyes and shook his head.

“It’s so comforting to know that some things never change,” he drawled over her laughter.

“Yeah, yeah. So do you want your birthday present or not?”

“Want? Pardon me? Try _deserve_. I won the damn race.”

_“Shyeah!”_ She pointed to the long drop just beyond flame-head’s massive shoulder. “By clawing large chunks of rock out of the face of the cliff while you were at it!”

“I _won.”_

“And I could have you arrested for defacing a cherished Wutai national monument.”

“And I _won_. You owe me, Kisaragi.”

She smirked at his warm familiarity and shrugged herself out from under his arm. “All right, all _right_ already.” Yuffie reached onto a pocket and pulled out a folded piece of handmade paper, complete with a fancy wax seal, and handed it to him. “I think you’re ready for that,” she quipped, bumping against him playfully.

He held the note in his hands and stared at it before looking up at her with a suspicious expression.

“You didn’t even wrap it.”                   

“Oh my _gawd!_ It’s a _note!_ You don’t _wrap_ a note!”

Stunned, she watched as Vincent Valentine pouted, though just barely.

“Unbelievable,” she muttered. “Just remember, _you_ asked for it.” She sighed, making it seem like it was all such a chore. “And I haven’t seen the first note since I wrote it, so I was working from memory… but I think I did okay.”

 

+

 

_My Dearest Bodyguard,_

_I bet you feel like a million gil right now, receiving a pretty scandalous letter written on the official stationary of Wutai’s Empress (that’s me). Pretty cool huh? Personally, l like the Leviathan sealing wax stamp myself. It was my great-grandmother Naya’s, and she is probably coughing in her ashes at the things I am about to say to you. Here goes:_

_I never liked the ninja uniform until you put one on for me._

_To be honest I don’t like bratty kids and I never really wanted to have any, but I will absolutely cherish them if they are yours._

_You have a jealous streak bigger than the Northern Crater that you try, not very successfully I might add, to hide. I like that._

_If you are a vampire, I would happily let you suck my blood, even if I didn’t like it._

_You are no longer Emo. Maybe just a bit ‘emo’, but definitely not ‘EMO’. I like that, too._

_I can feel your eyes on me. And I really like that._

_I used to hate my bed. But now I kinda like it because I’m thinking that you might wanna sleep in it too._

_In short, I want you in my shorts. Ha ha ha._

_I have totally re-fallen in love with your no-longer-tragic, still beautiful, bad-ass bodyguard self._

_I need you, Vincent._

_Empress Kisaragi Yuffie (the first)_

 

+

 

“Hn.”

She tilted her head at him, waiting for more, but he simply folded the note and kept quiet.

Yuffie crossed her arms. Indignation replaced embarrassment on her pretty face and made her cheeks darken further.

_“Well?”_

He placed the note in one of his pockets and glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

“Interesting.”

Her jaw fell open, momentarily. “Oh, _no_ you _don’t_ , mister. You are _not_ going to give me _nothing_ for another four years!”

Vincent chuckled, then reached into another pocket and removed another note, this one yellowed with age and use. Yuffie barely recognized Marlene’s old moogle stationary before he opened it up and read it over. She let go the breath she had been holding as he finished it, folded it, and pocketed that one as well.

“I have to be honest, Yuffie,” he said, with an unfamiliar tone.

She swallowed hard. _Oh Gods… Have I embarrassed myself yet AGAIN? Shiva’s **tits** …_

“Between the two of them, I like the new note _much_ better.” He turned to look at her, giving her a rare, full smile. “I just don’t like being rushed.”

She inhaled sharply, then shoved her palm against his shoulder, making him laugh as he leaned away from her. She pretended to glare, pointing her finger in his face. “You… You _bastard,_ Valentine! What you made me think, I oughtta–”

Yuffie squeaked when he cut her off by grabbing her wrist and wrapping his gauntlet around her waist lightening-quick. He pulled her into his lap before she could protest any further, and held her there tightly until she stopped squirming.

“That was mean,” she said, pouting.

“Oh. I’m sorry. How can I make up for it?”

She shook her head, eyes drifting away from him. “I can only think of _one_ thing…”

Vincent’s hand came to rest on her cheek, and he turned her face back to his. His eyes grew soft, and he licked his lips, leaning in to taste hers–

“Pardon me.”

They stopped, mouths slightly open and less than two inches apart, staring at each other helplessly. They turned, reluctantly, in the direction of the voice.

Hiroyuki was squatting on the bent elbow of the main figure, directly across from them and poised to jump, his silhouette cutting a threatening shape in the setting sun. The wind howled softly through his silks, but his body was as hard as the rock he was perched on and he did not waver. Dead leaves blew across the carved stone, making a scratchy, cold noise.

They stared at him, momentarily transfixed by the lethal beauty of all things _ninja_.

Hiroyuki cleared his throat, saying, “I will see to Cerberus. The sun will set within two hours. I expect you home _before_ dark. Play nice, children.”

Silently, he disappeared from their view.

_“That man,”_ Yuffie finally said, shaking her head.

“Never mind him. Where were we?”

“You were about to kiss me.”

“I was?” he teased.

She didn’t answer. She just waited, her face a bit too serious.

Vincent smiled, because her expression told him everything he needed to know. Someone in his life was finally expecting a major decision out of him that had nothing to do with threatening or killing or destroying, and she was sitting in his lap.

He leaned towards her again, and this time, he kissed her.

Yuffie placed her hands on his chest, but she did not tug or pull. She was obviously letting him decide the pace. His lips moved over hers, soft and undemanding. Vincent’s brain shorted out a little bit when he realized that this was much, much nicer – it was gentle, and unhurried, and _so_ not like the first time.

When he stopped, and pulled away, she was flushed.

_“That_ wasn’t a flame thrower,” she said in a dreamy voice. “That was really nice.”

“Was it at least a spark?”

She snuggled closer. “A bit more than a spark.”

“A bit more?”

“Oh yes, please, a bit more,” she teased, pulling his lips to hers again.

She took the initiative that time, opening her mouth to his a small amount, but kissing him just a sweetly as he had done to her.

She stopped, and smiled, pressing her forehead to his.

“That was the only present I really wanted, Yuffie.”

“Was it up to your expectations?”

He brushed his lips across her cheek. “I’ll have to do more research,” he said, placing a small peck on her earlobe, then added, “later.”

At first, he did not hear Galian. The breeze and the sunshine felt lovely, the scenery was breathtaking, and Yuffie was…

_Gods… Yuffie._

He smiled.

**Valentine _._**

He looked down at her pretty face, just below his own, and smiled again.

**_Vincent._ **

It took a little longer, but it finally registered that the beast was talking to him.

_Yes?_

**I am satisfied with your progress. The rest is up to you. Happy birthday. Goodbye.**

The blank look that suddenly crossed his face worried Yuffie.

“Puppy speaking up again?”

He exhaled, frowning. “Sort of.”

Yuffie giggled, then said something about Galian being a _total perve_ for spying on them, but Vincent wasn’t so sure about that.

It felt like he wasn’t even _there_ anymore.

“Vincent?”

“Hn?”

She tugged on a chunk of his hair.

“Take me home.”

 

+

 

He carried her on his back again, but they took the trail down, and he walked slow as they chatted quietly. They got all the way through the woods like that, but when he reached the edge of the village, Yuffie got down and Vincent assumed his three-foot rule.

The sun was just beginning to set as they moved through the village, people all around her smiling and saying hello. Occasionally a young child ran up to her, excited, with some small gift or tale of intrigue. She listened patiently to each and every Wutai that wanted to talk, even though both she and Vincent felt anxious to get back to the pagoda.

Neither one of them knew for sure what was waiting for them there, but they were anxious nonetheless.

When they entered the palace, there was the usual lot of people milling about doing their jobs, kitchen staff and council members, but after they climbed the first staircase to the royal level, it was unusually quiet.

“Where is everybody?” Yuffie asked, searching all around while she stood at the landing of the second staircase.

“In bed, likely.”

“I meant my _ninja_ , Vincent.”

He looked in dark recesses, corners, high ceilings. “They are there, Yuffie. Hidden, in the shadows.” Yuffie looked for herself. She was frustrated that she was unable to see them, but she trusted Vincent’s eyes.

“I suspect Hiroyuki had a hand in this.”

“A hand in what?”

“Perhaps he thought we’d appreciate some privacy tonight.”

Her eyebrows shot up for a moment. She never considered what noises the guards outside her room must have heard back when she was messing around with Reno – probably because she hadn’t cared.

But this was Vincent. And suddenly, privacy mattered.

Turning away from his unreadable expression, she kept her smile in check, and started up the stairs to the Royal suites. Vincent abandoned the bodyguard routine and was at her side, giving her his arm.

When they reached the hallway to her chambers, Hiroyuki was leaning on the heavy wooden door. He was alone in the darkened hallway. The Prince pushed himself off the door and faced them. He bowed to Yuffie, _always_ his first move, then spoke to Vincent.

“Two, as usual, at either end of the hall,” he said. Yuffie looked both ways, but saw nothing in the darkness. “They will be there, but they will come no closer for tonight.”

Vincent nodded. Without another word, Hiroyuki left, slowly heading down the long hall towards the room he shared with Nadja, and the darkness swallowed him up.

As Yuffie watched her ninja disappear, Vincent opened the door and scanned the room before she entered it, just as he did every evening.

A fire was already crackling away in the big fireplace. Two place settings, a bowl of local fruit, and a pitcher of ice water sat undisturbed on the small dining table. A glint of metal caught his eye, and he looked to see Cerberus in the holster, lying right next to his book on the table by the sofa.

_Hiroyuki._

He looked back to Yuffie and nodded, and she followed him in. As she looked around, he closed and locked the door behind her.

“Oh, man,” she laughed, “Why do I get the feeling we are being set u–”

Yuffie stifled a yelp as she felt Vincent’s human hand grasp her upper arm. He gave her no time to think as he dragged her backwards and turned her to face him, pinning her against his chest and leaning down to kiss her passionately.

He felt her gasp, but she recovered quickly and returned the kiss, opening her mouth just slightly until their tongues met. She sighed and pulled on his sleeves, her mouth greedy on his. When he broke the kiss to speak, she looked slightly dazed.

“Yuffie. If I am to stay in your room tonight, I have no ambition to simply watch you sleep.”

“Who said _anything_ about sleeping?” she barked, indignant that he’d had the nerve to stop kissing her. She grabbed the silk of his kosode and pulled him down to her again, capturing his lips in hers.

Tugging at his belt, she backpedalled and pulled him towards the big bed. The belt came untied and she yanked at the outer and under kosode until they both fell from his body, never once allowing his lips to leave hers.

When the back of her legs hit the bed frame and she stopped, Vincent returned the favor and tore off the belt to her own top, removing her outer kosode. He started to slide the inner garment off her as well, but froze when he felt her cold hands on his chest.

She pulled back just enough to look up at him, watching his face as her hands slid slowly down his chest, over his stomach muscles to the belt of his Hakama. She loosed the tie there, but did not remove it, and slipped just the pads of her fingertips into the wrap of his fundoushi.

Vincent growled quietly, and pulled her hands away from his waist. She did gasp aloud then, as he pushed her back onto the bed. She fell flat against it, with her under kosode gaping open and nearly exposing her breasts.

They stared at each other for a long, heated moment. He had never seen such a look on Yuffie’s face before – she was a greedy little materia thief, it was true, and the look of joy when she filched someone else’s prize could be either adorable or infuriating. But this was different.

She looked hungry, and dark.

Vincent fought to control himself. No matter how badly he wanted to tear off the garments that separated the necessary bits and just fuck her blind, there were still sandals and tabi and hakama and–

He had no doubt that there would be other days when such rakish behavior would be appropriate. But not this time. Tonight, they would be nude. They would be _comfortable_.

Very slowly, and savoring every bit of that look she was giving him, Vincent leaned down to pick up her ankles in his gauntlet and perched both her heels on one bare shoulder. He pulled at the straw ties crisscrossed around her calves, and she sighed when he removed the sandals from her feet. When he slid the tabi from her, he caressed her legs as he went, and she whispered his name. Yuffie’s hand went to her tummy, brushing the skin just above the waist of her hakama, and he stared at her shamelessly.

She untied the belt to her hakama and slipped her hands inside the fabric. Raising her hips, she pushed the pants down, but just enough to help him out. Then she lay quiet, with that _look_ on her face, obviously expecting him to do the rest.

He leaned down, slipped his hands under her backside and grasped the hakama. His face was close to hers, and they both smirked as though they were challenging each other. He pulled her pants the rest of the way, all the way up and over her feet, then dropped them on top of her footwear. Straightening, he looked down, anticipating the task of unwinding her from the fundoushi–

A line of moogles dancing across a narrow band of lavender cotton was what greeted him. He huffed a laugh. Never in his life, not once, had he ever been turned on by silliness, but these panties just screamed _Yuffie_.

As cute as they were, however, they had to go.

Vincent hooked his fingers into them and slid the panties up and off her body. Taking her ankles in his hands gently, he paused, preparing himself for the intimate act of spreading of her legs, when she surprised him again.

Yuffie changed her position so fast even _he_ had trouble seeing her move. She pulled her ankles from his hands and pivoted her knees away from him, then reached up to grab the sides of his hakama where it was just barely staying on his hips. She yanked, turning his hips and pulling him down until he landed with a thud on the bed, flat on his back. Then she tossed her leg over his torso and straddled him, taking control of the situation.

He narrowed his eyes, admiring her ninja speed. Rusty though her skills may be, _she_ was now on top.

She caressed his chest with her cold hands, palms gliding over flat nipples, fingertips finding and cataloging healed-over scars. Yuffie was touching him like she didn’t have a care in the world as to what it had taken for get them to this point, and he almost enjoyed that more than the actual contact.

Almost.

Even so, he was not to be outdone. Vincent reached up into the open front of her under kosode with his human hand. Her found and cupped one breast, stroking a thumb across the nipple. Her breath hitched, and she closed her eyes. When he slid his palm over to the repeat the gesture on the other breast, she pulled her hands away from his stomach, and placed one hand over his – not to control his touch, but to confirm it.

Yuffie murmured something inaudible. When she opened her eyes and looked down at him, the vulnerability was all over her face.

“It’s real,” he said gently. “We’re real.”

She stared at him for a moment, getting her bearings again. Then she sat up and yanked the remaining kosode from her body, finally ridding herself of all clothing.

Vincent sat up and kissed her collarbone. She grasped the hair band of his ponytail and tried to pull it off, but focusing on even such a small task became difficult. His mouth had moved down to her breasts, and he was sucking gently at the hardened flesh of a nipple, His mouth seemed to have opened a line of communication directly to her privates. She felt herself tighten involuntarily, then began to grow wet.

Yanking his hair band off with a hiss, Yuffie sat up straight and pushed away with a hand to his chest. Her nipple slipped from his mouth with a quiet pop, breaking the spell he had been working on her.

Smirking, she pushed Vincent back down onto the bed and leaned over him again. Yuffie kissed her way from his neck to his stomach, then she suddenly dropped out of sight.

Vincent smiled, and didn’t even bother sitting up when he felt her squatting on the floor between his knees, removing his footwear. Sandals and tabi were pulled off, then she stood up and reached over his thighs to seize the waist of his hakama, pulling it off the rest of the way as well.

_Oh Gaia, now the unwinding,_ his muzzy brain thought – but no, she was having none of that. Yuffie grasped the fundoushi just _so_ , and peeled it off of his body in one smooth move.

He was just about to ask who the hell had taught her how to do _that_ , when he suddenly felt her hands on his sex.

His body stiffened – _I should take care of **her** first, really – _ but there was no stopping the Empress now. Her touch was tentative, and it was the whisper of her fingertips that finally undid him. He lay back, giving in, and began to harden quickly in her hands when her exploration of his most sensitive flesh became bolder. He smiled, thinking to himself that life could not get much better–

Then he felt her hot, wet mouth as it took him in.

Vincent bit his lip and clutched the bedspread in his fingers as he reveled in the sensations her lips and tongue were creating. That spark of possessiveness flared deep inside him again – _her new note, she was **so** right about that, where, when, with **whom** did she learn **this** – _ but jealousy quickly got shoved out of the way by euphoria.

He let that go on for only so long, though, not wanting to go off in her mouth for their first experience together. When he felt himself grow fully erect, he sat up slightly and begged her to stop.

Worry crossed her face and she released him immediately. When she stood back up, he smiled wickedly, and for a brief moment she _knew_ she’d been had. Vincent lunged, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her body across his. He rolled them both, depositing her in the middle of the big bed flat on her back.

Yuffie got up on her elbows and may have protested, but it didn’t last long. Kneeling next to her, Vincent took her ankles in his hands and lifted them to his shoulder again. He stared down at her until she stilled, then he tilted his head, as if waiting for permission.

She lay back, flat against the bed, and gently pulled one foot away from his shoulder. She parted her legs for him, and when she smiled, he released the other foot. Her legs fell away to the bed, fully exposing herself to him, and no further sanction was needed.

Vincent lay down in the space between her legs with his head hovering just above her tummy. He placed his hands on her hips, and she flinched at the touch. “Ticklish,” she whispered, making him smile. He kissed the skin of her lower abdomen, working his way downwards until she gasped. The sound made his sex twitch, but he forced himself to ignore his own needs until she was satisfied.

Gently parting her sex, he explored her intimately, and the noises that came out of her mouth were foreign even to her own ears. Yuffie squirmed under Vincent’s effusive attentions as she lost any sense of fair play and blindly reached for his head. She fisted thick, black chunks of his hair in her fingers, and if it hurt him at all when she pulled it, he certainly wasn’t complaining. Her right knee lifted towards him, involuntarily trying to capture the source of her pleasure. Vincent quickly grasped the back of her thigh with his gauntlet, keeping her thighs spread open. The rough skin of his human hand bit into her left hipbone, and he delved deeper with his tongue.

Yuffie shut her eyes tight as her head began to reel. With each kiss, with every stroke of his tongue, more stars formed behind her eyelids. She gasped, panting, feeling her own heartbeat in the walls of her sex. Anticipation pulled tight like a bowstring inside of her and she whined low and long, then everything collided.

Yuffie came with a jolt. She called out to him, whispering his name over and over like a mantra. It seemed like an eternity passed before she finally recognized the mattress beneath her back, remembering where she was and what she was doing.

She was still catching her breath when he climbed back up her body, kissing her stomach and breasts, then pausing to chuckle against her neck.

“Smug,” she whispered accusingly.

He kissed her. “Should I be?” He was teasing her now, but she heard the frustration in his voice as well.

“Yes, be smug, be very _very_ smug.”

Vincent laughed quietly, but she felt his hands shaking.

_He’s nervous, and he needs some incentive._

Yuffie reached up between his legs and touched his erection gently, letting him know it was okay to take what he wanted. When he still didn’t make a move, she lifted one leg over his back, and pressed just the tip of his sex against her folds–

And he froze.

“What?” she whispered.

“Yuffie, I’m…”

When he didn’t finish, she released him and panicked, her hands covering her face. “Oh Gods no no no no _no–”_

_“Hush._ It’s nothing like that. I just…” He winced, looking down at her. “I apologize, but I’ve completely forgotten about birth control. Not to mention your…” He swallowed, hard. “Your new hymen.”

Yuffie exhaled, then relaxed, smiling up at his concerned face. “M’sorry too, for flipping out.” She put her hands around his neck and pulled him down against her body, kissing him deeply. Whispering against his lips, she said, “No worries, Vincent.”

“But…”

_“No worries_ , Vincent,” she repeated, with humor in her voice.

Heartened by her assurance, and not really able to wait any longer, he pulled her left arm from around his neck, and laced his fingers into hers. His gauntleted hand slipped under her right shoulder, holding her steady.

“Ready?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Looking into her dreamy, satisfied eyes, he raised his hips and pushed inside her, making her gasp yet again.

“All right?”

“Perfect, yes, Vincent, Gods– _please_ don’t stop.”

He pulled back, then pushed into her again, slowly, slowly, acclimating her to his invasion even though his baser instincts wanted him to stop being so damn considerate and just take her already.

Yuffie’s other leg found its way over the back of his knees and she moaned, trying like hell not to be greedy, but there was just no way around it. Vincent _wanted_ her. The very thought was making her head swim again.

She encouraged him to go faster by whispering those same words softly against his ear. He kissed her again, deeply, until the thrusting motion of his body made it impossible to keep her mouth captive. She felt soft and slick and tight, and so much better than any memory his tired soul could suggest. Blood pounded through his veins and he lost a little more of his composure each time he thrust into her, until his hips were slapping against hers and he was calling her name aloud.

Yuffie gripped his hand, clenching his fingers tight in her own as a second orgasm took her, and with her soft cries, Vincent’s self-restraint vanished. His entire body tensed, then he shuddered, coming hard and pouring into her with a shout.

When they drifted back down to reality, Vincent pulled out of Yuffie slowly, then he shifted until only half his body was laying on top hers. She looked dazed, staring at the ceiling, as she extracted her fingers from his.

“Yuffie?”

“I’m okay.” Closing her eyes, she exhaled, then raked her hand through her hair until it fell against the covers behind her head.

“Did I hurt you?”

“Dammit, Vince. I just _knew_ you were going to ask me that.”

They both laughed, and Vincent kissed her cheek, brushing away an errant tear. “I didn’t though… did I?”

_“Hardly._ That felt amazing. It was…

“A flame thrower?”

“Dude.You remember that great big fucking explosion when Chaos met Omega?”

“I can hardly forget that, Yuffie.”

“Well, at least from my point of view, that paled by comparison to what you just did to me.”

“For me as well, and I was _inside_ that great big fucking explosion.”

“And, thank the Gods, you survived it,” she said, kissing him.

“Hn.”

He pulled away from her suddenly, and she protested, grabbing his gauntlet.

“Hey, don’t go. Not yet.”

He smiled down at her. “I’m not leaving at all, Empress. I only wanted to put some logs on the fire before I pass out. Please?”

Yuffie smiled, blushing, then released Vincent’s arm. She watched him, feeling relaxed all the way through to her bones, as he stoked the embers and then added more logs on top. When he finished with that, he went to the table and got a glass of water, silently thanking his ninja comrade for being so judicious, and downed it quickly. He filled the glass again and brought it to Yuffie when he returned to her bed.

_Our bed_ , he thought, smiling.

She drained the glass as well, then he set it down on her nightstand. Getting back on the bed, he pulled her to him until her back was glued to his front. “Spoons,” she said, giggling softly, and then she shivered.

He rubbed her arms. “Did you want to get under the covers?

“Not really, it was just a chill. It’s nice and warm like this, actually.”

When he nuzzled her ear, she turned her head back so that she could steal one more kiss, and he obliged her happily. Satisfied, Yuffie straightened, and looked out of the window at the night sky.

A gigantic moon was rising, vivid orange, as it cleared the horizon.

“Oh, wow. Will you look at _that.”_

Vincent lifted his head to see, though it took some effort.

“Harvest moon,” he muttered, putting his head back down.

“And on your birthday, too. That’s a good omen, Vincent.”

“Hn.”

She paused when he didn’t say more, then repeated herself. “A _very_ good omen.”

Vincent didn’t mean to be such a cliché, but he pressed his forehead to the back of her neck and fell asleep.

 

+

 

Vincent lay on his stomach, bathed in soft darkness. His breathing was even, his muscles relaxed, and he was too comfortable to laugh at the fact that _he_ , Vincent Valentine, was _luxuriating_ in the most comfortable bed he’d ever slept in.

_I do **not** luxuriate. Surely I’m dreaming, or… is this oblivion?_

The panic, oddly, never came. If he _was_ in such a thing, it was his own brand of it. He had come by this darkness naturally – if you could call Chaos ‘natural’.

His human hand slid across the silk bedspread, feeling for Yuffie’s body where she was sleeping next to him.

Maybe _she_ was lost in the dark? If she was, he’d pull her out of it, just like he did the first time. He was immune to Nero’s nothingness, unlike Yuffie, who had screamed in terror–

His eyes snapped open when he realized she wasn’t in the bed with him.

“Yuffie? Where…?”

“I’m over here.”

Disoriented, Vincent’s head turned to where he’d heard her quiet voice. ‘His’ chair was in front of the window, and one of Yuffie’s legs was draped over the arm. It was all he could see of her, foot swaying in the pale moonlight.

Vincent frowned. He was not used to waking from a deep sleep, and he had never liked the way it left him open to attack – even _before_ the enhancements. The feeling paled quickly, though, when he thought about the reason why he had slept so soundly. And she was sitting in a chair, naked, less than fifteen feet from him.

That was much too far away.

Sitting up, he smirked when he felt the muscles in his stomach and legs protesting. _Her fault as well._ Tossing the covers off, he slid to the side of the bed and stood up. Vincent rubbed his face and padded over to where Yuffie was sitting in the chair, wrapped up in a heavy blanket. He squatted next to the chair, placing his human hand on her exposed thigh.

Her skin was very warm to the touch, which was not surprising. The fire was still putting out a lot of heat, and the room was warm enough to sleep without bedcovers _or_ clothing – which had been his intent.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” she said. “You looked really peaceful.”

“It’s okay.”

“I was noisy, though, I moved your chair all the way over here and all, so I thought for sure you–”

“Yuffie. Are you all right?”

She gave him a nervous look, but nodded. “I’m okay. Just looking at your moon.”

He glanced up at the window, noting that the color of the moon had returned to normal, and it was a bit smaller than it had been when it rose, but it was still full and bright. Not that he needed the moonlight to see she was shaking under the blanket.

“Yuffie, you’re shivering.”

“It’s nothing, Vincent. I just couldn’t sleep. I’m all right.”

He sighed heavily. “Come back to bed.” When she didn’t move, he squeezed her thigh affectionately. “I’d rather talk to you there.”

She smiled, blushing. “Carry me?” she asked, voice full of hope.

Without a word of protest and no apparent thought to his nudity, Vincent stood up and turned the entire chair so that Yuffie was facing him instead of the window, jostling the precious contents and making her gasp. She looked up at him nervously when he bent down and picked her up, blanket and all, and carried her bridal-style back to the bed.

When he dropped her on the bed in an undignified pile, however, she giggled.

_“Hn.”_

Grabbing one corner of the blanket, he yanked until her body flipped. He threw the blanket towards the foot of the bed and stared down at her, bared before him on the silk sheets. Her mouth hung open as she was, once again, shocked by his behavior.

“Never let it be said that _you_ aren’t full of surprises in the bedroom.”

“It got your attention, didn’t it?” She looked away, biting her lip. “Please move over,” he said, gently nudging her torso with his knee. She obliged, and within moments he was laying on his side facing her like a mirror. She grabbed a chunk of his hair from where it had fallen over his neck and played with it between her fingers.

“Don’t ever cut your hair.”

_“You_ cut your hair, all the time.”

“Don’t ever cut your hair,” she repeated.

He paused. “All right.”

When she didn’t look at him, his concern flared.

“Why can’t you sleep?”

“I don’t know. Just can’t.”

“It’s warm enough in here that I’m almost sweating. Why are you shivering?”

She shook her head, not wanting to answer. He put his right hand to her cheek.

“Are you upset about something?”

She placed a hand on top of his, but wouldn’t look up at him. When she still didn’t answer, he sighed, exasperated, and took her hand in his own, pulling it to his chest.

“We cannot start by hiding things from each other or we’re doomed to fail. _Something_ is bothering you, Yuffie. Tell me what it is.”

She winced. “Didn’t you _feel_ that… you know, before?”

“I felt all sorts of things. All of them good. Which part are you referring to?”

“You seem pretty calm,” was all she could manage.

_Ah… So **that’s** what it is._

He was momentarily taken aback when Galian did not chime in with a suggestion or even a sarcastic comeback to his thoughts. It was confusing, feeling entirely alone in his head for once, but he was also grateful for the silence.

Vincent kissed Yuffie’s forehead, gauntlet gentle at her waist. He snaked his other arm between the sheet and her body, then wrapped it around her back, pulling her close. One long leg lifted over her, trapping her legs between his in an effort to steady her trembling. He smiled indulgently in the dark, grateful she could not see his amused face.

_She’d probably punch me._

“Empress,” he said, with a warmth coloring his voice that she’d never heard before, “I’m not that calm. My body just hasn’t caught up to my heart yet.”

That made her feel better, but she was still shaking.

“This has never happened to me before, Vinnie.”

“From what I remember, you were bewildered quite frequently on our journeys.” She gave him a glare, so he took it further. “Which usually resulted in you falling over a rock, or a puddle, or your own feet–”

“Gaia! _Quit it!”_ She smacked his chest with her palm, making them both laugh.

“Apologies. You meant confused after sex, yes?”

She paused, sniffing. “Yeah.”

“Are you frightened, maybe? Of us?”

“I’m not sure. A little. Aren’t you?”

Yuffie suddenly felt very young, and she absolutely hated it.

“I was, once. Maybe you’re just having difficulty processing your feelings. I had trouble with that.”

She grabbed the same chunk of his hair again and gripped it in one wavering fist. “What sort of feelings?”

“Like I... how did you put it? It was so eloquent. Oh yes – I began to consider playing naked with you.”

She shook her head, trying not to laugh. “What was so frightening about that?”

“Because up until that point, I still saw you…”

She raised her eyebrows. “Wait, I know this one. As the irritating little sister, right?”

“Hn. More like the annoying next-door neighbor. The youngest daughter that was always getting on your nerves, but still reminded you to laugh. Then one day, the neighbor kid is all grown-up and sporting a brilliant smile. There was an undeniable intelligence behind everything you did or said, no matter how silly it seemed. You had an impressive kick, and a kind heart, and a delicious-looking backside.” He emphasized the words by giving her cheeks a playful squeeze.

“One that’s gone to seed,” she groused.

Vincent smirked, and squeezed her bottom again. “You worry too much about that.” He kissed her, lips moving slow and soft over her own, until she stopped frowning and sighed. When he pulled back, she looked pacified, so he continued. “I felt like I had no right to feel that way, though, and it scared me. So I did what I’d always done when I couldn’t deal with something – I buried it.”

She nodded. “Thanks for finally digging it back up.”

“My pleasure.”

Yuffie bit her lip. “Vincent… _When_ did that start?”

He paused. There was no longer a good enough reason as to why he shouldn’t tell her.

“Right after I pulled you out of Nero. The look on your face didn’t belong there. It made me furious. All of a sudden I didn’t want anyone else touching you. And it only got worse after your note.” He kissed her again, just a little, reassuring peck. “I’m not so sure that’s why _you_ are nervous, though.”

“All right, let’s hear it.”

“You’re feeling exposed.”

She sighed, unable to argue with his logic. “How long before this stops? It’s embarrassing.”

He paused, watching her face. “This was our first time, Yuffie. You need to be more patient with yourself.” She shivered again, involuntarily yanking on the chunk of hair in her fist, and he didn’t even flinch.

“I… I didn’t know falling in love would be like this.”

Vincent suddenly thought of something he’d said long ago –  _an overpowering love may consume you in the end._

Maybe a little consumption wasn’t so bad? She was having some trouble adjusting to the intensity of it, true, but it was doing nice things to his pride that–

_Oh, hell. I’m in love with her._

He gazed at her for a long time before speaking again. “So… this never happened after… with Reno?”

_“You’re comparing again,”_ she said tartly. Yuffie unclenched her fists, letting go of his hair. She tried to lay her hands flat on the plane of his chest, but they still shook. “No, Vincent. This never happened with Reno, or with anyone else before him. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

“An _incalculable_ number,” he threw her own words back at her. When she looked up at him, he was wearing a slightly smug expression. “Feel free to tremble, Yuffie. As often as you like.”

Exasperated, she scoffed. “It doesn’t bother you? That’s why I was sitting over there, trying not to wake you. I figured you’d find this _childish_.”

“Not even close,” he said, smiling.

Yuffie eyed him closely. “Great! You _enjoy_ seeing me struggle.”

“Yes, but… only in a very certain way.” She frowned at him. “Think of all the men that have been in your life – and I’m not simply referring to the ones you’ve been intimate with. The important relationships, both good and bad. What do nearly all of us have in common?”

She paused, thinking of him first. Then Godo, Reno, Shake, Cid, Cloud, Barret, Hiro, Reeve, Rufus, even Sephiroth came to mind. “Well… you’re all very confident.”

He smirked. “Such a diplomat you’ve become. You’re being polite. I’d have said we’re all filled with ego… Large, dominant egos.”

“Yeah. Okay, that too.”

“You’re trembling. I’m the cause. What do you think that is doing to my ego?” She didn’t answer, aside from a tiny, shy smile and a pretty blush. “Despite everything that’s happened to me, at the core of it all I’m still just a man, and a man can only take so much.”

He shifted them until she was almost on her back. Vincent hooked the fingers of his gauntlet behind her knee, then he lifted her leg up, placing it loosely over his waist. Yuffie gasped when she felt his sex, abruptly hard and bumping against the inside of her thigh.

_Holy… How did he get **there** so fast?_

His left hand slipped between their bodies, gentle fingers testing her folds, still tender and already wet, making her gasp again. She felt his voice against her throat, hot and dark.

“Do you want me to help you get to sleep? Because I’m fairly sure I can make you pass out.”

Yuffie whimpered and shuddered violently, and her reaction put a satisfied smile on Vincent’s face. He pushed into her quickly, burying himself deep inside before she could respond to his question. She groaned as the sensation overwhelmed her mind, and her head tilted back onto the thick mattress until her neck was fully exposed to his plundering mouth.

Yuffie’s hands snaked into Vincent’s hair, and she clutched it so hard the joints in her fingers began to crack. Barely getting the words out, she begged, “Don’t… don’t let me go.”

Vincent breathed deeply, content to find that a ripe and welcoming scent was surrounding him.

“Never again.”

 

+

 

“Leviathan… What time is it?” Yuffie asked around a yawn. Her hand covered her eyes.

She had woken up in the circle of Vincent’s arms, in what seemed to be the exact same position she had fallen asleep in.

“Just past eleven.”

“Elev… What – _a.m.?”_

Turning just enough to look at the bright sunlight pouring through the window, Yuffie gasped then turned back to face him.

“Wait, what time did I fall asleep?”

“Pass out, you meant to say, and it was about two thirty a.m.”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“And what time did _you_ pass out?”

“Fell asleep.”

Yuffie pounded his chest with a hard fist.

_“Vincent Valentine.”_

“Hn.” He pulled her closer so that she’d stop squirming. “Two thirty- _one_ a.m.?” he offered, a hint of reticence in his voice.

Her jaw dropped. “Oh my gawd! _Vinnie!_ Did you sleep all that time?”

“I believe I did.”

She stared at the gunslinger shamelessly. He looked completely at peace.

_Holy Gaia, **I** put that look on his face._

“And… how are we feeling about that?” She was reluctant to ask the question, worried that he might see needing the sleep of a normal man as a new vulnerability.

“Good. Excellent, even.”

“You’re not upset that you needed that much rest?”

He shook his head with the tiniest of smiles. “Why would I be?” Vincent leaned in closer to her and nuzzled the thin skin on her neck. _”You’re_ the one that wore me out.”

He chuckled, and she felt his happiness vibrating all the way through to her bones.

 

 

+

 

_End_

_Part I_

_[ tbc in Part II ]_

 

+

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ++++++++ notes ++++++++  
> I hope it was worth the wait. ;)
> 
> Part II is being assembled. Patience, please, while the Moogles convene in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it, **please** leave a comment. Thanks! 
> 
> Points to anyone who knows the artist and title of the song Tifa was channeling during the haircut.


End file.
